Still Falling For You- A Luke&Lorelai Love Story-Java Junkie Fanfic
by ThatBlondeGirl
Summary: A young Lorelai and Luke meet each other on the first day of Elementary school in Stars Hollow. They become best friends then quickly, they ultimately fall in love. They grow up together despite Emily Gilmore's attempts to keep them apart. But then after big surprises and bumps along the way, it feels like their lifes are worlds apart... but will they find each other again?
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

_**Hello all! And welcome to my very first fanfic! This will be amazing! Thank you for reading! Please review and keep reading! You won't be disappointed!**_

 _ **Attention: I don't own Gilmore Girls and the characters! I wish I did!**_

 ** _It's all God given talent._**

 _ **It's August 24th 1972, the first day of the school year in Stars Hollow.**_

 _Six year old Lucas William Danes is starting the second grade. He's an adorable little boy. He always wears a New York Yankees baseball cap, backwards over his soft brown hair. He's got clear sky blue eyes and a wide smile, which he does not use very often. The young boy can always be seen wearing a flannel shirt with a pair of hard-wearing dark blue jeans. Apart from that, 8 months straight he wore a Star Trek t-shirt. He wore it almost every single day, after his mother took him to see the movie for his 5th birthday. He wore that Star Trek t-shirt so much, that it fell apart._

 _Lucas walks with his head down trying to keep a calm demeanor as he walks into the building. He sees his friends and waves to them, but he doesn't go over to talk, instead he sits down and starts to read one of his favorite books: 'Journey To The Center Of The Earth'. Luke hears his teacher calling his name; "Lucas!" Luke mumbles under his breath as he walks to his class, "Geez, my name is Luke!" Irritated that he had to stop reading, Luke tries to hold back a rant and keeps walking with his head down, continuing to mumble to himself. As he walks, he doesn't notice that he's about to bump into something or someone that will change his life forever._

 _Four year old Lorelai Victoria Gilmore looks into the mirror and smiles at herself. "I look like a princess. Don't I daddy?", she says while looking at her father. Richard Gilmore smiles brightly at her, "My dear, you look like the most beautiful princess in the entire world."_

 _Lorelai beams then says seriously, losing her smile, "Daddy, thank you for letting me go to school with the normal kids. I don't wanna be around the snobby kids one more second. They hated my Louis Armstrong impersonation.." Richard sighs, "Lorelai in a way, I'm glad you get to go to Stars Hollow instead of a..." He pauses for a moment to make sure Emily wasn't around. "Don't tell your mother I said this, but I am glad you're not going to a pretentious private school. Even though your mother doesn't approve, she'll get over it. She has to realize that you'll be happier there."_

 _Emily comes into the room during the last sentence, "That will never happen Richard. I'm sorry to tell you that." Richard sighs again, then looks at his watch then back at Emily and Lorelai. "Oh Lorelai, look at the time. We better take you to school." Lorelai smiles and yells a sweet but excited goodbye to her mother, grabs her book bag and makes a run for it to her fathers car. Emily sighs and goes back to bed with a smile._

 _Richard chats with Lorelai all the way to school. Lorelai is very excited and chats way more than usual, talking a billion miles a minute. After 40 minutes, Richard pulls up to Stars Hollow Elementary and Lorelai jumps out of the car. After swiftly kissing Richards cheek, she yells goodbye and runs excitedly into the new school. It's her very first day of Kindergarten, and she's somewhat calm._

 _Lorelai walks into the school smiling, but her smile turns to a frown. "The kids are so tall and the building is huge. I hope I'll be okay today.", Lorelai thinks quietly to herself._

 _Unusually quiet, Lorelai walks to her class with her head down. What she doesn't realize, is that something or someone will change her life forever._


	2. Chapter 2: What cha reading?

_**Hello Everyone! Welcome to chapter two! I hope you all are still with me! This will keep getting better every chapter!**_ ** _Thank you for reading! Please review and keep reading! You won't be disappointed!_**

 ** _Attention: I don't own Gilmore Girls and the characters! I wish I did!_**

 ** _It's all God given talent._**

 _ **Luke's Point Of View**_

 _Luke feels a soft body hit his chest and hears the thud of books hitting the floor._

 _He quickly reaches down to pick up the books, like a true gentleman would. Luke then looks up and is left breathless. Luke is faced with two large, icy blue eyes. He starred for what seemed like hours, as the icy blue eyes starred back. He felt them piercing into the core of his soul._

 _I'm walking to class, mumbling and ranting. I was almost finished my favorite chapter. I hate being interrupted. Couldn't the teacher see I was busy? Luckily Kirk was talking to his pet rock Shelly, so at least he didn't bother me this time. But I am still mad! Anyway, I'm walking to class, my eyes on my feet until I came to an abrupt stop._

 _I blanket of anger rushed over me. Who just ran into me Don't they know to look where they are going! I look up and *gulp* There's this really pretty girl standing right in front of me pouting, with these huge doe like icy ocean blue eyes. The anger quickly washed away. I see that I have knocked her books out of her hands. "Geeze, umm I am so sorry" I say. *Gulp* She's actually really beautiful. How have I never seen her before? She'd probably have nothing to do with me._

 _I am snapped out of daze by her rapid talking, wow she seems to like talking a lot. Wait, am I smiling?! I feel a smile on my face. I quickly look down, embarrassed. I see her books are still in the ground. I quickly pick them up. As I look up, I am struck with her beauty again. Woah. Her hair looks so beautiful with her long curls. She is still speaking, wait woah what is she saying? I must look like a doofus just standing here staring. Okay Luke, speak to her! She's going to lose her voice if she keeps talking. I try to say something but nothing comes out. All I can hear is my heart pounding._

 _*Luke puts his hand on his heart and feels it beating a mile a minute*_

 _She already has my heart beating fast. I remember my dad telling me about when he first met mom. He said he knew he would marry her one day because his heart felt like it was about to bounce out of his chest. He called it love at first sight._

 _ **End of Luke's Point Of View**_

 _ **Lorelais Point Of View**_

So it's my first day of school today, here in Stars Hollow. I'm soooo excited because I just get to be myself. I can dress like I'm Sandy from Grease. Actually I better find that leather jacket that dad got me for my birthday, that would have been perfect for my first day! Mom would disapprove, Lorelai thinks with a pout. She already had a yucky pink, fluffy dress chosen. But I refuse to wear that! I want the kids to know me, for me. I can do my crazy impersonations and have people actually laugh, a genuine laugh.

Speaking of my dad, I'm really happy that he wants me to be happy. Sometimes I think he actually gets me. Hey that guy looks like David Bowies alter ego, Ziggy Stardust. Oh my gosh. I'm starting to get nervous. The kids are so tall and the building is huge. I hope I'll be okay today. I better keep my head down, maybe no one will notice me.

Before I know it, I have come to a sudden stop. "Ow", I scream out. Somebody has run into me. Before I know it, I have lost complete control of my books and they have hit the ground. A sudden fury comes over me, as I look at my new books sitting on the ground. I don't know what comes over me but I start acting and sounding like my mother. "I can't believe that you think this is okay! Just not paying attention to where you're going? You have crossed a line pal!" I proceeded to rant about the boys actions. He just stands there trying to understand the speed at which I am talking. After what seems like an eternity, I finally stop ranting like a snobby Gilmore, and I start talking like myself.

I look up and see an beautiful boy with a shocked look on his face staring up at me. Is he okay? He looks like he's in shock. Aw he's picking up my books for me. He's so sweet. He apologizes with a distraught look but still full of shock. I suddenly feel really bad for going off. He didn't break anything. I smile brightly and let him know that he's forgiven, "Oh hon, it's okay." I proceed to blab about the car ride to school and how much I love Casablanca and Last Tango In Paris. And he just stands there staring at me smiling.

I see him put his hand on his chest and wonder if he's alright. He opens his mouth to speak finally shutting me up, "What cha reading?" He looks at a book I brought to school to read during my free time, since my mother never gives me any time to read it at home. I blush and say, "Um… Pippi Longstocking. It's one of my favorite books." I look down at the book in his hand and ask him, "What are you reading?" The beautiful boy grins at me and proceeds to say, "Journey To The Center Of The Earth. Action books are my favorite."

I feel my smile get bigger. The little voice in my head tells me, that I better scoop him up like some candy from a piñata,because he's everything I'll ever want and need, and if I don't act now… he'll be gone and I'll never forgive myself.

I take the plunge and say to him with a big smile," Hi. My name is Lorelai Victoria Gilmore. What's your name?"

The boy smiles back and says, "Hi back. I'm Lucas William Danes. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Luke puts out his hand to take mine to shake it, I shake back. I feel my body shake from the jolt that is going to my spine and my heart. I know I made the right choice by not walking away. I say gently back," It's quite a pleasure." Our hands don't pull apart and we stand there for a good five minutes before we both realize that we better go off to class. Luke pulls away first and starts to walk away but before he goes, he leans over and plants a soft kiss on my cheek. I stand there taking it all in.

"Bye Lorelai."

"Bye Luke."


	3. Chapter 3: I wanna marry you someday

After their first meeting, Luke and Lorelai spend every moment they could with each other, at school and outside of school grounds. Luckily they have Richard on their side, and he lets them meet secretly. Lorelai always says that they're the Romeo and Juliet of Connecticut. Emily is very concerned with how late her daughter gets home but notices Richard is not.

"Richard, why is Lorelai always out so late? She is only four years old. She's doing something terrible isn't she?! Why is my baby rebelling against us?! Oh Richard!", Emily rants tearfully, making Richard cringe. "Emily, stop throwing a fit! Lorelai is being her own person. She is making friends outside of your social circle.", Richard says sternly. Emily sighs and says with a voice thick with emotion, "You better be right Richard. We are not losing that girl."

It's now been 7 months since meeting Luke that fateful August day. Lorelai with Richards permission goes to visit Luke in Stars Hollow. Richard drives her there and back, taking pride in listening to Lorelai as she talks about school and notices how happy she is. Richard pulls up at Williams Hardware and Lorelai jumps out and runs in the building while yelling goodbye.

Luke's dad William sees her and smiles, "Hey beautiful girl! Luke is in the back. He'll be right out." Right on cue, Luke enters the room smiling at Lorelai. Lorelai smiles back at him and giggles while pointing to her cheek, "Luke! Kiss!" Luke walks over and plants a kiss on her cheek and laughs, "Woman, you are very demanding." Lorelai laughs and sticks a finger out to poke it into his chest with mock anger on her face, "Hey don't blame me. I got it from my mother. But you sir, are very demanding as well." Luke laughs then turns serious, "Lorelai, we need to talk. Let's go up to the office."

Lorelai pouts and goes up the stairs and is the first one to step into the office, while Luke follows and steps in and closes the door. He takes Lorelai by the hand and takes her over to the couch and sets her down. Lorelai looks at Luke with concern as he suddenly starts pacing. "Lorelai, we've been best friends for 7 months now. Right?"says Luke.

Lorelai nods sweetly, "Yep. It's been seven months now." Luke smiles and stops pacing long enough to take her hand. "I feel a connection with you that can't be broken and, Lorelai… I don't wanna be just best friends with you anymore.", Lukes rant starts. Lorelai looks frightened, "Luke, why?! What's wrong?! We were fine earlier." She pauses with tears in her eyes and can't speak anymore. "Lorelai, I want to ask you a couple very important questions. But first, I will say that I've asked my dad if I should ask you all these questions and he told me to follow my heart. He… he really likes you Lorelai. He thinks you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You've broken me out of my shell. He thinks of you as his daughter. Then I went to your dad and asked the same question. He gave me his blessings. So here I go. Are you ready?", Luke's rant ceases for a moment as he tries to keep his composure. Lorelai looks into his eyes with a beautiful grin, "I'm ready Luke."

"Will you be my girlfriend, Lorelai? I want you permanently in my life forever. I knew you were meant for me the minute I looked at you the first day of school. And when we touched, I felt something so special and strong. I felt like I had been hit by lightning. I love you Lorelai Victoria Gilmore. I know we are young. But, I know that we are meant to be. No matter what happens. And…" He stops ranting long enough, to pull out a small box out of his pocket. Luke gets on one knee, grins up at her, and his rant starts back up as he gets even more serious. "… Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, I have a question for you… when we get older… will you marry me and come liv here in stars hollow? I want you to be mine forever. I love you so much, and I never really knew what grown up love felt like until I met you."

Lorelai watches him open up the box, and inside, is a beautiful small gold encrusted promise ring, with a modest sized diamond in the middle, and engraved on the inside of the band is both of their initials.

Lorelai feels the tears burn at the corners of her eyes and she could barely choke out a whisper, "Yes. Yes to every question."

Luke grins with tears in his eyes and pulls the ring out of the box, and slips it on her left ring finger. He stands up and pulls her into his arms and gives her a kiss on the lips for the very first time. They both feel another jolt through their body's, like the day they met. Luke whispers in her ear, "When we get older and the ring is too small, I'll get you a new one." Lorelai smiles and whispers back, "Sounds perfect. I'll be looking forward to that. Luke?" Luke looks her in the eyes,"Yeah Lorelai?" Lorelai looks right into his staring right back, "I love you too."

After realizing the time, both of them head downstairs. Luke looks over to where his dad is and gives him a thumbs up, and William grins and gives him a thumbs up back.

Richards car pulls up outside of the hardware store, and Lorelai turns around to look at her future husband and father in law. "Bye William. Thanks for letting me stop by.", she smiles brightly at him. William laughs, "Call me dad, from now on young lady."

She looks at Luke with one foot out the front door, "Bye Mr. Backwards Baseball Cap."

Luke grins at the sound of that and looks at his future wife, "Bye Mrs. Backwards Baseball Cap."


	4. Chapter 4: Written In The Stars- Part 1

_**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't posted lately! I was busy getting ready for my trip!**_

 _ **Thank you for reading! Please review and keep reading! You won't be disappointed!**_

 _ **Attention: I don't own Gilmore Girls and the characters! I wish I did!**_

 _ **It's all God given talent.**_

 _ **October 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **1982: Lukes 16**_ _ **th**_ _ **Birthday-**_

 _Luke and Lorelai have been together 11 years by this time. Lorelai is 14 now. She is very tall for a 14 year old. Her legs are so long, that every time she passes the the basketball team, they ask her to join. She is also one of smartest kids at Stars Hollow High, and is a freshman. The board of education thought Lorelai should skip a few grades. Luke is now sixteen, and a freshman in high school. He and Lorelai still do their daily visits._

 _On the day of his birthday Luke received his drivers license, Lorelai by his side supporting him. And when he passed his test, he took her to Sniffy's tavern to celebrate. Sniffy's was owned by his friends Buddy and Maisie. It was actually opening day for the restaurant, so he was able to get his own table reserved. When Lorelai and Luke sat down, she asked if their reserved table was like something out of a mafia movie, and if he had to smack someone before the soup course. Luke just grinned at her and before thinking said, "No. I filled my whacking quota for the week." Lorelai grinned at him with a childish grin on her face and Luke instantly knew what he just just did and put his head in his hands then looks back up at her, "Dirty?" Lorelai giggles, "Extremely." That makes him laugh, "thought so." When Maisie comes over to ask them what they want to drink, they both say in unison, "Rootbeer!" Maisie laughs gently, "You two are just too cute. I say you both are meant to be together. It's written in the stars"._

 _When Maisie walks away to get their drinks, Luke turns to Lorelai and puts his hand on hers from across the table and smiles at her, "Lorelai, do you remember the first time we met?" Lorelai looks up with her beautiful baby blue eyes staring up at him intently,"I do. 11 years ago. Stars Hollow elementary school. It was the first day of school, and this person…" Luke gives some commentary in between, "Ooh! Was it me?!" Lorelai continues, "was walking down the hallway all upset and ranting under his breath with his head down, because he had to stop reading his favorite book." Luke giggles, "Ooooh. It was me." "I had just entered the building for the very first time, and I was heading to class, I was excited but suddenly became nervous. I looked down at my feet and the rest was history." Luke smiles brightly at Lorelai , "God, you wrote the menu didn't you?" She smiles brightly back at him, "I ranted at you like my mother would, for what seemed like an eternity. That's when I finally realized that I probably scared you half to death, so I stopped. You asked me what I was reading and then I asked you. I'm glad I went against my fears and went with my gut."_

 _Luke suddenly looks serious, "Lorelai, this thing we're doing here…me, you. I just want you to know I'm in. I am all in." Lorelai smiles at him and looks away blushing. "Are you, uh… scared?", Luke asks smiling. She smiles bigger, "No. I'm excited. But nervous at the same time. I know that we've got a long road ahead of us. But whatever comes our way… I'm ready Luke."_

 _After the seriousness goes away, Lorelai looks at Luke and jumps up and down in her seat, "Luke. I got you a birthday present!" Luke looks surprised as she pulls out a small bag from her medium sized purse, and hands it to him enthusiastically. Lorelai grins, "Go ahead and open it." Luke pulls out the tissue paper, and smiles as he pulls out a dark blue baseball cap with green on the inside of the bill. Lorelai grins wider, "Do you like it? I figured that when you get older you can adjust it to fit your grown man head. I also think that your usual hat needs to be retired. It looks like it's falling apart." Luke looks at her lovingly with tears in his eyes and takes her hands in his, "Lorelai… I love it so much. I will wear it everyday for the rest of my life. No matter what happens in our relationship_ _." Lorelai squeezes his hands and whispers with tears in her eyes, "Happy birthday baby."_

 _After a_ _moment of sweet silence, Luke takes the ratty old cap off of his head and sets it next to him and hands Lorelai the new cap, "Lorelai, would you please do the honor of placing the new cap upon my head?" She smiles at him and takes the hat from his grasp, and places it on his head frontwards and they both giggle. "Luke, that looks just plain ridiculous.", Lorelai says while choking back muffled giggles. She finally takes the hat off of his head and turns it backwards, but before placing it correctly on him, Lorelai runs her hands through his hair gently, while looking into his eyes. When she puts the cap on Lukes head, Maisie walks over with their food and a smile._

 _Before even touching their food, the two teenagers look at each other gratefully and lovingly._

" _I love you backwards baseball cap."_

" _And I love you crazy lady. Let's eat."_

 _*Hours later*_

 _Luke's truck pulls up in the Gilmore's driveway. Lorelai looks up at the mansion, " Looks like mom and dad are asleep. Wanna walk me in?" He smiles and gets out to walk to Lorelais side of the truck. Luke opens up the door and takes her hand and leads her toward the house, "My lady, we must cut the night short. But I promise that I will see you tomorrow." Lorelai opens the front door and looks into the dark room and watches a light turn on. Emily Gilmore's face suddenly is illuminated in the light of a lamp, and she looks furious, "Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, where have you been?! It's extremely late!" Lorelai groans, "Mother, we were hanging out with Luke's family. I promise it won't happen again." Luke looks apologetic for a second, but turns cold when Emily starts being rude, "Mrs. Gilmore, I do not appreciate the way you treat Lorelai. She does the best she can. Let her have some space. Good god. I'm stressed out when I drop her off at home. I'm not going to bring her home at the exact time, each time we go out." Emily looks shocked and looks at Luke with anger on her face, "Lucas William Danes, do not talk to me like I am an imbecile!" Emily points to Lorelai, "Say goodnight to him and then come inside at once!" She then huffs and walks inside the house, slamming the door behind her._

 _Lorelai sighs and wearily looks at Luke, "I had a great time today babe. The food was great, and the company was even better."_

 _Luke smile, "You made it worth while. Thank you."_

 _She kisses his cheek, "Happy Birthday, knight in shining flannel."_

 _"Thank you crazy lady. I love you.", Luke says kissing her lips._

 _Lorelai smiles and goes to the door and as she shuts it, she looks at him and whispers, "I love you more, backwards baseball cap."_


	5. Chapter 5: The End Is Just The Beginning

**_Hello all! Here is chapter 5! Thank you for reading! Please review and keep reading! You won't be disappointed!_**

 ** _Attention: I don't own Gilmore Girls and the characters! I wish I did!_**

 ** _It's all God given talent._**

 ** _April 26th 1983- Lorelais 15th Birthday_**

 _After the confrontation between Luke and Emily, Lorelai is told to stay away from Luke. Emily enforces this rule and makes Lorelai go to school and come home with a bodyguard every day. Luke and Lorelai haven't seen each other for about 7 months. It is now April 26_ _th_ _1983, Lorelais 15_ _th_ _birthday. The only person she is aloud to see, is her best friend, Sookie St. James._

 _Sookie decides to take Lorelai out to Stars Hollow for a secret meeting with Luke._

 _Lorelai gets in the car not knowing where she's going but she's excited. Sookie chats the intire way, but Lorelai can only think about Luke. Lorelai starts crying softly in the passenger seat and that alerts Sookie, and she stops talking, "Sweetie, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Lorelai whimpers quietly, "No Sook. I miss Luke. So much. My mother keeps scaring him away. She's so evil. My dad supports us no matter what. But she never will. And that makes me angry." Sookie sighs, "Lorelai, I'm so sorry. I know that Luke misses you so much. He hasn't been working and when he does make an appearance, he is a wreak. He hasn't shaved and he has red, puffy eyes from crying." Lorelai wipes her eyes and sniffs, "He really looks like that?" Sookie sighs again, "Yes sweetie. Look, for your birthday your dad, and Luke's dad decided to get you and Luke together." Lorelai beams and happy tears start falling out of her eyes, "They planned this? Oh Sookie. They still believe in us."_

 _Sookie pulls up to Williams Hardware and Lorelai spots Luke waiting inside impatiently. Luke notices Lorelai looking at him through the window. He runs outside to her and she runs to him. Once they get closer to each other, they are in each other's arms crying. "Oh Luke! I've missed you so much!", Lorelai says through tears. "Lorelai, I felt like our separation was an eternity. I love you so much.", Luke says while gripping her tighter. Lorelai and Luke look over at Sookie with a smile and say at the same time, "Thanks Sook. We owe you one." Sookie smiles back, "Anytime."_

 _The two head inside the hardware store up to the office, while Sookie heads home until Lorelai is ready to leave. After 20 minutes, Luke and Lorelai hear loud knocking on the downstairs door. Luke takes Lorelais hand and takes her with him to open the door. Standing out on the steps is Emily and Richard. Richard mouths 'I'm so sorry' to them with a sad expression. Emily starts screaming, "I thought I told you to stay away from him Lorelai! I cannot believe you went against my wishes again! You are such a mistake!" Lorelai is fuming, "Mother, do not treat me like I'm dumb! DO NOT LOOK AT ME AND TELL ME THAT I AM A MISTAKE! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF THE DRAMA! LET ME AND LUKE BE!" Emily loses it and slaps Lorelai so hard in the face, that a bruise appears instantly, "DO NOT SPEAK TO ME IN THAT TONE YOUNG LADY!" Richards hands fly to Emily's arms and he holds her back with his voice booming out into the street, "Emily! Do not put your hands on Lorelai like that agin! NEVER!" Luke suddenly goes on a rant, "EMILY, I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU AND YOUR STUPIDITY! LORELAI AND I ARE MENT TO BE TOGETHER IN SPITE OF YOUR ATTEMPTS! I MEAN THIS, DO NOT EVER HURT HER AGAIN OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND YOU WONT SEE TOMORROW!" Emily glares at Luke, "Never come near my daughter again! DO YOU HEAR ME LUCAS! NEVER AGAIN!" She then glances at Richard, "Let's go home, now!" Richard looks at Luke and Lorelai , who is being held tightly in Lukes arms, "Lorelai, say goodbye. You have 5 minutes. If you do not comply, per your mothers instructions, I will have to drag you out of here myself. I don't want to do this to you." Richard looks at Luke and nods, "I'm sorry son. I wish I could do something to change this. But I have no choice." He walks away with tears in his eyes, to give Luke and Lorelai their time together._

 _Lorelai is still holding her cheek, "Luke… I'm so sorry. I-…" Luke holds her tighter than before, "My beautiful crazy lady. I love you. I promise you that we will be together again soon." Lorelai sniffs, "I hope so."_

 _Luke gives her a tiny smile, "Sweetheart,I know that we don't have many more minutes left… but I wanted to give you your birthday gift before I wouldn't have another chance." He pulls a small box out of his pocket and hands it to Lorelai who opens the box and gasps, "Luke… honey. It's beautiful. Where did you get this?" Luke grins, "This was my mothers necklace. My dad took it to the jewelers and had it redone and restored. He told me to give it to you when the time was right. I thought that this would be the perfect birthday gift for you." Lorelai smiles the first time in a few hours, "Luke, would you do the honors of putting the necklace on me?" Luke grins bigger, Anything for my crazy lady." Luke takes the necklace out of the box and puts it around her neck and backs away to look at the necklace. The necklace is a 14 karat gold heart shaped locket with a diamond right in the middle of the heart, and inside is a picture of Luke and Lorelai on the first day they met on the left hand side and on the right is an empty spot. He tells her that someday, they may have a family of their own and so that empty side is for that picture. Lorelai starts crying again, "Thank you babe. I love it so much. I promise you that I'll always wear it, no matter what." Luke kisses Lorelai gently and pulls away, "Happy birthday crazy lady. I will love you always and forever. Never forget that." "Thank you. I won't forget everything you've done for me. Always and forever backwards baseball cap.", Lorelai says practically blubbering and tripping over her own words._

 _Luke holds her a little bit longer, but then lets her go as her father goes to drag her out gently by the arm. Luke and Lorelais hands touch one last time, as they reach out for one another._

" _The end is just the beginning .", Richard whispers to them as he takes Lorelai out of the hardware store._


	6. Chapter 6: I'm Not A Child Anymore

_**Hello all! Here is chapter 6! Thank you for reading! Please review and keep reading! You won't be disappointed!**_

 _ **Attention: I don't own Gilmore Girls and the characters! I wish I did!**_

 _ **It's all God given talent.**_

 _ **Mid March 1984- Rorys Conception**_

It's been almost a year since Luke and Lorelai have seen each other. Lorelai is literally falling apart at the seams. Everyday she comes home from school, goes upstairs to her bedroom for hours on end and barely even eats. Richard is worried about Lorelai all the time, and tries to make her feel better but she won't even reciprocate. Emily is pleased with her actions and is always trying to hold back a smile or smirk when Lorelai is in her presence.

Richard decides to give Lorelai some space, so he books a trip out of town for Emily and himself for the weekend. Lorelai is relieved and feels like she can breathe. But, Emily has big plans for Lorelai and won't let her rest. Richard has been begging Emily to stop trying to ruin her relationship with Lorelai, but Emily doesn't care, she wants Lorelai to be a part of the society that she has grown to hate. In about 7 weeks, is Lorelais 16th birthday. Emily is having an Coming Out To Society cotillion for Lorelai, and wants every suitable young man in Hartford to come. Lorelai is having nothing to do with it, since her heart is for Luke and Luke only. That has led to lots of shouting matches and fights between them. Lorelai has ended up with many bruises and never stops crying.

One day Emily realizes how much in the house needed to be fixed before the party, so she calls around Hartford and has no luck finding a suitable handyman. After hitting a dead end, Richard mentions Stars Hollow and Williams Hardware. Emily smiles at her husband, "Richard, I will give them a call. Thank you." Richard nods and walks away, knowing what he's done, he smiles to himself. Emily calls Williams Hardware, and Luke picks up. But before being able to say hello, Emily starts talking a mile a minute, and the next thing Luke knows, is that he is on his way to the Gilmore Mansion, without really knowing that it's Lorelais house. All Emily told Luke, is that she left a huge list of work for him to complete and he is to stay in the guest room the entire weekend, along with an address of the house. She never even told him her name, and that scared him.

After 40 minutes passed, Luke drives the truck through the gates and parks the truck in the driveway. He looks up at the house in shock and slightly whispers, "Lorelai." Luke gets out of the truck slowly and wipes a tear from his cheek, then walks to the front door. He knocks gently on the door, and a maid appears. The maid looks him up and down and says gently, "How may I help you?" Luke gulps, his eyes darting around the room hoping to catch a glimpse of the beautiful brunette who his heart most desired and loved, "Uh. Um. I'm here to fix up Mrs. Gilmores house." The maid smiles, "Oh yes. Please come in." She motions to the stairs, "Please follow me upstairs, and I will show you your room for the next 3 days." The maid walks ahead of Luke as they head up the staircase. She points to his room when they come to the door, "Here is your room. Diner is at 6. Thank you for agreeing to help Mrs. Gilmore." Luke smiles slightly, "Yes ma'am. No problem. Thank you." The maid scurries away and Luke heads into his room.

Luke settles himself down on his bed and begins to rap his head around the fact that, he is in the same house as the woman he loves. As he comes back into the right frame of mind, he hears a sob from down the hallway. Luke gets up and follows the sobs with quiet footsteps. He gets to the source and opens the door, and sees Lorelai sitting by her window looking very tiny and fragile, twirling around the promise ring given to her by Luke, 13 years earlier. Luke gulps as quietly as he can but Lorelai hears and her head turns to him. Her eyes are huge as she notices him from across the room, and she says to him with a quivering voice, "Luke. Is that you? Please tell me I'm not dreaming!" Luke stands very still not saying a word because he doesn't want to freak her out. Lorelai starts getting frustrated, "LUKE! PLEASE SAY SOMETHING! I can't take this anymore."

Luke throws his long worn baseball cap to the side as he rushes over to her. He picks her up gently and holds her against him. Lorelai wraps her legs around his waist and runs her hands through his hair, "God, I missed you." Luke grins at her with a seductive smile and kisses her deeply and then pulls away after a few minutes, "Hello crazy lady. Sorry it took me so long to get back to you." He unconsciously plays with her hair as he looks deep into her eyes. "Luke, I'm sorry. I never wanted this to happen. You know that…", she pauses. "… Luke, honey. I tried to be brave enough and get over all of this. But I couldn't. I needed you and I still do." Luke kisses her neck and coos at her softly between kisses , "I know you did. But I'm here now. It may be for a short time, but I know that something will bring us back together. My beautiful beautiful Lorelai. God. I missed looking into your eyes. They are so blue and pure." Lorelai smiles a sly smile, "I can make that go away." Luke grins and laughs gently, "Oh yeah? You don't wanna be that little angel anymore? You wanna throw all of that away for me?"

Lorelai smirks, "I'll no longer be pure to others. But as long as I'm still pure in your eyes… this is worth it." Luke gently takes Lorelais shirt off and runs his hands over her body, "God. You are definitely an angel." Lorelai leans up to kiss him and motions to him with her fingers, "Come here and I'll give you my halo." Luke pushes her down gently and lets go of all his senses.

 _ **The Next Morning-**_

Luke wakes up with Lorelai tangled up in his arms, and her long curly dark brown locks spread all over the pillow. He smiles at the peaceful sight and kisses her forehead. Lorelai stirs a little, before waking up and looking at Luke with a sleepy smile, "Hi knight in shining flannel. Did you sleep well?" He smiles back at her, "I did. How did you sleep crazy lady?" Lorelai giggles, "Best sleep I've had in almost a year." She smiles a sly smile, and laughs. Luke looks at her with a confused look, "What is it?" Lorelai peaks under the covers to find their naked bodies and says in a mock upset tone , "Luke… we did it. We aren't virgins anymore. We are bad. Bad children." He just laughs at her quietly. Lorelai hits him playfully, "You are a mean man, Lucas William Danes. Mean I say."

After a few minutes, Luke speaks with a serious tone, "Lorelai, I'm glad we did it. I'm glad that it was you and me. I'm glad it wasn't somebody else, screaming my name over and over like they're at a powwow." Lorelai laughs, "Did you like the way I screamed it? I wanted to turn you on like some fancy Christmas lights." Luke groans, "Geez Lorelai. Did ya have to say it like that?" She rests her head on his chest, "Babe, I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. But I do agree. I'm glad it was you and me. Always and forever, backwards baseball cap." Luke smiles, "Always and forever, crazy lady." Luke looks down at the ring on her finger, and the locket, "You kept your promise. You kept them on and never took them off." Lorelai smiles at him brightly, " I see you kept yours." He smiles brightly back when he remembers his baseball cap, "Of course. I wear it all the time. I always think of you when I wear it."

The rest of the day, Luke works on fixing the house for Emily with Lorelais help. But soon, the weekend comes to a close, and Luke has to leave quickly before Emily came home.

Lorelai looks around the house and smiles at Luke who is standing next to her, "It looks wonderful babe. You are the best handyman on the planet." Luke takes her hand in his and intertwines their fingers, "Your mother will be impressed."

Lorelai turns to him, still holding his hands, "Luke, please don't go. You need to stay with me! Or you know what? I can go with you. I've always wanted to move to Stars Hollow. I'll go get a bag packed." As Lorelai moves away from him to go put together a bag, Luke pulls her back into his arms. "Lorelai", Luke says with tears in his eyes, "It's time Lorelai. I can't keep doing this to you. You know I want and need you more than anything, but I am pushing boundaries. Your parents hate me. And the more I break their rules, the more I loose you to them. I'm so sorry beautiful." Lorelai looks at Luke through her tears, "Luke, please don't do this. I love you so much." Luke raps his arms around her waist, and plants one more kiss on her quivering lips then whispers, " Goodbye crazy lady. I will love you, always and forever." Lorelai tearfully sighs, and bends down to pick up Luke's abandoned baseball cap, and sits it back on top of his head, "Goodbye backwards baseball cap. And I love you, always and forever."

Luke walks out of the house, and isn't seen by Lorelai until 5 years later.

 _ **Weeks later, Lorelais 16**_ _ **th**_ _ **birthday-**_

Lorelai has had serious nausea and serious food cravings. One of those cravings is apples. Now, Lorelai doesn't normally eat fruit at all, so this was weirding her out. Early in the morning, Lorelai has her cotillion dress fitting and a portrait to take. When Lorelai goes to try on her dress, the zipper won't zip, and Lorelai just thinks that she's getting fat, because she's been eating so much. When Lorelai is taking so long to put of the dress, Emily is getting very impatient, so she comes upstairs. "Lorelai, why won't this zip?! It was best when you stopped eating. From now on, you are eating very tiny amounts. I hope I can find a seamstress who can sow a dress really fast by this evening, or I will have to postpone. Lorelai, change your outfit. I'm done with you for the day."

Lorelai feels the tears burning at the corners of her eyes. Her mother never even said happy birthday, gave her a smile or kind gesture. But Richard knew that Lorelai was hurt, so he left flowers outside her door and a note that said that, Sookie was coming to visit her. Lorelai really was scared and thought of the possibilities of being pregnant with Lukes baby. Lorelai picks up the telephone and calls Sookie, "Hey Sook. On your way here, could you please pick up a pregnancy test? Thanks Sook. Okay. Bye." When she hangs up with Sookie, she lets out a heavy sigh. She wondered if this was going to change everything. She knew that this wasn't planned, she and Luke both wanted to have kids someday, but she guessed that God had decided that the time was right now.

 _ **10 minutes later after taking the pregnancy test-**_

"SOOKIE! THE STRIP TURNED PINK! OH GOD!" Lorelai screamed to Sookie through her bathroom door. Sookie turned very pale, "Hon. I'm happy but scared for you at the same time. Your mom will never forgive you. Your dad will be somewhat upset, but he loved Luke so it wouldn't effect him on any way. Lorelai comes out of the bathroom with tears streaming down her cheeks, "I wish I could tell Luke. But my mom still has ban on Luke. Ugh."

"Lorelai, he'll find out soon I promise. Okay? Your mother can't keep treating you like this forever."

"I don't know Sook. But I can tell you this, I'm not a child anymore, and I don't want to be treated like one."


	7. Chapter 7: I'm So Scared

**_Hello all! Here is chapter 7! Thank you for reading! Please review and keep reading! You won't be disappointed!_**

 ** _Attention: I don't own Gilmore Girls and the characters! I wish I did!_**

 ** _It's all God given talent._**

Weeks later after the pink strip appeared on the pregnancy test, 16 year old Lorelai Gilmore is still freaking out. Emily doesn't know what is wrong with her, but she starts to wonder if Lorelai is worried about her last year of high school, since it was coming up quickly. One afternoon, Emily goes to check on Lorelai, and she is nowhere to be found. "Lorelai. Where are you, child? You have been worrying me a lot lately.", Emily says as she walks into Lorelais bathroom. She looks around the room for clues as to why Lorelai is acting strange, and comes across the used pregnancy test in the miniature trash can. Emily picks it up with a piece of tissue paper and stares at the results in shock. Lorelai comes bounding up the stairs and into her room. She hears a silent screaming sound coming from her bathroom, and walks toward it to find her mother, turning all shades of color. Lorelai walks all the way in and Emily turns to her, "LORELAI VICTORIA GILMORE! YOU'RE… YOU'RE PREGNANT! I'M SO FURIOUS WITH YOU RIGHT NOW!" Lorelai looks at her mother and starts sobbing, " Mom, I can explain! Please stay calm!" Emily starts screaming for Richard, "RICHARD HURRY UP AND GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Richard hears Emily's screams and runs up the stairs to find Emily and Lorelai in a screaming match. Richards voice booms through the house, "EMILY, STOP!" Emily looks sternly at Richard, "Richard… did you know that our daughter is pregnant?" Richard looks at Lorelai then looks down at his shoes, "Yes Emily. I did. As soon as she found out, she came to me with Sookie as her backup. She explained everything to me. Even who the father is." Emily glances over at Lorelai and quietly asks, "Lorelai, who is it?" Lorelai gulps with mock confusion, "Who is it? Why do you wanna know mom?!" Emily is even more furious,"Lorelai, damnit! Who is the father?!" Lorelai starts sobbing again. Scared of the outcome, she whispers, "Luke. It's Luke, mom." Emily looks at Lorelai and then back at Richard basically in shock, because she's realized what she's done. Lorelai looks at her mother in tears, "Mom. Please speak. PLEASE!" Emily then places her angry glare on Richard, and shoves an accusatory finger into his chest, "YOU DID THIS! YOU TOLD ME TO CALL WILLIAMS HARDWARE, KNOWING THAT I HAD FORGOTTEN THAT LUKE WORKED THERE! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU RICHARD!" Richard looks calmer than ever, "Emily. I want my daughter to be happy. You took over her life. That's not fair and YOU know it. Luke is her only true love. I'm happy for her. I know that they had planned to have family together in the future. So I'm not that concerned, Emily."

Lorelai hugs her father tight and doesn't let go for a few minutes. Richard lets go of Lorelai and puts a hand on her stomach, "Lorelai, you need to tell Luke." Emily thinks back to Richard once telling her that Luke had a track scholarship for college. If Luke were to find out that he was going to be father, it would jeopardize everything. Emily looks at Lorelai with an evil grin, "If you tell him, you will ruin his life. You will take away his scholarship, and his dreams and his future. How can you raise a baby without the money or education, Lorelai?! Think about this. Do you want to hurt the man you love?" Lorelai feels the corners of her eyes burn as they fill with more tears, "No mom. I don't. But I want my baby to know it's father." She rubs her stomach and glares at Emily, "Fine. He won't know for now. But so help me, that after his college years are over, he will know about his child. Whenever the time is right. Do you hear me mother?! He will know!" Emily looks at her in shock and doesn't say anything and walks out of the room, leaving Richard and Lorelai alone.

Richard looks at Lorelai, "Dear, are you ready to go to your doctors appointment?" Lorelai wipes her cheeks, "Yes daddy. I'm ready." Richard leads Lorelai to the car and helps her in. He then shuts her door, and then gets in his side of the car and drives off. Richard arrives at the doctors office with Lorelai by his side as he checks her in. The doctor comes out of the door and calls Lorelais name, and she walks over with her dad behind her. The doctor smiles, "Hi Miss Gilmore. How have you been feeling lately?" Lorelai smiles, "I've been alright. No problems with the baby." The doctor leads them to their room and motions to the small examination bed, "Miss Gilmore, please lay down. And we will get started on the ultrasound." Lorelai lays down on the bed and takes a deep breath. The doctor pulls out the ultrasound wand and the jelly and cracks a smile again, "Warning. This will feel cold and weird." Richard takes Lorelais hand as the doctor starts rubbing the wand all over her stomach. The doctor smiles again, and points to a tiny little blob on the screen, "Miss Gilmore, that's your baby." Lorelai starts sniffling and her grip on Richards hands get tighter, "Daddy, Luke and I have a baby. Luke's gonna be a daddy. And he won't even get to see the baby for a very long time." She starts to sob. Richard feels horrible, "Sweetheart, I know. I'm so sorry." After a few minutes of silence, the doctor looks at Lorelai, "How many copies of the ultrasound pictures do you want?" Lorelai looks over at her dad, "I'll take 10 if you will." The doctor has them printed out and brings them to her, and sends her on her way. On the way home, Lorelai says quietly, "Daddy, could we go by the post office? I wanna send Luke a little letter with the ultrasound picture. It'll be anonymous, he'll never know that it's from me." Richard sighs and pats her knee, "Yes darling. If you want to do this, Then I suggest you follow your heart. As long as he'll never know that it's from you, until he's out of college." Richard drives Lorelai to the post office, and she drops the letter off. Lorelai smiles slightly with tears in her eyes as she goes back to the car.

 _ **Two months later- Finding out the sex of the baby-**_

It's time for Lorelai to find out the sex of her and Luke's baby. Richard takes Lorelai back to the doctor, and there in the waiting room is Luke's dad William. William wanted to be there in place of Luke, to make Lorelai feel better. All three of them go into their room with weak smiles on their faces. Lorelai lays down on the bed and the doctor puts the gel on her stomach. Since the last visit, it's become increasingly larger. Lorelai is very excited. Her future father in law and her father, hold both of her hands, making her smile. The doctor grins, "Lorelai I'm happy to reveal that… you are having a baby girl! Congratulations! I'll go print out your pictures for you." He walks away, and Lorelai is smiling, "Finally. You guys are going to have a granddaughter. Congratulations. Only if Luke could know about his daughter."

William and Richard both smile, "Luke would be so proud. He's gonna have a beautiful princess. We are both so proud of you. What are you naming her?" Lorelai smiles and pats her stomach, "Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Danes." The men both look at each other with guilt in their eyes. They both wanted Luke to know about the baby and they wanted him there for Lorelai, but Emily had a spell over Lorelai that couldn't be broken. They look over at Lorelai who happens to be holding back her tears, but after a few minutes, Lorelai turns to them both and starts to sob, "William, daddy, I'm so scared."


	8. Chapter 8: I'm Never Coming Back

_**Hello All! Here is chapter 8!**_

 _ **Thank you for reading! Please review and keep reading! You won't be disappointed!**_

 _ **Attention: I don't own Gilmore Girls and the characters! I wish I did!**_

 _ **It's all God given talent.**_

Lorelai is now 8 months pregnant. She is still going to school everyday, working on her education. While Luke is having trouble trying to focus on his education and his own life, he has no idea if Lorelai is doing okay. Luke hasn't heard from her in months, which scares him. He often catches a glimpse of her in the hallway, but she never notices him since her bodyguard covers her quickly. Luke is even more concerned than before. Recently, William has been sick and Luke has had to take care of him. During a recent trip to the doctors, Luke finds out that William has cancer. That sends Luke on a downward spiral. One night, Luke gets drunk and calls a wide awake Lorelai who had been told by her mother hours earlier, that if Lorelai told Luke about baby Lorelai, that Emily would take the baby away from her.

Lorelai hurries to pick up the receiver before her mother would notice, "Hello?" Luke drawls a shaky breath, "Lorelai. Oh thank god. It's you." Lorelai smiles and feels a sob at the back of her throat, "Luke. Oh my god. Baby, why are you calling? It's late." Luke starts slurring, "Lorelai. I'm really drunk. But I'm coming over. Right now." Lorelai looks distraught, "No! Luke don't come. Please no. You cannot drink and drive! You can't die!" Luke slurs again, "I'm hanging up right now, and I'm coming over. I want you here with me. I'm done with your mother pushing us apart. I can't take this anymore." Lorelai sniffles, "Luke. I'm coming over." Luke squints at the phone, "Lorelai. But your mom. She will be angry." Lorelai laughs slightly, "She's passed angry." Luke sighs and Lorelai slips on her shoes, "I'm coming over now. Stay right where you are Lucas. If you don't, there will be serious consequences." Luke laughs, "Okay. Okay. Crazy lady." She walks out to her car and tries to start it, "Come on car! Please start!" Lorelai starts sobbing and slamming her hands on the steering wheel, "Damn car! Why can't you work when I need you to?!"

Luke waits for Lorelai to pull up in his driveway, but her car is nowhere in sight. So he assumes that she got caught by her mom. Luke decides to have his last beer, and then goes to bed. He lays awake for a while, wishing that she was next to him. Lorelai goes back inside and gets back into her bed. She looks down at the bulging stomach and places her hand on it, "Hi Rory. Daddy will be with you and mommy someday. I promise." Rory kicks where Lorelai has her hand which makes Lorelai tear up, "My perfect little angel. Mommy loves you so much."

 _ **October 7**_ _ **th**_ _ **–The pushing commences**_

Lorelai is reading her favorite magazine in bed, when suddenly her water breaks. Before she leaves she writes a note to her father, alerting him to her whereabouts. Lorelai starts screaming as she rushes to her car. She puts the keys in the ignition, and it starts. Lorelai huffs, "Oh. Now it starts." She gets to the hospital and rushes in. "Hi. I'm Lorelai Victoria Gilmore. Um… how can I put this lightly? Well, my water just broke…" She pauses as Rory kicks her harder than usual. "… Ahhhhhhhh! Someone get this kid outta me!" The doctors rush around her and push her onto a stretcher and rush her into a delivery room. Lorelai is cursing like a sailor on leave, and pelting nurses with ice chips. Finally the doctor tells Lorelai, that it's time for delivery. Richard comes in dressed in scrubs, "I'm here to help my daughter deliver." Lorelai takes Richards hands in her own. "Push. Push harder Lorelai.", says the doctor calmly. Richard looks tiredly at Lorelai, "Angel, you can do this. Push Lorelai." Lorelai starts pushing and horrific screams come from her mouth.

 _ **Hours later- October 8**_ _ **th**_ _ **\- 4:03 AM-**_

"Lorelai push one more time! The baby is almost out!", says the doctor as he prepares for Rorys arrival. Lorelai screams louder and tightens her grip Richards hand, making him groan in pain. Suddenly a different scream is heard. The doctor stands up with a small bundle in his arms, "Lorelai. Richard. It's a girl. What will you name her?" The doctor hands Rory to Lorelai, and Lorelai kisses screaming Rorys head. She smiles at the child in her arms, "Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Danes." Richard smiles at his granddaughter and daughter, "Can I hold her?"Lorelai nods with tears in her eyes and hands Rory to him. Richard He kisses his granddaughters head and smiles as he hands her back to his daughter. Lorelai whispers to Rory, "Hi beautiful girl. You are one of the best things that has ever happened to me. I can't wait for you to meet your daddy someday." William comes in to say hello to the girls, "Lorelai. Hi… is this my granddaughter?" Lorelais eyes fill with tears again, "Hi William. Yes. This is Lorelai Leigh. We are going to call her Rory for short. Would you like to hold her?" William smiles, "I'd love to. Thank you." He takes Rory in his arms and whispers, " Oh my goodness. You look just like your mommy and daddy. You have your mom's extremely curly but soft hair and your daddy's blue eyes." Lorelai smiles at them both while thinking of the great escape that they would make to Stars Hollow the next morning.

 _ **The next morning-**_

Lorelai takes Rory to the Gilmore mansion the next morning, to pack a bag. After packing up a bag for Rory and herself, Lorelai leaves a note for her father, knowing that he'd support her no matter what. She takes Rory out to the car and puts her in her car seat. Lorelai looks at the mansion and sighs, "It's time." She gets in the car and drives off. In 40 minutes, Lorelai is standing in the lobby of the Independence Inn, with Rory on her hip and a huge duffle bag on her right shoulder. Mia comes into the room with a bright smile, "Lorelai! My dear! I haven't seen you in a long while!" She looks over at Rory on Lorelais hip, "Lorelai, who is this beautiful little angel? You know who she reminds me of?" Lorelai smiles but then gulps, "Who Mia?" Mia looks at Rory again, "She reminds me of Luke. She looks a lot like him." Lorelai looks over at Mia with tears in her eyes, "Mia, this is Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Danes. We call her Rory for short. She is Luke's daughter. She was born yesterday." Mia starts doing the math, "Oh my Lorelai. Does Luke know?" Lorelai feels the tears back at the corners of her eyes, "No Mia. He doesn't know for a reason. And that reason is his scholarship. I don't want him to lose what he's worked for since we were kids." Mia sighs and gives her a slight smile, "Well what would you like from me, since you have no place to stay?" Lorelai grins, "Mia, I'd like to work here. I've pretty much grown up here and I'd love to teach Rory a great work ethic. My mom wouldn't allow me to work anyway. She thinks that I need to be prissy and order around people. But I'm on my own now until I can tell Luke about Rory. Then I'll have my middle, the whole package, again. I love him, and I know he still loves me."

A phone rings in the background, Rory is still fast asleep in Lorelais arms. Mia answers the phone, "Hello. Independence Inn, Mia speaking. Oh hello Richard. Yes Lorelai is here. Is that Emily? Oh hello Emily! Please slow down."

Emily is shouting on the other line, "Why is my child there?! Please let me speak to her this instant!" Mia hands Lorelai the phone, and takes Rory in her arms. Lorelai chokes back sobs,

"Mother, I'm not letting you take away Rory from me! And I'm not letting you treat me like a child anymore!" Emily groans, "Lorelai come home now!" "Mom, I'll tell you this and I mean it: I am in Stars Hollow, and I'm never coming back.", Lorelai slams the phone down.


	9. Chapter 9: I Will Always Love You

_**Hello all! Here is Chapter 9! Thank you for reading! Please review and keep reading! You won't be disappointed!**_

 _ **Attention: I don't own Gilmore Girls and the characters! I wish I did!**_

 _ **It's all God given talent.**_

 ** _PS-This chapter has been edited! Enjoy!_**

 _ **4 years Later- 1988- Stars Hollow-**_

Lorelai and Rory have lived at the Independence Inn since the day after Rorys birth, four years ago. _Lorelai did graduate high school with her father, and Luke staring proudly at her in the audience. Now, Lorelai works really hard as a maid and barely gets any sleep. Rory is actually starting Kindergarten and has her mother go with her to open house. Lorelai is nervous to send Rory to school, but she's excited. Lorelai hopes for a better future for Rory._

 _Rory is pulling on her mothers arms, as they get to the doors of the elementary school. Lorelai feels the tears burning in the corners of her eyes. Rory looks at Lorelai sadly, her eyes full of confusion, "What's wrong mommy?" Lorelai looks down at Rory, "Nothing baby girl. Let's go inside! Are you ready?" Rory nods happily, "Yes mommy. After we are done here, can we go home and watch Casablanca?" Lorelai giggles at her mini me, "Of course hon. Whatever you want." The Gilmore Girls walk into the school. Rory is running around in front of Lorelai talking to everyone she meets. Lorelai smiles at her daughter and at the people around her. Rory walks over to a small black haired girl with round glasses and they start chatting profusely._

 _Lorelai starts talking to Rorys teachers, when at the corner of her eye, she notices a normal and familiar face staring at her from a few feet away. Lorelai gulps as a strangled sob tries to exit her throat. Luke is looking at her with the same look that her gave her on the night of Rorys conception, but with shock added in. His beautiful baby blue eyes staring deep into her soul. Luke notices her staring back, her gorgeous icy ocean blue eyes looking straight into his and full of tears. Both of them feel like they are moving in slow motion. After a few seconds, Lorelai turns, grabs Rory by the hand and runs out of the door to the school, leaving Luke in shock._

 _Luke barely moves a muscle, because he just let the love of his life run away. It was the first time in four years, that he has saw her face. She still looked as gorgeous as the day he had to leave her. For the next few weeks leading up to the first day of elementary school for the kids of Stars Hollow, Luke is literally in a funk. He remembers the first day of school eighteen years ago. When he was angry for being told to stop reading his favorite book, he didn't pay enough attention to realize that he had ran into the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, Lorelai then proceeded to yell at him, like her mother would. After she calmed down, he asked her 'what cha reading?' and the rest was history. Luke smiles at the memories running through his head. What shook him out of his daze, was what happened to be his unknown daughter walking to school, with her best friend Lane Kim. Luke pulls a picture of Rory out of his wallet and his eyes are filled with wonder and whispers to himself, "Is that my daughter? But how would I have a kid?"_

 _ **Mid December 1988- Aprils Conception-**_

 _Lorelai is hard at work one day at the inn, and Mia comes running to Lorelai in shock, "Lorelai! You have a visitor! Come quick!" Lorelai follows Mia out into the lobby, and there is Luke. Lorelai looks at Luke, and feels the tears burning in her eyes and she turns to Mia, "Mia please take Rory. Let Sookie keep her, until I can tell Luke about her. Please." Mia walks away and Lorelai turns to Luke, "Luke. Oh my god. Baby. What are you doing here? How did you find me?" Luke laughs, "Hey crazy lady. Sookies big mouth spilled the beans. I'm here, because I have to talk to you about something important." Lorelai smiles and waves him towards the empty dining room, "What's up backwards baseball cap?" He pulls out her seat and she sits. Luke starts pacing, "Lorelai. I need you to be a surrogate for my ex girlfriend Rachel. She can't have a baby. Please. She left me because she wants kids but can't have them." Lorelais heart suddenly breaks, "Luke… you dated someone else after everything?" Luke wipes a tear from his eye and puts his head in his hands, " I only did, to mask the pain I was feeling when I had to leave you. I was scared that I'd kill my self. I was so depressed. Everything was going down hill. Rachel was never a serious girlfriend. She just kept me busy." Lorelai gulps, "Did you sleep with her?" Luke shakes his head, "No. I couldn't touch her like I touched you."_

 _Lorelai takes a deep breath and steps closer to Luke, startling him, "What are you doing?" Lorelai puts her arms around him and pulls him into her chest, "Would you just stand still?" She leans into him for a passionate kiss, and feels the sparks fly all over again. After a few minutes, she pulls away and is out of breath. Luke realizes what she was doing and leans closer to her, Lorelai panics, "What are you doing?" Luke looks deep into her eyes, finding the love that she had for him, for the last eighteen years, "Would you just stand still?" Luke kisses her more passionately than he ever thought he would. Luke raps his hands in her hair first, then he lets his hands roam down her body. Lorelai pulls away, "Luke, lets go to the shed. We can't let Mia find us like this." Luke takes Lorelai by the hand to the potting shed, and leads her to the bed to continue where they left off. Lorelai sucks Lukes bottom lip as she straddles him against her, "Luke. I need you back. I've been pretending that I'm fine. But I'm really not. My mother is not around me and won't be for a long time." Luke smiles a seductive smile, "I'm back crazy lady. I'm back until you don't want me here anymore." Lorelai smiles and pushes him down, "Good. Now, love me like you did four years ago." Luke and Lorelai fall to each other's embrace and both lose their senses._

 _ **8**_ _ **weeks later-**_

 _Lorelai is nauseous all over again. She hasn't felt like this in five years. She is eating apples and vegetables. Luke is living with her in the potting shed, because they have gotten back together. One day he comes home with a pregnancy test, and hands it to Lorelai, "Here. I think you need to check and see if we have a bun in the oven." Lorelai smiles, "Oooooh. Okay! I'll go check right now!" As she walks to the bathroom, she laughs and says to Luke, "Do you want us to have a boy or girl?" Luke chuckles at her enthusiasm, "Whichever. As long as they look like you, I think I'll be okay." Lorelai goes into the bathroom and finishes peeing on the stick and waits quietly._

 **10 minutes later-**

 _Lorelai gasps with glee as she runs into the living room, "Luke, I'm pregnant! We're having another baby!" Luke looks at Lorelai with a confused look, "Lorelai? What are you talking about? Another baby?"_

 _Lorelai panics, "Oh Luke. It's nothing." Luke looks at her and realizes that he needs to brush off her comment. Lorelai hugs him tight from behind and kisses his cheek, "Luke! I'm so excited! I'm going to go and call my dad, and tell him the amazing news! I love you. Always and Forever, backwards baseball cap!" Luke smiles as he watches her walk away._

 _After she walks away, the guilt that he feels is numbing. He starts to think about not giving the baby to Rachel, because that's all Rachel wanted from him, nothing else. Luke never loved Rachel. Not even the slightest. But he needed to get over the pain. Emily had pushed Lorelai so far away from him, that he was so afraid that he'd never see her again. So one day, he just saw Rachel walk into the hardware store, and he asked her out. They went on a few dates and she asked him to be her boyfriend on the fourth date, and he said yes. But he never meant it, because Lorelai was always his one true love. Luke felt suicidal all the time, knowing that he couldn't have her back while she was in her mothers grasp and his father was on the verge of death, and he couldn't change any of it. The night he called Lorelai while he was drunk, angry and upset, Luke had thought about ending his life before he called her. But as luck would have it, Lorelai answered the phone. She saved him, time and time again. Luke was so very lucky to have her always, even when they were separated because of Emily. But now that she's never going home, and she hasn't been back home in five years, what does that mean for their relationship? Luke questioned everything, but he definitely questioned himself, when Lorelais comment about 'another baby' came back up into his mind. Luke whispers to himself, "I have another baby? How come she never told me?"_

 **Some Months later- During the pregnancy-**

 _Luke is so protective of Lorelai and their unborn child. Every ultrasound they go to, Luke oohs and ahhs at the baby. When they find out the baby is a girl, Luke is beside himself. He asks the doctor for every single ultrasound picture that the doctor has, reluctantly the doctor compiles and gives them to him. Every time a townie comes near Lorelai to ask how she is doing, Luke protectively whisks her away to safety. Just a few days after finding out the sex of the baby, Luke takes Lorelai to Sniffys to celebrate. As soon as the couple walks through the door, Buddy and Maisie rush over to hug the both of them. Maisie grins at Lorelai, "Lorelai, my dear. You're all grown up. I haven't seen you since Lukes sixteenth birthday! You never aged a day!" Lorelai smiles and blushes, "Thank you Maisie. I'm actually 21 now. Oh I wanted to tell you and Buddy that you both are the first to know, that me and Luke are expecting a baby girl!" Maisie lights up and gives Luke a tight hug, "Lucas, at at almost 23 years old? Buddy and I betted a bit earlier than that." Lorelai gulps and changes the subject when she looks over at Buddy and gives him a hug, "Buddy, you wanna know what we picked for the baby's name?" Buddy and Maisie both smile brightly, "Yes! We are dying to know!" Lorelai puts her arm around Lukes waist, "Her full name will be: Aprilanne Marie Elizabeth Gilmore Danes!" Maisie smiles bigger, "Lorelai, Luke. Her name is beautiful."_

 _Buddy takes Lorelai by the arm and Maisie takes Luke by his hand and leads them to their table. Lorelai puts her arm through Lukes and gasps, "No way! You guys are seating us at our usual table!" Maisie smiles as the couple sits down, "I'm getting you both root beer." Luke groans, "She needs to drink water." Lorelai slaps him playfully on the arm, "Lukeeeee. Come on. April wants mommy to have a root beer." Buddy laughs, "Son, give April and Lorelai what they want." Luke sighs, "Fine. But make it a diet. And whatever you give to Lorelai to eat, make it healthy. I don't want our child to be pudgy."Maisie and Buddy laugh as they walk away. Lorelai chuckles and leans into him and smiles, "Luke. This is nice. I missed this place, I missed you, and Buddy and Maisie." Luke smiles and raps his arms around her middle and rubs her stomach. Suddenly Luke and Lorelai feel April kicking in her stomach. Lorelai groans a bit in pain but she laughs at the same time, "Oh April. You are a feisty little girl." Luke smiles, "Just like your mother." Lorelai sticks her tongue out at him, "You're mean. Mean I say."_

 _ **2 Months Later- September 18th 1989- 12:00 AM-Aprils Birth-**_

 _Luke and Lorelai are asleep in bed, after going to a surprise baby shower thrown by the town the night before. Lorelai feels a huge kick to her ribs, and the sheets under her feel soaking wet. She sits up and pokes at Luke, "Luke…", she pauses to do a breathing technique, " The baby is coming. LIKE NOW! MY WATER JUST BROKE!" Luke stirs for a minute before he jumps up and starts grabbing the 'pregnancy preparedness' bag that he made for the day of the birth. Lorelai is screaming loudly and cursing as Luke picks her up bridal style and takes her to the car. Lorelai groans then says dryly, "You know, I hoped that you'd pick me up like this on our wedding day." Luke places her in her seat and buckles her up, "Yeah yeah yeah, crazy lady."_

 **10 Minutes later- Hartford Memorial-**

 _Luke pulls up to the hospital and rushes to Lorelais side of the car and pulls her out gently. As Luke carries her into the hospital, Lorelai is wailing loudly. As soon they find a nurse, Lorelai is on a stretcher and heading into the delivery room. A few minutes later, Sookie, Richard and William come into the waiting room and wait for the arrival of April. Just like the birth of Rory, Lorelai pelts the nurses with ice chips and curses like a sailor on leave. Luke tries stopping her, but she whines like a five year old, so he leaves her be. The doctor looks at Luke, "Mr. Danes, we will put your fiancé on demerol. She will be very disoriented." Lorelai takes the demerol like she is supposed to as Luke changes into his scrubs. When he comes back into the delivery room, the doctor smiles at him, "It's time to deliver your baby." Luke walks to Lorelais side, and takes her hands in his and kisses her forehead, "Okay beautiful. It's time to push April out. Are you ready?" Lorelai groans in pain, "Yes. I'm as ready as I'll ever be."_

 _ **10 Minutes Later-**_

 _Lorelai is pushing as hard as she can, while Luke is wiping her forehead with one hand, and holding one of her hands with the other. Mid push, Lorelai screams: "Keep April!" Luke looks at her with his eyes full of shock, "What?!" Lorelai nods, "I want our daughter Luke. More than anything. I don't wanna give her away." Luke is suddenly very unsure If she is being serious, or if it's the demerol. So he ignores her for the moment, and goes back to focusing on her pushing, "Come on baby. Push! You can do it Lorelai!"_

 _ **7:04 AM-**_

 _After a seven hour wait, and poor Luke's hand falling asleep, Lorelai is on her very last push. "Okay Lorelai. Push one more time! The baby is almost out!", says the doctor as he prepares for Aprils arrival. Lorelai screams blood curdling screams as she squeezes Luke's hand so tight, that she causes him to gasp in pain. Suddenly a small cry is heard from the foot of the bed. The doctor smiles, picks up April and hands her to Lorelai and looks at the couple, "It's a girl! Congratulations!"Lorelai holds April against her, and looks up at Luke, "Luke, she has your eyes. Oh. She is so gorgeous." Luke smiles proudly at the small bundle in his future wifes arms, "Can I hold April?" Lorelai smiles proudly at the both of them, "You sure can." She hands April to Luke, and he takes her in his arms. "Oh. Aprilanne. You are an amazing angel. Just like your mommy. If you have my eyes, you have your moms hair. Super curly, thick and soft." Sookie runs in with William and Richard in tow, "Guys, I need pictures!" Sookie gets pictures of Luke and Lorelai by themselves with April, then some of them together with April; both of them are beaming with pride and joy. After the parents get their pictures taken with April, William and Richard meet their new granddaughter and get their pictures taken with her. Both Lorelai and Luke know that William doesn't have much time left to live._

 _William and Richard are too proud, as they gush over her, making Luke and Lorelai cry silently in each other's arms._

 _ **20 Minutes later-**_

 _A nurse comes to take April away from Lorelai, and Lorelai panics._

 _"Luke! Where is she taking our daughter?! Nurse! Bring her back! Give me back my baby!" The nurse exits the room with Luke in tow and takes her down the hallway to give her to Rachel. Luke is pissed off because he and Lorelai wanted her back, "Hey! Lady! Give me my damn daughter back!" The nurse sighs, "Mr. Danes. We were told to bring her down. Lorelai signed the paper, after the deal was made." Luke is furious, "I don't give a damn. She said to my face, that she wanted Aprilanne. Now I'm not a very calm man, and I do not want to see Lorelai in pain." The nurse huffs, "I'm sorry. But no exceptions."_

 _After he walks away and is closer to Lorelais room, an adoption agency employee named Mae, lets Luke know that a woman named Anna Nardini has taken April home with her, because Rachel rejected April as soon as they brought her over. Luke feels the tears burning in his eyes, as he falls to his knees in pain. Luke sobs hard and pounds his hands on the ground, "Lorelai did want her. God. I'm an idiot. The face she made when the nurse took April away. I can't believe I asked her to sigh those adoption papers. Damnit! She's gonna hate me, but she has to know that I tried to get her back." Luke comes back into the room, where Lorelai is still laying. She is in tears, "Luke! Oh thank god! Where is April?! Where is our daughter?! I never got to name her officially. They did her foot prints for her birth certificate, but I never got to name her officially." Luke looks at the nurse and gulps, "Her name is: Aprilanne Marie Elizabeth Gilmore Danes." The nurse officiates Aprils birth and walks out, leaving the two with the birth certificate, but not the baby._

 _ **Later-**_

 _After midnight the next day, Luke and Lorelai go home in a daze. They both can't believe that they lost April to the adoption agency. Luke looks at Lorelai as they enter the shed, "I tried to get her back. But you signed the papers. After you signed the papers, we were pretty much screwed." Lorelai sobs, "I shouldn't have sighed those damn adoption papers. Because of me, our daughter is gone!" Luke turns around and softly grabs her by the shoulders, "Hey! Lorelai. Sweetheart, don't blame it on yourself. I'm the one who asked you to. I am truly sorry. I wanted her as much as you did." Suddenly Mia with Rory in her arms whose head is covered from the rain, comes back to the shed and opens the door, to find Luke and Lorelai in each other's embrace. She looks scared, "Oh Lorelai. I didn't know Luke was here. Hi Luke." Luke looks sternly at Lorelai, "Who's kid is that?" Lorelai gulps, "Mine." Luke groans,"Lorelai, for the love of God." Mia quietly leaves before they wake up Rory. Lorelai falls on to the bed while Luke is towering over her, "Luke. She's yours." Luke doesn't know if he should be scared, worried or excited,"How old is she?"_

 _Lorelai slightly smiles, "She's five now Hun. The night you came to fix up my mothers house for my birthday ball, is when she was conceived." Luke takes Lorelais hands in his, "We have two daughters. I'm just so happy. I had to go through all of the emotions just now. But I'm happy." Lorelai smiles back, "I'm happy that you're happy. I was scared of the outcome. But I'm glad you found out, sooner than later." Luke kisses Lorelai gently, "When can I meet my daughter?" Lorelai smiles, "Whenever she's up for it." Luke smiles a mega watt smile at her, "I love you crazy lady." Lorelai smiles brighter than him, "Backwards baseball cap, I will ALWAYS love you._


	10. Chapter 10: We Did It Daddy!

_**Hello all! Here is Chapter 10! Thank you for reading! Please review and keep reading! You won't be disappointed!**_

 _ **Attention: I don't own Gilmore Girls and the characters! I wish I did!**_

 _ **It's all God given talent.**_

 _ **October 1989- Williams' Passing**_

Not long after giving birth to April, Lorelai finds out that William is on his death bed, so Lorelai and Rory go to say goodbye to him. After arriving to the hospital, Lorelai carries Rory in her arms keeping Rorys head covered, because like Luke, Rory didn't have a tolerance for hospitals either. Rory looks at Lorelai and sighs, "Mommy, why are we here?" Lorelai smiles slightly at Rory, "We have to do something important before you tell someone who loves you very much, goodbye." Lorelai walks towards Williams room and opens the door. Luke is standing at the window, while William is sleeping. Lorelai walks towards him and whispers, "Luke. I'm here." Luke turns around to look at her, "Lorelai! Thank god! I'm so glad you're here!" Lorelai smiles, "Babe, we need to talk." Luke smiles back, "Of course. Let's do it. Wherever."

Lorelai smiles and sets Rorys down on her feet and grins, "Luke, this is your daughter. And Rory this is your daddy." Luke goes into shock, "You named her Lorelai Leigh? Didn't you? The buzz was all around town the day she was born. But no one mentioned it to me. I didn't find out until when we saw each other at the elementary school. Miss Patty told me. Why did YOU never tell me?" Lorelai sighs, "Luke, I didn't tell you because of your scholarship. That's what you had worked for since we kids. I didn't want you to lose that." Luke looks down at Rory, she still hasn't spoke, which worries him, "Did she inherit my monosyllabic qualities? And my silence? She hasn't said a word" Lorelai laughs, "Sometimes she's me. And sometimes she's you. I'm never sure." Rory looks up at her father, "Are you really my daddy?" Luke smiles brightly at his first born daughter, "Yes sweetheart. I'm your daddy. I promise, I'll never leave again. I won't do it. It's too much for your mother." Lorelai smiles at Rory and Luke, "Rory, grandpa is awake. You wanna go say hi to him?" Rory smiles at her mother, "Sure mommy…", she pauses and looks at her father, "… Daddy, we have much more to talk about later." Luke chuckles at Rory, "Of course sweets." Rory walks over to Williams bed and crawls into the chair next to him, and the two begin chatting.

Luke motions out into the waiting room outside and Lorelai follows him out. Luke sits down and Lorelai sits down on his lap. After a few minutes, Luke speaks first, "Lorelai, I'm sorry I left. That was stupid of me. I got scared." Lorelai lays her head down on his shoulder, "Baby. It's okay. I was stupid. I let my mother get in my head and then after it had been 4 years of you at college, I had panicked because my mother could still take Rory away from me, if I ever had told you."

Rory suddenly runs in, "Mommy! Daddy! Grandpa isn't looking too good! Come quick!" Lorelai and Luke run in and tell Rory to stay out with the nurses. William is paler than he was when Lorelai came in. Luke looks at his father with tears running down his cheeks, "Dad. I love you so much. Thank you for spending some time with Rory. That meant a lot to her, and Lorelai and I. Thank you for being there for me all of my life, and never giving up on me." Lorelai takes Lukes hand and puts a hand on Williams cheek, "William… Thank you for never giving up on us. Thank you for being our rock. Even when we couldn't be together, you still fought for us alongside my dad. Thank you. I love you so much dad." William smiles and squeezes Lukes arm gently and squeezes Lorelais hand softly, "Take care of the girls Luke. And when you find Aprilanne, Tell her that I love her. But, find her okay?" Luke and Lorelai both nod, to scared to speak because of the strangled sobs in their throats. Suddenly, Williams eyes shut and he flat lines. Luke and Lorelai fall into each other, sobbing hard. Luke rubs circles into Lorelais back and she puts her head in the crook of his neck, "Shhh. Lorelai. It's okay my beautiful crazy lady." Lorelai pouts as she wipes her eyes, "Luke, we better go get Rory and go home. If we stay here for too long, we might lose our minds."

Luke and Lorelai grab Rory and head home. During the drive, all three of them are silent. Finally when they get home, Rory is fast asleep. Luke gets out of the truck and takes Rory out of her car seat, and into the shed. Lorelai gets out a few minutes later and walks into the bedroom in a daze. She lays down on the bed after kicking off her shoes and most of her clothes. Luke walks into the room and strips off every inch of clothing before falling next to her in the bed. Lorelai leans into his chest and wraps her arms around his neck, and looks into his eyes, "Luke. Honey. You have to cry. You can't keep holding it in like that." Luke looks deep into her eyes and after careful consideration, finally lets himself cry.

 _ **Days later- Williams funeral-**_

Luke, Lorelai and Rory head over to the funeral with solemn expressions. The couple hadn't slept well the night before because Liz and Luke kept getting into arguments on the phone. Liz wasn't even coming to her fathers funeral and that made Luke furious, not just a little furious, but a lot. She didn't even want to meet her niece, who was actually the same age that his and Lorelais nephew Jess was. Besides Taylor and Kirk, and maybe a few other townies, Liz was on the list of annoyances. Lorelai tried to encourage him and make him feel better, but Luke was still too bitter. During the funeral, Rory tried to keep her distance from new family members, but they'd find her and be all over her, trying to show love and affection. Luke and Lorelai stayed close at all times, he had his arm rapped around her waist and she had hers intertwined with his.

After speeches were made and respects were paid, Luke, Lorelai and Rory head home barely speaking to each other. But each knowing that they were grateful to have each other.

The next few days, the Gilmore- Danes crew go over to Lukes dads hardware store to figure out what to do with it next. Luke turns to Lorelai, "Hey. Remember when I told you that someday, I'd like to open my own diner?" Lorelai nods smiling, "Yes. I remember you being so excited about it and waiting for the perfect opportunity." Luke looks deep in her eyes, "Let's do it. We can open back up the hardware store as a diner. Let's call it Luke's." Lorelai takes his hands in hers, "Let's do it. I'm in. I'm all in."

 _ **Grand opening of Luke's Diner on June 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **, 1993-**_

Luke and Lorelai have been working diligently on preparing the dinner to make sure that opening day happens perfectly. This has been 22 years in the making, and Luke and Lorelai are truly excited.

Cesar comes in looking for Luke or Lorelai, but instead finds Rory chewing bubblegum and reading "Journey To The Center Of The Earth", at the counter. He looks at Rory and smiles, "Are you Rory? The owners daughter?" Rory looks away from her book and smiles back, " Yes. You must be Cesar. It's nice to meet you!" Cesar laughs, "Nice to meet you too." Rory points upstairs to the old office, "Mom and dad are up there. But everything you need is in the kitchen." Rory goes up stairs and finds her parents looking over everything, "Mom! Dad! It's almost time to open. Are you guys ready?" Luke chuckles at Rory, "Someone is really excited!" Lorelai laughs, "Come on kid. Let's go get ready to open the door."

Lorelai winks at Luke as she walks out of the office door, "You got this babe."

After Rory and Lorelai walk downstairs, Luke takes a look around his dad's office. He feels a great presence and that leaves a smile on his face, "Dad, I hope you're proud of me." Luke then walks downstairs to find his fiancée and daughter standing near the door laughing while watching Kirk have a spaz moment. Lukes attention turns to the line around the diner; every one of Stars Hollows residents is in the line. Right at 5:30 am, Luke tells the girls to open the doors. Every single townie rushes in, heading in whatever direction. Luke smiles as he passes out the coffee to the customers, and sees Lorelai and Rory in the crowd of people. Lorelai notices him too, and waves. She looks at Rory, points at Luke and mouths, "Daddy". Rory looks back at him and waves at him, and gives him a thumbs up and mouths, "We did it daddy!"


	11. Chapter 11: Family Matters

_**Hello all! Here is Chapter 11! Thank you for reading! Please review and keep reading! You won't be disappointed!**_

 _ **Attention: I don't own Gilmore Girls and the characters! I wish I did!**_

 _ **It's all God given talent.**_

 _ **January 21**_ _ **st**_ _ **1996- Luke's Diner- Midday rush-**_

"Order up!", yells Cesar, as 11 year old Rory Gilmore-Danes walks in and sits at the counter. Rory looks around for Luke, then sees Cesar, "Cesar, where's my dad? He said he'd be here to give me my pie." Cesar laughs at the blue eyed brunette child who acted a lot like her mother, "Rory, he'll be back soon. But I can give you your coffee while you wait, if you're up for it?"Rory nods, "Gimme." Lorelai comes in and smiles, "Hello mini me, who is also a mix of Luke and fabulous genes." Cesar hands Rory her coffee, and then automatically hands Lorelai her favorite blue coffee cup. Lorelai smiles brightly at Cesar, "Thank you Cesar. Aren't you sweet." Cesar smiles at Lorelai, "Anything for you two. Besides, Luke's got rules about treating you two like a princess and a queen when you come in." Lorelai makes a mock shocked face, "He tells you to save the nagging for him doesn't he?" Cesar laughs, "Hey. I can't spill the secrets." Rory looks at Lorelai, "So don't forget about the parent teacher conference tonight." Lorelai laughs, "Swell hon. Your dad is going to have so much fun. He loves that kind of stuff."

After a few minutes, Luke comes in and sees his girls at the counter, babbling away. He smiles and walks closer to them, "Hello girls. What's going on here?" Rory leans over and raps her arms around Luke's waist, "Daddy. Finally! Where have you been? I haven't got my pie yet!" Luke kisses the top of Rorys head, "I'm sorry pumpkin. I had to go run some errands. But I'm here now. Just let me say hello to your mom, then I'll get you your pie." Rory smiles, "Okay. Carry on." Luke looks at Lorelai and shoots her a seductive grin, "Hey there pretty lady. Come here often?" Lorelai smiles a sweet but goofy grin at him and talks to him with a southern accent, "Well, my kind sir. I do believe that you have the best coffee in the world. So yes. I come here way more than just often." Luke chuckles and whispers in her ear , "You are bad. You know that? You know that accent turns me on. YOU turn me on." Lorelai whispers back in his ear, while placing a hand on his thigh, "Oh I know. I'm your kryptonite." Luke gulps but gets back to reality and looks over at his daughter, "Alright Rory. I'll go get you your pie."Luke goes over and grabs Rorys pie and sits it in front of his daughter, "There you go sweets." Lorelai looks over at Luke and grins, "Hey babe. Don't forget that you have to dress nice for the parent teacher conference tonight." Luke groans, "Fine. What time is this madness happening?"Lorelai giggles, "At 6. Be there or be square." Luke gives her a small smile, "By the way, I wanted to let you know, that I found us a house. We are going to look at it after I get out of work tomorrow." Lorelai leans over the counter to give him a kiss, "I can't wait." After telling Luke goodbye, Rory and Lorelai go home.

 _ **Later that evening- Rorys Parent Teacher Conference-**_

Luke comes home from the diner, to find Lorelai laying on the couch in a Black blazer and a pencil skirt that is the same color of his baseball cap. Lorelai looks up at him and smiles, her big blue eyes looking at him from behind her glasses, "Hey babe. You're home." Luke smiles at her and leans down to let his lips graze her neck, "Mmmm. You look really sexy." Lorelai playful pushes him, "Lucas William Danes. No time for dirtiness. Go get dressed." Luke laughs as he goes upstairs. After a few minutes, Luke comes back down wearing his blue dress shirt, black slacks, and his favorite leather jacket. Lorelai looks at him approvingly, "Why, I didn't realize the whole 25 years that we've been together, that I'd be marrying a model." Luke chuckles, "Yeah yeah yeah. Are you ready to go Mrs. Backwards baseball cap? We don't wanna be late." Lorelai smiles as she gets up and walks past Luke, "I'm ready. By the way, babe… I'm loving how we are matching tonight. We have wonderful taste." They both walk out to the truck holding hands.

 _ **5 Minutes Later- Stars Hollow Elementary School-**_

Luke and Lorelai walk into the building feeling a sense of pride. 25 years ago, they had met for the very first time in those very hallways. Luke takes her hands in his and walks to the teachers room. Lorelai smiles at him as they see the teacher at her desk. Mrs. Patterson sees Luke and Lorelai standing at the door and smiles at them, "Luke and Lorelai. Long time no see. Please sit." The couple sits down in chairs across from each other and smiles at Mrs. Patterson.

Mrs. Patterson smiles back,"Luke and Lorelai. I have called you in here to talk to you about how gifted Rory is. She is now reading at college level, and has the highest grades in all of her classes. She is so bright. If I remember correctly, Rory said that you both went to Yale and Harvard, and you were both at the top of your classes?" Lorelai smiles, "Yes. Um. Even after giving birth to her and graduating high school, and also being a maid… I took college on full time. I got scholarships for choir and business for Yale. So I took advantage of it and graduated with the highest academic honors." Luke smiles at his fiancée then clears his throat, "To answer your questions, I graduated from Harvard. I had a track scholarship. But I also studied Law. I also passed my bar exam. So I have been officially able to practice law, for eight years now. I graduated at the top of my class." Mrs. Patterson beams, "No wonder Rory is so gifted." She looks down at Rorys file and smiles, "I want Rory to be in more advanced classes. She can do a lot of things. Regular classes don't provide the challenges that she needs. How does this sound to the both of you?" Lorelai looks at her fiancé, "Whatever it takes to get our daughter into Chilton." Luke grins, "I agree."

 _ **The next day-**_

Rory decides to ride her bike home from school instead of taking the bus. She is a few feet in front the diner, when she takes a tumble. Rory starts wailing loudly in the street, causing Luke to look up and notice. He panics and tells Cesar to take over as he runs out the door. Rory is sobbing and holding her leg, when Luke runs over. He bends down to Rory and wipes the tears from her cheeks, "Oh Rory Leigh. Don't cry baby girl. Tell me what hurts." Rory sniffles, "Daddy, my leg it broken. Mom is going to kill me" Luke picks her up out of the street gently, "I'm taking you to the ER." Rory grimaces in pain, "What about my bike?" Luke sighs, "I'll get Morey to get it for me later." Luke puts Rory in the truck and drives to Hartford Memorial. As soon as he pulls up, a nurse hears Rory wailing and comes by with a stretcher. Rory is wheeled in the ER as Luke is told to stay behind to call Lorelai. When he calls Lorelai, she is already in mommy mode when she hears concern in his voice, before he even tells her what happened. "Luke for the love of god. Who's hurt?" Luke groans, "Our daughter took a tumble a few feet in front of the diner while she was on her bike. Lorelai, she broke her leg. Like, it's bad. I wanted to throw up and cry at the same time." Lorelai tears up, "But hon, you took care of her. You made sure that her needs were taken care of ahead of your own. You are such an amazing daddy to her. You're our knight in shining flannel." Luke smiles, "I like that. Much better than calling me Duke." Lorelai laughs, "Babe. Don't push my buttons." She walks out to the car, "Alright, I'm on my way over. By the way. We have to go look at the house today." Luke groans, "Oh crap. I forgot. We could go right after Rorys out of surgery. She'll be asleep and she won't notice that we aren't there."Lorelai grins, "That's perfect."

 _ **After Rorys Surgery-**_

Luke and Lorelai get in Lukes truck and drive to a two story house with a big back and front yard. The two go inside, and they are entranced by how amazing it is. Lorelai immediately names it the 'Crap Shack'. Luke turns to Lorelai, "Let's take it. What do we have to lose?" Lorelai smiles wide, "It's perfect! Let's do it!" Luke turns to the realtor and smiles, "Maggie, we'll take it, today."

 _ **Hours later-**_

Lorelai and Luke go back to the hospital, and Rory has just woken up, "Hey mom. Hey dad. Where were you guys?" Luke and Lorelai excitedly look at their daughter, "We bought the house! We did it while you were asleep!" Rory squeals, "Finally we can move out of the potting shed! Oh I'm so happy!" Luke and Lorelai walk over to Rory and hug her tight. Luke looks at Rorys leg then back at her, "Hey pumpkin. How is your leg feeling?" Rory smiles, "It still really hurts, but this news makes it hurt a little less for the time being!"


	12. Chapter 12: She Looks So Happy

_**Hello all! Here is Chapter 12! Thank you for reading! Please review and keep reading! You won't be disappointed!**_

 _ **Attention: I don't own Gilmore Girls and the characters! I wish I did!**_

 _ **It's all God given talent.**_

 _ **Flashback to September 19**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1989-**_

 _A day after Aprils birth, Lorelai reveals that she never had the heart to sign the adoption papers._

 _Lorelai looks at Luke and through a tearful sob, manages to get out a full sentence, "Luke, I never signed the papers. I tried, but all I could do was throw the paper in the trash. So who in the world would take our kid, and claim that I signed the papers? I mean, if I would have been able to have a responsible bone in my body yesterday, if it wasn't for the demerol, I could have explained." Luke looks back at Lorelai then down at his feet to mask the anger in his eyes, "Your mother. She pulled this stunt." He gets up and paces around the shed while Lorelai gets her thoughts together. Lorelai takes a deep breath, "Oh my god. Luke. It WAS my mother. She told me that she would take Rory and any other important thing away if I ever saw you again, and if I told you about her." Luke looks at Lorelai again after he stops pacing, "She told you that?! Oh that makes my blood boil. But wait. How did she know that you told me? Or that we've been back together for a while now?" Lorelai puts a hand up to her mouth in shock, "The letters. The letters I sent you anonymously for the first four years of Rorys life. She must have caught my dad putting them in his desk. I made backups, just in case one got lost in the mail." Luke groans, "Lorelai, what does that have to do with Aprilanne? I don't understand."_

 _Lorelai looks like she is on the verge of a breakdown, "My evil and conniving mother, choked the information out of my father. He was protecting us. She's getting back at me. She didn't take Rory, but she took April. She came into our home, and took the adoption papers out of the trash. She forged my signature. Or better yet, she probably went to give them the papers, and they realized that she forged my signature, so they denied her right then and there. I bet she and Anna are mostly behind this. She gave our daughter to Anna. She played us. You weren't 'dating' Rachel. My mom paid her. She had Rachel come in out of the blue. You didn't want to be with her. But she had Rachel weasel her way in. Then Rachel pretended to pretend not to want you anymore, because she 'couldn't' have kids. Then she asked you to get a surrogate. As soon as my mother got confirmation that I was originally agreeing, she put her plan even further into motion. Then when the agency called to say that I never sent the papers in, she decided to stick her nose in our business. God, I'm just so angry. But mom wanted to piss me off, well I can tell you that she succeeded."_

 _Luke looks at Lorelai with pain his eyes, "Lorelai, she has to pay. We have to get April back from Anna. We have to take this to court." Lorelai gets up and walks out to the car, with Luke following her,"Lorelai, what the hell are you doing?" Lorelai opens up the car door and gets in, "I'm going to tell my mother what I think. That's what I'm doing!" Luke nods knowing that one way or another, they were doing this, and gets in the car quickly. Lorelai then starts the car and speeds out of the inns parking lot._

 _When Lorelai pulls up at the Gilmore Mansion, Luke looks over at her and grimaces as he rubs her cheek, "Are you ready to do this?" Lorelai smiles slightly at him before becoming serious again, "I'm ready. My mother won't know what hit her." Lorelai gets out of the car and heads to the front door with Luke behind her, holding onto her waist. Lorelai knocks on the door and Richard opens the door, "Hi you two. What brings you here?" Luke looks at Richard, "Where is Emily? We have a bone to pick with her." Richard groans, "Oh god. She took Rory didn't she?! I made her promise that she'd leave you all alone and that you could tell Luke about Rory whenever you wanted. She promised!" Lorelai looks at her father, her voice seething with venom, "She took April. She gave her away. She took the adoption papers out of the trash, and forged my signature." Richard looks at his daughter and future son in law and points up to the stairs,"She's in bed. Good luck. I'm right behind you. You will get your daughter back. I promise you that."_

 _Lorelai stomps up the stairs with her small hands balled into fists, Luke and Richard are behind her. As soon as Lorelai gets to Emily's bedroom, she takes a deep breath and yanks open the door causing Emily to jump out of bed, "LORELAI! For the love of god, what are you doing here?" Lorelai gets up close to her mothers face, "You took our child away! You wanted to take Aprilanne from us before she got older and attached to us. Her own parents! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Emily groans and rolls her eyes, "Lorelai, I told you that if you went back to him, that I'd take the most important thing from you. I didn't take Rory because she knew what was going on. She established a relationship with you. April, won't get to know you. April, WON'T get a chance to grow up a peasant." Lorelais face turns eighty shades of color before landing on bright red, "So it wasn't about Luke and HIS scholarship? It was about me marrying a privileged rich man. But for your information mother, Luke is a Harvard graduate. He may be a flannel wearing, backwards baseball cap, small town man, but he is also a lawyer. That's right! He's extremely smart! And we are going to kick your ass and Anna's in court! My future husband,to me is a privileged rich man. Not only is he smart, he is hard working. He loves our daughter. He hasn't officially met her yet, but he will when Rory is ready. He will be amazing to her. And, when we get Aprilanne back, he will just be the perfect father, to her too. End of story." Emily looks at Lorelai and scoffs at her, "I did sign the papers. But when I took them to the agency, they knew that it wasn't your signature. So I paid them to take April and give her to Anna after she was born. Rachel helped me out by tricking Luke when he was most vulnerable." Luke gasps, "EMILY, ARE YOU TELLING US THAT OUR DAUGHTER HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED?!" Emily nods, "I figured you didn't need her and Anna wanted to get back at both of you." Lorelai looks at Luke then at Richard who has been really quiet, "Dad, please call the police. We need to report a kidnapping."_

 _Luke and Lorelai leave the Gilmore Mansion and go back to shed. As soon as Luke walks in, he calls the police station to check with the police to make sure they went and arrested Emily. The police chief said that she was being interrogated at the moment, and that they had put out an APB for April and Anna, moments before they brought her in. Luke comes into the bedroom and sits down beside Lorelai and raps his arms around her. Lorelai starts crying as she looks at the pictures taken of her, April and Luke at the hospital the day before._

 _ **September 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **1996- Aprils 7**_ _ **th**_ _ **Birthday-**_

Anna Nardini is sitting on the couch reading _US Weekly_ , when April comes bouncing down the stairs. Anna looks up at the seven year old. April has bright blue eyes, dark curly brown hair, and a beautiful wide smile. Anna is always asked if April is hers, which makes Anna very defensive. April doesn't act like Anna at all. April rants over everything, just like Luke does. Anything can set her off, and she can rant for hours. April also has an iron stomach and is a fast talker, just like Lorelai.

Anna panics every second of the day, because she knows what she did wrong seven years ago, and she's afraid that April will find out. She's been hiding in Stars Hollow, most of the time. They had moved across the country before so they could blend in.

Anna had her motives, long before Emily Gilmore came to her with a brilliant plan of hurting Luke and Lorelai. It all started twenty-five years ago, the first day of elementary school. Anna had really liked Luke a lot, she had tried getting his attention for a long time. But, that day, she saw Luke smile for the very first time at Lorelai in the hallway. The teachers loved her and Luke loved her. Every single person loved her. Anna was jealous of Lorelai. Lorelai was everything that Anna wasn't.

So, when Emily almost literally forced the truth out of Richard, who had talked to Luke periodically after the last separation, She had found out that Luke was alone and falling apart because she told him to stay away. Emily went on searches around every town, to find the perfect girl to send to the love of her daughters life. Finally, Emily found Rachel, who happened to be best friends with Anna. Emily paid Rachel to go into the hardware store and play with Luke's emotions, even though he wouldn't want her anyway. After Rachel told Luke that she 'couldn't have kids', Luke was afraid to give in, but he accepted. He then went to Lorelai and asked for her help. He told her that he wouldn't and couldn't let the baby be from anybody else. After Rachel found out that Lorelai was expecting, she then called Emily, who then called Anna, who said that she'd take April.

Anna felt like everything was even now; Lorelai had taken her chances with Luke away from her, so taking something so special away from them was worth it.

Today, April woke up and realized that she isn't Anna's daughter. She goes down stairs to find her 'mother' reading _US Weekly._ April crosses her arms and looks at Anna, "Anna Nardini, where are my _real_ mother and father?" Anna stops reading and her mouth drops open. After a few minutes of silence, Anna finally speaks, "April, what are you talking about?" April scoffs, "I'm not dumb. Where are they? I don't look like you and I don't act like you." Anna looks down and grumbles, "You found the letters didn't you?" April squints at Anna, "What letters?" Anna's eyes go wide, "Damn. Okay. Listen to me April. Your parents didn't want you." April runs out of the room and runs into Anna's bedroom, and locks the door. She looks around the room and finds the file folder. April opens the folder to find seven years worth of letters. She puts a hand over her mouth as she reads one of the letters from Luke and Lorelai, where they are pleading for their daughter back, while asking Anna to comply with police. April hears Anna's footsteps outside of the bedroom door and that makes her cringe, "You took me from them! There has been an APB out for me since a day after I was born! They have been looking for me!" Anna groans, "April. Don't start this with me." April tries to figure out a way to get out of the room. After a few minutes, April notices that the window is her only option, so she pulls over a chair to the window, and shimmies it open. April notices that she's really close to the ground, so she climbs out of the window and as soon as her feet touch the ground, April starts ruining towards the police station.

It takes five minutes for April to run to the Police Station. As soon as she gets there, she opens the door and runs in. April heads over to the counter and looks at the receptionist, "Hello! I need the police to call my parents and end the search. I'm the missing daughter of Luke and Lorelai." The receptionist looks at April then over at the printed out APB in front of her, "Do you know your name?"

April frowns, "My name is April Jennifer Nardini. I'm figuring that I have a real name?" The receptionist nods as she dials Luke's number for the diner. Luke picks up and says gruffly, "Luke's?"

The receptionist is full of joy, "Hi Luke, this is Mary from the police station! We have Aprilanne! She came here on her own! She wants to talk to you." Mary hands April the phone and April sniffs, "Daddy. I had to climb out Anna's bedroom window. I was so scared!" Luke's is in shock, "Sweetheart, thank god you are alright. Okay. Me and your mama will be over to get you as soon as we can. I promise. Thank god, you are alright." April hands the phone to Mary, and walks to the window. April gasps as she watches police cars speed in the direction that she came from..

Before Luke leaves, he tells Cesar to take over the diner for the day. Then, Luke gets in his truck and drives to the Independence Inn. Once he gets to the Inn, he sees Lorelai on the front porch working on the Inns expenses. Just last Monday, Lorelai became executive manager of the inn and she takes her job very seriously. Luke turns off the truck and gets out. Lorelai sees him walking towards her with a huge smile on his face. After a minute, she realizes why he's so happy. Lorelai takes off running to him and jumps in his arms and cries into his neck. Luke cups her chin and pulls her face up to meet his eyes and whispers, "Lorelai." Lorelai looks deep into his eyes and kisses him gently, "Luke." Luke smiles bigger, "We need to go. Our daughter is waiting for us." Lorelai sniffs and smiles, "Let's go Lucas. Chop chop."

 _ **10 Minutes Later-**_

Luke and Lorelai pull up to the police station, and run inside. Mary is standing in the hallway when she sees them come in, "Oh good. You two are are here. I have bad news." Luke's eyes go wide,"What's wrong Mary? Is April okay?" Mary nods, "Yes. April is perfectly fine. It's Anna. When the chief and the whole police department and a swat team went to arrest her, she was gone. She's on the run again." Lorelai sighs, "Can I see my kid? Please? I'd rather worry about Anna later." Mary smiles at Luke and Lorelai, "Yes. I'll go get her." After a few minutes, Mary opens the door and out pops big blue eyes and a stream of long brown ringlet curls. Lorelai takes Lukes hands in hers as April slowly walks out of the door way. After a brief hesitation, a smile blooms across Aprils lips as she runs down the hallway into Luke and Lorelais arms.

Luke and Lorelai start crying and Luke looks at April with a tearful but proud smile, "Baby girl. Welcome home. And by the way, it's your seventh birthday. Happy birthday angel." Lorelai kisses Aprils forehead, "Happy Birthday, Aprilanne Marie Elizabeth Gilmore-Danes."

Luke smiles, "Oh April. I wanted to let you know that, you have a big sister. Her name is Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Danes. We call her Rory for short. You'll love her." When April gets a chance to speak, she frowns, "Mommy, daddy, Anna said you never wanted me. Is that true? Lorelai gasps, "Never true. We wanted you, more than anything." April nods, "Okay. Well, can we go home? I wanna meet my big sister!"Luke and Lorelai look up and back at each other with a smile. Luke takes his keys out of his pocket, "Let's go ladies." Lorelai keeps April in her arms as they walk to the truck. After they get in, Luke drives by the elementary school to pick up Rory. As soon as Rory sees the truck, Luke rolls down the window, and April sticks her head out and waves at her older sister. Rory waves back with shock on her face. After getting into the truck, Rory starts talking to April and realizes that they have a lot in common, no matter the five year age difference.

When the family of four gets back to the crap shack, the girls go off to play games together in the living room, and Luke and Lorelai head to their bedroom. Luke lays down on the king sized bed, taking Lorelai down with him. She puts her head on his chest and smiles, "Luke, we finally have our daughter home. I'm just so happy." Luke kisses her hair, "You know what this means, right?" Lorelai looks at him with a squinted eye,"No. What?" Luke plays with her hair, "We can get married now. Remember we said that we'd wait for April to be brought back to us, before we could set a date or get married?" Lorelai giggles, "Yes. Now I remember." Luke chuckles, "I have an idea. Let's get married at Disney World. It'll be a fairytale wedding. Cinderella's castle, horses, daisies, a ball, Mickey Mouse. How does that sound to you?" Lorelai gasps, "Luke, I'm in. I am all in! But let's wait just a while longer. Let April get settled in first. Nothing new needs to be sprung on her now." Luke smiles, "Okay. I will wait."

Lorelai and Luke get up and look down at the girls in the living room. Lorelai raps an arm around Luke, "She looks so happy". Luke looks at April then back at Lorelai, "Yeah. She does."


	13. Chapter 13: The Family Portrait

_**Hello all! Here is Chapter 13! Thank you for reading! Please review and keep reading! You won't be disappointed!**_

 _ **Attention: I don't own Gilmore Girls and the characters! I wish I did!**_

 _ **It's all God given talent.**_

 _ **April 26**_ _ **th**_ _ **2000- Lorelais 32**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Birthday-**_

Lorelai jolts out of her sleep to feel the spot next to her where Luke is supposed to be, and feels nothing. She sits up with a yawn and rubs her eyes tiredly. Suddenly, the door opens with three blue eyes staring at her. Luke with a breakfast tray in his hands, smiles at Lorelai, "Good morning beautiful. Happy Birthday. Thirty-two today? I can't believe it. Just yesterday, you were four years old, and stealing my heart away." Lorelai chuckles, "Oh I remember, babe. Oh my god! Did you make me breakfast in bed?! Well you are the perfect man. No doubt about that."Luke puts the tray over her lap and gives her a quick but sweet kiss. Lorelai smiles at him, then looks over at her two daughters. Rory looks lovingly at her parents with a smile. Rory is now fifteen years old and a freshman in high school, and she is hoping to go to the prestigious Chilton Preparatory School. Luke is very positive that she will get in, and so is Lorelai. Rory has always been very smart. She has a lot of Lorelais spunk and a lot of Luke's stubbornness. Lorelai then looks over at April, who beams up at her from behind Rory. She is now ten years old and the top scholar out of every child in the fifth grade. She is so sweet and the town loves to gush about her all of the time. April hopes to go to Chilton someday, just like Rory.

Rory smiles at her mother, "Happy birthday mom! I have something for you." She turns to Luke, who hands her a small box, then she turns back to Lorelai and hands it to her, "Here you go." Lorelais eyes go wide, "Oooh. I love presents." She opens the box to find an rose gold infinity pendant on a silver chain, with all four of their birthstones incrusted into the pendant. April giggles, "Mom? Why are you so quiet? Don't you like the necklace?" Lorelai puts out her arms to the girls, "Come here angels." Both of the girls go into Lorelais arms as they sit beside her. Lorelai kisses both of their foreheads, "Girls, I love it. So much…" Lorelai pauses with a sob at the back of her throat, "… I'm just so lucky to have the both of you, and your dad. I never thought that at thirty-two, I'd be this happy. I mean, I knew I'd be happy with your dad. Don't get me wrong." April raps her arms tighter around Lorelai and leans her head on Lorelais shoulder without saying word. Rory looks over at Luke and they share a glance, which Rory sees as a cue, "Hey April. Let's give mom and dad time to their selfs. Let's go to Lanes and hang out with her." April pouts, "No. Why do we have to go to Lanes?" Rory groans, "I didn't want to have to do this." Rory picks up April and drags her out of the house kicking and screaming.

After the girls are gone, Lorelai looks up at Luke with a smirk, "Mr. Danes, what are your plans?" Luke grins, "I've got some ideas. Dirty ideas." He walks up closer to her and puts a hand on her waist, and runs it up to her cheek causing Lorelai to get goosebumps. Lorelai gulps, "You are such a tease. You know that?" Luke smiles and then bites his lip, "I've been dying to get my hands on you all morning." Lorelai takes a deep breath and starts unbuttoning Luke's flannel, "That makes two of us." Luke runs his eyes over Lorelais body as he slips off her tight fitting pajama shirt, to find nothing underneath, "Damn you are so beautiful." Lorelai bites her lip and gives him a sexy stare, "Are you gonna kiss me or not babe?" Luke giggles, "I'm gonna kiss you, crazy lady. I'm just taking my time to admire the goods." Lorelai lies down on the bed as she watches Luke take off his jeans, "Admire the goods?" Luke blushes, "Yes. The goods." Lorelai giggles, "Babe, don't be embarrassed. I love it when you admire the goods." Luke smiles as he walks back over to her and starts unbuttoning her jeans, "This is so much easier when you are laying down…", he pauses when he gets her jeans down to her ankles, "… my my my. I see you decided to wear the leopard print lacy thong that I love." Lorelai smirks, "Ah. I see that makes you and Bert very happy." Luke looks down at the bulge in his boxers, "Lorelai. Geez. Did you have to name it?" Lorelai giggles, "Yes. I did. He deserves a name." Luke rolls his eyes as he throws her jeans on the floor, "Woman you are crazy. But I love you anyway." Lorelais voice suddenly turns husky, "Baby, please. Stop teasing me. Make love to me. No more foreplay." Luke's eyes turn a shade of dark blue and lust as his lips meet hers, "As you wish my love."

 _ **Hours later-**_

Luke and Lorelai are laying at the foot of the bed, sprawled out. Pillows are strewn all around the room, and so are the blankets.

Luke wakes up to find Lorelais head on his chest and her naked body against his. He kisses her forehead gently, making her stir slightly, "Hey crazy lady. Wake up. I have a surprise for you." Lorelai opens one eye and looks up at him, "Hmm. What kind of surprise? Is it coffee? Cause I want some desperately." Luke laughs, "Turn around and look over at the closet." Lorelai turns over to look at the closet, to find the most stunning evening gown, and her mouth drops open, "Oh my god. Luke. Sweetheart. Woah." She gets off the mattress and walks up to the dress. The dress is a black, long sleeved matte satin, floor length, vintage bateau neck, two piece lace evening gown. Lorelai looks back at Luke and smiles, "Babe, what's this for?" Luke grins, "Well, I thought that, you, the girls and I, could take a family portrait. Hang it up above the fireplace. Send it to family members, put it up at our wedding." Lorelai is giddy with excitement, "Baby. You are just too perfect aren't you?" Luke looks back at her then at the dress, "I saw this dress, and thought you'd look really sexy and sophisticated. It looks like something you'd wear." Lorelai smiles, "It is something I'd wear. I'm going to go put it on." Luke chuckles, "Go ahead and put it on. I'll go make sure that the girls are getting ready." Lorelai heads into the bathroom, but before she shuts the door, she peeks her head out and blows Luke a kiss, "I love you backwards baseball cap. Always and forever." Luke blows her a kiss back as he walks out, "Always and forever crazy lady."

Luke heads down stairs to Rorys bedroom, to find both of the girls getting ready, "Hey girls. So do you have the engagement ring?" Rory laughs with a snort, "Really dad? You have to ask me that. Do you not remember how good I am about not losing anything?" Luke laughs and says dryly, "Sorry for askin'. My mistake. You are so your mothers clone sometimes." April bounces up and down, "Daddy, why are you asking mom to marry you again and giving her a new ring? Aren't you two already engaged?" Luke smiles at his youngest daughter, "Well Apricot. I felt like your mom needed to be asked properly. I also know that she needs a bigger and better engagement ring, since the ring she is already wearing is a promise ring. So, I figured that this would be a great way to give it to her." April laughs, "That answer is good enough for me."

Luke looks at both of the girls and gives them a smile, "You both look just like your mother at those ages. Striking resemblances." Rory smiles and looks in the mirror. She is wearing a black, A-Line/Princess scoop neck, floor length chiffon and lace evening gown, along with black heels. Her long curly brown hair is placed in tight bun on the top of her head, with a small diamond pin in the middle of the bun. When Rory feels that her outfit is complete, she heads out to the living room. April walks over to look at herself in the mirror. She is wearing a three-tiered chiffon floor length evening gown with a sequined belt, with black ballet flats. Aprils long brown ringlet curls, are styled into a fish tail braid, with small diamond pins styled into the braid. April smiles at herself then looks over at Luke, who has been quietly observing his youngest daughter, "Daddy, you have to go get ready! Your stuff is in the guest room upstairs. Go! Hurry! Mom will be ready soon." Luke laughs, "Alright. I'm going, Apricot. By the way, you and Rory look beautiful." April laughs as she pushes him out the door. Luke walks up stairs to the guest room, where he finds his charcoal black tuxedo sitting on the guest bed. As he gets dressed, the photographer gets the equipment set up and gets the living room ready for the portraits. After dressing, Luke goes into the bathroom to fix his hair and to make sure that he looks picture perfect.

After a once over, Luke heads down the stairs, to find the girls talking a million miles a minute. Luke looks around the room for Lorelai, then back at the girls, "Hey girls, where's your mother? Shouldn't she be down here by now?" Just as the girls are about to respond, Lorelai appears at the top of the stairs, "Looking for me?" Both of the girls squeal in delight, "Mom, you look so beautiful!" Luke turns around to see Lorelai looking like she came off a runway, and he suddenly looses his ability to speak. Lorelais dark curly brown hair is down to her hips in a waterfall braid, her make up looks perfect and professionally done, and as for her dress, it hugs her curves as it cascades down to the floor. Lorelai smiles at Luke, "Babe, you look like a model. Seriously. I love when you are GQ'ed up." She then looks at her two daughters, who are standing proudly in the middle of the living room, "My angels. You two are stunning. I just can't believe that you two will be eleven and sixteen this year." When Luke finally finds his words, he is in awe of his fiancées beauty, "Lorelai Victoria Gilmore. You are the most gorgeous woman that God has ever created. You literally knocked the breath out of me."

After a few minutes, the photographer asks them to stand in front of the fireplace. Rory turns and whispers to April, "Go get moms ring and hand it to dad. It's in our special hiding spot." April runs into Rorys bedroom and grabs the ring box. She runs back to her father and hands him the box quietly. When Lorelai turns around to talk to Rory, Luke gets down on one knee. April looks at Lorelai, "Mom turn around!" Lorelai turns around and gasps, "Oh my god Luke. Baby." Luke smiles as he opens the little blue Tiffanys box, to reveal a beautiful diamond encircled by a double row of bead-set diamonds. Lorelai is in shock, "That's the Tiffany Soleste. I've had my eye on that ring since I was three. How did you know?" Luke smiles, "I picked it out with help from the sales ladies. I knew that this was you from the moment I saw it. I've been saving my money for many years to be able to buy you an official engagement ring." Lorelai feels a tear at the corner of her eye and she whispers, "Luke." Luke takes her hand and places it on his heart, "Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, I know I did this twenty-nine years ago, but we were children then. I couldn't wait then to tell you how I felt, and I can't wait now to tell you again. Lorelai, look at all we have now: We have two beautiful daughters, we both have amazing and successful jobs, great cars, this amazing house, our friends and family, and so many other things. Out of all of that, we have each other. You are my rock, my Ava Gardener, my queen, you are everything that I am. No matter how much coffee you consume, or how many times I catch you trying to give the girls a big cup of that stuff, I'll never stop loving you. Quirks and all. Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, will you marry me?" Lorelai nods, "Yes. Yes. Yes. I will marry you, my lovely coffee god." Luke smiles and slips the ring on her finger as he stands up. Luke takes Lorelai in his arms and kisses her passionately, as the photographer takes pictures. What they didn't know, is that the photographer was taking pictures and video the whole time. Both Rory and April cheer and hug Luke and Lorelai, once the couple pulls away for air.

After the official proposal, the family of four gets in position to take their family portrait. Luke and Lorelai stand next to each other, while Rory stands behind Lorelai, and April stands in front of Lorelai and Luke. After the family portrait, The girls get photos done of just themselves, Luke gets a one of just himself, and so does Lorelai. After the individual photos, the girls get to go to Lanes house to show off their pretty dresses, and hang out with her.

As soon as they're gone, Lorelai turns to Luke, "Hey babe, lets get a photo of just us for our official engagement photo." Luke smiles and turns to the photographer, "Would you get one more shot of us?" The photographer smiles and pulls his camera back out. Luke goes over to their fireplace again, and stands with his body slightly turned to left. Lorelai comes over and leans her body into Luke, as he raps his arms around her middle. She takes his hands in hers, and positions her left hand correctly so the ring can be seen in all of its glory. They both smile for the camera as it flashes brightly few times, before the photographer puts it away.

After the photographer leaves, Luke smirks at Lorelai, "Happy birthday crazy lady. You want some birthday cake?" Lorelai grins, "Oh. Backwards baseball cap. Well, only if you feed it to me." Luke laughs, "I can make that happen. Up stairs. In bed." Lorelai giggles, "Dirty." Luke grins with another smirk, "I learned from the best." Lorelai grabs a couple pieces of cake, and runs up the stairs giggling with Luke behind her, trying to tickle her.


	14. Chapter 14: Your Wish Is My Command

_**Hello all! Here is Chapter 14! Thank you for reading! Please review and keep reading! You won't be disappointed!**_

 _ **Attention: I don't own Gilmore Girls and the characters! I wish I did!**_

 _ **It's all God given talent.**_

Months after getting properly engaged, Luke and Lorelai, are working on making wedding plans. During the quietest times of the day at the diner, Lorelai would come over and talk to Luke about her ideas.

As Lorelai sips on her coffee, Luke stands in front of her, looking at plans from their certified Disney wedding planner and travel agent. Lorelai smiles, "Babe, you've read over this stuff a million times. You're going to give yourself a horrible headache." Luke stops flipping pages and looks up at her, "Lorelai. Shhh. Let me focus please." Lorelai puts her head down on the counter and pouts, "Luuuukkkeee. Please. Give me the books. You do not need to be stressing about all of this. Our wedding will be perfect." Luke groans, "Lorelai. Please stop pouting. You're not helping anything." Lorelai takes a big gulp of her coffee as she looks over the wedding dress catalogue, "Fine. But I'm warning you. If you lose your chill, I'm taking the plans into my own hands, and getting help from Sookie." Luke stops flipping the pages, to glare up at her, "You wouldn't dare." Lorelai smirks, "Try me."

A few minutes later, April and Rory come into the diner and throw their book bags down behind the counter, then they go sit next to their mother. Rory groans after laying her head on the counter, "Dad. Can I please have some pie?" April looks at Luke, "I'd like some too please." Luke shakes his head, "Not before dinner you two. We may have some after dinner. But tonight is a big dinner. You may not even want to eat pie afterwards." Lorelai looks at Rory, with a concerned look in her eyes, "Kid, what's wrong?" Rory sighs, "I'm waiting to hear from Chilton. I'm so nervous mom." Luke looks at Rory then back at Lorelai, "Pumpkin. Your mother and I are very confident, that you will make it in. There is no reason to stress." Rory shakes her head as she gets off her stool, "I'm going home. April are you coming?" Lorelai nods, "Apricot, go home with Rory. Keep her company." April gives her mother a dirty look, "Fine. But if I die, you're never gonna forgive your self."

After the girls leave, Lorelai starts yawning and rubbing her eyes. Luke looks up from the planning guide, "Honey, if you're tired, go up stairs. When I'm done, we'll go home." Lorelai nods, "Will you carry me home?" Luke just nods his head, "Yes. Luckily we are only five minutes from home. Otherwise, I would have said no." Lorelai laughs as she stands up and leans over the counter, grabs the collar of Luke's flannel and pulls him closer to her, "Kiss?" Luke chuckles and leans in to kiss her softly, "I love you." Lorelai smiles a sleepy smile, "And I love you." After a longing glance, Lorelai disappears behind the curtain and heads up to the office.

Around seven, Luke starts closing up the diner, so he can go home and have family time with all three of his girls. As he cleans a table, the phone rings. He walks over to it and gruffly answers, "Luke's?" Rory is on the other end, "Hi dad. I have amazing news!" Luke's face softens, "What is it pumpkin?" Rory smiles, "I got into Chilton! After April and I got home earlier, I received a call from the admissions office!" Luke is speechless, and before he can speak, Rory starts talking again, "I better go! I have to help Apricot out with her homework. See you soon! Love you dad." Luke, still shocked, smiles, "Bye pumpkin." After Luke puts the phone back on the cradle, he goes upstairs and finds a sleeping Lorelai laying on the sofa. Her hair spread out all over the back of arm rest, and her legs tangled with the blanket. Luke bends down to pick her up gently without waking her up. Once he has her in his arms, he turns off all of the lights and heads down stairs. After locking the doors, Luke carrying a sleeping Lorelai, walks home in silence.

After arriving home, Luke managed to take Lorelai upstairs to bed, without waking her up. He goes back down to the kitchen where he finds both of the girls asleep at the kitchen table, drooling on their text books. Luke chuckles quietly as he takes April in one arm, and Rory in the other. Rory stirs awake, "Dad. How can you still carry me?" Luke laughs as he lays Rory down her bed first, "First off, you're very light. And second off, I've been working out since I was 15. I'm strong enough." Rory snuggles her head into her pillow and mumbles, "Okay, daddy. Good night."Luke kisses her forehead, and quickly walks out and over to Aprils bedroom. He takes April and gently places her under the covers, and tucks her in. Luke kisses her forehead and walks out and shuts her bedroom door.

Luke heads to his bedroom and strips down to his boxers. He goes and brushes his teeth before laying next to Lorelai. As soon as his head touches his pillow, Lorelai raps her arms around his waist. She mumbles Luke's name, causing Luke to smile as he heads into a drowsy state.

 _ **3 AM-**_

A crash is heard from downstairs, and Luke jolts awake. Luke grips Lorelais shoulder, "Lorelai. Wake up." Lorelai sits up, "What the hell is wrong with you?" Another loud noise comes in the form of screams. Lorelai starts crying, "Luke. We have to go down there!" Luke grabs his baseball bat, and looks back at his fiancée, "Lorelai Victoria, I swear to god. If you leave this room without my signal, and something happens to you, I'm not going to be a very happy man." Lorelai nods as Luke stands up and heads down stairs.

Luke hits the bottom of the stairs to find Rory and April knocked out on the floor of the living room. Anna Nardini, walks over to him with a mysterious man behind her, "Ah. I wondered where you were. Coming to rescue these little brats I see." Luke grits his teeth,"My children aren't brats. You're the brat here. Why the hell are you in my house? The police have been looking for you almost Eleven years. I'm going to call the police. But I want an explanation."As Luke argues with Anna, the mysterious man sneaks up to the bedroom where Lorelai is.

Lorelai hears footsteps coming closer to the bed, and she tries to not breathe. The man turns on the lamp, and pulls off his hood to show his face. Lorelai screams in terror, "Christopher!" Christopher chuckles, "I'm so glad to see you too." He takes her by the hair and throws her to the floor, "I see you're still with him. He doesn't love you. He'll never love you like I will." Christopher gets down on top of Lorelai and holds her arms down. Lorelai screams loudly, "LUKE!" Luke finishes his rant with Anna and punches her so hard in the face, that she falls down and hits her head on the coffee table and goes limp. Luke hears Lorelais screams and runs up the stairs, to find Lorelai pinned down by Christopher and a knife at her throat. Christopher looks at Luke sternly, "Don't come closer. Or she'll die." Luke stops moving. Lorelais breath is ragged as she looks into Luke's eyes, "Luke. Please just do as he says." Luke nods as he stands in place, "Ah. The famous Christopher Hayden. Lorelai told me about what a creep you were. How her mother tried to pair you two up most of Lorelais young life, because she hated me so much." Christopher groans, "Every time, she picked you. Every damn time. I'd try to impress her, but I couldn't. And it's all because of you, Luke Danes." Christopher gets up off of Lorelai, and gets in Luke's face, "You. You… IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Christopher takes the knife in his hand, and stabs Luke in the chest, and stares into Luke's eyes with a cold stare as he yanks the knife out of Luke's chest, causing Luke to fall to ground hard, screaming Lorelais name. Luke suddenly starts blacking out. Lorelai screams and runs full throttle into Christopher, knocking him over. He then gets up and pushes her down, punches her in the jaw, then runs down the stairs, to find the police busting through the front door.

While some of the cops rescue April and Rory and take them to the hospital, Anna is taken out to a police car along with Christopher.

The rest of the squad comes up stairs to the bedroom, and they find Lorelai sitting in a pool of Luke's blood, with Luke in her arms. Lorelai is sobbing and reassuring Luke that he's going to make it. The police chef tells the newly arrived ambulance, that Luke needs to be taken now, due to the severity of the wound. The nurse has to literally pull Lorelai away from Luke, "Miss Gilmore. We have to take him now, he is losing a lot of blood." Lorelai looks into Luke's eyes and whispers, "Come on baby. Please don't die." Luke squeezes her hand gently, and gulps for air. The nurse helps an officer pull Lorelai away from Luke, again and into the bathroom. When Lorelai enters the bathroom, Sookie is in there getting a bath ready for her. Sookie looks up at Lorelai who looks like she is about to have a nervous break down, "Lorelai. Oh my god. Hon, what happened?" Lorelai bursts into tears, "Christopher broke into my bedroom, while Anna was doing damage downstairs, and he tried to kill me, then he got in Luke's face and yelled at him, and then he stabbed him in the chest." Sookie is in shock, "That asshole will pay for this. So will Anna. Come here Lorelai." Sookie puts her arms out and Lorelai comes over and raps her arms around Sookie. Lorelai cries in her arms for a few minutes, then pulls away and tearfully smiles at her best friend, "How did you know?" Sookie sighs, "Besides Luke, I was also an emergency contact. So as soon as they had found you with Luke, they called me and I ran all the way here." Lorelai wipes her eyes, "Thank you." Sookie nods her head, "You're welcome. Now go get cleaned up. I'll be out here, waiting for you so we can head to the hospital." Sookie leaves the room and Lorelai shuts the door and sits down in the tub, and lays in a fetal position.

Sookie sits out in the bedroom, and watches the nurses trying to get Luke up off the floor. Luke is reaching his arms out to the bathroom door where Lorelai is, and he is struggling for air. Seeing this, makes Sookie cry all over again.

 _ **40 Minutes later- Hartford Memorial-**_

Lorelai and Sookie arrive at the hospital at the same time as the ambulance. Lorelai sees Luke laying limp on a stretcher, and she runs over to it as they are wheeling him in. The nurses look at Lorelai and sigh, "Who are you? What is your relation to Mr. Danes?" Lorelai nods, " I'm his fiancée. I've been engaged to him for 29 years." One of the nurses looks at Lorelai, and says in a matter of fact tone, "I'm sorry. But you aren't his wife. You cannot come in." Lorelais face turns purple as she clinches her fists, "LET ME SEE MY FIANCÉ, NOW! I DON'T CARE IF WE AREN'T MARRIED YET! WE HAVE TWO PERFECT DAUGHTERS TOGETHER! WE HAVE LIVED TOGETHER SINCE MY OLDEST DAUGHTER WAS FIVE! WHY SINCE SHE WAS FIVE? BECAUSE MY MOTHER WANTED ME TO FALL IN LOVE WITH THE MAN WHO STABED MY FIANCÉ! SHE SAID THAT SHE WOULD TAKE RORY AWAY FROM ME IF I EVEN SAW LUKE! SO I HAD TO STAY AWAY FROM HIM! UNTIL HE CAME TO ME, ASKING ME FOR ANOTHER KID, FOR AN EX GIRLFRIEND, BECAUSE HE WAS BEING MANIPULATED BY MY MOTHER!"

Lorelai continues to go on a rant for 10 minutes. Finally, the nurse caves, "Room seven."

Lorelai smirks, "Thank you. That wasn't so hard, was it?

 _ **Hartford Memorial Children's Center-**_

Rory wakes up to find her little sister laying in the bed next to her. She sees Sookie in a chair across the room, "Sookie, what are you doing here? Where's mom and dad?" Sookie walks over and takes Rorys hand in hers, "Honey, your dad was hurt. Like really bad." April wakes up to see her arms in bandages, and she starts crying, "Aunt Sookie. I want my mommy and daddy." Sookie feels the tears in her eyes, "I know Apricot. I know."

 _ **Luke's room- After the surgery-**_

Lorelai walks into Luke's room, to find him fast asleep in his bed. She had just talked to the doctor, who said that the surgery went really well, and that it'll be a while before he woke up. So, she sits next to his bed and holds his hand in hers and whispers, "Hey baby. I'm so glad you're alright. I was worried sick. I love you so much. You have no idea." Lorelai takes her free hand, and runs it through his curly hair. She sighs, "The girls are doing great. They had minor injuries. Sookie is with them. They are in good hands. She'll keep them safe. Along with the guards at the door, just in case someone tries any funny business." Lorelai looks at the huge bandage on Luke's chest, and notices that it's so close to his heart. She suddenly starts having flashbacks of the the whole evening, and she starts sobbing. "Oh god. Oh Luke. You almost died. He was so angry for nothing. He will pay for this. He deserves the worst punishment that the court can give…" She pauses to choke back a sob, "… Honey, I watched you die in my arms. The doctor said that the nurses in the ambulance, lost you a few times. They had to use the defibrillator."

 _ **5 Hours Later-**_

Lorelai is asleep in the chair next to Luke's bed, holding his hand, when she feels a tight grip. Lorelai opens her eyes, to find Luke's baby blue eyes staring up at her. Luke whispers hoarsely, "Lorelai. Are the girls okay? Are YOU okay?" Lorelai nods as she caresses his scruffy cheek, "Baby, we are all okay. Don't worry. I'm just so glad to see you awake."

Luke smiles a little smile and groans in pain, "You know what would make me feel even better?"

Lorelai smiles sweetly, "What?"

Luke laughs, "A kiss. A long, passionate kiss."

Lorelai leans down, and smiles, "Your wish is my command."


	15. Chapter 15: Let's Do It!

_**Hello all! Here is Chapter 15! Thank you for reading! Please review and keep reading! You won't be disappointed!**_

 _ **Attention: I don't own Gilmore Girls and the characters! I wish I did!**_

 _ **It's all God given talent.**_

 _ **July 21**_ _ **st**_ _ **, 2000-**_

Months after the vicious attack that almost killed Luke, Anna and Christopher are taken to court. All four of the Gilmore-Danes clan, has to testify.

Lorelai and Luke, are showing signs of PTSD. At night, Luke holds Lorelai tight in his arms, because he's afraid Christopher will come back to hurt her, and he has hallucinations, and can't sleep. Lorelai always wakes up in a cold sweat, from the same nightmare of Luke getting stabbed by Christopher.

One night, Luke hears a creaking noise in the hallway, and he gets up out of the bed, grabs the baseball bat, and heads to the hallway. Once he gets closer to the noise, he gets the bat ready. Suddenly Rory runs into Luke, causing Luke and Rory to scream, and Luke to swing the bat, luckily missing Rorys head in the process. Lorelai gets up, runs into the hallway and flips on the light switch, "What the hell is going on in here?" Rory is cowering in the corner, "Dad has gone crazy. He almost killed me." Lorelai rubs her eyes and looks at Luke, who is in tears, "Luke, honey. Don't cry." She walks over to him and tries to put her arm around his waist, but he flinches and pushes her away, "I think it's best if I go stay at the diner tonight." Lorelai shakes her head, "No. You are not staying there without me! I need you here with me!" Luke clinches his fist, and feels a sudden anger rise in his chest, and he raises his voice, "It is not your opinion on where I stay! YOU SPENT FOUR YEARS WITHOUT ME! YOU WILL BE FINE WITHOUT ME!" Lorelai is speechless but manages to whisper, "Fine. Whatever."

Luke walks past her, stomping his feet up the stairs. He comes back down a few minutes later, with a big duffel bag slung over his arm, "I'm done. I feel like I've lost all my sanity. I can't take this anymore. I'm staying at the diner, for as long I need to." Lorelai looks at him pleadingly, "Luke. Please don't leave me. I love you, so freaking much! I can't be alone in this house without you." Luke looks away from her, "Bye Lorelai. Call me when we have to go to court for the nightmare that happened to us. Tell the girls I love them." Luke walks out the door and gets in the truck. He sits in the driveway for a while, as he cries and curses at himself for hurting Lorelai.

Finally after a while, Luke heads to the diner and goes upstairs to the office. He opens the door and looks around the room, and sees a picture of him and Lorelai on their first adult date, and another of them at the birth of April. He goes over to the couch, sits down, and starts crying all over again. But after a minute of wallowing, Luke goes over to the fridge and grabs a beer. He goes over to the picture of him and Lorelai on the night of their official engagement, and runs the pads of his thumbs over Lorelais face. Luke feels another ping of anger flow through his body. He takes the picture he was looking at, in his hands and throws it down. Across the room, the sound of glass shattering echoes throughout the office. Luke falls to his knees, sobbing.

Lorelai is still standing in the same spot that she was in, when Luke left her. She wipes her eyes and heads over to the wine cabinet. Lorelai grabs a bottle of moscato and opens it up, "Oh. I'll just get drunk. That will make me feel so much better." Lorelai takes a big drink and swallows hard, "Mm. This is good." After a while, Lorelai is flat out drunk, and is sitting on the couch sobbing, "Why did he have to leave me? I loooooove him so much. This isn't fair." Lorelai gets up and stumbles out of the house.

 _ **5 Minutes Later-**_

Lorelai stumbles upon the diner. She walks up to the door and knocks hard, "Luuuuuuuuuukkkkeeee. Are you thereeeeeee?" Luke hears her voice from the top of the stairs, and he walks down slowly to the front door of the diner. Lorelai watches him slowly open the front door, "Hi." Luke looks at her, barely able to contain the tears, "What is it Lorelai? I meant it when I said, that I wasn't coming home for a while." Lorelai groans and suddenly hears herself yelling, "WHY WONT YOU COME HOME?! I NEED YOU, SO DO APRIL AND RORY!" Luke wipes his eyes and tries to be strong, "I'm having nightmares, I can't sleep, I see things, and I almost killed our daughter. I can't be at home anymore. I feel like I've lost my sanity." Lorelai puts her hand on Lukes shoulder, making Luke flinch and push her away for the second time that evening. Lorelai crosses her arms and looks down at her feet, "I'll just go home. Its probably best that way. Bye Lucas." Lorelai walks out of the diner, feeling like her whole world is falling apart. Luke watches her walk away and can't move his legs to go after her. Finally, he goes back upstairs and falls on the sofa, and cries himself to sleep.

 _ **January 19**_ _ **th**_ _ **2001-**_

Five months after Luke's breakdown, both Luke and Lorelai are living separately. Both Rory and April have started school, Lorelai is working non-stop, and Luke is burning food, crying and snapping at anyone who irritates him. He keeps hoping that Lorelai would walk through the front door of the diner, and flash him that incredible smile, and ask him for a cup of coffee and a kiss.

Lorelai is working on a booking schedule, when she gets a call from her lawyer, asking her if she can get the girls, Luke, and herself to the courthouse at three. Lorelai tells her lawyer that she can, and as soon as she hangs up, she calls Luke. "Luke's?", a grumpy voice says, ringing in Lorelais ears. She smiles, as she remembers the man who wasn't really a grump, it was all just a front to the town, he was just a big teddy bear who loved too hard and loved too much. Lorelai takes a deep breath, "Hey Luke. It's me." Luke's eyes fill with tears and he smiles, "Lorelai. Hey. What's going on? It's been a while." Lorelai nods and smooths down her skirt, "Yeah. Babe, it's been five months. Listen, the judge needs us at the court house at three. Can you make it?" Luke looks over at Cesar who nods back at him, "Yeah. I can make it." Lorelai sighs, "Okay. Good. See you then. Bye Luke." Luke smiles, "Bye Lorelai." They both hang up and hold their phones to their chests, with smiles on their faces.

 _ **3:00 PM- Hartford County Court House-**_

Luke pulls up in front of the court house and takes a deep breath. Today is the day, that he is going see the love of his life and his two daughters for the first time in five months. He gets out and straightens his tie, and makes sure he looks presentable. Across the parking lot, he can see Lorelai and the girls getting out of the jeep. Luke notices that she is wearing the same outfit that she wore on the night of Rorys parent teacher conference four years earlier. Lorelai looks around the parking lot, and finds Luke, making her heart flutter. She notices his choice of wardrobe, and smiles. Rory looks over at her father and then smiles back at her mother, "Look at you two matching today. So cute." Lorelai smirks, "Hahaha. Keep laughing Miss Danes. You will experience this someday with your future husband." April groans, "You two, go inside. We have to get a seat and wait to be called up to testify."

Lorelai, Rory, and April go take their seats out in the sea of people who have come to watch the proceedings. A few rows away, Luke sits down and sighs. He looks around until he catches a glimpse of Lorelai, who is laughing at whatever April said, and throwing her head back and smiling that dazzling smile.

Twenty minutes in, April is the first one to be called up to the witness stand. April looks terrified as she speaks, because Anna and Christopher are staring straight up at her. By the end, April is quivering as she walks back to the audience. Next up, is Rorys turn. Rory holds up herself a bit better than April, and she is a bit more confident. Finally, It is Lorelais turn. She walks up to the stand and takes the oath, and sits down in the chair. Lorelai clinches her fists as she starts to speak, "This happened on June 1st 2000. We were all asleep in our beds. Luke heard our daughters screams and loud noises. He walked down to find Anna…" She pauses to choke back a sob at the back of her throat, "… Standing over our daughters, who were unconscious. She yelled and screamed at Luke for a long time. I was still in our bed, just as Luke had instructed. Suddenly, there was footsteps and Christopher, who turned on the lamp on my side of the bed. He… he grabbed me by the hair and threw me in the floor. He told me that Luke doesn't love me, and that Luke never loved me like he would. He…" she pauses again and lets the tears roll down her cheeks and sees Luke staring up at her with tears in his eyes, "… He got on top of me and pinned me down. That's when I screamed for Luke. He managed to knock out Anna, and then he ran up to save me. When Luke came up to our bedroom, Christopher had a… knife to my throat. He told Luke to stay where he was, or I'd die. Luke did as he was told, but confronted him from where he stood. Christopher suddenly became very violent and confrontational. He got off of me and got in Lukes face, and started screaming…" Lorelai pauses again as she recounts the moment Luke looked at her in terror as the knife was lodged into his chest, "… and the knife he had in his hand, went into Luke's chest. It was so close to Luke's heart…" Lorelai clinches her teeth together and starts sobbing loudly, "… I watched Luke die in my arms. There was blood everywhere. I… I can't talk anymore. I'm sorry." Lorelai trembles as she gets up out of her chair and runs out into the hallway. Luke watches her run out of the room, and tries to run after her, but is pulled away to testify.

Lorelai finds a bench to sit at in the hallway, as she sits down, she sees Emily staring at her from across the room. Lorelai gets up quickly and runs back into the court room, where Luke is talking about the seven years that April was held captive by Anna. Luke sees her come in and looks even more alarmed than he was during her testimony. Lorelai looks at Luke and mouths, "My mom is here." Luke looks down at her in fear, and starts talking faster, so he can get get down to her as quickly as possible. When Lorelai takes a seat, she feels a tight grip on her shoulder and smells the intoxicating smell of Chanel #5. Emily gives her the death stare, "Lorelai Victoria Gilmore. You are unbelievable. Why did you even get yourself into this? Aprilanne was better off with Anna. And you know it!" Lorelai snaps and stands up and hovers over her mother, "THAT IS IT! I AM SO DONE WITH YOU! THIS IS ALL YOUR DOING! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" The judge sternly looks at Lorelai, "Ms. Gilmore! You are interrupting my courtroom. Mr. Danes is trying to testify." Lorelai looks away from Emily and up to the judge and Luke, "I'm so sorry judge. Luke, I'm so so so sorry too." Lorelai turns back to Emily, "I'm not done with you. THIS IS NOT OVER! YOU ARE ONLY FREE RIGHT NOW, BECAUSE YOU PAID THEM TO NOT ARREST YOU AND PUT YOU IN PRISON!" Emily scoffs, making Lorelai raise her eyebrow and grab Emily by the collar of her sweater, "YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY TO ME, HUH?! SAY IT!" A officer comes over and pulls Lorelai off of Emily and takes her out into the hallway. Emily is escorted out of the building, and is sent home.

After Luke is done testifying, he goes into the hallway. He sees Lorelai siting on the bench and screams her name, "LORELAI!" Lorelai looks up at him and runs down the hall and falls into his embrace. She looks at him and rubs his scruffy cheeks gently, "Baby." Luke kisses her softly, "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you away like that. I love you crazy lady." Rory and April run in and embrace their father, "Dad! We both missed you so much! We love you." Luke kiss both of their foreheads, "Right back at cha, Pumpkin and Apricot." Luke and Lorelais lawyer comes out of the courtroom with a smile, "Come inside guys! They have the verdict!"

The Gilmore-Danes clan walks in and the judge smiles, "We have come to a verdict. Ms. Nardini, please rise." Anna stands up with a smirk and the judge grimaces, "The jury pronounces you guilty on three charges of: kiddnapping a minor child, trespassing and assault. Maximum sentence: Life without parole." The prison guards take Anna away out the side door and the judge looks over at Christopher, "Mr. Hayden, please rise." Christopher rises and looks over at Lorelai and mouths, "I'll get you someday.", causing Luke to get out of his seat in rage, but sits back down after Lorelai pulls on his arm.

The judge frowns but says with pleasure, "The jury pronounces you guilty on two counts of assault, one count of trespassing, and one of attempted murder. Maximum sentence: Life without parole." Christopher is pulled away by prison guards to the side door.

Lorelai and Luke look at each other with relief in their eyes, and Luke leans in to give her a passionate kiss. Lorelai smiles and whispers, We're free! No more stress babe." Luke looks deep into her eyes, "Let's get married next week." Lorelai grins, "Let's do it!"


	16. Chapter 16: The Wedding Part 1

_**Hello all! Here is Chapter 16! Thank you for reading! Please review and keep reading! You won't be disappointed!**_

 _ **Attention: I don't own Gilmore Girls and the characters! I wish I did!**_

 _ **Note: I do not own, "It's your love". All rights go to Tim McGraw.**_

 _ **It's all God given talent.**_

 ** _P.S- This Chapter is a two part! Enjoy!_**

 _ **January 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **2001-**_

The day after their reconciliation, Luke and Lorelai pack and prepare for their wedding at Disney World.

Luke comes into the bedroom with a duffel bag, and finds Lorelai throwing clothes out of the closet, "Lorelai. Seriously, you almost knocked me out with a few skirts." Lorelai peaks out at him, "Sorry babe. It's hard to pick out outfits. I'm so excited." Luke looks over at her and chuckles, "Well, calm down. You're making me nervous." He notices that Lorelai looks positively radiant and is a bright ball of sunshine, making him smile; Her hair is in a messy bun, and she is make up free, showing off the cute little freckles on her nose. Luke walks into the closet, turns her around to face him, and kisses her. She pulls back after a minute and grins, "You totally made me lose my place. But that's okay. I needed a break anyway." Lorelai smiles, and gives him a peck on the lips, "I can't believe that on Monday evening, we'll be Mr. And Mrs. Backwards Baseball Cap." Luke smiles wide, "Me either. After thirty years, it was bound to happen eventually." Lorelai feels his fingers gently caress her bare back, making her moan quietly, "So, the girls said that we have to go to the town square tonight. They must have something special planned for us." Luke laughs into her hair, "The whole town is going to be at our wedding. Why do they feel the need to celebrate before the wedding?" Lorelai rolls her eyes, "Hon. Maybe for our engagement? They probably figured that since we were separated for a few months, they didn't get to do something for us…" she pauses and looks up at Luke, "…Wait! Did you give everyone their plane tickets and all the info for the wedding? And the park tickets and hotel info?" Luke puts his hands on her shoulders to calm her down, "Yes ma'am. Everybody has everything they need. Lorelai Victoria, just breathe."

Lorelai takes a breath, "I'm going to take a bath." Luke gives her a sexy smile, "Can I join you?"

Lorelai bites her lip, "Yes. You can join me. Only if you feed me strawberries." Luke smiles and winks, "I'll be right back." He runs down the stairs to the fridge to get the strawberries, while Lorelai starts the bath. She lights some candles, turns down the lights, undresses, and lays down in the water. Luke comes back to find her body gleaming in the candle light. Luke stops in his tracks and almost drops the strawberries, "Wow. You look amazing. Like, drop dead gorgeous." Lorelai flips her hair and grins, "You like what you see?" Luke licks his lips and nods, "Very much, baby." Lorelai points her finger at him and motions him to her and says in a sultry voice, "Come here." Luke undresses and gets into the tub next to her, "I brought the strawberries like you requested, honey." Lorelai starts tracing circles on his chest and smiles, "You seem to be in good mood. Cause you keep calling me sweet nicknames. And you brought the strawberries up without picking a fight with me." Luke chuckles and rubs his hand on the inside of her thigh, "I'm just in a good mood, and I love to pamper you. So sue me." Lorelai moans, "Please feed me a strawberry. I'm hungry." Luke takes a strawberry and runs it along her top and bottom lip, "Open." Lorelai opens up her mouth, and Luke places it in. As she chews, Luke watches her eat and smirks, "How is it?" Lorelai giggles, "So good. Kiss?" Luke leans in and his tongue slowly slides along her lip, and Lorelai opens her lips and allows his tongue to battle with hers. Luke smiles between kisses, "Mmmm. You taste like strawberries, darling." Lorelai runs her hands along his chest and smirks, "You want another taste?" Luke nods, "Dear God, yes." Lorelai leans back in for another kiss and pulls him on top of her.

 _ **Later that Evening- Luke & Lorelais Engagement Party- **_

Luke and Lorelai pull up to Luke's usual parking space at the diner, and Lorelai looks over Luke, "So are you excited?" Luke groans, "Did they have to throw a party?" Lorelai giggles, "Party pooper. Where is the Luke, who actually is full of joy?" Luke pats her hand, "Honey, you are the only one besides our daughters, who actually see that side of me. Don't press your luck. Joyful Luke may never make an appearance again." She pouts, "Fine. Whatever. You're an evil man." Luke laughs as he gets out of the truck and goes to her side, "Alright. Step out of the truck, gorgeous." Lorelai takes his hand, gets out, and looks over at the town square, and sees all the beautiful lights and daisies everywhere, "Luke! Look at all of that! That's amazing! I can't believe that they did all of this for us!" Luke shuts the door and takes her hand in his and intertwines their fingers, "It is quite a sight isn't it?" Lorelai kisses his cheek, "I love you so much." Luke squeezes her hand, "And I love you. More than life itself." Suddenly, Sookie runs over with Mia, Maisie, Rory and April, "Come on Lorelai! Let's go to the gazebo. We have a surprise for you." Lorelai looks over at Luke with a surprised look, and finally goes to the gazebo. Luke slowly trails behind and watches his fiancée. He notices that she dressed in an adorable short white, lacy, strapless, backless dress, with black pumps. As Luke admires Lorelais beauty, he sees her looking over at him and mouthing, "Come over here and check out the surprise!"

Luke walks over with a smile on his face, "What is it?" Lorelai grabs his shoulders gently and turns him around, "It's our official engagement video and our photos. Aren't they breath taking?" Luke gasps, "Honey, you look amazing. I don't look so bad either." Lorelai raps her arm around his and smiles, "By the way, I'm loving your GQ'ed look for this evening. You are so incredibly sexy. I like the black suit and the white tie. Mmmm. Yummy." Luke touches her back, and slowly runs his fingers down her spine, "Mmm. Don't tempt me Lorelai." Lorelai whispers softly, "Mmm. Luke. I feel Bert. I definitely got to you." Luke's face turns red, "Lorelai. Must you bring up Bert?" Lorelai giggles, "Shut up you." She smiles and pulls Luke over to the cake, "Let's eat some cake babe."

The rest of the night, Luke and Lorelai enjoy themselves and after the night ends, they go home to get rested up, because they are scheduled to fly out at seven the next morning.

 _ **January 21**_ _ **st**_ _ **2001**_ _ **\- Hartford International Airport- 7:00 am-**_

A very sleepy Lorelai and Luke arrive at the flight and find out that every member of the town, is getting a private jet provided by Richard. Lorelai looks over and sees Rory and April getting on their own jets and whispers to Luke, "Babe, Pumpkin and Apricot are getting their own jets too. The must have conned my father." Luke laughs, "They both must have used the signature Lorelai pout." Lorelai giggles, "Works every time. You are the one who it gets used on the most."

Luke and Lorelai say their goodbyes to everyone and get in their jet. Luke sits down and gets handed a beer, and Lorelai sits next to him and gets handed a glass of moscato. She leans her head on Luke's shoulder and grins, "Such excellent service here. Don't you agree?" Luke kisses her forehead and then takes a sip of his beer, "Oh yes. Very excellent."

Over the intercom, the pilot announces that the jet is ready for take off. After a few minutes, the jet takes off of the runway, and Luke and Lorelai are fast asleep in each other's arms.

 _ **Orlando International Airport- 9:00am-**_

After the two hour flight, the jet lands on the runway in Orlando. Luke stirs awake and looks out the window. He rubs Lorelais arm gently, causing her to wake, "Hey, angel face. We made it." Lorelai opens her eyes and yawns, "Finally."

When the doors open, Luke takes Lorelai by the hand and walks out to the terminal. Lorelai looks around and notices that the whole town has just arrived. Sookie and Babette come over to her and grab her by the arm, "Come on sugar. We have to keep you the rest of day until tomorrow. The groom can't see the bride before the wedding." Lorelai nods with a smirk, "I like that. Keeps him wanting more." She looks over at Luke and blows him a kiss, "Bye babe. Have fun with your guys tonight." Suddenly, Andrew, and Jackson come over with some beers, "Let's go man! We gotta head over to the Wide World Of Sports! The Met's are playing today!"

 _ **Later In The Evening-**_

After Lorelais bachelorette party madness, Lorelai goes to her hotel room and lays down in her bed. She looks around the room and her eyes focus on her wedding dress. Lorelai smiles then looks down at her engagement ring and whispers to herself, "Is this a dream? It feels like one. I'm finally going to get my middle." Finally, Lorelai falls asleep with a smile on her face.

Luke goes to his hotel room, and falls face first on his bed. Luke rubs his eyes, "Damn. I'm so tired."He sits up, rolls over on his back and looks over at his tux, that is hung in the closet. Luke's face breaks out into a huge smile, "This is really happening. I'm finally going to marry Lorelai." He quickly changes into a pair of sweatpants and crawls under the covers. Luke closes his eyes with a smile, and drifts off peacefully.

 _ **January 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **2001- Luke & Lorelais Wedding Day- Walt Disney World-**_

Lorelai wakes up to the sound of "Here Comes The Bride" being played in the kitchen. She stands up and walks over to it to turn off, when Rory walks in, "Hey mom. You're up. I brought you some Mickey Mouse Pancakes." Rory hands Lorelai the pancakes and smiles, "So you are scheduled to have your hair and makeup done, in five minutes. So I suggest you better hurry up and eat." Lorelai rubs her eyes, "Lorelai Leigh, what time is it?" Rory groans, "It's twelve o'clock. We only have an hour left until you are supposed to walk down the aisle." Lorelai looks at Rory then back at her dress, "Will you help me zip it up?" Rory smiles brightly, "Of course. Go put it on." Lorelai squeals happily and runs to the bathroom with her dress.

Luke is woken up by the sound of a trumpet playing near his bed. As soon as he focuses his eyes, he sees Jackson with the trumpet in his hand, "Ah. Sir, you are awake. You have to be at Cinderella's Castle in twenty minutes." Luke gets out of bed without saying a word and heads to the bathroom to change into his tux. He comes out five minutes later with a smile on his face, "How about we go over to the castle right now? Speed up the process here?" Jackson nods, and looks at his watch, "Let's go."

 _ **Cinderella's Castle- 5 Minutes Before The Ceremony-**_

Luke walks off the monorail and heads to the front of the Magic Kingdom. He looks around and is breathless. Jackson smiles, "Is this everything you wanted it to be?" Luke nods, "Everything and more. Wow. Has Lorelai seen it yet?" Jackson shakes his head, "Nope. Sookie is keeping her promise to keep it all a surprise." Luke smiles, "She's going to be so surprised."

Sookie and Lorelai get off the boat, and see a horse drawn carriage. Lorelais mouth drops open, "Sookie. Did you know about this?" She nods, "Yes. Surprise! Okay look, you are supposed to get in and ride to the beginning of the aisle. Your dad will be there to walk you down. I will be at the end of the aisle with Rory and April, standing off to the right. Okay?" Lorelai nods, "Okay. Sook." Sookie raps her arms around Lorelai and hugs her tight, "Congratulations best friend. I'm over the moon for you." Lorelai lets go of Sookie and smiles at her, "Thank you… for everything." Sookie wipes a tear from her eye, "Hurry. You're going to be late for your own wedding."

 _ **1:00 PM- The Wedding Begins-**_

As soon as the clock strikes one, "Here Comes The Bride", rings through the square, and the groomsmen: Jackson, Morey, Andrew and Cesar come out of the back of the park, and walk one by one down the aisle to Luke's side. Next, the best man, who happens to be Kirk, walks down the aisle holding Lorelais wedding ring. He finally makes it down to the end, and smiles with pride. Kirk nods to the guests, signaling them to turn around. Luke is next down the aisle. He is beaming and joyful. Luke decided on going with an all black tux, and made sure that he was all GQ'ed up, just the way Lorelai liked. He walks to the middle of everyone and stands up tall.

After the groom, comes Reverend Skinner who stands beside Luke. Next comes the two bridesmaids, who happen to be April and Rory. Both of the girls give their dad a big smile before going to stand on their mothers side. After the girls get situated, the Maid of Honor, Sookie, who is holding Luke's ring, goes and stands beside the girls.

Because they couldn't find a flower girl soon enough, they have to force April to go throw some daisies all over the aisle. Once April is done throwing the daisies, she runs quickly back to her spot next to her sister.

Suddenly a trumpet starts playing, as a horse drawn carriage arrives at the end of the aisle. Kirk instructs the guests to stand and look to their left. The driver comes over to the door, opens it up, and gently takes Lorelais hand and helps her out. All of the guests break out into gasps as Lorelai walks up to her father. Lorelai loops her arm through her fathers and beams up at him through her veil, "Hi daddy." Richard beams back and wipes a tear from his eye, "Hello princess. You look breath takingly gorgeous." Lorelai grins, "Thank you daddy. Thank you for supporting us through and through. Thank you for loving Luke and believing he was the only one for me." Richard smiles, "Anything for you my dear. He really is good for you. No doubt about that." He points to the front, "Shall we?" Lorelai giggles, "We shall." They both start walking in time to the music. Across the aisle, Luke is looking at Lorelai and grinning like an idiot.

Lorelai decided to wear a princess style wedding dress. She had saw it one day while walking around New Haven, and thought it was perfect. It was made just like a ball gown, and she thought that would fit the occasion and venue. The Vera Wang designer strapless dress, is white with Chantilly lace, a sweetheart neckline, a tulle ball gown skirt, and cathedral train. Sookie had agreed that it was much appropriate for the wedding, and that it looked amazing on Lorelai, so it was decided on and bought quickly.

Finally after waking for what seems like forever, Richard and Lorelai arrive at the very front. Richard shakes Luke's hand, and kisses Lorelais cheek.

Reverend Skinner smiles and motions the guests to all sit, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God, and in the presence of family and friends to join together Lucas William Danes and Lorelai Victoria Gilmore in Holy Matrimony, which is commended of St. Paul to be an honorable estate, instituted of God and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or carelessly, but reverently, joyfully and in the love of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined."

Reverend Skinner smiles and looks at Luke, Lorelai and Richard, "Who gives this Bride to this Groom in marriage?" Richard smiles with tears in his eyes, "I do." He takes Lorelais right hand and places it in Lukes open left hand. Richard smiles at Luke and Lorelai, then goes to his seat.

Reverend Skinner takes a breath and begins speaking again, "Jesus Christ Reminds us, that at the beginning the Creator made us male and female , and said, For this cause a man shall leave his father and mother and shall cleave to his wife; and the two shall become one flesh. God loved us, and created us to love others. Our lives find completion only as we love and are loved in return. Together, we can become what we could never be separately. Marriage is of God."

Reverend Skinner continues as he looks at Luke and Lorelai, "Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails.

Luke and Lorelai come today desiring to be united in this sacred relationship."

Reverend Skinner looks out at the guests, "Let us pray. O' Almighty God you have created us all in the image of Love, the image of Yourself. Bless now these two who stand before you. Guide them in your wisdom, shine your light upon them, that as they journey through this life together they will walk as bearers of your Truth. Amen."

Lorelai turns around and gives her bouquet of daisies to Sookie.

Reverend Skinner smiles, "Please join hands" Lorelai turns around to face Luke and takes both of his hands in hers, and smiles at him through her veil. Luke grins at her and looks deep into her eyes.

Reverend Skinner smiles bigger, "I ask you each now, to repeat the marriage vows." He looks over at Luke, "Please repeat after I have finished: I, Lucas William Danes take you, Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, as my lawfully wedded wife, to love and cherish, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, from this day forward."

Luke turns back to Lorelai, with his baby blue eyes shining, "I, Lucas William Danes take you, Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, as my lawfully wedded wife, to love and cherish, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health. From this day forward."

Reverend Skinner turns and looks at Lorelai, "Lorelai, please repeat after I have finished: I, Lorelai Victoria Gilmore take you, Lucas William Danes, as my lawfully wedded husband, to love and cherish, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. From this day forward."

Lorelai turns back to Luke, with tears in her ocean blue eyes, "I, Lorelai Victoria Gilmore take you, Lucas William Danes, as my lawfully wedded husband, to love and cherish, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. From this day forward."

Reverend Skinner looks over at Sookie and Kirk, "May I please have the bride and groom's rings please?" Sookie steps forward and hands the Reverend, Luke's wedding ring. Kirk steps forward next to Sookie, and hands the Reverend, Lorelais wedding ring.

The Reverend places the rings in the palm of his hand, " Bless, O Lord The Giving of these rings that they who wear them, may live in your peace and your favor all the days of their life; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen."

He then gives Luke, Lorelais ring and smiles, "As you place this ring on your partner's finger I ask that you repeat these words: This ring is my sacred gift to you, A symbol of my Love, A sign that from this day forward and always, My Love will surround you, With this ring I thee wed."

Luke turns back to Lorelai and smiles as he slides the ring on her finger, "This ring is my sacred gift to you, A symbol of my Love, A sign that from this day forward and always, My Love will surround you, With this ring I thee wed." He squeezes her hand and wipes a tear off his cheek.

The Reverend then turns to Lorelai, smiles and hands her Luke's ring, "As you place this ring on your partner's finger I ask that you repeat these words: This ring is my sacred gift to you, A symbol of my Love, A sign that from this day forward and always, My Love will surround you, With this ring I thee wed."

Lorelai turns back to Luke, and smiles her signature dazzling smile as she slides the ring on his finger, "This ring is my sacred gift to you, A symbol of my Love, A sign that from this day forward and always, My Love will surround you, With this ring I thee wed."

Reverend takes a deep breath and smiles again, "I'd like to say a closing prayer… Oh, eternal God Creator and preserver, Giver of all spiritual grace, the Author of everlasting life; Send thy blessing upon these thy servants, this man and this woman, whom we bless in thy Name; that they, living faithfully together, may surely perform and keep the vow and covenant between them as symbolized by these rings as a token and pledge, and may ever remain in perfect love and peace together and live according to thy laws. Amen."

He smiles and looks proudly at Luke and Lorelai, "For as much as Luke and Lorelai have consented together in holy matrimony and have witnessed the same before God and those present, and have pledged their faithfulness, each to the other, and have declared their love by giving and receiving Rings and by joining hands, I now, by the authority committed unto me as a minister and a priest, declare that Luke and Lorelai are husband and wife according to the ordinance of God, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, and the State Of Connecticut. Those Whom God Has joined together, let no one put asunder."

The reverend looks out to guests then back at Luke and Lorelai, "May the Peace and the Unconditional Love of God surround you and remain with you now and forevermore. Amen"

Reverend Skinner smiles proudly again, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may finally kiss the bride."

Luke softly sweeps the veil out of Lorelais face, leans in, raps his arms around her, and passionately kisses her. When they both pull away, Lorelai places a hand on his bare, soft cheek and smiles, "I love you so much." Luke softly pecks her lips, "Oh Lorelai. You have no idea, of how much I love you."

Reverend Skinner smiles and both Luke and Lorelai turn to face the crowd, "Allow me to present Mr. & Mrs. Danes."

The guests all cheer and stand up in their seats, as Luke and Lorelai walk together down the aisle, hand in hand, over to the huge party tent.

As soon as Luke and Lorelai get to the party tent, all of the guests are starting to rush in.

Kirk heads over to the DJ booth and and turns on the party lights, "Everyone, please welcome in the newly married: Mr. & Mrs. Backwards Baseball Cap..." Kirk pauses as Luke and Lorelai make their grand entrance and kiss, while everyone cheers, "...It is time for their very first dance as husband and wife. Lorelai, Luke picked out this song for you. It's a beautiful song called, "It's Your Love" by Tim McGraw. Please step out on to the dance floor."

Luke takes Lorelai by the hand and leads her out to the dance floor, as the song starts to play.

" _ **Dancin' in the dark**_

 _ **Middle of the night**_

 _ **Takin' your heart**_

 _ **And holdin' it tight…"**_

Lorelai lays her head on Luke's shoulder and slowly moves her feet in time with his, around the floor.

"… _ **Emotional touch**_

 _ **Touchin' my skin**_

 _ **And askin' you to do**_

 _ **What you've been doin' all over again…"**_

Luke rubs Lorelais back softly and whispers in her ear, "Hey crazy lady. This is our song. At the annual spring fling of 1991, we danced to this song. The way you looked into my eyes while we danced, made me never forget that moment. During that dance, I vowed to make this song our first dance song, at our wedding." Lorelai looks deep into his eyes, "You remembered?" Luke nods as he spins her around, "Always."

"… _ **Oh, it's a beautiful thing**_

 _ **Don't think I can keep it all in**_

 _ **I just gotta let you know**_

 _ **What it is that won't let me go…"**_

Lorelai wipes her eyes and buries her face in the crook of Luke's neck and whispers, "God, I love you so much. Like, so freakin much." Luke kisses her hair, "And I love you. More than I can explain."

"… _ **It's your love**_

 _ **It just does somethin' to me**_

 _ **It sends a shock right through me**_

 _ **I can't get enough**_

 _ **And if you wonder**_

 _ **About the spell I'm under**_

 _ **It's your love…"**_

Luke spins her out of his arms, then back into his chest, and kisses her softly.

"… _ **Better than I was**_

 _ **More than I am**_

 _ **And all of this happened**_

 _ **By takin' your hand**_

 _ **And who I am now…"**_

Luke sings the lyrics quietly into her ear, as he keeps his feet moving in time with the music.

"… _ **Is who I wanted to be**_

 _ **And now that we're together**_

 _ **I'm stronger than ever**_

 _ **I'm happy and free**_

 _ **Oh, it's a beautiful thing**_

 _ **Don't think I can keep it all in, no**_

 _ **And if you asked me why I changed**_

 _ **All I gotta do is say your sweet name…"**_

Luke whispers softly in her ear, "Oh Lorelai. You look so beautiful tonight. You literally took my breath away the moment I saw you get out of the carriage."

Lorelai grins up at Luke, "Babe. You're GQ'ed just the way I like. You took my breath away, the moment I saw you across the aisle."

"… _ **It's your love**_

 _ **It just does somethin' to me**_

 _ **It sends a shock right through me**_

 _ **I can't get enough**_

 _ **And if you wonder**_

 _ **About the spell I'm under**_

 _ **It's your love**_

 _ **Oh, baby**_

 _ **Oh, it's a beautiful thing**_

 _ **Don't think I can keep it all in**_

 _ **I just gotta let you know**_

 _ **What it is that won't let me go**_

 _ **It's your love**_

 _ **It just does somethin' to me**_

 _ **It sends a shock right through me**_

 _ **I can't get enough**_

 _ **And if you wonder**_

 _ **About the spell I'm under**_

 _ **It's your love**_

 _ **It's your love**_

 _ **It's your love."**_

Once the song is over, everyone claps and a lot of the guests cry. Lorelai and Luke both lean in for another kiss. Once they pull away, Lorelai yells, "LET THE PARTY BEGIN!"


	17. Chapter 17: The Wedding Part 2

**_Hello all! Here is Chapter 17! Thank you for reading! Please review and keep reading! You won't be disappointed!_**

 _ **Attention: I don't own Gilmore Girls and the characters! I wish I did!**_

 ** _It's all God given talent._**

 _ **January 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **2001- Luke and Lorelais Wedding Day- The Reception/After Party**_

After telling the guests to start partying, Lorelai and Luke go over to their giant dining table, that is large enough for the whole town to sit at. Lorelai takes Luke's hand in hers and leads him over to their seats, which are in the very middle of the table. Rory and April follow them over. April looks at her mother with a big smile, "Mom, you look like a princess. The dress is beautiful." April looks at her father and smiles again, "Dad, you look like a prince." Luke smiles at his youngest and gives her a wink, then looks over at Rory, "Pumpkin, you're so very quiet. What's up?" Rory looks over at April and gives her a mischievous smile, "April has a surprise for you. But not until we do toasts and you guys cut the cake." April pushes Luke into his chair and pulls out her mothers chair, "Sit. Sit. We have to get started." Lorelai sticks her tongue out at Rory, who is sitting next to Luke on his right. April sits next to Lorelai, on her left, and smiles at her mother, "This is one of fun parts."

Kirk ushers everyone to their seats and smiles, "Hello everyone. As the best man, I'd like to welcome you all to the wedding that we waited thirty years for…" He pauses to gain his thoughts, "… I knew Luke long before Lorelai. But I've known Lorelai since elementary school. The year was 1972. Lorelai was in kindergarten, and Luke was in second grade. From the moment I saw them look at each other, I knew they were meant to be. He never stopped talking about her when they were apart. That happened many times because of Lorelais mother. But they always found each other again. I will say that they are amazing parents to Rory and April. I'm so proud of everything they have accomplished in thirty years. So please raise your glasses." Everyone raises their glasses and Kirk smiles, "Here's to the Bride and Groom."

Around the tent, glasses clink, hands applaud, Kirk sits, and Sookie stands, "Hello everyone. I'm so happy to be here tonight as maid of honor. Lorelai and I go way back. We met a few days before she met the love of her life…" Sookie pauses with tears in her eyes, "…I can't believe, it's been thirty years. I'm so happy that you finally have him for good this time. You two were made for each other. You two have so much more left to accomplish, in this lifetime. I can't wait to see what you guys do next. I can't wait to keep seeing my nieces grow up. You are amazing parents. And I can't wait for more little angels. I love you both so much…" Sookie pauses to raise her glass, "To the Bride and Groom. May you have many amazing years together." Glasses clink around the room again, hands applaud, Sookie sits down, and April stands up. April walks over to the stage and stands by the piano. A pianist comes over and takes a seat on the piano bench. April smiles at her parents then looks around the room, "Hi everyone. Thank you for coming to my parents wedding. I'd like to sing a special song, that I picked just for them. I hope you like it mom and dad."

The pianist starts playing, "At Last", by Etta James. Aprils strong soprano voice echoes through the room, causing everyone to gasp in surprise. Lorelai whispers to Luke, "Babe. She's amazing. I didn't know she could sing like that. Sure the occasional goofy singing, but not like this." She turns to Rory, "Did you know that she could sing?" Rory nods her head, "Yep. We both kept it a secret from you. She wanted to serenade you and dad. So surprise!"

Once April hits the last note, the whole room breaks out into tears and applause. Luke and Lorelai are sobbing like babies, and yelling, "That's our baby!" April grins, "To the Bride and Groom, whom I am so lucky to call my mom and dad." April walks off the stage, and is engulfed in a giant hug by her parents.

Once April is siting back in her chair, Rory runs up to the stage, "Hello everyone. Welcome. I'm so happy to be here tonight. My parents are finally married. It's taken them thirty years to get here. Wow. How far we've come. As you all know, my dad had missed out on four years of my life. I still remember meeting him for the very first time. It was the day my grandpa William passed away. It was a sad, but happy day for me. I was glad to get to know my grandfather, for the first four years of my life that he was alive, but the only thing missing was my dad. I remember my dad loving me so much, like he hadn't missed all of that time. I remember watching him and my mom, love each other like no time had passed for them either. He had also missed seven years of Aprils life. Even though we had some road blocks along the way, we were able to find each other. My mom was so overjoyed when we were finally able to call ourselves a family. She had been so torn apart…" Rory pauses to wipe the tears out of her eyes…, "I'm so lucky to be your daughter. You both have no idea. You've given me everything I could ever want, and more. Thank you." Rory can barely say anything else, as she chokes back happy sobs.

As she walks back to her seat, Richard rises from his seat, and walks to the microphone, "Hello everyone. Thank you for coming to this amazing wedding. I'd like to say a few words before the Bride and Groom speak. I am the proud father of the Bride. When Lorelai was about to turn four, my wife Emily, wanted Lorelai to go to private school. Lorelai had over heard our conversation, and she wasn't having it. She marched right up to her mother and said, 'Mom, I want to go to elementary school in Stars Hollow. And that's final!' She was very adamant about it. So, I finally convinced Emily to let Lorelai go to school in Stars Hollow. That beautiful August day, was first day that I had seen Lorelai smile in a long time…", Richard smiles and wipes a tear off of his cheek, "…Luke has been so good to her, and for her. I trusted him to be her protector, and he has exceeded expectations." Richard sighs, "The day she found out that she was pregnant, Emily had found the pregnancy test in the trash. Emily confronted Lorelai, and told her despicable things. I was supportive, I knew how amazing Luke and Lorelai would be as parents. They had actually been separated for a month when Lorelai found out…", Richard pauses and looks at Luke, "… But, once Rory was almost five years old, Lorelai decided to tell Luke that he was Rorys father. I watched Luke take care of Rory, and he was so good to her. I knew that I made a good choice of allowing Luke to keep being with Lorelai, when Emily had shunned him out of her life. Even through all the times Luke was forced to stay away from Lorelai, I supported them and tried to make sure that they'd see each other again. Once April was brought home, I saw something change in Luke. He was suddenly was superman to two little girls. I watched him mature." Richard looks over at Lorelai and smiles, "For Lorelai, becoming a mother to April and Rory and a lifelong partner to Luke, made her mature greatly. She became Wonder Woman to her daughters and her husband. I'm so proud of her for everything that she's accomplished. I'm so proud of the both of you!" Richard raises his glass, "To my daughter and Son-In-Law."

As glasses are raised,Richard goes back to his seat and sits, as Luke stands up with a microphone in his hand, "Hey everybody. Thanks for coming and being a part of this special day for me and the little missus." Everyone laughs as Luke gives Lorelai a playful grin, "I'd like to say thank you to my father in law, for everything he's done for the past thirty years." Luke looks down at Lorelai, "I would like to say a few words to my wife. Without her… I wouldn't be who I am today." Lorelai tilts her head up to meet Luke's eyes, and he takes her hand in his, "Lorelai, I can't believe it's been thirty years already. We so young, but I knew that I loved you more than anything in the world. You have made me a better man. You let me know that I'm stronger than I think I am, that I can do anything I want. Because of you, Rory, and April, also your confidence in me… I opened _our_ diner. I know that myname is on the sign, and I'm the one who works there. But that diner, is ours." Lorelai pulls Luke down a bit, to wipe a tear off of his cheek. Luke clears his throat and grips her hand tighter, "You have given me so much. Like, our two beautiful daughters. Our two most wonderful gifts. They are just like you in many ways then one. They maybe act like me, just a little bit… but they are you. But I love them just as they are." He starts choking up and kisses Lorelais hand,"I just love you so much, baby. I can't imagine my life without you. You are everything to me. You are so beautiful, hardworking, hard headed, strong willed, and crazy. But that's what makes you… you. I'll never forget the day we met, and you yelled at me. Scared me to death. But then I asked you, 'What cha reading?', and the rest was history. I never looked back, and I'm glad I didn't." Luke smiles as Kirk walks over and hands him his signature blue baseball cap, "With this ring, this cap is also a true testament of my love and devotion to you. I promise to never take it off, except for dinner with your father, or anything that won't allow me to wear my hat…" Luke pauses to put the hat on his head, "…This night is an exception. But don't worry I'll take it off for the pictures." Luke pauses again to raise his glass, "To my wife. My angelic and beautiful wife. To many more years to come."

Once Luke sits back down, Lorelai kisses him sweetly, takes the microphone, and stands, "Hello my large but lovely family. I'm so glad you could make it. I've dreamed of this day since I was three. I actually met my husband, a year later. So I think it was fate. Our daughters call it luck. But, it was more of a dream." She pauses to recount the day they met, " He was the most beautiful little boy that I had ever seen. I can't tell you how many times in the past thirty years, I've apologized to him for totally yelling at him, the moment we first met. He was so sweet to me afterwards through." Lorelai smiles, " He had the hugest love for Star Trek, and flannel shirts. His favorite book back then, was ' Journey To The Center Of The Earth'. I think it still is." She looks down at Luke to get confirmation, who tries to act like it's not true, when his eyes tell a different story. Lorelai giggles, "Lucas, you are a really bad liar." She tosses her hair and smiles, "I just wanted to take a minute to tell you that I love you so much, and to thank you for everything. I am so lucky to have you as my husband, and the father of our two beautiful daughters." Lorelai takes a breath and raps her hand around the locket around her neck, "So you promised me that you'd always wear your hat? Well, I promise to keep wearing the locket you gave me. With this ring, this locket is also a true testament of my love and devotion to you." Lorelai stops to look at Luke again, and hears quiet sobs and sniffles around the tent. She starts choking up, and raises her glass, "To you my love. My one true love. My only love. My best friend. I'll love you always and forever, backwards baseball cap."

Once Lorelai sits down, Sookie stands up and snaps her fingers, "Time to cut the cake!" A few men and women wheel in a giant buttercream frosting, gold and blue wedding cake with tons of daisies on it. Luke gets up and takes Lorelais hand, and leads her over to the cake. Sookie hands them their initial engraved cake cutting knife, and Luke looks at Lorelai with a twinkle in his eye. As the photographer snaps pictures, Lorelai returns the twinkle back.

Lorelai takes the knife into her hand, and Luke places his hand over hers, and together they cut into the cake, cutting the very first slice. After cutting, Luke takes his fork and gets a piece of cake on it for Lorelai. Lorelai also takes her fork and gets a piece of cake on it for Luke. They then intertwine arms, and feed each other a piece of cake. When Luke notices a piece of cake on the side of her mouth, he giggles and leans in, "Kiss?" Lorelai smiles and leans in. As Luke goes to press his lips against hers, he slides his tongue along her bottom and top lip and slowly makes a quick slide around the corner of her mouth. Lorelai laughs and whispers, "Tease." Luke chuckles and seductively whispers , "Don't worry. This is just foreplay."

After the cutting of the cake, Lorelai stands up and looks at Richard, "Dad, let's dance." Richard smiles at her, takes her hand, and heads to the dance floor, where "I hope you dance", by Lee Ann Womack plays.

As they dance, Richard stays silent, but he beams with pride at his little girl, who is now a married woman.

After their father/daughter dance, Richard walks back into the sea of guests, while Luke is pushed out on to the floor by Sookie. Lorelai sits on a chair and pulls up her dress to show off her garter and she smiles brightly at Luke, "Honey. It's time to throw it out into the crowd of men!" Luke chuckles and gets down on his knees, and slowly pulls the lacy garter down and off of her leg, while gently caressing her leg on purpose. He stands up and throws it to the crowd of men. Finally a voice shouts, "I got it!" Luke looks around and sees Kirk holding it in his hand and Luke sighs, " Oh geez. Did Kirk really have to catch it?" Sookie runs over and hands Lorelai her bouquet, "Okay sweetie. Just throw it." Lorelai turns around and has her back to all the ladies as she throws it. Suddenly, Lorelai hears Lulu exclaim, "I caught it! I did it!" Lorelai giggles, then looks at Kirk, "She's all yours Kirk." Kirk goes over and takes Lulus hand, and they both smile at each other.

Luke takes Lorelais hand in his as they make their way to the microphone, "I just wanna thank everyone for being here today. Now, the party is about to get even more exciting!" Lorelai turns the microphone to herself, "The whole park is open to everyone. Go ride on Dumbo or go meet Mickey Mouse! Food is everywhere for you to pig out! Enjoy and have fun!" Everyone cheers and runs out to the park.

Lorelai looks at Luke, "Let's go walk around and enjoy everything. I'm going to take you to meet Mickey and Goofy." Luke chuckles, "I'll do it… but only cause I love you crazy lady." Lorelai smirks, "Can I get you to wear a pair of Mickey ears?" Luke groans, "No. Not happening." Lorelai pouts and crosses her arms, "But Luuukkkkeee. Please. How about over your baseball cap?" Luke tries to keep his stance on the subject, but Lorelais pouty face takes it all away, "Fine. Put them on me." Lorelai laughs an evil laugh as she puts the ears over Luke's baseball cap, "Hahaha. My pout strikes again." Lorelai looks him over, "Why my mighty fine stud, you look gorgeous. I love you." Luke intertwines their fingers, "You are so beautiful. And I love you too."


	18. Chapter 18: Big Surprise

_**Hello all! Here is Chapter 18! Thank you for reading! Please review and keep reading! You won't be disappointed!**_

 _ **Attention: I don't own Gilmore Girls and the characters! I wish I did!**_

 _ **It's all God given talent.**_

After the fun at the Magic Kingdom, Luke takes Lorelais hand and leads her through the entrance of Cinderella's castle. Lorelai looks at Luke with a shocked expression, "Honey, where are you taking me?" Luke chuckles, "Mrs. Danes, I'm taking you to our King and Queen suite." Lorelai stammers in surprise, "I-in Cinderella's castle?" Luke nods as they come up to the door to their room, "Close your eyes baby girl." Lorelai closes her eyes and Luke opens the door. She feels Luke's warm, but strong hands on the small of her back as he gently leads her into the room. Luke smiles brightly, "Open your eyes Lorelai." Lorelai opens her eyes to find daisies and candles all around the room, and her groom standing in the middle of it all, with the biggest smile on his face. She is stunned, "Luke, this is everything I've ever dreamed of. This is just amazing. Hon, it's like really amazing. If you wanted me to feel like a queen, mission accomplished." Suddenly a butler appears and hands Lorelai a really soft bathrobe and a tiara, "Mrs. Danes, this is for you. You are requested by your husband to be downstairs for dinner in an hour. Your wedding dress will suffice. You are dressed like a queen anyway." Lorelai nods with a grin, "What's the robe for?" The butler laughs, "Mrs. Danes, Lucas said that it is for your special bath later." Lorelai looks over at Luke who is smirking, "Mr. Danes, you are very stealthy. But props to letting the butler call you Lucas." Luke walks closer to her and grabs her by the waist, "I told you that I love spoiling you. Even if I am pretending to complain." Lorelai wraps her hands around his neck, presses her forehead softly to his, and looks deep into his eyes, "You are so perfect and wonderful. I can't tell you how excited and happy I am, to finally be your wife." Luke smiles and caresses her cheek softly, "I'm so damn happy to be your husband. You've got no idea." Lorelai leans in and softly kisses him. Luke kisses back, while still caressing her cheek. When both of them pull away, Luke takes off Lorelais veil, and slips the tiara into her hair, "Perfect." Lorelai blushes, "You know how to make a girl feel special." Luke chuckles, "You know it. I've been doing it since 1972." He looks at his watch, "I'm going to head down to the dinning room. Come down whenever you are ready, Mrs. Danes." Lorelai smiles her signature dazzling smile, "I'll be there baby." Luke walks to the door and gives her a longing glance before disappearing down the stairs.

A few minutes after Luke goes down the stairs, Lorelai heads down and enters the dinning room. Luke sees her enter and smiles at her, she smiles back as she walks over to him. He stands up, takes her hand and kisses every single finger, "My lady. Still looking lovely as ever." She blushes as he pulls out her seat, "Aw hon. Thank you." Lorelai sits and smiles at Luke.

Suddenly, Buddy and Maisie show up. Maisie beams at Lorelai and Luke, "Oh my god. You two are just the cutest. I can't believe you two are finally married!" Lorelai beams back at her, "Hi Maisie. I can't believe it either!" Luke smiles, "What are you two doing here?" Buddy chuckles, "We're your waiters." Lorelai laughs and takes Lukes hand from across the table, "Rory and April must have enlisted them." Maisie pats Luke's shoulder, laughs and smiles at the couple, "Your daughters are beautiful young women. They are also so smart and driven. I can't believe they take after you two."

Lorelai giggles, "Very funny. So bring us whatever you were going to pick for us to eat anyway." Maisie walks away and Buddy chuckles, "We love you guys." He walks away leaving Luke and Lorelai sitting across from each other. Luke squeezes her hand, "Hi beautiful." Lorelai blushes and squeezes back, "Hi handsome."

Lorelai and Luke enjoy dinner together, before heading up to bed. Once they are up at their room, Lorelai looks over at Luke and grabs him by the collar of his tux and shuts the door to the bed room quickly. She pushes him hard on to the bed and starts unbuttoning his shirt and jacket, as she leaves soft kisses on his jaw. Luke starts moaning, "Oh god Lorelai…", he pauses to take a deep breath as she pulls off his shoes and pants, "...You didn't even let us get through the door." Lorelai slyly looks him through her long lashes as she slips his boxers off, "I know baby." Once Luke is fully naked, Lorelai sits up and purrs, "Unzip my dress." Luke sits up, turns his body to her and slowly unzips the back of her dress. Lorelai moans as Luke pushes her down gently on the bed, and watches him slowly pull her dress down and off of her long legs. He runs his long fingers down her silky soft legs and looks at Lorelai with a burning passion in his eyes, "God you are just so damn sexy." Lorelai closes her eyes as he touches her gently and sweetly, "Oh Luuuukkkeeeee. Mmmmmm. Don't stop." Luke says in low sexy growl, "You're mine forever. I am so lucky. I will forever love touching your body like this. I could touch you all damn day." Luke leans down and kisses her hard with a touch of sweetness.

 _ **Hours Later-**_

Lorelai wakes up in a cold sweat and is screaming loudly, "LUKE! NOOOOO!" Luke wakes up startled and quickly raps his arms around her, "Hey. Sweetheart. It's okay." Lorelai lays her head against his naked chest as she cries, "Oh my god. Luke. I thought I was going to lose you. I don't want you to leave me…", She chokes back a sob as she whispers, "...Please don't leave me." Luke kisses her forehead and grips on to her tighter, "I won't. I love you so much, Lorelai Victoria. Shhhh. It's okay." Lorelai nods but doesn't believe his words. What if things aren't going to be okay? What if he leaves her again because of the stress of her nightmares? Lorelai hears those questions roll around in her head and she tries to push them out. 'We're fine. Nothing is going to happen.', Lorelai thinks to her self.

 _ **A Month after honeymoon-**_

Luke and Lorelai walk through the front door of the Crap Shack, and both of them are quiet. They got into an argument on the way home about Christopher, and Luke accused Lorelai of even loving him. Lorelai was so angry that she wouldn't speak to him at all, let alone look at him. Lorelai goes up to the bedroom and walks into the bathroom. She did eat an apple from the farmers market this morning and she's felt nauseous for days. She's also late for her period.

Finally, she goes to the special drawer she has for hiding her pregnancy tests. Lorelai pulls one out and starts thinking about what Luke would do when he found out. Would this be the right time to have another kid? They did want more, but was this too soon?

Lorelai opens the box and sits down on the toilet with the stick under her, begins to pee and whispers, "Please god let this happen."

 _ **10 minutes later-**_

Luke hears screams of joy coming from the upstairs bathroom. He runs up to find a pantless Lorelai dancing around the bedroom. Luke looks at her with confusion and a tinge of anger still left in his eyes from their fight, "What's going on? Where's your pants?" Lorelai comes over to him with a big smile on her face, "What? I thought you liked it when I wore no pants?" Luke loses his anger once she gives him a look of love and joy, "You know I love to see you without pants. But what's really going on?" Lorelai takes a deep breath and holds up the pregnancy test, "Luke, I'm pregnant. You're going to be a daddy again." Lorelai stands there and waits for Luke to have an explosive reaction like he did during their fight earlier, but instead of looking angry, Luke's eyes grow wide and he puts a hand on Lorelais stomach and starts to cry tears of joy. He looks back up at Lorelai and gives her a sweet kiss, "I'm sorry how I acted earlier. You know I love you, right?" Lorelai smiles up at him and runs the pad of her thumb over his rough cheeks gently, and wipes the tears away, "I do. And I love you." Luke looks down at her stomach again and smiles brightly, "We're gonna have another baby. I'm just so excited! I hope we have a boy this time." Lorelai rolls her eyes and giggles, "You've been saying that since April was born. You never know. It's probably going to be a big surprise."


	19. Chapter 19: Why Would She Do This To Us?

Chapter 19

 _ **April 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **2001-**_

Two months after finding out she is pregnant, Lorelai Victoria Danes is getting ready for an upcoming appointment to the doctor, to find out the sex of the baby. She decided to set the appointment on the twenty-sixth, the same day as her thirty-third birthday.

As she walks through the town square to Luke's, she hears the town troubadour playing her favorite song, "Lilly- A- Passion." Lorelai smiles and hums quitely along with the music as she opens the door to the diner.

Luke hears the bell on the door ring and he smiles and looks up, to see his beautiful glowing wife walking towards him. She is already starting to show, so she has been shopping in the maternity section lately. She dislikes having to dress differently, but to him she's still sexy as hell.

Lorelai leans over the counter and kisses his lips fiercely, catching him off guard. She pulls away with a huge smile, "Hi husband of mine. I missed you." Luke grins, "I've missed you too Mrs. Backwards Baseball Cap." He sets a cup in front of her and pours coffee into it, "There you go. I am not going to complain about your coffee drinking habits today. If I do, the baby will kick me in my sleep." Lorelai pats her bulging stomach, "Our baby would never do that. Daddy is jealous because you're on my side."

Luke chuckles, "Hey. Don't you have to be at the inn? I can drive you over." Lorelai nods and grabs her purse, "Sure hon. Let's go" Luke takes her hand and turns around and yells to Caesar, "I'll be back Caesar. Taking Lorelai to work!" Caesar yells back, "Okay boss! I'll see you later! Bye Lorelai!" Lorelai opens the front door and yells back to him, "Bye Caesar!"

As soon as they get to the truck, Luke opens her door for her and helps her in. As soon as he shuts the door to her side, he walks over and gets on the drivers side and starts the truck.

When Luke pulls up the inn, Lorelai turns to him, takes his hand in hers and plays with his wedding ring, "Luke, be honest. Do you want a boy or another girl?" Luke looks at her and smiles, "I don't care. Another girl probably would be easier." Lorelai groans, "Lucas, don't you want a boy? You can play baseball and watch sports center. I really want to buy little flannels and a baseball cap." Luke smiles again at her determination, "I said I don't care, honey." Lorelai rubs her forehead and sighs, "You just wait, I bet we'll have a son come next Thursday."

She gives him a quick kiss and heads into the inn. Luke smiles as he watches her walk up the stairs, her perfect hips swaying back and forth and her beautiful long brown curls blowing in the wind. He takes a deep breath as the scent of her still lingers around him. He breathes in her scent and suddenly feels weak at the knees. Once she's in the inn, Luke drives back to the diner with thoughts of her taking over his mind.

 _ **April 26**_ _ **th**_ _ **\- Lorelais 33**_ _ **rd**_ _ **birthday-**_

Lorelai wakes up to find Luke's naked body spooning hers, and his hands wrapped around her growing stomach. She turns over and looks at his sleeping face. At thirty-four, Luke still looked so young. She runs her fingers through his hair, the absence of grey striking her thoughts. He smiles at her fingers in his hair, and she smiles back, pulling herself closer to his scruffy face. And she seductively whispers, "I thought you promised to grow old with me." His eyes follow her lips, confusion coming to his face, and she continued, her lips now by his earlobe, "You have to start looking older, or people are going to think I robbed the cradle." His laugh and touch on her bare skin made her add, "A cradle with backwards baseball caps, but a cradle nonetheless." Luke smiles, "You have a way with words."

The feeling of her soft fingers in his hair, the tickle of her breath on his earlobe, the softness of her pale bare skin against his own - all was enough to send him over the edge of falling even more in love with his beautiful wife. He gently removed her hands from his hair, bringing one hand to his lips. Touching his lips to her soft skin, he breathed, "I wake up each morning unable to believe that I am married to a queen." Her giddy smile appeared when he brought her other hand to his lips, and he could feel goosebumps going up her arm as he said, "A queen who married a pauper."

She opened her mouth to argue, but he put his finger to her lips, and leaned up to her head, and said, "I love my queen." Planting a kiss on her forehead, he lowered his voice and said, "she changed my life." Then he kissed the tip of her nose, and said, "and she brings joy to me every morning as I get to feel her with me in my bed." Then he moved to her lips, deepening the kiss until Lorelai's lips begged for more. Then he pulled away and breathlessly said, "but the best things she gives me?" And he slipped down, so his lips were above her growing stomach, and he breathed onto her stomach, "My queen will give me my little prince or princess." And with that, he planted kisses on her stomach, smiling from her giggles and laughter as they were enveloped in sheets, each other, love, and ultimate bliss, wishing to never be separated from each other's embrace.

 _ **3 pm- Hartford Memorial- The Ultra Sound-**_

Luke and Lorelai are sitting in their room and Luke is pacing back and forth. Lorelai groans, "Honey please calm down. You are making me want to pace around the room now." Luke shakes his head, "I don't know if can stop." He walks past Lorelai again and she puts an arm out to stop him, "Lucas… stop right now." He stops in his tracks as she pats the seat next to her, "Sorry." She rubs his arm, "It's okay baby."

The doctor walks in, "Mrs. Danes! I haven't seen you since 1989! You are glowing! Mr. Danes! Welcome back. I see you are already three months along?" Lorelai nods, "Yes. I am three months into the pregnancy." The doctor smiles, and motions to the bed, "Please lay down and let's get a look at the future little Danes." Lorelai lays down and reaches out for Luke's hand. He takes her hand gently as the doctor smiles, "So Luke, what do you want? A boy or girl?" Luke watches the doctor rub the gel over Lorelais stomach, and he sighs with a smile, "Well… It'd be easier with a girl because we've raised two girls. So I'm leaning towards a girl." The doctor nods and rubs the wand over her stomach, and points at the baby on the screen, "Well… I think you may want to change your mind Luke." Luke looks at the doctor and says with a shocked look on his face, "What are you talking about?" The doctor smiles, "You're having a boy!" Luke's eyes grow wide and after a few quiet moments, Luke starts sobbing and jumping around with glee, "Lorelai! We are having a boy!" Lorelai chuckles and is sobbing, "Time to go buy some tiny flannels and a baseball crown for our little prince."

On the way home, Luke and Lorelai are talking about what April and Rory will think of having a baby brother.

Lorelai scoots closer to Luke, making their shoulders touch. She feels an electric shock run through her body and she smiles, "I don't know if they'll be happy or disappointed. They wanted another sister." Luke pats her leg as he keeps his eyes on the road, "I think they'll be okay with it." He pulls up to the Crap Shack and Lorelai gasps when she sees blue balloons and happy birthday banners around the house, "What is going on here? Is this a surprise party for me?!" Luke chuckles and turns to face her, "Happy birthday, angel face." Lorelai leans in and gives him a sweet kiss. Luke kisses her back and runs his hands through her hair, "I also decided to throw a baby shower for Junior too." Lorelai smiles her signature dazzling smile at him, "You are a mighty fine man Luke Danes."

Once in they are in the house, everybody cheers and hugs Lorelai and Luke. Lorelai sees both of her daughters and waves at them. April grabs Rorys arm and runs to their mother and envelope their mother in a tight but gentle hug. April grins and touches her mothers growing stomach, "Hi baby brother. I'm April. I can't wait for you to be here." At eleven years old, April was wise beyond her years. Rory puts her hand beside Aprils, and gently gives her mothers stomach a pat, "Hi baby brother. I bet you will be just adorable." At sixteen, Rory was a spiting image of Lorelai. Lorelai sees herself in both of her children, she wasn't sure if it was a joy or a curse.

Luke comes over to Lorelai and pulls her gently over to a big gift in the middle of the living room, "I have something for you." Lorelai unwraps the wrapping paper to reveal a handmade crib with her and Luke's initials engraved into it. Lorelais eyes go wide and she starts to cry, "Luke. Oh my god. It's beautiful." He smiles, " I thought you'd love this. I spent days on this." Lorelai leans her head on his chest, and he leans down and pecks her lips. Lorelai quietly thinks to herself, 'I'm definitely happy. I am absolutely right where I need to be.'

 _ **8 Months Later- November-**_

Luke, Lorelai, Rory and April go shopping together at Babies 'R' Us.

Before getting out of the jeep, Lorelai calls Richard, "Hi daddy. I have amazing news." She takes a deep breath, "You're going to have a grandson!"

 _ **In Babies 'R' Us-**_

While Luke picks out the car seat, Rory and April run over to the tiny little work boots that look just like their fathers. Lorelai comes across a tiny blue blanket and she starts sniffing when the tears fill her eyes. Luke looks up from a seat that he picked out, and runs over to Lorelai, "Sweetheart what's wrong?!" Lorelai cringes as she remembers April not coming back with Luke after her birth, "I'm scared." Luke raps his arms around her waist, "Why?" Lorelai leans her head against the soft flannel and cries harder, "Luke, I still have nightmares of April being taken away from me. My perfect baby girl. We missed seven years of her life." Luke kisses her forehead and rubs her back, "Look at me." Lorelai looks up at him, "What?" Luke puts a gentle hand under her chin and looks deep into her eyes, "I promise you. That's not gonna happen. Do you hear me? I am not going to be that stupid again." Lorelai nods as her whole body shakes and the sobs get louder. Luke picks her up into his arms and kisses every part of her perfect face as he tries to calm her. Lorelai whimpers, "Promise me something." Luke nods while looking concerned, "Anything for you." Lorelai tugs at the collar of his flannel, "Please don't let the doctors take the baby away from me. From us." Luke nods his head, "I'll do everything in my power to make sure that won't happen to us again."

 _ **November 25**_ _ **th**_ _ **\- 3 weeks before her due date-**_

Lorelai is fast asleep until she feels Junior kick at her bladder, forcing her to get up for the twentieth time in a hour. Lorelai gets up quietly without waking Luke and heads to the bathroom. After peeing, Lorelai heads downstairs and sits on the couch and rubs her eyes. April hears her mother plop on the couch, and she decides to go sit with her.

Lorelai has her head down and when she feels someone else sit next her, she raises up her head and sees April smiling at her, "Hey Apricot. What are you doing up?" April smiles bigger at her mother, "I heard you come into the living room. I figured I better come keep you company." Lorelai sits back and allows April to lean against her, "You are so sweet. You know that?" April giggles, "Oh I know. So what's got you down here?" Lorelai smiles and kisses Aprils forehead, "You're little brother couldn't stop kicking me and I've peed twenty times in the last hour. No fun for sure."

April puts a hand over Lorelais huge stomach and looks up at her mother, "Hey mom. What was I like when you were pregnant with me?" Lorelai smiles and starts remembering the joy of being pregnant with her second daughter, "When I was pregnant with you, I used to read "Love you forever" to you while you were in my stomach. That made you kick happily at mommy while daddy was a nervous wreck, because he thought you'd injure me." April giggles, "I bet that was a sight." Lorelai laughs, "You bet it was…," She pauses to remember the words that were engrained in her mind forever, the last words that she had ever uttered to her newborn daughter before she was taken away from her, "… I used to love to say these words to you before I went to sleep, _**"I'll love you forever,**_

 _ **I'll like you for always,**_

 _ **as long as I'm living**_

 _ **my baby you'll be."**_

April smiles and yawns, "Were they in the book?" Lorelai nods, "Yeah sweetie. They were." Suddenly, she hears April start to snore. Lorelai takes April, carries her to her bed and smiles as she walks out of the room and whispers, _**"I'll love you forever,**_

 _ **I'll like you for always,**_

 _ **as long as I'm living**_

 _ **my baby you'll be."**_

After leaving Aprils room, Lorelai heads back upstairs, lays next to Luke and raps her arms around him as she falls back to sleep, not knowing the hell she was going to go through, was about to happen.

 _ **XXXXXXXXX Lorelais POV**_

She had never felt an ache so deep. Such an incision that seemed to reach her very soul. Her very being seemed stripped of herself – like the little bundle that had been ripped out of her arms had taken her heart with it.

She looked down at her arms. Empty. Bare. And utterly alone.

Where her little baby had laid, Lorelai just saw – nothing. She could feel the softness of the blanket against her skin, but her eyes found no such thing. Her lips still felt the soft skin of her baby from the first time she kissed her little girl. And now, her empty arms seemed to make her lips sting with the feeling that she would never get to hold her baby girl.

Suddenly she felt a strong, horrible grip across her abdomen. Hands. Searing hands. They were trying to take her baby away from her. Nails sent pain all around her back and abdomen. Clawing her baby out of her own stomach. Her back arched in pain. But nothing like the pan she thought of as her eyes again found her empty arms. They were going to take away her little baby boy. The sound of screaming in the background sent shivers up her spin, accompanying the grotesque pain. She reached down to ward off the hands and knives that were against her stomach – knowing she had to do everything in her power to keep them away from her baby.

And it was only when she brought her hands up, when she could see the blood all over her pale skin, it was only then that she realized the screams were coming from her mouth. The warm blood on her fingers, sticky and marring, terrified her. And she screamed. Screamed for them to leave her alone. Screamed for them to leave her baby. Screamed from the pain that encircled her stomach and wrapped around her very soul.

"Lorelai."

Someone was calling her name. Calling her from somewhere outside of this treachery.

"Lorelai. Wake up."

Her entire body shuddered awake. But nothing changed. Blood everywhere. Searing pain in her stomach. Terror in her heart.

 _ **XXXXXXXXX Luke's POV**_

She thrashed around, screaming. He didn't know if it was from pain. Or terror. Or both. But he tried to push her awake, trying to shake her awake. And when her eyes opened, he let out a sign of relief.

Until the screaming didn't stop. And he turned on the light beside the bed to find something that sent his heart into overdrive.

There was blood all over the sheets. All over her bare legs. All over his flannel shirt she wore as a nightgown. All over her hands.

And she was still screaming. Pain. "Help me!" She screamed, her bloody hands wrapping around his arm.

The door to the bedroom burst open. Rory and April stood there. He knew he couldn't let them see their mother in such a state. He was having a hard enough time. So he sent them away.

"Rory, go start the car. April. Run over to Sookie's and tell her that we're taking your mother to the hospital." Then Sookie would come over to the house, and be there for the girls, so he could leave right away.

Both girls opened their mouths to argue – but Luke just shut them up with a stern voice. "Now."

They scurried away, and Luke turned to his suffering wife. And the blood. So much blood.

He knew they had to get to the doctor as soon as possible. He lifted her little body into his arms, holding her close and secure. His last glance into the room was of the bloodstained sheets, and he knew that blood would seep through into the mattress. There was so much of it.

Lorelai was shaking in pain. Her whole body seizing up with each scream. Her hands gripped her stomach as tears ran down her face. Luke ran down the stairs with her. When she laid her head on his bare neck, he couldn't believe how hot she was to the touch – her whole body was on fire. And bleeding. And in pain.

He set her in the passenger seat, told the girls to wait for Sookie to come, and then he got into the truck, driving away as fast as he could – hoping and praying that she would still be alive when he got her there.

 _ **On the way to the hospital-**_

Luke struggles to hold onto the steering wheel, his arms aching to hold his wife, to make her understand. Her face, stripped of all color, is drawn into tight line filled with pain. It had been a few minutes since Lorelai had stopped screaming. Now she just had her head against the window, her hands stretched across her abdomen. Luke looked on with horror at the bloody handprints on the flannel shirt, and the blood that dripped from the seat onto the ground. Instead of her blood curdling screams, "DON'T LET THEM TAKE MY BABY!" She now just barely moves her mouth as she cries, "Help my baby. Don't take him away." Luke can barely hold back the tears as he watches his wife start to gasp for breath, her chest heaving with lack of oxygen.

 _ **Hartford Memorial-**_

Once the truck is parked, Luke notices that Lorelai is slumped over in her seat and isn't breathing. Luke's brain goes into overdrive as he takes Lorelai out of the truck. A doctor comes running out after seeing Luke stepping out of the truck with Lorelai in his arms, "Sir! What's going on?! Is she okay?!" Luke can barely speak, his eyes only focus on his bloody wife laying in his arms, but he is able to get a couple words out of his mouth, "The baby." The nurses motion him to come inside, he follows them inside slowly, barely moving his legs. A stretcher is wheeled out to him and he lays her down gently, afraid her porcelain body would break. The nurses wheel her down the hallway quickly and suddenly, Luke finds himself alone. He looks around at the bloody trail behind him, on his hands, his clothes. The smell is too much for him to bare. The bright white walls are blinding him, and he can't take being strong anymore, so he finally falls to his knees and sobs.

 _ **In the delivery room-**_

She could hear things going on around her. Something was wrapped around her face. Suddenly she could breathe a bit better. Taking the tension out of her chest. She opened her eyes, blurry people surrounding her. She just wanted Luke. She couldn't see him. Her heart pounded as she tried to move. But her body wouldn't obey her.

Another pain stabbed through her body from her stomach.

And she heard doctors talking all around her.

"39 weeks pregnant, running a fever, hemorrhaging."

"Blood transfusing as fast as possible." Pause. Then. "She seems to be coming to."

"Must be a uterine tear."

She felt completely exposed as her flannel shirt was cut off, leaving her open. Cold gel hit her stomach, and she felt something on her skin until she heard another doctor shout, "There's no fetal heartbeat." Suddenly the ultrasound was removed from her stomach. "Let's get her to the OR."

She was coming to, and she could feel her body tense at another contraction. Her head went up as the bed ran down the hallway, nurses injecting things into her IV, gloves being pulled onto hands, through huge doors.

She said her first words. "Is my baby okay?" Her heart was pounding, her stomach contracting, she struggled for breath. But she asked again, "Please, what's wrong with my baby?"

So many people. Running here and there. Tarps coming up over her, so she couldn't see her stomach. All of the bodies hurrying here and there – around her. Trying to make sure she was going to be okay. But she started to panic. She needed someone to tell her what was going on. She needed someone to speak to her. She needed someone.

"Emergency C section." The nurse standing above her said, while adjusting some machine behind her. "Your baby is having trouble breathing. They need to get the baby out as soon as possible."

Her baby was in danger. And all she could think was, "Please. My husband. Luke?"

Suddenly her hand was overtaken in a grip that was so recognizable to Lorelai's skin. She looked up into the eyes of someone that she trusted more than anyone else. His eyes were full of fear. He was not pretending that everything was ok. That everything was going to be ok. He was scared, his grip on her hand showed that. And she grasped his hand back with the same terror of what was going to happen with their little baby boy. Yet, somehow, through their terrified states, his hand in hers, her hand in his – there was something they knew. They were not alone.

Luke just held her hand, the hand that only a few weeks ago had run through his hair, that only that morning he had kissed her soft hands to wake her up from her peaceful slumber. The hands that he had watched her button up her favorite flannel shirt around her naked body and climbed into bed to fall asleep next to him.

Her head leaned against his other hand, that was on the bed beside her face. Her cheek was so white, so void of color. Only her blue eyes looking up into his gave him some sort of hope that she might be okay. Worry lined her sweet face, and he allowed his hand to gently wash away the tear that slid out of her exhausted face – still warm to the touch. The doctor had said the reason they couldn't put her under anesthetic was because of her high fever – it could pose a threat to her waking up. So they had just numbed where they were going to be working, so that she wouldn't feel pain but she wouldn't be under any threat.

Her sweet voice faltered as she said, "They're not going to take my baby away, are they?" His heart broke that she was still thinking about April's birth. His conscience ached because he knew he had caused this fear. So he did his duty as a husband, and he comforted, "This baby is going nowhere. He is going to be made to wear flannel and a ball cap and he will know how to wear it the right way."

Her little sarcastic voice warmed his soul. "More specifically, the wrong way."

He nodded, and said, "Of course."

Suddenly they were both drawn out of their distraction from the situation before them.

With a cry that sounded like music to the ears of both the parents on the other side of the procedure. Lorelai's face immediately calmed, a smile coming to her very pale lips. And a small tear leaked down her face, and she whispered, "Luke." He didn't know if she was saying his name, or their little boy's name. Or both.

He felt tears leaking down his face as he began to calm down. Their baby boy had a healthy set of lungs, something that he was sure he would be able to do without during the middle of the night feedings later on – but right now, that sound touched his very soul with happiness.

He heard a doctor call out to them. "Mr. and Mrs. Danes, you have a very healthy baby boy. They're going to clean him up and bring him to you right away."

Luke watched as the nurses wrapped his big boy in a blue blanket, and brought the baby over to him. They held out the bundle to him, and he looked up at the nurse with fear in his eyes. "I can't hold him. I'll break him."

The nurse didn't listen, and Luke found himself holding his baby boy for the first time. He looked at the wonderful bundle in front of him. And then he kneeled down, putting the baby right by Lorelai's head so she could take in the third great beauty that they had created together.

The only sound he heard from his wife was that of a happy sigh, and he watched as her special, sweet, and sensitive hands reached over and touched his son's soft baby face. "Luke, look at his hair!" It was dark, thick, and a little curly. "And his nose! It's yours!" Her voice began to grow in excitement. "His fingers – they're so small." He watched as her finger was enveloped in a clutching hand grip.

They stood there, drinking in the beauty that was their son.

Until Luke heard machines beeping. And he watched his wife's eyes flutter open and closed. And her hand fell from where she was holding her son's hand.

Doctors voices were tense as Luke held his little boy close while he waited. For what, he didn't know. But he waited nonetheless.

"I've got a bleeder."

"Clamp." Then a few seconds later. "Now. Clamp!"

The machines started to slow down.

"BP coming back up."

And Lorelai's eyes fluttered open, and she looked up at him, scared and fearful.

And then the words that shook the both of them to the core.

"We have another fetal heartbeat."

Luke had to remember to hold his son close because otherwise he would have passed out as his mind started to try and comprehend what the doctor had just said.

Another fetal heartbeat? But his baby was right there in his arms? His little baby boy was snuggled up against his chest? He could feel his tiny breathing.

The doctors continued to speak over his thoughts that swirled around his head.

"Page pediatrics. Now."

"A twisted cord."

"Did we know this was twins?"

Luke wanted to scream at the doctor to tell him what was going on, but he just stood there, unable to voice anything at the moment.

"No. Must be because of the twisted cord that only one was detected."

Now the first sound from Lorelai. And Luke found her eyes wide and confused but not scared. "We have another baby? Two?"

Luke nodded. He was afraid. He had watched his wife pass out only seconds before. And her face, so pale. Even her lips held no color. He watched as her lips moved again as she asked, "How do we have another baby?" And then a smile formed on her lips.

The doctors voice kept him from having to answer her.

"Mr. and Mrs. Danes, you have a baby girl."

And Luke smiled down at Lorelai and said, "We have another little girl. A little baby girl!"

Lorelai's smile reached her eyes, sending goosebumps down Luke's back as he watched how absolutely enthralled Lorelai was with the idea of another baby. Looking down at his little boy in his arms, he whispered, "Little buddy, you are going to be a big brother." A quiet laugh from his wife made him add, "But you knew that already, didn't you?"

A small sound escaped his son's lips – a little grunt, moan – a baby noise. And he thought he had never heard something so sweet and innocent in his life.

Until it hit him.

And Lorelai must have realized the same thing. For her voice started increasing in intensity when she asked, "Why isn't she crying? I can't hear her?"

There's something wrong with the baby girl. Luke thought.

And then he saw someone holding what he assumed to be his little girl, he couldn't see any sign of a baby, set the bundle down on the table directly across from where Lorelai was laying. And Lorelai saw the same thing. And then he heard a new voice. One of the doctors over by the table with their baby girl.

"Heartrate of 60."

"Any lung sounds with bagging her?"

"No."

"Let's intubate." Then the same voice said, "Push 50 of epi. Current BP?"

"48 over 24."

Lorelai gasped. And whispered, "Normal BP is 120/80." Luke didn't know how she knew that but just the thought of how bad their little baby was – that low.

Machines started beeping, but from over where they were working on his baby girl.

"V-fib."

"Paddles please."

Lorelai was now freaking out. Her heartrate was high, and her doctor was now standing above her trying to tell her what was going on – trying to calm her down. Holding the baby with one hand, Luke grabbed his wife's hand with his other.

"Mrs. Danes, we are under the assumption that there was a complication in the formation of the umbilical cord for the second twin."

Luke could hear the doctor by his baby say, "Clear." And a shock.

"So your baby girl did not get all the nutrients and develop to the degree that her brother did."

"Charge paddles to 50." Alarms still screaming from his baby girl.

Lorelai frantically asked, "What is happening with my little girl? Why isn't she crying? Why can't I see her? What is wrong?" Her voice, full of terror, carried on with emotion that Luke was feeling.

"Clear." Shock. Alarms still screaming.

Lorelai's doctor said, "Because of how small she is, her lungs aren't developed."

Now it was Luke's turn to ask, "But she's going to be okay? Our baby?"

Lorelai looked over at where they were working on her baby and asked, "You mean that there's a chance that she could…"

Luke's heart begged her not to say the next word. He didn't think he could handle it.

"We have a heartbeat." Wonderful words.

Lorelai's voice, weak with worry and exhaustion, whispered, "Mel."

The doctor looked confused, "What is she saying"

Luke kisses his son's soft forehead while keeping his eyes locked with Lorelai's, "Melody." Lorelai nodded. Luke continued, "Before we knew that little Luke here was coming, we had talked about the baby name if it was a girl. And her favorite name for another daughter was Melody Victoria Rose, and call her Mel for short."

And then he heard, "We need to get her to the NICU."

And he watched Lorelai's eyes get wide. And her doctor started to try and calm her down. "Mrs. Danes, they're going to take the baby girl to the NICU, so they can take care of her."

And the hand in his began to tighten, terror overtaking his wife. And she started to whisper, "No, Luke, they're going to take my baby away."

Hating that he had to, but he set his little baby boy into the little bassinet that they had set by him. And he bent down so he was close to her face, and he touched her face and said, "Lorelai, they're just taking her to where they can help her…"

Lorelai started to shake her head, and said, "No, Luke. You promised. You promised me that you wouldn't let them take my baby." He opened his mouth to argue but her voice got louder. More desperate. As the group of doctors over by their baby started to wheel the baby out of the room, rushing around. "DON'T LET THEM TAKE MY BABY!" She screamed.

Lorelai's doctor tried to comfort her, "They're just taking her down the hall to where they can help her better."

As they wheeled her baby out of the room, Lorelai couldn't control herself. Tears. And anger. And her fists beat against Luke's hand. And said, "You bastard. You lied. You told me you wouldn't let them take her away. You did it again. You lied. You gave her away."

Luke's heart broke even more than he thought possible. And he knew there were no words that would convince her that her baby was safe. There was no way to ease her mind. There was no possibility that Lorelai would ever think that they were doing the right thing.

So he did the only other thing he could think of.

He just held her hands. And she screamed at him. But he held her hands. And then the anger and screaming turned to gut-wrenching sobs. And her muttering, "I can't live without my baby. I can't let someone else take her away, and hurt her…"

And then he laid his head on the bed by hers, and brushed the tears away from her face, and just laid there with his wife, holding her as much as possible with the doctors still stitching her up on the other side of the curtain. But he just held her.

 _ **A while later-**_

Lorelai is laying in her bed and staring at the wall. She is still so very angry at Luke, and he knows it. He knows how devastated she is. He doesn't have to look at her or listen to the angry sobs that escape her lips, he just knows _her._ After being together for thirty years, Luke knows how she deals with things. He knows that she'll give him the silent treatment like a five year old.

After waiting a while for her to finally speak, Luke decides that it's best for him to just go home. A nurse comes in and whispers to him that Junior is safe to go home with him. Lorelai looks over at Luke with tears in her eyes, but quickly turns back around, afraid that she'll make him think that she's already forgiven him.

Luke looks back at her fragile body before picking up their son, then says in a clipped tone, "Rory called. I'm thinking I should go home and be with the girls. And the nurse that was just in here, told me that I can take Junior home now." Lorelai snorts and crosses her arms, "Yeah right. You just don't want to be around me." Luke raises his voice slightly, "Lorelai. Do not start with me." Lorelai feels the anger rise up in her throat, "FINE! Go home. See if I care!" Luke says, "I didn't need your permission to go home, Lorelai. I just wanted you to know that I think Junior should come home with me." Hot words flashed across her mouth and she snapped, "Go ahead. Take the baby with you. It's not like this is the first time." Luke's face is full of anger and hurt, "I can't believe you Lorelai. You're the one who agreed to sign the damn papers! How was I to know that you wouldn't sign them?!" Lorelai feels hot tears streaming down her cheeks, "I wanted to help you, because I love you! That's why I had agreed! But after realizing how dumb it was, I changed my mind! I didn't want anyone else raising our daughter!" She hits her tiny fragile hands multiple times on the bed, "JUST GO HOME!"

Luke finally finds the will power to move, and walks out to door with Junior and no words said to Lorelai, except when her quivering voice managed to yell, "GO TO HELL!" He spat back, not realizing the lasting effect it would leave on the both of them, "RIGHT BACK AT YOU!" He then walked out the door, never looking back.

After Luke is gone, Lorelai sneaks out of her bed and heads over to see Mel. When she enters the NICU, she goes over to the desk and whispers, "Melody Victoria Rose Gilmore Danes? I'm her mother Lorelai Danes." The receptionist smiles, "Come on in. She's over in incubator five." Lorelai nods in thanks, and heads over to Mel's incubator. Lorelais eyes fill with tears as she sees her tiny one pound baby girl, helplessly laying in the incubator. She wants to hold her so desperately, but knows that Mel is too fragile and could die. Melody's eyes are wide open and they are looking straight into Lorelais eyes. Lorelai notices that her irises are a beautiful baby blue, reminding her so much of Luke's eyes. She instantly regrets her anger towards her husband, and starts sobbing quietly.

"Lor.", a voice says loudly, knocking her back into reality. She suddenly starts shaking as she turns around, and a scream escapes her lips when she sees Christopher behind her, "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

Christopher takes a hold of Lorelais arm and yanks the IV out, causing her to yelp in pain and turn even paler. Christoper puts a gun to her head, covers her mouth and says with anger, "Shut the fuck up." Lorelai cringes as she feels the cold steel against her head and bites her lip, and she turns back to look at her baby girl and starts to cry for her. Christopher slaps her face with his rough hand causing her face to bruise easily. He looks enraged, "Shut up! That baby is better off without you. All four of your children are. So is that dumb ass, you call your husband." Lorelais eyes are burning making it hard for her to see, but she mangages to punch him with the little strength she had left in her, "DO NOT TALK ABOUT MY HUSBAND LIKE THAT!" He falls backward just a tad and puts a hand over his bloody and broken nose and curses under his breath and takes her hand and bends it until a sharp numbing pain takes over. Lorelai screams when she looks down at her broken hand, "Please stop! Please let me go back to my baby!" Christopher slaps her again and this time she hits icy cold floor hard. He kicks her in the ribs and she starts screaming again. Her breath becomes ragged and she raps her arms around her body to try and shield herself. Christopher picks her up by the tee shirt that she put on hours earlier, and puts the cold gun up to her head then points it at the incubator where Mel is, "You better come with me, or she never gets to go home to her daddy." He smirks at her as he touches the incubator, "I should have been the father of your children. But you wanted diner guys children instead. Big mistake Lor." He then takes her out the back door of the hospital and runs to the car. Christopher then opens the car door and pushes her in,"Shut the hell up and get in!" He slams the door hard and gets in the car. When he turns around to look at her, she is passed out from the severe blood loss from the night before. Christopher looks around to make sure it's safe to escape, then drives off.

 _ **Hours later-**_

Luke had went home after his fight with Lorelai, and he felt ashamed with himself. He hurt her badly, and told her to go to hell. The love of his life. He failed her. He had never felt so angry, especially at her. She always brought so much joy to his life.

After saying goodbye to his daughters and Sookie, who came to take care of Junior while he was gone, Luke drives over to the hospital to apologize to his wife, and to feed her because, he knew that she'd be complaining of being very hungry and coffee deprived. Luke chuckles to himself, as he remembers that she hated the hospital food the last time they were there for Rorys broken leg. Luke heads to her room and opens the door looking down at the food in his arms, "Sweetheart, I am so sorry for the way I treated you earlier. I shouldn't be blaming you for anything. You were just trying to help me and it's not your fault…", He pauses and starts sitting stuff down on the table without looking up, "… I thought I'd bring you some coffee and some tatertots. I'm sorry that I wouldn't give any to you yesterday morning for breakfast. I also brought pizza and Chinese food and my world famous gumbo. I also brought coffee from the diner." Once he finishes laying out Lorelais food, he turns around to hand her some coffee and notices that she's gone.

He stands frozen and whispers, "Lorelai?" He suddenly remembers that she's probably visiting Mel in the NICU. Luke walks over to the desk and says in a panicked voice, "Hello, did my wife come in earlier to see our daughter?" The receptionist nods, "Yes Mr. Danes. I think she's still here. Melody is a incubator five." Luke nods, "Thank you."

He walks over to Mel's incubator to find his tiny little girl asleep and sound, but after a look around he notices that Lorelai isn't around. But suddenly, Luke spots two shiny things on the ground. He bends down to pick them up and realizes that they are Lorelais wedding and engagement rings. He starts panicking and tries to think of why they were on the floor in the first place. Luke suddenly remembers their fight from earlier, and the pain over takes him. He falls to his knees and holds the rings close to his heart. At the corner of his eye he sees the diamonds sparkling in the light, reminding him of her. He starts sobbing and his chest heaves up and down as he can barely breathe, "She left me. I never meant everything I did. I was just so angry." The coldness of the floor makes him shudder. Luke looks over at the little baby girl and sees Lorelai in her face, "You look just like your mommy Mel. So beautiful, strong and hardheaded. You fought hard to live. I'm so proud of you." Luke starts to think of a nickname for Mel and smiles, "I think I'll call you angel. Because you remind me of your mom and your mom is an angel. The greatest gift I had ever received was her coming into my life. But now I have four beautiful children…", he pauses to choke back a tearful sob, "… But I wish I still had your mother here."

 _ **2 months later-**_

The doorbell rings and Luke runs to answer it because he thinks it's Lorelai. When he opens it, he finds an envelope addressed to him in Lorelais perfect cursive handwriting.

He shuts the front door and heads over to the steps and sits down. Luke opens the envelope to find a small piece of paper and shaky hand writing. It reads,

 _ **Dear Luke,**_

 _ **I'm sorry to spring this on you now, but after everything you put us and the kids through, I think it's time for me to leave. I'm so sorry, but you brought this upon yourself.**_

 _ **Give the kids love from me.**_

 _ **-Lorelai**_

Luke's eyes fill with angry tears as he slams his fists on the porch, without saying a word. He silently curses at himself for the pain he'd caused her and finally let's out a loud sob. Rory and April hear him and they both open the front door, to find their father in tears. April looks at Luke with wide eyes and whispers, "Dad are you okay?" Luke looks up, his eyes blood shot, "Yes. I'm fine. Both of you go back inside and watch your brother and sister." Rory goes to protest and Luke gets even more angry, "DO AS I SAY! THE BOTH OF YA! RORY YOU ARE ACTING JUST LIKE YOUR MOTHER!" Rory and Aprils eyes fill with tears of pain at the thought of their mother who had been gone for two and a half months, and fear at the anger in their fathers voice and face. They both run inside slamming the door, and Luke goes back to crying,

"Why would she do this to us?"


	20. Chapter 20: Welcome Home

**_Hello_** **_all!_** **_Here_** **_is Chapter 20! Thank you for reading! Please review and keep reading! You won't be disappointed!_**

 ** _Attention: I don't own Gilmore Girls and the characters! I wish I did!_**

 ** _It's all God given talent._**

 _ **April 26**_ _ **th**_ _ **2002- Lorelais 34**_ _ **th**_ _ **birthday-**_

It has been almost five months since Lorelai had disappeared, leaving Luke with their four children. Rory and April have became quite concerned with their fathers wellbeing.

Everyday was a struggle in the Danes household. Luke has become alarmingly quiet. He is starting to look like Tom Hanks in the movie, 'Castaway', because he hadn't shaved since she had left. Luke has barely eaten, or showered and, everyday when the girls come home from school, they find him flat out drunk, sitting on the couch waiting for their mother.

On this particular day, it is absolutely hard for Luke, because it's Lorelais 34th birthday.

Sookie comes over to help the girls take care of their baby brother and sister, and make sure that they are all fed.

Sookie takes the twins out of their high chairs and puts them on their dual changing tables then looks at Rory and April, "How's your dad holding up? He hasn't barely moved in almost five months. I'm thinking about shaving his beard off, when he falls asleep." Rory shakes her head, "Aunt Sookie, I don't think that's wise." April shudders, "Rory tried and almost lost an arm." Sookie starts working on Mel, "Honestly, girls… this is worse than the four years he was apart from your mother. He knew that he'd get her back. But now, he doesn't have any hope for himself." Rory sighs and wipes her eyes, "We hear him at night. He keeps saying her name over and over." April nods looking down with a painful look in her eyes, "We have been in bed and heard him throw beer bottles around. He has been screaming really loud. He's taken it out on himself."

Rory quietly whispers to Sookie, so Luke couldn't hear her, "I don't think she left on purpose." Sookies eyes grow large, "What are you talking about? She sent your father a letter." Rory nods to April, "April, go grab the letter." April runs quickly to her bedroom, then back to the kitchen and hands it to Rory. Rory opens up the letter and points to a tiny drawn snowflake, "Mom and Dad have a joint safe word, to let the other know that they are in trouble. It's snow. Mom is in danger." Sookie starts running out towards the living room, when Babette comes running towards the door.

Sookie opens the door, "Hi Babette. What's wrong?!" Babette is out of breath and starts babbling, "Zombie sighting. They found a zombie walking towards your house." Luke gets up when he notices a figure coming up the driveway, and he starts shaking, "Oh my god." He feels the once bright blue eyes stare into his soul, and he instantly knows.

 **3 months earlier-** _ **Lorelais POV-**_

 _Lorelais eyes open to a light being turned on over her head. She looks around and hears a familiar voice. A voice that at one time made her smile. But she remembered the feel of the gun against her neck. The feeling of leaving her baby. And she remembers. Chris._

 _She looks up at the cold chain tied to her wrists, and tries to move._

 _Her hand that was broken, looks so badly distorted, that it causes her to cringe._

 _Under the chains, Lorelais wrists are badly cut. Every time a trickle of blood rolls down her arm, it makes her cry quiet tears._

 _So much pain. Luke would never hurt me like this._

 _Why does Chris think this is okay? Hurting me to get what he wants is not effective._

 _She sees Christopher walk in with a tv on wheels and watches him press play. He looks at her with a smirk on his face, "Lorelai. Look at your family. So precious. So happy. What would you do if they were taken away from you?"_

" _Stay away from them Chris. If you even put one hand on them, I am killing you."_

 _Lorelai feels the tears burning at the corners of her eyes and the rage building in her body._

 _Christopher turns to her and spats back, "My little birdies tell me that Luke hasn't left the house since you left him. He's too hurt that you left him. What a baby."_

 _I have to get out of here. My husband and my kids need me. Oh Luke honey. I'm so sorry._

 _Lorelais face turns dark red, "YOU NEED TO STOP CHRIS! YOU ARE A GOOD FOR NOTHING ASS!"_

 _Christopher walks up closer to her face and punches her so hard that her vision goes blurry, "Shut your damn mouth, Lor."_

 _Christopher turns up the volume on the TV, and looks at Lorelai, "Watch it, NOW!"_

 _Lorelai lifts her head up to look at the TV, and feels the tears burning at the corners of her eyes._

 _On the screen, Is Luke picking up five year old Rory from school. Lorelai hears her voice from behind the camera, telling Rory to 'give daddy a big kiss', and to 'wave to mommy.' When Rory does what she's told, the camera goes to Luke's face. Lorelai then tells Luke to look at her and wave and blow her a big kiss. He does with a smirk and sticks his tongue out at her._

 _The scene goes out and it enters to another part of the tape, to their wedding, making Lorelai start crying as she hears Luke's sweet voice enveloping her every being and breaking her already fragile heart._

 _Christopher sees Lorelai turn away in tears, "LORELAI YOU BETTER LOOK RIGHT NOW!"_

 _I'm not going to let you torture me Chris!_

" _NO! YOU ARE TRYING TO BREAK ME!"_

 _Christopher kicks her in the stomach making her cry even harder, "YOU WILL DO WHAT I SAY!"_

 _Lorelai continues watching but is feeling very weak at this point and starts having a panic attack._

 _Christopher looks annoyed and turns off the videos, and he watches her shake and cry._

 _I can't take this anymore. I wanna go home. I want Luke to wrap his big strong arms around me and I want him to tell me that he loves me. I feel so weak._

 _Lorelais body shakes harder as she cries, "Please Chris."_

 _Christopher looks at her sternly, "You hungry? I bought some pizza."_

 _Lorelai nods weakly, "I'm very hungry. I haven't had a lot of food this week."_

 _Christopher puts a piece of pizza on a paper plate and waves it in front of her face, before stuffing the pizza in his mouth, "I'm not giving you any. You can starve."_

 _Lorelai feels the anger rise up in her body as she watches him eat, "Luke would never let me starve! If that was the last damn piece, he'd give it to me, no question."_

 _Christopher smirks as he throws the plate in front of her, before turning off the light and leaving, shutting the door to the room behind him._

 _I'm all alone. I don't like being all alone._

 _Lorelais eyes fill with more tears as she leans her head against the cold and hard brick wall. Through her tears, all she can say is, "Luke."_

 _ **3 Months Earlier- Lukes POV-**_

 _Luke had just received Lorelais letter a month ago, and he's been barely able to do anything. He feels like his heart has been ripped out of his chest._

 _He won't go into the diner, because the smell of coffee reminds him of her. He can't look at that stuff ever again. Never._

 _He can't even go up to their bedroom, because it looks like it did the night she bled to death in there._

 _He can't even look at his own children because all four of them look and remind him of her._

 _All Luke can do, is sit on the couch and wait for her to come home._

 _Late at night, once all of the kids are asleep, Luke sits and cries to himself. He thinks of where he went wrong. He drinks too many beers, making him loose all sense. He throws the bottles around the house, and screams at the top of his lungs. But no matter how drunk he was, Lorelai was always on his mind._

 _I can't go on without her. I love her way too much. She's the reason why I am who I am. I'm so lost without my Lorelai._

 _Luke's eyes wonder towards the picture frames on the walls._

 _Her eyes stare deep into his soul, making him fall to his knees._

 _He looks up to see the pictures from their wedding._

 _She was so beautiful that night._

 _Luke gets goosebumps as he remembers the feeling of her skin on his, after they took off their fancy wedding attire. Her gorgeous blue eyes looking into his, literally knocking the breath out of him._

 _Last month was our one year wedding anniversary. I wanted her to give me the same look she did that night, the look of love and trust. I wanted her to smile at me with that dazzling smile._

 _Luke gets up off his knees and walks over to the VHS player, and presses play._

 _What he sees, is an adorable five year old Rory running into his arms. He picks her up and suddenly, he hears Lorelais beautiful voice, telling Rory to ' give daddy a big kiss' and to 'wave at mommy'. Rory gives Luke a big kiss and giggles as she waves at Lorelai, and Lorelai turns the camera on his face. Lorelai had told him to look at her and wave and blow her a big kiss. He does with a smirk and sticks his tongue out at her._

 _Luke wipes his eyes and looks down at the floor._

 _But suddenly, the tape switches to their wedding, causing Luke to look up and stare at the sparkling beauty that is his wife._

 _He feels the tears burning at the back of his throat again, and turns off the tape._

 _I miss you. Please come home._

 _Luke takes a deep breath and walks to Mel's bassinet. He looks at his baby girls sweet face, and takes her little hand in his._

 _I wish Lorelai could be with the kids. They are growing up so fast._

 _His eyes fill with many tears as Mel lets out a happy grunt and smiles Lorelais smile at him._

" _Oh Melody. You are definitely your mothers daughter. You already have me wrapped around your tiny fingers."_

 _In the crib next to Mel, Junior happily grunts and looks up at Luke._

 _Luke chuckles at his son, then sighs, "Son, please don't grow up. Do not let the love of your life slip away. I don't want the same thing happening to you too."_

 _April 26_ _th_ _\- Lorelais Great Escape-_

Lorelai wakes up to the painful feeling of smashed glass on the bottom of her feet.

She moans in pain, "Christopher, could you please sweep the damn floor?"

Chris comes in with a plate of food, and sets it a few feet in front of her so she can't reach. But before he leaves her alone, he slaps her hard enough in the face to open up a recent wound, making her bleed. He finally leaves, then suddenly, she can hear the rats come running for the food on the plate. She shudders as she hears them chew.

Lorelai feels so weak. Her whole body is on fire.

Lorelai looks to be about seventy pounds, and her face is so hollow.

After the rats eat the food, they come back and bite Lorelais legs. She's too weak to fight back and kick them.

Lorelai looks down at her severely wounded legs and watches more blood trickle down onto the floor below her.

She shudders at cold air around her and feels goosebumps start to rise on her skin.

Lorelai looks around the dark room and whispers to herself, "If there was light in here, I could probably see my own breath."

 _ **A couple hours later-**_

Chris comes in with a smirk on his face and a knife in his hand, "Oh Lor. It's time."

Lorelais eyes dart from the knife, then to Christophers face, "You wouldn't dare."

Christopher walks closer to her and runs the blade against the skin on the inside of her thigh, "Oh I would."

Lorelai feels the warm stream of blood roll down her leg, causing blood curdling screams to exit her chapped lips.

When she looks away from him, he forcefully turns her face towards his, and kisses her.

Lorelai screams again and wacks him in the jaw, making it crack, "GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!"

Chris stumbles backwards and drops the knife, not purposefully, at Lorelais feet.

With her strength that she has left, Lorelai picks up the knife with her feet and uses it to cut the ropes off her wrists.

Christopher gets up and looks like he's about to swing his fist at her, "Wow. You aren't so beautiful anymore, Lor. What's diner guy gonna think of you? He won't want you anymore. You don't even look like yourself."

Lorelai snorts, "He'll love me just the same as he did before. He loves me for me."

Chris chuckles, "We'll see about that."

He yanks the knife out of her hands and swings it at her causing it to cut the skin on her left cheek, making Lorelai automatically put her hand over the gaping wound.

She looks down at the ground and finds a huge single piece of glass, and picks it up, "You wanna go Chris?"

She points it at him a angry gleam in her eyes, "Come at me."

He comes running full throttle at her, knife in hand, until he feels a cold blade of glass being shoved into his chest.

Lorelais eyes fill with pride as she watches him suffer, "How do you like that feeling?"

She shoves it deeper into his chest, "I hope you go to hell."

Christophers eyes roll back into his head as he falls over. Finally, he stops breathing.

Lorelai looks down at her body to find more blood, this time it's Christophers blood.

She then looks at Christophers body on the floor. A pool of blood is encircling him.

The smell. It brings her back to the night she had bled out in her bed, and Luke's precious face looking on in terror.

 _Blood. It's all over my hands. I killed him._

Lorelais face shifts to sheer terror as the blood ends up under her toes.

She suddenly tastes the blood on her lips.

That taste is so familiar. The taste of metal is what I've tasted for five months. But to taste it for the last time, is the best feeling in the whole world.

Lorelai looks around and sees the front door.

She limps to it and swings it open. The soft spring breeze hitting her damaged skin.

Lorelai cringes and starts walking towards the square.

Everyone looks out their windows to see a dazed and _bloodied_ figure walking the street toward the crap shack.

Lorelais feet leave a trail of blood behind her as she rounds the corner to her street.

Her eyes fill with tears as the crap shack comes into her blurry line of vision.

Lorelai gets closer to the driveway and trips over her feet, making her face plant onto the concrete.

As she gets back up, she sees Sookie opening the door to a distressed Babette, who is babbling about a zombie sighting.

The next thing she sees, is someone she never thought she'd see again.

Luke is standing at the front door of the house, and he's clearly in shock.

All he can whisper is, "Oh my god."

Lorelai knows that she's unrecognizable, but her eyes give her away.

Luke pushes past Sookie, and rushes out towards his battered and bloody wife.

He slowly stops and looks deep into her eyes, to make sure that she is still in there.

When Lorelais eyes look way deeper into his, Luke walks closer and takes one of her bloody hands in his, and gently pulls her into his embrace.

"Lorelai, what happened..." and she places a finger on his lips and says, "I love you, Luke. Don't ever let me go."

Luke runs his fingers through her hair, "If this is a dream, don't wake me up."

Lorelai looks like she's on the verge of tears, but laughs a quiet laugh, "Honey, why do look like Tom Hanks in Castaway?"

Luke smirks, "You like it? It's your special birthday surprise."

She smiles a tiny smile and laughs a tiny laugh, "You remembered?"

Luke reaches into his pocket and pulls out her engagement and wedding rings, and slips them back on to her left ring finger, "Happy birthday Mrs. Backwards Baseball Cap. Welcome home."


	21. Chapter 21: Daddies Future Lawyer

Chapter 21

Lorelai feels even more weak, and slumps over in Lukes arms.

Luke picks her up bridal style and yells to Sookie, "Sookie, I'm taking Lorelai to the hospital. We'll back soon!"

Sookie is standing at the door with Babette, and they are both in shock, "Okay Luke. I'll take care of the kids…," she looks at Lorelai then back to Luke, "…Take care of her."

Luke nods as he starts walking to the truck, and Lorelai looks up from his shoulder to see Rory and April go stand next to Sookie.

Both girls look on in horror and whisper to Sookie, "Is that mom?!" Sookie nods tearfully, "That's your mom girls."

Lorelai looks back at Luke and whispers, "My babies."

Luke opens up the truck door and lays her down gently, "Sweetheart, they haven't stopped thinking about you."

 _ **A week later-**_

Luke and Lorelai come home from hospital.

After pulling up in the driveway, Luke gets out, goes to Lorelais side and opens the door. She jumps out slowly and hobbles to the front door with Luke behind her.

Suddenly, the door bursts open, with April and Rory on the other side.

Both of them start crying and hugging their mother.

Lorelai hugs them back gently and pulls away after a few minutes, "Pumpkin and Apricot. My sweet angels. I missed you so much. I thought about you everyday."

April takes Lorelais non bandaged left hand and pulls her inside, "Mom, we have so many things to tell you."

Once they arrive into the living room, Lorelai and Luke's eyes grow wide.

Melody stands up on her little legs, and walks over to Lorelai and says with joy, "Mama!"

Lorelai starts sobbing, "Was that her first word girls?"

Rory nods, "We had practiced with her a lot. Happy birthday mom."

April also pipes in, "And those were her first steps too."

Lorelai bends down carefully with Luke's help, picks up Mel and holds her close to her chest.

Luke looks at Rory, "Where's Junior?

Rory looks at Luke and whispers, "Dad, I don't think it's a good idea to bring him out here."

Luke furrows his brow in confusion, "Why? What's wrong with your brother?"

Rory gulps, "He's started to call _me_ 'mama'. Mom's not going to like it. She's missed so much. But I don't want her to stress. She had been abused for five months. I don't think she needs more pain."

Luke peeks over his shoulder at his wife and his youngest daughter, who are having a babbling contest.

He sighs, "She has to see him Rory. We can't hide him from her."

Rory rubs her forehead, "I know dad. Believe me, I know."

She looks over at April, "Apricot, please get Junior and bring him out here to mom."

April shakes her head in frustration, but goes to the nursery anyway.

After a few minutes, April comes back into the living room, holding Junior.

She whispers to him as she points to her mother, "Lucas, there's mommy."

Junior starts whining loudly when Lorelai reaches out to take him from April, and refuses to go to her.

Rory chokes back tears of guilt when Junior points at her and says, "Mama."

Lorelai looks like she had been punched in the face, "Lorelai Leigh, why is your baby brother calling you his mother?"

Rory gives Lorelai an apologetic look, "Mom, I don't know. I've been trying to tell him that I'm not his mother since he started talking."

Lorelai hands Mel over to Luke, and rubs her temples, "I'm sorry. But I can't deal with this right now."

Mel puts her arms out wide and tries to get Lorelai to take her back into her arms. But when Lorelai refuses, Mel screams loudly and cries for her mama.

Luke looks at Lorelai and says softly, "Honey please calm down."

Lorelai shakes her head and heads up to their bedroom and slams the door.

She turns around to find a bloodbath still left over from the night the twins were born. She feels sick and falls down gently to the ground and curls up into a ball.

Luke comes up to the bedroom door and knocks quietly, "Lorelai Victoria Danes. Please open the door right now."

When Lorelai doesn't respond, Luke looks at Mel, who has since calmed down, and looks back up at the door, "I brought Mel. She's been crying for you."

Lorelai slightly opens it enough for him to hand her Melody, "Hand me the baby."

Luke chuckles slightly, "As you wish."

He gives Mel to her and watches her shut the door in his face.

Lorelai cooes at Mel, "Hi sweet girl. Mommy is very sorry that she was gone for the first few months of your life."

Mel whispers her second word, "D-d-dada."

Lorelai looks at the door, knowing that Luke was still on the other side, "Luke, did you hear your daughter?"

Luke chuckles, "See, even she knows that you need me."

Lorelai pushes the door open and lets Luke in.

He sits beside her and raps an arm around her.

Luke smiles and kisses Lorelais forehead, "You okay now?"

Lorelai nods and looks down at Mel, who is in her arms, "I feel much better. Thank you."

Melody plays with the locket around Lorelais neck and giggles, "Mama and dada."

Lorelai smiles, "The future is bright for this one."

Luke chuckles, "I see Harvard or Yale in her future."

Luke takes one of Mel's little hands in his then looks at Lorelai, "She's a spitting image of you."

After a few minutes of precious looks and quietness, a small snore escapes the lips of the tiny little girl in Lorelais arms.

Lorelai looks at Luke and giggles, "She got the snores from you babe."

Luke leans into her, and kisses her smiling lips, "Hmm. I missed you."

Lorelai kisses him back and runs her free hand through his hair, knocking off his baseball cap, "Mmmm. I missed you too baby."

Lorelai pulls away and looks at the crime scene on the bed and all around it, "Luke, did you ever think to get this place cleaned? Or get a new mattress?"

Luke cringes, "Lorelai, I couldn't even go in here. Let alone clean it."

Lorelai sighs then takes his hand, "Luke, I'm so sorry."

Luke's eyes grow wide, "Lorelai. Do not apologize. You getting kidnapped, was not your fault."

Lorelai quietly starts to sob, "But I hurt you. You thought I left you and was never coming back. You know how much I love you. I made you doubt me and us."

Luke raps both of his arms around her and holds her very close to his chest, "I was very scared. I was traumatized. I couldn't believe that I had lost you for good."

Lorelai looks deep into his eyes and tries to find the words to say, but is speechless.

Luke starts playing with her fingers and smiles, "So, are you ready to send Miss. Lorelai Leigh Danes off to college next year?"

Lorelai grins, "Not without doing our world famous Danes pro-con lists."

Luke chuckles with a groan, "Not those again."

Lorelai points a finger into his chest, "Babe, you know those are mandatory. We've been doing them since she was five."

Luke laughs, "Fine. If they are a must."

Lorelai smiles, "So what's new with Aprilanne?"

Luke smiles a huge proud smile, "April is going to try out for Americas Got Talent and she's in choir at school."

Lorelai grins, "My baby is going to be on TV?!"

Luke laughs, "Cool your jets, crazy lady. She has to audition first."

Lorelai laughs, "I can't believe it though! My baby. Possibly going to be on TV? That's a major accomplishment!"

Mel starts stirring in Lorelais arms and sleepily whispers, "Mama. Dada."

Luke looks at their daughter and whispers to Lorelai, "We created a precious little angel."

Lorelai nods with a gigantic smile, "We did."

Lorelai laughs, "Has she been trying trying to take Rorys coffee yet?"

Luke chuckles, "She tried to this morning."

Lorelai doesn't know if she should laugh or be disgusted with herself, "Yep. She is my mini me for sure."

Luke gives her a goofy smile, "I have a belated birthday present for you."

Lorelai grins, "What? Did you get me a pony? A puppy? Lucas, spill."

Luke pulls out two tickets out of the pocket of his flannel, "Two tickets to see Maroon Five. And there may be meet 'n' greet passes involved."

Lorelais eyes widen, "Besides the Bangles, they are my favorite band!"

Luke nods, "I know. I'm going so Adam Levine can't try any funny business."

She leans in and softly kisses him, "Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me."

Luke kisses her back then looks at the bed, "I'd say that we could lay in it, but we can't."

Lorelai giggles but then turns serious, "Babe, let's take the kids, and stay at the inn until the cleaner guys finish cleaning. Cause there's still blood spots down the stairs and on the living room carpet too. And I'll call my dad and get him to purchase a new mattress for us."

Luke stands up and gently pulls Lorelai off the floor, without hurting her and waking up Mel, "Okay. Let's go. Did you already get our rooms?"

Lorelai pulls out her cellphone and dials the inn, and Michel picks up, his French accent was something she missed, "Independence Inn, Michel speaking."

Lorelai smiles, "Hi Michel, it's Lorelai."

Michels eyes light up, "Lorelai! Thank God. How are you? Are you glad to be home? Has your husband shaved that beard of his?"

Lorelai giggles, "I'm feeling pretty good. I'm glad to be alive. I am so glad to have Luke and the kids back…", She pauses to stick her tongue out at Luke, "…Yes Michel. Lucas has shaved his castaway beard."

Luke grumbles, "You two are ridiculous."

Michel laughs, "Good. Now what I can do for you?"

Lorelai nods, "I need a couple rooms, for right now. We need a place to sleep because the carpet cleaning guys that Sookie called, are coming over for the evening to get our house restored to normal."

Michel barely even glances over the books to see if there is a room available, "We have two rooms open just for you, Mrs. Danes."

Lorelai smiles brightly, "Thank you Michel, see you soon."

They both hang up and Lorelai looks at Luke, "Alright. That's settled. I'll call dad about the mattress tomorrow. Let's go. I'm getting really sleepy."

After getting everyone together in the living room to explain the plan, Luke and Lorelai decide on taking the jeep.

They all pile in the jeep and head to the inn.

That night with Luke's arms wrapped around her tight, Lorelai finally has the best sleep that she hasn't had in five months.

 _ **A Month Later- Luke's Diner- Lorelais first day back in the diner-**_

Lorelai comes in carrying a small convertible car seat, and smiles down at the little bundle, "Mel, where's daddy?"

Mel squeals, "DADA!"

Lorelai giggles and tries to act natural when Luke comes out of the kitchen, "Hi burger boy."

Luke grins and leans over the counter, "Hi crazy lady."

He looks down at the blue eyes peering up at him from the car seat, "Miss. Mel. I see you've come to visit daddy."

Lorelai smiles and sits the seat on the counter, "She's wanted to see you all day."

Mel puts her little hands out and pouts, "Dada."

Luke raps his hands around hers and laughs, "Hi angel. Daddy missed you too."

Suddenly Miss Patty, Babette, Lulu, Kirk, and the rest of the town notice the presence of the youngest and tiniest Danes daughter, and they all flock over to the counter, "Luke! Can I hold her?!"

"Luke, she looks just like Lorelai! So beautiful!"

Lorelai giggles, "She also has a thing for coffee. She keeps trying to take it from me when I drink it."

Luke rolls his eyes, "Probably because she is trying to make sure you don't die from drinking too much."

Lorelai gives him a funny look and snorts, "No. She wants coffee hon. Maybe we should just give it to her?"

Luke shakes his head, "No. Not happening."

Miss Patty looks back from Mel to Luke and Lorelai, "She loves the attention. Lorelai, she is you."

Lorelai laughs, "What can I say? She's got good genes."

Suddenly the front door of the diner opens, and Rory is walking in with Junior in his car seat.

Luke looks over at Rory, "Hey Pumpkin. How was the college fair?"

Rory sets Juniors seat on the counter beside Mel's, and takes a deep breath, "It was great. I'm coming to the final decision."

Lorelai looks at Rory with wide eyes and sits up straight, "Please don't base your decision on me or your father."

Rory nods, "Mom. Dad. I'm going to Harvard."

Luke sticks his tongue out at his wife, "In your face! My baby is going to Harvard!"

He runs around the counter and envelops his daughter in a huge hug, "I'm so proud of you Lorelai Leigh!"

Rory clears her throat and Luke lets go of her, "Dad. You didn't let me finish… I'll go to Harvard now and get my degree in law. Then I will go to Yale for my degree in journalism, once I'm finished with Harvard."

Lorelai laughs, "Ha! She's going to Yale too! In _your_ face!"

Lorelai walks over to Rory and hugs her tight, "My precious baby girl is going to both colleges. This is like a dream. I'm so proud of you honey."

Babette turns Mel's seat around and Mel squeals, "Rorrrr!"

Rory walks over to Mel and smiles at her, "Are you trying to say Rory, Melly?"

Mel nods and blows Rory a kiss, "Rorrr… Rory."

Rory grins from ear to ear, "My baby sister is the smartest little bean."

Lorelai smiles brightly and pats Mel's chubby little leg, "Kid, you are going to go places."

Suddenly, Junior starts getting fussy, and Lorelai tries to pick him up to rock him. But that only makes it worse.

Rory looks at her baby brother and picks up his carrier, "I'll take him to Aunt Sookie. Me and April have somewhere to be, so we'll be gone a while."

Rory kisses her parents goodbye, before heading out her car and strapping Junior in. She pulls away from the diner and heads up the street to Sookies.

Sookie answers the door cheerfully, "Hey Sweetie. Where's my little boy?"

Rory hands Junior's seat to Sookie, "Here he is! He's starting to get very fussy. Just as a warning."

Sookie takes the seat from Rory, "Thank you. I will take good care of him. Bye hon."

Sookie shuts the door, and Rory goes and gets back into her car.

She drives to the elementary school and waits for April to get out of school.

At three o'clock, April comes running out to the car and gets in, "You ready?"

Rory nods as she pulls away from the school, "I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

 _ **30 Minutes later- The Gilmore Mansion-**_

Rory pulls up and gulps, "Mom's going to kill us."

April looks up at the house and rubs her forehead, "You've got that right."

They get out of the car and walk to the door and knock.

A young terrified maid answers the door, "Hello. May I help you?"

Rory smiles and clasps her hands together, "Hi. I'm Lorelai Leigh Danes, and this is Aprilanne Marie Elizabeth Danes. We are here to see Richard and Emily. We're their granddaughters."

The maid nods and ushers them in and yells up the stairs, "Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore, your granddaughters are here!"

Richard comes down the stairs with Emily behind him, complaining about his new tie, "Emily, I highly doubt anyone will pay attention to my tie."

"Well Richard, I don't like it", Emily says with a huff before looking up at her granddaughters in shock.

Rory extends her hand, "Hi grandma. I'm Lorelai Leigh. Rory for short."

April smiles and curtsies, "Hi grandma. I'm Aprilanne Marie Elizabeth. You can call me April or Apricot, which ever you prefer."

Emily looks at both of them and starts crying, "You two are the spiting image of your mother. Beautiful. I can't believe I missed most of your lives."

Richard looks at Emily and hands her a handkerchief, "Dear, Lorelai actually gave birth to twins six months ago. A boy named, Lucas William Richard Danes, and a girl named, Melody Victoria Rose Danes. So you have two new grandchildren to spoil."

Emily looks at them, "Girls. I'm sorry for the way I treated your mother. It was very wrong of me. I mean this in the most sincere way possible."

Rory looks down at her dress shoes, "Grandma. You can't forget that you hurt our father too."

Emily looks down, "I know. I didn't think that your father was good enough for your mother. I regret my decisions. I hope that he can forgive me."

Rory looks up at her grandmother, "Besides, we are the spitting image of dad too. If you hate him, you hate us too."

Richard looks at Emily then back at the girls, "She doesn't hate your father. She hates that your mother never married Christopher."

Emily looks upset, "Richard, stop. I don't want to make them angry."

Rory stands up and is enraged, "So you wanted my mother to marry that slime ball?! He tried to kill both my mother and my father. And he tried to kill me and April. Then he held my mother captive for five months, and hurt her badly. She has so many scars and is mostly in pain from the damage he caused. But you know what makes this story even better? She killed that asshole. That's right. In pure self defense."

Emily cowers down in her seat, speechless.

Richard looks at the girls and nods to the dining room, "Who's hungry? Let's eat."

 _ **Three hours later-**_

The girls are getting ready to go when Emily comes over, "Girls, I'd like to see you coming over every Friday night for dinner. And I'd like you to bring your mother, father, Mel, and little Lucas."

Rory nods, "We will talk to them and find out if that's what they want to do."

April nods, "Yes, we will talk to them."

Both of them say their goodbyes and head to the car.

Rory gulps, "Mom is going to totally kill us."

April rubs her head, "We better go pick up Junior and head home. We don't want dad to start freaking out, like that one time where we were a minute late getting home."

 _ **Crap Shack-**_

Lorelai comes into the house after going to check on the wedding party at the inn, and notices the girls sitting at the kitchen table, "Hi girls. What's going on? Why do you both look like you're about to cry?"

Rory looks at her mother, then motions to a chair, "Mom, you are going to need to sit down."

Luke comes in right on queue, and helps Lorelai sit down, "I'm figuring that I need to sit too?"

April nods, "Yes dad. You too."

Luke sits beside his wife and takes her hand under the table, "What's going on?"

Rory takes a deep breath, "We went to dinner at Grandma and grandpas tonight. We talked and-"

Lorelai puts her free hand up and looks very angry, "You went and saw my mother?! Lorelai Leigh Danes, you went behind my back! You know that I haven't spoken to her since that day in court! Damn Rory! I can't believe you!"

Rory looks down at her hands, "She invited us to dinner for every Friday night. She wants to apologize!"

Lorelai stands up and wobbles in the process, causing Luke to stand up and let her fall against his chest, "After every fucking thing she did, she thinks that having us over every Friday night until we all die, is going to fix this? Hell no."

Luke rubs her back, "Lorelai, calm down and think about it."

Lorelai pushes away from him, "No, damnit. I don't want to think about it. It's done. It's final. _Hell no!"_

Rory stands up and points her finger at her mother with a scowl on her face, "Maybe if you wouldn't have gotten pregnant at almost sixteen with me, you wouldn't have had a shitty relationship with grandma! Or maybe you should have gotten married to Christopher like you were supposed to!"

Finally Luke steps in and is furious, "Lorelai Leigh, you better stop right now! You are being very disrespectful to your mother!"

Rory looks so angry as tears fill her eyes, "WHY WON'T YOU LET US GET TO KNOW OUR GRANDMOTHER?!"

Lorelais tiny voice grows icy and loud, "BECAUSE SHE IS THE REASON YOUR SISTER WAS TAKEN AWAY! THE REASON WHY YOUR FATHER MISSED FOUR YEARS OF YOUR LIFE! SHE DID ALL OF THAT! DO NOT BLAME ANY OF IT ON ME DAMNIT!"

Suddenly, Mel and Junior start screaming because of the shouting match.

Luke looks down, then heads up to take care of them without a word.

Lorelai looks down at her hands then back up at Rory.

Rory looks away from her mothers stare, "I'm going to stay at Grandmas and Grandpas until graduation."

Rory goes to walk away when Lorelai grabs her arm, "LORELAI LEIGH, THERE IS NO FUCKING WAY THAT YOU ARE GOING TO STAY WITH THEM!"

Rory gasps and tries to pull her arm away, "GET THE HELL OFF OF ME LORELAI!"

Lorelai gives her a dirty look, "YOUNG LADY, DO NOT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!"

Rory pushes Lorelai down, "I'M GOING AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!"

Lorelai gets up and gives her an angry look, "I BROUGHT YOU INTO THIS WORLD WITH SO MUCH LOVE! YOUR GRANDMOTHER WILL TAKE ALL OF IT AWAY! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?! I DO NOT WANT YOU TO BE WHO I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE! DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

Rory stops fighting, "What the hell am I supposed to do? Am I supposed to be you?!"

Lorelai shakes her head, "God, no. But you can make better decisions then I did."

Rory rolls her eyes, "I'm going to bed. Don't expect me to come out of my room tomorrow."

Lorelai yells over the sound of Rorys bedroom door slamming, "DIDN'T PLAN ON IT!"

Luke comes down and stands beside her, "Damn. I can't believe she did that. Who does she think she is?"

Lorelai takes Luke by the arm, "Let's just go to bed, I'm very weak and I'm about to fall over."

They both go to bed and lie awake, as they think of their daughters future.

 _ **May 16**_ _ **th**_ _ **2003- Rorys High School Graduation-**_

17 year old Rory Danes sits in her bedroom finishing the final details on her speech, when her mother comes in with a garment bag, "Hey kid. I have your dress."

Rory hides the speech and smiles up at her mother, "Thanks mom. So how's it feel to have your oldest daughter about to graduate high school today?"

Lorelai looks a bit sad, "I have mixed feelings. I'm excited for you, but I'm also sad because my baby is leaving me."

Rory pats her mothers arm, "Don't be sad. You have dad, April, and the twins. It'll be alright."

Lorelai looks down at the bag in her arms and smiles, "Do you wanna see the dress? It's some of my best work."

Rory shakes her head, "No. Grandma bought me a dress so I'm good. But thank you anyway."

Lorelai goes into Rorys closet and finds the dress from Emily, "You are not wearing this Rory."

Rory stands up, "Why not?"

Lorelai groans, her head taking her back to every dress fitting she had ever had as a child, "Rory, this isn't you. This is Emily. My mother is trying to pull you away from me."

Tired of the discussion, Rory rolls her eyes and shrugs her shoulders. "Fine. What the hell ever." Her tone held resentment as she said, "I'll wear the one you made me."

Lorelai wished Rory wouldn't swear, but at least Rory wasn't yelling at her. Feeling a bit more confident, lorelai said, "I made it in your favorite color. I thought you would like..."

"I said I would wear the damn thing." Rory turned away from her mother. "I didn't want to have a heart to heart talk about it."

Knowing it was pointless to argue, Lorelai stood at the bedroom door and said, "I'm so proud of all the work you put in, Rory. I can't wait to hear your speech. All our hard work paid off, baby girl!"

The reply, mumbled as it was, was still audible to Lorelai, "I did all the work. You just fucked my life up."

"Rory. That's enough!" Lorelai said, her voice threatening to get louder. "I don't understand where this is coming from."

Rory turned around. She didn't yell, she just said, "Get out of my room, mom." When Lorelai didn't move, Rory's voice got louder. "I said get out of my room!" Tears came to Rory's eyes, "I don't want you here."

Lorelai tried to understand. "What, Rory! I don't want to leave you like this."

Rory walked over and pushed her mother out of her room. Just as she was about to slam the door, Rory yelled. "You know why I'm excited for today? Because after today I won't have to see you anymore!"

Lorelai was crying at the thought of Rory not wanting to see her.

Rory finished with, "Come to my graduation. But you'd better take a good look at me up there on that platform because that's going to be the last time you fucking see me again!"

Lorelai starts sobbing quietly, and Luke comes over and holds her close to him, "Shhh. It's okay baby. She'll come around."

Rory listens through the other side of the door and feels a pang of guilt run through her body.

She walks over to her bed and sits down and takes out her speech and starts writing about the two people who gave her life, and through all circumstances, loved her and fought for her no matter what.

 _ **Chilton Court Yard-**_

Rory had drove alone to get her thoughts together. She decided to give her mom the silent treatment until after the speech.

She pulls up to the school and gets out, and puts her cap over her head and walks to the line of her classmates.

Once Luke and Lorelai get to the court yard, April carries Junior to their assigned seats for the valedictorians family, and Lorelai carries Mel over and sits.

Lorelai smiles at her husband as he takes a seat right beside her, "This is strange. Are you feeling really old right now?"

Luke looks back at her in surprise, "What are you talking about?"

Lorelai groans, "For one, we have four children. One who is eighteen and graduating high school and going to both of the colleges that we graduated from. One who is thirteen and is in middle school. And to top that off, two one year olds."

Luke laughs and pats Lorelais knee, "Honey, we aren't that old."

Suddenly, Richard walks over, "Hello you all. How is everyone today?"

Lorelai smiles, "Hi dad. Thanks for coming."

Richard grins, "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

After a few minutes, Head Master Charleston comes up and talks about Chilton, and Paris does the pledge of allegiance.

Headmaster Charleston comes back to microphone and smiles, "Next up, I'd like to present our valedictorian, who was second year transfer from a very wonderful school in her home town of Stars Hollow. She is a very strong, independent, amazing young woman. Her name is, Lorelai Leigh Danes."

From the audience, Luke and Lorelai both have proud tears in their eyes.

Mel and Junior clap for their big sister and start making noises.

Rory smiles at the crowd as she walks to the microphone, "Hello all. I can't believe it's over. It's been a long ride. It's been an honor to be able to go here and to get to know all of you. It was once a dream of mine, and also my parents dream for me as well."

Rory pauses and feels tears fill in her eyes, "If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't be here in front of you all today. My parents are the smartest, kindest, and funniest people alive. I was once mad at them for protecting me from someone who could take all my joy away, but I was wrong. They have sacrificed a lot of their life for me."

Lorelai looks for Sookie who is supposed to be taking pictures, and finds her near the podium.

Rory looks out into the crowd at Luke and Lorelai, "My dad, is a Harvard Graduate. He is lawyer, and the owner of a diner. He taught me how to run a business from the ground up. My mother is a Yale Graduate. She is a business major, and is the executive manager of an Inn. She taught me how to grow up and not take nonsense from anyone, and to always have a wonderful work ethic. I am so proud of the both of them."

Rory smiles wide, "Thank you mom and dad for loving and supporting me. Also, I'd like to thank both of my grandpas, especially since one is in heaven, and my sister April. Thank you for believing in me too. Thank you. I love you all."

Luke and Lorelai stand up and cheer for their daughter then sit down as diplomas are handed out.

Richard smiles, "That was a beautiful speech."

Lorelai smiles at her dad and wipes her eyes, "It was? Wasn't it?"

Luke nods and kisses his wife's forehead, "It made me cry."

Lorelai giggles, "Aww. Poor stone cold Luke."

Once Head Master Charleston gets to the "D"'s section, Luke and Lorelai are proudly looking on, as Rorys name is called.

"Lorelai Leigh Danes."

Rory walks up, gets her diploma, shakes the headmasters hand, smiles for pictures, then looks up at Lorelai and Luke who are blubbering, and smiles at them.

Lorelai wipes her eyes, then looks over at April, "Hey kid, could you hand me Mel?"

April nods and hands over Mel to her mother.

Melody squeals, "RORY!"

Lorelai grins at her youngest daughter, then back at Rory, "RORY! Future Harvard and Yale graduate!"

Luke shakes his head and looks at Rory and shrugs his shoulders, "You two are crazy."

 _ **After the ceremony-**_

The Danes clan and Richard all walk to Rorys seat.

Rory turns around and smiles at her family, "Hi everybody. Did you enjoy the graduation?"

Lorelai kisses Mel's head and nods, "Honey, it was great."

Sookie runs over and hugs Rory, then whispers in Lorelais ear, "We got the inn!"

Sookie and Lorelai have decided to reopen the Dragonfly Inn and be owners together.

Neither one of the others knew about it until this very moment.

Jackson comes over and smiles, "Congrats Rory! I am so proud of you."

Sookie and Lorelai start jumping around and screaming, "WE DID IT!"

Luke looks at the both of them and laughs, "What's wrong with you two?"

Lorelai takes a deep breath, "WE ARE OPENING OUR OWN INN!"

Sookie giggles and smiles wide, "We better celebrate Rorys accomplishments first before our own!"

Luke's eyes grow gigantic as he thinks of his wife being the owner of her _own_ inn. He can't help but get proud tears in his eyes, as her pulls her into a gigantic hug.

Lorelai hugs him back and kisses his lips softly, "Thank you for always being proud of me."

Luke runs his fingers through her hair and grins, "I will _always_ be proud of you, love."

Lorelai looks around at everyone's happy faces and smiles, "Let's go celebrate Rorys big day!"

Rory smiles, "Can we drink champagne? Pretty please?"

Lorelai looks at Rory then back to Luke, "You better ask your father."

Luke can't help but fall victim to the Rory face and agrees, "Yes pumpkin. We can have some in your honor."

Rory squeals in surprise as a big black limo pulls up in front of her, "Mom. Dad. Grandpa. Did you guys get me a limo?!"

Luke nods happily, walks over to the limo and opens the door, "It's custom designed just for you."

Rory puts a hand over her mouth as she gets into it and looks around, "Oh my god! This is amazing! I am beyond blown away!"

Lorelai grins at Luke and Richard, as Rory exclaims, "There's a bowling alley and a hot tub in here! Ooooh! I see pizza!"

Lorelai giggles, "Okay Sherlock, Buckle up, cause it's time to party!"

Everyone gets in and the driver gets the signal to drive away.

Richard pops the champagne and hands Rory a glass first, then hands Luke and Lorelai a glass, "To the graduate! You have a bright future ahead of you! I am so lucky to be your grandfather, Rory Danes."

Rory clinks glasses with her parents and grandfather and smiles brightly, "I feel so alive! I feel like a rock star!"

 _ **A few minutes later-**_

Lorelai pours her daughter and herself a fifth round of champagne, and smiles, "Drink up Pumpkin!"

Rory is really drunk by now and laughs at her mother, "You look funny."

Lorelai hits her playfully, "Heyyyyy. Don't talk bad about your mommy. You look like me you know."

Suddenly, Rory unbuckles, gets out of her seat, goes to the moonroof, presses the button to open it, and stands up, "I'm queen of the world!"

Lorelai gets up and joins her daughter, "This is amazing!"

Luke takes the bottle out of Lorelais hand, and she comes back down from the moonroof, "I'm cutting you off. You got our eighteen year old daughter drunk."

Lorelai pouts, "So? It's her big day. You don't have to be a sour puss about it."

Luke grins in satisfaction as he watches her pout, "Sorry. No more. I've been trying to keep her from getting drunk since you poured number two. Right Sookie?"

Sookie looks over at Jackson and nods, "Oh yeah. He has."

Lorelai shakes her head, "This isn't over you evil, evil man."

 _ **A Few Months Later- Rory Moves To Harvard-**_

Lorelai yells over the staircase to her older daughters room, "RORY LETS GO! We're going to be late!"

Rory yells back, "WHERES DAD?! I have another box and a suitcase for him to put in the truck!"

Luke comes in and yells up to his wife, "LORELAI! Come outside I have something for you!"

Lorelais feet come pounding down the stairs and out to the porch.

She looks over and sees a new state of the art, red, 2003 Chevrolet Silverado 1500 Extended Cab sitting in their driveway.

Lorelais mouth breaks out into a smile, "Luke! Did you buy me a truck?!"

Luke stands by the truck and smiles, "This is also a belated birthday gift. I figured it may be easier if you had your own truck."

Rory giggles as she comes outside with a few boxes, "Dad, did you forget the whole, "What's mine is yours" thing?"

Luke chuckles, "So your saying that, the moment your mom and I fell in love at four and five years old, that everything that I owned… became hers?!"

Rory nods with a smirk, "Yep. You just screwed up horribly. Keep digging a bigger hole."

Luke groans, as Lorelai gets into the truck and gives him a smile, "Yep. Keep digging a bigger hole Lucas! But I do love this. I'll always love my jeep, but this is different!"

Luke gives her a sexy grin, "You look sexy in a truck."

Rory packs the last of her stuff in the back of Lorelais truck, jumps in the backseat and hits the back of her mothers seat playfully, "Let's go! Chop chop! And stop flirting. You're grossing me out!"

Luke gets in, buckles up and Lorelai pulls out of the driveway.

 _ **Harvard-**_

Lorelai pulls in by Rorys car into her fancy guest parking spot and grins back at her daughter, "Why darling. You have your own parking spot? That's a great accomplishment for our future lawyer."

Luke looks back at his daughter, "I am truly proud of you, Pumpkin."

Rory grins, "Thank you. Now let's go inside and get my stuff unpacked. I'm getting tired and I'm also not ready for the tears from the both of you."

All three of the Danes clan gets out of the truck and start unpacking and moving stuff to Rorys room.

After four hours of hanging out with Rory for the last time for a while, Luke and Lorelai start saying their goodbyes.

Lorelai looks at her oldest daughter and as the tears start filling her eyes, she pulls her into a tight embrace, "Goodbye Pumpkin. Make sure you call a lot and come visit a lot. I'm so proud of you. I'll miss you so much."

Rory squeezes her mother tight, and the tears fill her eyes too, "I will. I love you mama."

Lorelai kisses her forehead as she pulls away, "Back at ya kid."

Rory then turns around to Luke and pulls him into her arms, "Bye daddy. I'll miss you."

Luke hugs her tight as tears claw at the corners of his eyes, "Oh Rory. I'm so proud of you. I believe in you, more than you know. I love you Pumpkin."

Luke lets go of Rory, then walks over to Lorelai and raps his arms around her waist.

Rory waves at them as she walks down the courtyard, and Luke and Lorelai watch her walk away, their eyes filled with tears and pride.

 _ **A Week Later-**_

Lorelai smiled, barely awake as she felt her husband's arm wrap around her stomach and pull her close to him. She knew by his breathing that he was asleep, and the thought of him pulling her closer to him in his sleep made her snuggle in against him.

Her mind went where any mother's mind went when she had free time. To her kids. She couldn't believe that Rory had started at Harvard last week. It felt like just a few days ago that she had held her firstborn in her arms in the hospital. And April had been sticking close to Lorelai since Rory had gone to college; April was always talking about something that she had read in her science book or some experiment she wanted to conduct in the kitchen that could possibly blow something up. Lorelai was looking forward to getting a bit closer to April, with April being the oldest kid at home right now.

She tried not to hurt when thinking about Lucas. She loved to see his serious face when he was trying to learn a new skill. Just the other day, Luke and Lorelai had been sitting on the couch watching him try to work one of the puzzles that Richard had given the little toddler; they had both laughed as he focused so hard on getting one of the pieces put into the wrong spot. He would look at the piece, try to put it into the open space. When it didn't fit, he would hold the piece again, look at it for a bit longer, and then try again to put it into the same space.

Lucas was talking quite frequently now. He used his words sparingly, just like his father, but he ate his veggies just like his mother, kicking and screaming that usually ended up with one or both parents wearing the food.

But he was still so stand-offish to Lorelai. He wouldn't let her pick him up, hold his hand, or even talk directly to him. It hurt so much to know that he didn't think of her as his mother. She remembered when she had first seen her little boy that day in the operating room. How absolutely perfect he had been, his little hand curling around her finger –she had missed so much with him, and she hated that fact. And she didn't blame him for not trusting her – Rory had been his mother for the major part of his life. But that didn't stop Lorelai from crying sometimes late at night when Luke went down to calm his crying because if Lorelai went down, Lucas would cry louder.

Luke kept telling her to just give it time. That eventually when Lucas realized that she was going to be there forever, that she wasn't going to leave, and that Lorelai loved him, Lucas would learn to love her too.

Her heart skipped a beat when she thought of little Mel. From the beginning, Mel had been a constant surprise. Her birth, when Lorelai realized that she had been carrying two babies instead of just one. Her reaction when Lorelai had come home to see her baby for the first time. Lorelai remembered the beautiful feeling in her arms as Mel had walked to her, and the feeling in her heart when Mel had called her "mama." She was smaller than most kids at that age, only because of how premature she had been born, but somehow that made her more precious to her family, the little baby of the family. And Lorelai loved how Mel would come with her to work, and everyone was entertained and overjoyed to see the little ball of happiness – her light brown hair and deep blue eyes shining along with her beautiful smile that brought joy to everyone who saw her.

She was startled out of her musing by a sound from the baby monitor. Coughing. She smiled at the little girl cough she heard. But she stopped smiling when she heard the low, guttural coughing that wasn't leaving much time to breathe in between inhales and coughing. Luke stirred around her as she got up out of bed and wrapped her robe around her thin nightgown.

"Lorelai, what's wrong?" He groggily asked.

She whispered, "Mel's coughing. Go back to sleep. I'm going to go check on her."

He asked, "You sure?" But she could tell that before all the words were out of his mouth he was asleep again. She knew he worked so hard for her and had to get up in a few hours to go to the diner, so she turned off the monitor in their bedroom and quietly closed the door. The coughing had stopped before she reached the little nursery, but she walked in to check on her little girl before going back to bed. She walked over to the crib that Luke had made for their little girl after she had been brought home – and she looked over into the crib to find a red-faced Mel looking up at her with her big blue eyes and tears on her cheeks

Lorelai could tell she was breathing just fine now, but when Mel held her arms up to be picked up, Lorelai didn't hesitate to reach over and pick her little bundle of joy up, and she let Mel lay her head on Lorelai's shoulder as she quietly walked out of the little room, careful not to wake her little Lucas as she closed the door.

Walking into the living room, Lorelai turned on the lamp and whispered to Mel, "Baby girl, are you trying to scare Mommy with your coughing?" Mel looked over at her when Lorelai sat down on the couch and placed the little girl in the soft onesie pajamas on her knee. Brushing the little tears from her daughter's face, Lorelai said, "You just wanted some Mommy time, didn't you?"

A small smile came to her two-year-old's face. "Mommy. Time to play."

"Oh no" Lorelai playfully exaggerated. "What have I started? Now you're going…"

But she stopped talking when Mel's body seized up as she started coughing, of course the little girl didn't cover her mouth, but her whole body went rigid. The coughing went on and on, and then her little lungs sucked in air only to begin coughing again. And again.

Lorelai started to panic when her baby's lips started to turn blue. She was still breathing, but tears were coming out of her eyes as she coughed and coughed. Lorelai patted her back, wondering if she had maybe inhaled some saliva into her lungs or something. But nothing seemed to help. And when the lips started turning blue, even though Mel was breathing, Lorelai knew something was terribly wrong.

She didn't bother about waking anyone up. She didn't care about worrying anyone. She didn't worry about anything but the tiny girl in her arms who wasn't getting enough oxygen. Lorelai screamed up the stairs. "LUKE! LUKE!"

She knew he would come. Mel's arms reached around Lorelai's neck as Lorelai laid her on her shoulder, hoping that sitting upright and the patting on her back would help the toddler get back to breathing normally.

And she frantically called again, "LUKE!"

And she heard feet hit the floor upstairs. And pounding down the stairs until her strong, emotionally stable man came into sight – the only thing on his body was his boxer shorts and the blanket from the bed that was caught on his foot. "Lorelai. What is…"

And his eyes flew to Mel in her arms. "Is she…?"

Lorelai didn't have time to let him say anything. "I can't get her to stop coughing. I don't think she's getting enough oxygen…" She pulled the little girl from her shoulder and turned her around so she could check to see if the toddler's lips were any less blue. No change.

Luke was now standing beside Lorelai, and he reached out to take Mel from Lorelai, but the little girl pulled away from him and onto Lorelai's shoulder.

Lorelai was frantic now. "Luke, I think we need…"

"I'll start the jeep. You go tell Rory to watch the…" Luke stopped his thoughts suddenly. They always depended on Rory to watch the kids when something like this happened. Luke looked into her eyes, and Lorelai knew that one of them would have to stay here with the kids. April was too young to look after Lucas, and it would take Sookie too long to get here. They needed to get Melody to the hospital right now.

Lorelai started to hand Mel to Luke. "I'll stay. It will be…" But Mel wouldn't let go of her neck.

"I'll stay until Sookie gets here." Luke said, and then added, "And then I'll come right away."

Lorelai was already over to the door, grabbed Mel's diaper bag and a big blanket to cover up the little girl as she ran out the door to the jeep. Luke walked out with them, and helped her get Mel into the carseat. Lorelai was afraid to leave Melody in the backseat of the jeep while she was up in the front seat driving. What if she stopped breathing. What if she got scared and started crying, which she was already doing over her coughing.

Lorelai knew Luke was thinking the same thing. But they just couldn't leave the two other kids here alone.

Then she heard her little Apricot's voice coming from the porch. "Mom, can I go with you? I'm scared for Mel!"

They both let out a sigh of relief, because then someone would be with Mel in the backseat while they were going to the hospital. Within a few seconds, April was there, holding her little sister's hand, while Lorelai sped down the road, listening to her little toddler go from crying in pain to coughing so hard Lorelai was scared. All she could think about was getting her baby girl to the hospital – to someone who could help – because something was wrong. Something was horribly wrong.

 _ **HOSPITAL: FOUR HOURS LATER.**_

Breathing in.

A second.

Breathing out.

A second.

Beeping.

Breathing in.

Breathing out.

A second.

Lorelai was looking at her baby girl. Sedated. Tubes going down her throat, through her nose, into her arms, and even more wires attached all over her chest, fingers, toes.

She tried to remember what and why they were all there.

On her toes to check her oxygen levels.

On her fingers to check her capillary refill.

Her chest to keep track of something to do with her heart.

The IV into her tiny arm was for fluids and antibiotics.

The tube in her nose and throat were to help her little girl breathe.

Because the doctors said that her little girl's lungs were weak. And they didn't know why. They said that it could have been she got a virus or even just a little cold. But because Mel had been a premie, her lungs hadn't developed to the point that they were able to hold their own against whatever complicated thing had happened.

The hospital crib seemed so big for her baby girl. And the room seemed even bigger. In the corner, April had fallen asleep on the couch, the nurse had brought a blanket and pillow for the teenager, who had been such a help the whole time.

But Lorelai just stood above her baby's bed, unable to fight the tears that came down her face at the thought of how close she had come to losing Melody. As they had been walking into the emergency room, she remembered the empty feeling as Melody had stopped breathing. Tears streamed down Lorelai's face as she remembered how afraid she had been. And how terrified she had gone into that emergency room, screaming for someone to help them, to help her because her baby wasn't breathing. And how quickly her little girl had been torn out of her hands. How afraid she was as they inserted the tube in her throat. And how empty her arms had felt.

There was one other time she had felt so empty.

That day that Chris had dragged her out of the hospital. The day she had left her baby here. How empty and horrible and such a bad mother she had felt then. And now, there was no way that anything could make her go sit down on a chair. No, she was going to stay right there. And watch her little baby, who was hooked up to so many machines and cords – watch her breathe.

Breathe in.

A second.

Breathe out.

And Lorelai kept telling herself to breathe in and breathe out. It was the only way to keep the panic away.

 _ **Back at the Crap Shack-**_

Luke groggily sits on the couch, praying that his precious baby girl was going to be okay, and that his wife could stay calm until he got there.

Suddenly a knock on the door, yanks Luke out of his daze, and he gets up to open it, to find Sookie looking him up and down.

Luke looks down and notices that he's still in just his boxers, and his face turns bright red, "Ah jeez."

Sookie giggles, "I'm here to relieve you of your parenting duties."

Luke nods, "Make yourself at home. Oh wait, you already have"

Sookies pushes him up the stairs, "Go Lucas."

Luke comes back downstairs in his blue flannel, blue jeans, his cap atop his head, and wedding ring on his finger, "Okay Sookie, you know the drill."

He kisses Juniors head and waves goodbye to Sookie.

Luke gets into the truck and drives to the hospital.

 _ **Hartford Memorial-**_

Luke runs down the hallway to his daughters room, to find Lorelai right beside Mel in a chair that a nurse brought to her earlier, holding her hand.

Luke comes around to Lorelai and holds her, as he watches his daughter sleep, "How's she doing?"

Lorelai shakes her head and holds back tears, "She's okay right now."

Luke bends down and gets on his knees so he can be closer to his wife, and wraps his arm around her shoulder, "She's going to be okay. She's strong, just like you."

Lorelai looks into his eyes and can't help letting the tears flow, "I almost lost her. My beautiful baby girl. She was so helpless. I can't lose her too."

Luke brushes a lose hair out of her face, "What you mean Lorelai? You didn't lose anyone."

Lorelai looks down at her hands then back into his eyes again, "I had a miscarriage. Last week. I wasn't even that far along and I didn't think it'd be right to even say that I was pregnant."

Luke feels a burning sensation in the back of his throat as he takes a deep breath, "Oh honey."

Lorelai starts crying again, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Luke raps both of his arms around her and holds her in his arms as she sobs.

Lorelai chokes back tears, "There was so much stress."

Luke hated it when Lorelai was hurting.

He didn't know what part was harder to deal with. The fact that he knew there was no way that he would ever be able to understand what she was going through? Or the fact that it had been his baby that she had lost. A little baby that they would have loved. And he hurt with her.

He watched her lean up against the crib, her arm brushing against Mel's cheek.

And then Luke watched as a tear rolled down his wife's soft face. And he leaned over and wrapped his hand around her waist. She laid her head on his shoulder, and she just cried. They didn't say a thing. She just stood there, leaning against him, her arm in the crib. And they hurt together. And cried. And somehow in their desperate sadness, they were strong together.

 _ **A Week Later-**_

Mel is still in the hospital for monitoring, so Lorelai is still staying by her side.

Luke had left the night before because he had early deliveries. But he took the rest of the day off to be with his girls.

Luke comes in carrying a big cheeseburger and a huge mug of coffee, making Lorelai jump up at the smell and run over to him.

Lorelai grins from ear to ear, "Hi handsome. You brought me food? Awww. You must really love me to go through all that trouble."

Luke leans in and kisses her softly, "Hi crazy lady. Mmm. You smell wonderful. New perfume I bought you?"

Lorelai giggles, "Yes babe. It is actually."

Luke smiles then looks over at his baby girl, who is awake and watching her parents interact, "Hey angel. How's daddies little girl feeling today?"

Mel bounces up and down, "Much better."

Luke smiles at his tiny daughter, who no matter what, was the spitting image of his wife, "Rory is coming to visit today. Are you ready to see your big sister?!"

Mel smiles, "Yay! Rory! I missed her!"

Lorelai grins, "Rory is so excited! She's being calling me all day to ask what kind of toys and snacks you like!"

Mel giggles, "Mmmm. Snacks."

Luke groans then chuckles, "No doubt about it. This child is you."

Lorelai hits his chest playfully, "Shut up you."

Suddenly, Rory busts through the door of Mel's room and is smiling wide, "MELODY! God, you look so big! You are so the spitting image of a Mrs. Lorelai Victoria Danes!"

Mel bursts into happy tears at the sight of her big sister, "RORY!

Rory holds up her pointer finger and giggles, "Hold that thought."

She races out into the hallway then comes back in carrying a huge load of balloons and a huge basket full of toys and snacks, "For you little one! A great big basket of fun!"

Mel's eyes go wide when Rory hands her the basket and balloons, "Rory! I love it!"

Rory gives her sister a hug and a kiss on the forehead, "I knew you would kid!"

Luke looks surprisingly at his eldest daughter, "What inspired you to do all this?"

Rory laughs, "I wanted to make Melly feel better!"

Lorelai grins wide, "Well you succeeded!"

Luke looks over at Mel then back at Rory, "How's school going, Pumpkin?"

Rory smiles, "It's amazing! I'm enjoying every moment of it!"

Lorelai is still grinning, "I'm so proud of you. You are going to make a fine lawyer someday, just like your daddy."


	22. Chapter 22: The Kids Are All Here Part 1

_**Hey guys! I'm back! This is a two parter since I couldn't fit it all in one doc! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Attention: I don't own Gilmore Girls and the characters! I wish I did!**_

 _ **It's all God given talent.**_

 _ **Ps: There is a couple of dirty scenes!**_

 _ **September 18th 2005- Aprils 16th Birthday-**_

Sixteen year old Aprilanne Marie Elizabeth Danes, is sitting on her bed writing a song in her journal when the phone rings.

April jumps up and practically dives for the phone.

April answers with a smile, "Hello? Oh my god! I got in?! Thank you so much! I will be there this weekend!"

She hangs up and dials Rory.

On the first ring, Rory answers, "Hello sister of mine! What's up?!"

April is grinning like crazy, "I finally got on Americas Got Talent!"

Rory sits up and starts squealing, "Apricot! I am so proud of you! When do you start filming?

April jumps up and excitedly paces around her room, "This weekend! You're gonna be there right?!"

Rory grins and crosses her arms, "Of course! Duh! By the way, happy sixteenth birthday little sis!"

April smiles bright, "Thank you big sis! So, are you coming home with Marty? You know mom and dad will want to meet him"

Rory gulps, "I have a secret."

April gasps in mock shock, "What?! Is he not real?!"

Rory laughs but then turns serious, "I'm late."

April looks up from writing and this time, there is a real look of shock on her face, "Oh my god. Wait, does this mean-"

Rory nods and looks down, "Possibly. I don't know."

 _ **Downstairs-**_

Luke hears a knock on the front door and he opens it, to find his beautiful oldest daughter and her very tall, but buff boyfriend.

Rory smiles bright, "Hi daddy. This is Marty. Marty, honey, this is my dad, Luke."

Luke groans and feels a bit sick to his stomach when Rory calls Marty, Honey. Lorelai notices his discomfort and laughs quietly.

Marty shakes Luke's hand with a strong grip, "Hello Mr. Danes. It's finally nice to meet you! I've heard so much about you!"

Luke shakes back and looks shocked, "Oh my god. Rory, where did you find him at?! A gym?"

Lorelai giggles, "That wouldn't be possible, considering you never go to the gym at all."

Rory smiles and takes Marty's hand in hers, "I met him while going on Yales Campus for a tour, two years ago. We instantly clicked."

Marty smiles, "She's the smartest girl I've ever met."

Lorelai smiles a huge smile and gives Marty a welcoming hug, "She is Marty. She's so bright!"

A knock is heard on the front door and April runs out of her bedroom, quickly shuts the door and steps out the front porch.

She locks eyes with the cutest boy in the ninth grade, Joseph Nickels.

They are secretly going out, and have been since the eighth grade.

Lorelai and Rory knew, but not Luke.

They were going to tell him today.

She looks at Joseph and smiles, "Hi."

Joseph smiles brightly at April, "Hi beautiful. Happy birthday."

April takes Joseph by softly the arm, "Let's go tell my dad."

April and Joseph walk inside and up to Luke.

Luke looks sternly at Joseph then at April, "Aprilanne, who's this strange teenage boy? And why is he in my house?!"

Joseph puts out a hand for Luke to shake, "Hello Mr. Danes. I'm Joseph Nickels. It's nice to meet you, sir."

Luke looks over at Lorelai, "Did you already know that April has a boyfriend?"

Lorelai pretends to ignore him, and looks at Marty, "Marty, would you like a drink?"

Marty goes to give his answer but Luke interrupts, crossing his arms and giving Lorelai a stern look, "Lorelai Victoria Danes? Tell me the truth, right now."

Lorelai looks up at him, then down to her feet, with a pout, "Yes. I knew. I have known. For a year."

Luke looks at April, "Unbelievable. You told your mother, but not me. I'm insulted."

April walks over to her father and places a hand on his arm, "Daddy, I am so sorry. I was afraid to tell you because, you're so protective. I was afraid because, I thought you wouldn't let me have a boyfriend."

Luke sighs, "I'm not mad at you Apricot. I'm just sad you didn't tell me for a year."

Rory starts to feel sick, so she covers her mouth, grabs Aprils arm and runs to the bathroom.

April hands Rory the pregnancy test, "Just do it. Get it over with."

Rory takes it and shoos April out and shuts the bathroom door.

For the next ten minutes, both of the girls sit and ponder what may be life changing news for Rory.

Rory looked at the stick in front of her. And she knew April was waiting for her outside the door. She knew her parents were sitting in the living room. She knew that Marty was… well, she didn't know where Marty was. She cringed. She knew he was out there, but she didn't know where he was about their relationship. Of course they were together. And of course they were happy. But she knew it was a casual relationship – casual in the sense that they just hung out, slept together, and did college things together.

And as she looked at the stick in her hand, she knew that their relationship could not be casual any longer.

She jumped when April knocked on the door. "Rory, are you almost done? I have to know!"

Rory just put the test into her sweatshirt pocket. And made sure to bury the box deep in the trash so no one would find it. Before she was ready.

She opened the door, and found her sister looking at her through her thick glasses, excitement on her face. "Well? What was it?"

Unable to say anything that would reveal what was on that stick, she just said, "April, I don't wanna talk about it right now. Just give me some time."

Her little sister, not one to just accept things, said, "Rory, you can't just be quiet about this! I promise not to tell anyone. Please?"

Rory's voice started to escalate, her panic from the test rising with her anger at her sister's insistence. "April! Stop. It's none of your business. Please just leave me alone!"

April's face showed how grown up she was by not caving to Rory's loud outburst. "Don't yell at me just because I'm younger." Her hands got animated as she yelled, "You're gonna have to tell someone soon, right?"

Not to be outdone in her loud tone, Rory yelled back, "I'll tell who I want when I want. Don't rush me!"

"You're not going to tell mom first?" April yelled. "You have to tell…"

"Leave me alone, April!" Rory screamed.

April crossed her arms in defiance and said, "If you don't tell her, I will!"

Rory was so angry. She was livid. And she yelled, "You wouldn't fucking dare!"

Suddenly the door to her bedroom flew open to find her mother and her father standing there. Her mother, the first to enter asked, "What's wrong?"

Rory crossed her arms and refused to look at her mother. "Nothing."

"Don't tell me nothing. You two were in here screaming at each other. Don't tell me nothing." Her mother was looking from Rory and April, waiting to see who was going to tell her what the hell was going on.

April looked at her sister, and said, "Do you have something you want to say, Rory?" She paused, and then said, "I can tell her if you don't want…"

Rory had never been so angry at her sister in her life. She didn't want to tell anyone. She didn't want to think about it, much less talk about it. But this left her no option.

So she looked into her mother's eyes, and said, "Fine. I'll tell you."

And her mother's blue eyes got wide because she knew something big was going on.

And Rory said in an annoyed tone. "I'm pregnant."

Lorelai couldn't breathe. She grabbed the corner of Rory's bookcase in the girls' room. Her mind was spinning. She remembered back to when she had told her mother she was pregnant. She didn't want to respond like that. She didn't want to hurt her child.

But she was so disappointed. She never wanted this life for her little girl. She didn't want her daughter having to give up her life to raise a child. She didn't want her daughter to be stigmatized as the unmarried child who had a child. She didn't want that.

But she didn't want to hurt her baby. She didn't want her little girl to feel like she had done something wrong.

So she said nothing. Her mouth fell open. And she just stood there. Looking at her little girl.

She could hear Luke going crazy behind her. But she couldn't move.

"WHAT!" Luke yelled! "You can't be… How could you be? In order for you to have a baby you'd have to have had…" Lorelai knew the minute he realized that Marty was the one who had impregnated his daughter. Because his tone changed form angry to livid. "Why, you little punk."

Lorelai turned around to see Luke had Marty by the shirt collar and had him pinned against the wall.

He was still yelling, "What? You think you can just do that to my…"

Lorelai ran over and grabbed him by the arm. "Luke, stop. Luke. Don't kill him." She knew that her hand on his arm felt like nothing compared to the strength he had. She knew that. She knew he could keep pummeling the poor, scared kid even when she was holding his arm. But he valued her enough to stop.

He let the kid down off of the wall. The poor kid's eyes were wide. Lorelai hoped he had seen his life flash before his eyes. She would have killed him herself if she thought it would help the situation. But she had to turn around to her daughter and face that.

"Rory. I don't know what to say." She said, honestly. "I don't want to hurt you at all."

Rory nodded, not looking her in the eyes. And she said, "I never wanted this to happen. We were…"

Lorelai knew where she was going, "Sometimes it's just not enough to be safe."

And Lorelai knew what her little girl needed was a hug. And she reached over and pulled her against her chest. She could feel her little girl crying into her. And Rory said, "I don't know what I'm going to do. I am in school. But I want to be a good mom." Then she added, "Like you were."

Lorelai felt tears running down her face. And she just held her little girl tighter. And she looked over at Luke. Who was still giving Marty dirty looks. And she whispered, "Luke."

Luke looked over and Lorelai whispered, "Say something."

Luke looked so uncomfortable, so awkward, that if it weren't such a serious situation, she would have laughed. But instead, she just let Luke talk. "Rory, we love you, honey."

The girl sniffed in her arms, and she said, "I'm so scared."

Lorelai just hugged her even closer. And said, "You're fine. We'll get through this. Baby. You're fine." And Lorelai just hoped she was right.

Before putting the younger kids to bed, April gets her very special sixteenth birthday gift, which is a new car.

After celebrating, Lorelai makes Marty and Joseph go home, before Luke killed them both.

Luke goes and puts Mel, Junior and April to bed.

Lorelai notices that Rory is no where to be found, so she looks in Rorys room, and finds her laying on her bed in tears.

Rory sees her mother and sits up, "Hi mom. I'm sorry."

Lorelai looks at Rory then sits next to her, and raps her arms around her tight, "Oh sweetheart. Don't be."

Rory puts her head on her mothers shoulder, "So, you never really told me all of what happened when Grandma found out that you were pregnant with me."

Lorelai takes a deep breath, "Well, you already know that I found out and threw the test into the trash. Your grandmother thought I was acting oddly strange. So she snuck into my bathroom trashcan, and found the test. She was so pissed off! So she starts screaming and yelling at me, and your grandfather was just so happy."

Rory smiles slightly, "He really wanted to be a grandpa, huh?"

Lorelai smiles wide, "Of course. He loved your dad so much. He always tells me, that if it wasn't for him telling your grandmother to call the hardware store to have someone fix the house for my big ball, that the life we have now, wouldn't be possible. I hate to admit it, but he was and is still right."

Rory giggles, "Oh mom. Grandpa did good."

Lorelai laughs, "Damn right, little missy. But anyway, back to the story. So the day after I gave birth to you, I left home. I never looked back. I haven't been there since. I decided to go the independence Inn, because I basically grew up there, and I wanted a normal life. I knew that Mia would save me, and give me shelter. She helped me raise you, since your father wasn't aloud near me."

Rory smiles bright, "She did, didn't she?"

Lorelai pats Rorys knee, "Of course. So, I graduated high school, and got some scholarships for Yale. I also was still a maid. So I got home and I told Mia that I wanted to go to school, work as a maid, and take care of you. She told me to let her help, and to not take no for an answer."

Lorelai continues, "It was the best decision I ever made. I'm so glad that I continued my education, and still was able to raise you."

Rory looks down at her hands and suddenly sounds like a little girl again, "Mama, do you think I can do this?"

Lorelai nods confidently, "Pumpkin, I know you can. You are so strong. Look, whatever happens between you and Marty after today, know that your dad and I will be here for you and our unborn grand baby."

Rory looks up at her mother, "Really?"

Lorelai smiles, "Of course."

Rory looks relieved, "Thank you. I love you so much."

Lorelai kisses her forehead, "Right back at you kid."

"How is she old enough for this to happen?"

Lorelai could hear the devastation in her husband's voice. She knew there was nothing she could do or say to make it easier for him. So she just snuggled up against him, her hair resting on his bare chest. And she just laid there and listened to him work out his thoughts and feelings in words.

"I mean, she's so young."

"She's older than I was when I had her…" She said quietly, not wanting to interrupt, but wanting him to have that information.

His hands waved in the air above him. "I know that, trust me, I know. But she's our little girl. She's not supposed to be having…" Lorelai smirked as Luke tried to say the word but couldn't – not in reference to his daughter… "… you know, she's not supposed to be having… the, you know… until she's in a retirement home."

He turned to his side to face Lorelai. But when he turned, she fell off of his chest onto the bed, but he didn't notice. She sat up on her side and looked at him, who hadn't stopped talking at all. "And that boy, he's going to be the death of me. Because I'll probably kill him and have to go to prison for life…"

Since he was facing her, he saw when she laughed at him. And he said, "What? Don't tell me you didn't have the same idea."

"Oh, trust me, I did." Lorelai said, and then she added so he didn't think he was so smug, "I just thought that if he was going to be involved in Rory's and the baby's life, then having him killed would maybe hurt them."

She knew it wasn't her logic that changed his topic of ranting. Rather she watched his brow furrow as he heard her say, "baby."

And he was off again, "A baby? How is she going to get through school? Where is the baby going to stay? And everyone is going to think horrible things about her while she's pregnant."

Lorelai knew it was time that she chimed in. Because this line of reasoning could go on and on. "Luke, can I say something?"

And Luke just nodded, his eyes focusing on hers.

She took a deep breath and continued, "I was all alone. I didn't have a boyfriend who was there for me. I didn't have a mother who was supportive at all. And, yes, my dad was supportive, but when you're sitting at home having nightmares about giving birth to a 14 pound baby – my dad wasn't the person I wanted. I wanted my mom to be there and explain what it was like, tell me what was going to happen, to tell me that what I was experiencing was normal. But I didn't have that."

Lorelai paused for a breath before continuing, "Rory has so much more. She has a supportive family. She has a boyfriend that will be allowed to see her if he wants." Then she ran her hand up against his rough cheek, and said, "She's going to be fine."

And Luke melted into her touch, and reached over and pulled her close to him, her head back to reach his lips. He ran his hands through her hair as their mouths explored the other. And then he broke the kiss, leaving her breathless and whispered in her ear, "You think I'll be ok?"

She nuzzled her head into his neck, found the one place right by his earlobe that drove him nuts, and kissed it. Feeling him stiffen at her touch, she whispered back, "You'll be fine." And then she leaned back up to his mouth, and just before her lips were overtaken in another breathless kiss, she seductively whispered, "You wanna do the thing that brings babies without bringing babies?" And soon the thoughts of worry and sadness were overshadowed with feelings of contentment and overwhelming love.

 _ **The next morning-**_

The alarm clock went off. Luke hit the off button. He laid there for a minute.

Because that's just what they did. He had to get up early to do early morning inventory. And they were in a routine. Lorelai would mumble something about him being too loud. He would smash his toe on the bed on his way to the bathroom.

But this morning was different.

Lorelai had gotten up a few minutes earlier to go check on the babies, because Mel needed her next dose of medicine before Luke would get up. Knowing what a hard day of work his early mornings were, Lorelai had set her own alarm and gone down and let Mel drink the medicine down and then rocked her and put her back to bed. At four years old, Mel still loved being rocked, even though Lorelai tried to explain to her that she was too old for it. Melody then proceeded to throw a fit, making Lorelai give in.

Lorelai loved being a mother. It was almost her favorite job.

But it wasn't her favorite.

Luke was stirring, his alarm clock having gone off. He had laid there for a minute before reaching over to give her a kiss, only to find her not there. Confused because Lorelai never got up early, he called out, "Lorelai, are you ok?"

Lorelai smiled at his confusion. She climbed back into bed, and said, "Mel needed her medicine."

"Lorelai, you know I could have given it to her." He said, waking up slightly.

She snuggled up against him, his chest feeling so strong and protecting. But she could feel his body go rigid when he felt her on him.

Confusion filled his voice when he asked with his breath caught in his throat. "Where did your nightgown go?"

She pushed as much of her body up against his, sliding under the sheets that separated them, and she teased, "I was just so warm when I woke up." She started to trail her fingers up his chest to his neck.

He discarded her logic very fast. "But it's in the middle of winter. It's got to be like 45 degrees outside…" Just then, her fingers had reached his hair, which now twirled his brown locks through her fingers.

Her face was now right next to his, and she whispered in a low voice, "I thought someone next to me could keep me warm." And then she ran her lips up his jawline to his earlobe, which she breathed onto, and then bit gently. And then asked in her little girl voice, "Do you think you could keep me warm, Mr. Backwards Baseball Cap?"

With a very awake growl, she felt his rough hands grab her around the ribs, and this time it was his turn to take control, "Only if you're sure, Mrs. Danes." His hands were running down the sides of her body to her hips, and she felt goosebumps run down her spine as one of his hands rounded her ass. As her body shuddered with excitement, he gruffly said, "I'll take that as a yes."

Lorelai squealed with pleasure and surprise as her strong husband used his grip to turn her over onto the bed beside him, and before she knew it, he was looming above her. And she looked up at him in surprise, then welcomed his mouth on hers. This was no comforting, bereaved, or even grieved kiss. This was something different all together.

His lips surrounded hers, sucking on them until she gladly opened. His bottom lip was soon inside of her mouth, and his tongue seemed to search for the back of her throat, drawing her deep sensuality out of her body. Not to be overdone, Lorelai held her own, and let her tongue tease his bottom lip, and when his tongue left her mouth, she managed to grasp his lip in her teeth, causing his breath to catch, and they exchanged the same breath, something that only made the moment hotter.

He pulled away from her mouth, but her head searched for more, wanting him to keep kissing her, leaving her breathless. But his mind was focused on kissing other things. He ran his tongue down her bare neck, down past her collarbone, and with each wet move downward, Lorelai felt breath leave her body, and she was fighting for air as his tongue found the nipple that his hand wasn't massaging. Flicking her with his tongue, he growled just a little as she whispered, "Luke… ohhh, Luke." And then he let his tongue lead him to the other breast, and somehow improved in the little bit of time, causing her to wonder what magic his mouth held as he made her want him even more.

He moved back to her mouth, not before he left what she knew would be a few hickeys along her jawline. But she was a bit distracted as his hand moved from her breasts to between her legs, finding the spot that made her back arch and her mouth expel, "Fuck, Luke. God." Which only seemed to make him even more finger happy down there. Her mouth wasn't even able to think about kissing him, because it was open in utter pleasure as she switched directions of massaging.

"Do you like that, Mrs. Danes?" He seemed to take pleasure in her pleasure, but she was completely unable to form words. She knew she was already wet down there, and although she was loving the shocks that flew from his fingers up her body, she knew she wanted something more.

"Please, Luke." Was all she could say. "Please."

She looked up into her eyes, a sly smile on his face when he said, "This is the only time I can get you to be quiet and stop talking."

And then he flicked her down there, causing her to catch her breath and say his name just a bit louder, "Luke!" Then she grasped at the waistband of his boxers, and whimpered, "Off."

He sneered at her, his sexy smile, and then said, "Are you sure."

And now she was utterly animalistic to have him inside of her. At that moment. And now it was her time to growl at him, "Take your boxers off and fuck me. Now." She added that last word to speed him up.

He pulled them off, the only time he removed his hand from massaging her. He then looked down at her with the same hungry look that Lorelai felt deep down in her body. He went to open her legs, but she did that herself, more than happy to help him in any way that she could to get him to fuck her.

She could see that he was looking at her, taking her in. But she didn't want to wait. She wanted him now. And she just hissed, "Luke, so help me, if you don't…"

But he grabbed her thighs, and slid her to the edge of the bed. She helped by pushing her hips upwards to give him better and deeper access. Then she watched him and felt him push himself close to her, but not pushing into her. Her hips thrusted forward uncontrollably begging him to enter her.

But then they locked eyes. Just as they always did. They drank in the desire of their spouse. The utter need that they had for the other. That they were not complete without the other. That they needed each other. She needed him in her. He needed her to let him in. And then they were one.

Together.

It was pure, unadulterated sex. Between two people who loved each other. Loved each other so much. Between two people who knew the other so well. Lorelai knew that when it drove him even more wild when she would wrap her legs around his waist. So she did. Luke knew it drove her wild when he would move her hips with his large hands – so he did. And they moved together. Driving each other over and over. Pushing each other to the edge. Going over the edge together. Expertly, even.

Lorelai's head fell back against the bed as Luke released her legs from around him, and he fell to the bed next to her. Both breathing hard, both utterly satisfied with the other, and both completely and utterly unwilling to move and disturb the moment.

Until the alarm clock went off again, signaling that Luke was officially late.

Until one of the kids started to cry downstairs, signaling that Lorelai was needed.

But long after that morning was over, while Luke was serving customers at the diner, pouring them coffee and serving them lunch, he was still thinking about that dirty hour they spent together. As Lorelai worked through the next planning steps for the Inn, and managed to keep the children alive that day, she still had those dirty thoughts in the back of her mind. Dirty thoughts for her handsome husband. And even more dirty thoughts about the next time they could sneak off to have another round together.

 _ **Later in the day- Crap Shack-**_

Lorelai gets home and throws her purse on the couch, "Luke! Honey, are you home?"

Luke grins as he walks into the living room and gives her a kiss, "Hey baby. How was work today?"

Lorelai kisses him back and looks into his eyes, "It was great! The Dragonfly is coming together nicely. How was your day?"

Luke grins wider, "It was a good day. Kirk and Taylor are still breathing. ," He pauses and rubs her arm, "…I thought about you all day today."

Lorelais eyes light up and her voice becomes soft, which in the thirty-four years they had been together, she only reserved for him, "Yeah? Well I thought about you too."

Luke leans back in and gives her a quick kiss, "Hmmm. I love you."

Lorelai kisses him back and runs her hands up his back, "I love you too."

Suddenly their four year old twins come flying around the corner and into the living room.

Melody is now the ultimate spitting image of Lorelai at four years old, reminding Lorelai and Luke of the day they met.

Junior is dressed in a little blue flannel, jeans and a backwards baseball cap, literally the spitting image of Luke, "Mommy. Daddy. Can we play baseball?"

Mel looks annoyed, "But I don't wanna."

Junior shoos at her, "Hush up Melly. You always get whatever you want because you're the spitting image of mom, and mom always gets whatever she wants."

Lorelai looks at her pouting baby and sighs, "It's okay baby girl. Don't be upset. Hey! How about daddy plays baseball with Junior, and you and me paint our nails and chill out?"

Mel's pout goes away and a smile appears, "Yes! That sounds like fun mama!"

Lorelai kisses Luke and sends him outside.

Then Junior comes over and gives her a big hug, "I love you mama." He then walks out, leaving Lorelai to think of how far they've come since she came back from being kidnapped.

It was hard, but after a while, Junior warmed up to her and started calling her mama. He became more affectionate. His eyes always lit up like Luke's, when Lorelai came into the room.

She loved it. More than anything.

 _ **Later that evening-**_

Luke and Lorelai are getting ready for bed.

Luke is brushing his teeth when Lorelai comes into the bedroom, and starts undressing before slipping into her favorite flannel.

Luke comes out of the bathroom and says in a low voice, "Hey gorgeous."

Lorelai looks up at him and smiles, "Hi handsome."

Everyday, they look at each other like children again. The spark never went away. People always ask them what their secret is.

Luke and Lorelai both wondered how they've made it to thirty four years.

Lorelai looks at Luke, and remembers a beautiful little boy who, loved that Star Trek shirt as much as he loved her.

Luke looks at Lorelai, and remembers her beautiful blue eyes taking over his soul, making him, hers instantly. Her perfect face so lovely.

Luke puts out rough hand and caresses her soft cheek, "I can't believe it's been thirty four years. Can you?"

Lorelai melts into his touch and smiles sweetly, "I can't believe it either."

Luke looks into Lorelais eyes, "You wanna know why I love you?"

Lorelais eyes shine bright, "Yes. Tell me."

Luke keeps caressing her cheek, "You're the most beautiful, kindest, sweetest, funniest, and quirkiest woman. You complete my life. You have been the one thing that has kept me alive all these years. Because of you, I'm not such a grump. You've given me four beautiful children, who all have grown up nicely I will say. You have my heart, Lorelai Victoria Danes. If I could give you the world, I'd do it in a heart beat."

She leans up and kisses him and says, "You are my world."

Lorelai takes his hand, leads him to the bed, pulls him down and sits on his lap, "You are so perfect."

Luke kisses her neck then looks back up into her eyes, "No. You're perfect."

Lorelai plays with his fingers, "Do you wanna know why I love you?"

Luke nods with a serious look, "Yes please."

Lorelai starts kissing each finger, softly and tenderly, "I have loved you since the moment our paths crossed that day thirty-four years ago. You took my breath away and my sanity.," She pauses to laugh, "… Your smile is like a light guiding me home. Your voice is like a chorus of angels, so beautiful but also so heavenly. You ground me. Without you, I'd probably be more crazy then I already am. You are so smart. I love how you carry yourself. So manly, but so kind and loving. I love how you are with our children. You are so good to them. You take so much pride in them, that I can't help but cry and be giddy at the sight of all four of you growing together. I love you. I can't tell you how many times I love you. I love you more than anything or anyone."

Luke's eyes search hers as he takes the rubber band out of her hair, and runs his fingers through her soft, but thick curls, "How did I get so lucky?"

Lorelai grins, "You are just a really lucky man."

Luke chuckles, "You're the greatest. I really can't stress that enough."

Lorelai gives him a sly smile, "You happen to have me in the palm of your hand.," She smiles bigger as she puts her hands under his grey tee shirt, and runs them all the way from his chest, down to his hips, "… God. Another thing, you happen to be the sexiest man alive. Honestly. You've exceeded expectations."

Luke's breath becomes ragged and he gulps, "Tell me more baby girl."

Lorelais hands gently caress his hips as she pushes him into bliss, "Babe, do you remember the first time I ever touched you like this?"

Luke's eyes are closed as he tries to keep himself from moaning way too loud, "Oh my god. Yes. I remember. You were fifteen, I was seventeen. You were so damn beautiful. You entranced me and took over my soul."

Lorelai keeps her eyes locked with his as she pulls off his shirt, "You still look just like that night. You haven't changed."

Lorelai moves her hands up and down his abs as she bites her bottom lip, "You feel so good. You have the most amazing body. You really have been working out since you were fifteen, haven't you?"

Luke nods as his body feels earth shattering pleasure as he says in a suductive but gravelly whisper "I have. I wanted to be able to make you want me even more."

Lorelai looks down at his boxers, "Baby. We gotta get those off."

Luke lays back on the bed, as Lorelai gets off of him, sits on her knees and pulls off his boxers slowly.

Luke finally lets out a moan as Lorelai gasps, "Mmmm. Bert is happy to see me."

She gets off of her knees and slowly sits on top of his chest, "Mmmm. Luke."

Luke takes a small breath before pushing her lips on to his, "My beautiful baby."

"Mmmm… Bert is happy to see me." Lorelai says, as Luke moans when Lorelai's tongue finds him, sending electric currents up his whole body.

When she takes all of him in her mouth, all he can do is moan, "Your mouth, Lorelai. It's…"

She lets her tongue trace along as she breathes out, "heavenly."

But as soon as she started, she stops.

Her eyes never leave his, as her soft lips leave a trail of wet kisses all the way up his body, right to his lips.

When she gets to his lips, Luke kisses her with a deep, profound passion, saying her name like he's reciting a prayer.

To him, her name is the most perfect and beautiful name to ever escape his lips.

Luke lets go of her gently, and slowly tugs on the collar of her flannel, "I have to take this off of you. Now."

Lorelai smiles her dazzling smile, making Luke gulp, as she whispers sweetly, "Please baby. Please."

Luke's hands shake as he slowly unbuttons the flannel on his wife's body.

Under the flannel, he finds a pink laced bra and matching thong.

Luke's eyes widen in pleasure as he slowly unclasps the back of her bra, and kisses her shoulders softly, as he takes it off of her and throws it to the floor.

Lorelai moans as his lips occasionally wonder to her neck.

Luke keeps kissing her shoulders and neck as he pushes her down onto her back, and smirks, "It's time to get these off. Are you ready baby girl?"

Lorelai nods and whispers in her little girl voice, "Mmmmm. Yes. Please. Now."

Luke goes around to edge of the bed and gets on his knees, and raps his fingers around the fabric on her hips and pulls it off of her legs slowly.

Lorelai pulls him up to eye level and looks into his sweet bright blue eyes and says with a rasped voice, "Touch. Me. Now."

Luke nods as he starts moving his hands down to her boobs, "Mmmm. So soft."

Lorelai bites her lip as he gently squeezes and kisses her boobs, "Mmmm. More. Gimme more."

Luke looks up at her with his eyes full of lust, "You want more? I'll give you more my queen."

Lorelais breath hitches and she cries out, "Oh shit! Luke! Oh my god!"

Luke slowly moves his body in time with hers as he kisses her passionately.

Suddenly Lorelais long, silky soft legs rap around Lukes waist, causing Luke's heart to almost lurch out of his chest.

Luke raps his long fingers in her long, and luscious locks, as he keeps moving in time with her hips, that are grinding against him.

Lorelais mouth moves but for a minute, she can no longer find the words as Luke moves faster now.

Luke's eyes look down into her eyes as he feels burning pleasure in every inch of his body, "Fuck Lorelai. Baby. Mmm."

Lorelais heart flips when she looks into his eyes as she softly pleads,"Please please please. Love me. Make me one with you."

Suddenly, Luke's hips buckle and so do Lorelais as the reach their climax.

Lorelai pushes his body down over hers, so she can have him closer to her, "Oh my god. Oh Luke. Damn!"

Luke's mouth meets hers and he runs his tongue along her lips.

Luke feels her body convulse against his as shockwaves pulse through her, making her scream loudly, "OH MY GOD! LUKE!"

Luke slowly pulls her legs off of his waist and gently lays her down on her back.

Lorelais body shakes from the adrenaline rush and she breathes heavily.

Luke lays down right beside her and takes her hands in his as he catches his breath, "Woah. Just woah."

Lorelai gulps and squeezes his hands, "Woah is right. Damn. Twice in one day? Aren't we awesome."

Luke lifts his hand from hers and raises it in the air and Lorelai gives him a high five, "That's what I'm taking about."

Lorelai grins, "I think that's the first time we've had sex more than once in months. I'm so proud of us."

Luke leans closer and kisses her neck, "God. I love you."

Lorelai places a hand on the nape of his neck and gently caresses there, "I love you more. To the moon and back."

 _ **The next day- The Dragonfly Inn-**_

Lorelai stands in the spot where her desk is being put in and smiles at Tom, "This is a great spot! Perfect."

Tom smiles, "Okay. Well it looks like your dest will be ready in a few hours. Excuse me, I have to monitor Taylor. He's causing trouble."

When Tom walks away, Luke comes in through the front door with a bouquet of flowers and a huge smile for his lovely wife.

Lorelai grins, "Are those for me? Those are so beautiful!"

Luke walks closer to Lorelai and kisses her softly, " Hi there."

Lorelai kisses him back, "Hi baby cakes. Don't you have to be at work right now?"

Luke chuckles, "Yes. But I'm the owner, so I don't have to listen to my own rules."

Lorelai smirks, "Like when we broke the rules last night."

Luke gulps, "Baby, you better be careful. Bert is still very sensitive.."

Lorelai teases him by softly kissing his neck, "Oh I'm gonna break them alright."

Update*

Luke looks around the Inn then back at Lorelai, "Lorelai. You're at work. You don't do that kind of thing at work."

Lorelai giggles, "We do things that are not safe for work, at the diner."

Luke rolls his eyes, "Yes. But that's in the office. So that doesn't count."

Lorelai pouts, "You're no fun."

Luke sighs but gives her a little half smile, "Once your office is finished getting built, maybe we can… you know…"

Lorelai grins, "You dirty, dirty man."

Luke laughs as he caresses her cheek, "I learned from the best."

Lorelai smiles at him and bats her eyelashes, "So, what brings you in today?"

Luke keeps caressing her cheek, "Rory called. Marty and Rory both want to go out to Sniffys tonight, because they missed us.

Lorelai smiles bigger, "Oh my god! Arent they sweet!"

Later that Evening-

A knock on the front door is heard from upstairs in Luke and Lorelais bedroom.

Luke runs down the stairs to the door and opens it, to find Rory and Marty.

Luke kisses Rorys cheek, then shakes Marty's hand, "Hi you two."

Rory smiles bright at Luke, "Hi daddy. Okay so I'm going up to chat with mom."

After Rory goes up to her mother, Marty looks at Luke, "Mr. Danes, I'd like to ask you something important."

Luke motions to the couch, "What's going on?"

Both Luke and Marty sit, "Mr. Danes, I'd like to ask for your permission to marry Rory."

Luke sits up straight and nods, "You want my blessing?"

Marty nods eagerly, "Yes sir."

 _ **Upstairs-**_

Upstairs, Lorelai and Rory are eating out of a container of Rocky Road.

Lorelai keeps a close eye on the door, knowing Luke would come up and see her eating ice cream, when she isn't supposed to, "Rory, your dad has me on a diet! I am not a fan."

Rory giggles, "Mom, so does Marty. He's been staying over a lot more, so he has a lot more control over the food, that me and baby girl want."

Lorelai looks confused as she shovels a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth, "Baby girl? But you aren't even that far along yet to know."

Rory smiles, "Well, it's just a guess. And I really want a girl. Marty is actually so excited. He wouldn't mind having a girl, either."

Lorelai smiles bright, "Aww. He's really embraced his future as the daddy of a special baby from a Danes child. He does know that you have the smartest parents on the earth?"

Rory giggles louder, "Mom. Stop it."

Lorelai chuckles, "Kid, you are lucky. You know that right?"

Rory nods and smiles bigger, "I do know. "

 _ **Downstairs-**_

"So, you're the kid who knocked up my daughter." Luke says, towering above the punk standing in his doorway.

He could tell the kid was scared. Marty just nodded.

Luke took a deep breath. "I've been wanting to have a chat with you." The kid's eyes got big. And Luke was glad for that. And Luke began. "I am the first to say that it can happen to anyone. It happened to me. But I wasn't given the chance to be there for Lorelai. And it pains me to this day." The kid looked confused. But Luke just continued. "You have the chance to be present in your child's life. And so help me if you let my daughter down, you're going to have to answer to me, do you hear me?"

Nodding, the kid took a step back.

"That child you created, he or she needs you. And if you don't buck up and do what you have to do as a father, you'll regret it until the day you die." Then Luke thought of his little girl upstairs, and he added, "Dear god, help me if you ever hurt my little girl."

Marty just nodded, and said, "Mr. Danes, sir, I really want to be a good dad and a good help to Rory." He ran his hands through his hair, "I'm already scared out of my wits, but I'm going to try my best."

Luke smiled, and said, "It's ok to be scared. It's not easy." Then he thought about his little girls and little Lucas. And he said, more to himself than to Marty, "But it sure as hell is worth it."

Sniffy's Tavern-

Luke and Lorelai walk in with Rory and Marty behind them.

Maisie sees them come in and starts yelling for Buddy, "BUDDY GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW! LUKE, LORELAI, RORY AND HER MAN ARE HERE!"

Buddy comes running in from the kitchen, "Luke! Lorelai, Rory!"

Lorelai giggles, "Hi Buddy. How's it going?"

Buddy grins, "It's great!"

Maisie smiles at Rory, "Are you pregnant? You're glowing! You look just like your mom when she was pregnant with you and April!"

Buddy looks at Luke and Lorelai, "Speaking of April, where is she?"

Lorelai smiles, "April is at a school play. She sends her love."

Rory grins and takes Marty's hand, "I am pregnant. This is Marty. He's the father."

Marty shakes Buddy's hand and hugs Maisie, "It's wonderful to meet you two."

Maisie turns to Rory, "He's a keeper. Kinda reminds me of your father at that age."

Rory squeezes his arm and Marty smiles as Maisie gently pats Rorys stomach, "Congrats to all of you. I'm so excited!"

Buddy motions to their family table, that has been their table for many years.

They all sit at the table as Rory points to the menu, "Babe, don't look at the menu except to read the back story. They give you whatever they think you should eat."

Marty chuckles, "I'll be very surprised."

Luke looks at Maisie, "Can we get a round of champagne and a non alcoholic beverage for Pumpkin?"

Maisie smiles, "Coming right up."

 _ **A few months later-January 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **2006**_

Lorelai watched as the photographer asked Rory and Marty to change spots. They were on the beach, getting what Rory thought to be her maternity photos done. She was at 4 months, so she was showing just a bit, which was the perfect time to get photos done. She was wearing a gorgeous flowing blue dress that brought out her blue eyes, highlighted by the ocean in the background. Marty was dressed in a flannel shirt, which made Lorelai smile at the similarities, and jeans, a causal but nice look.

They had been there, deciding to get family photos done while Rory had paid the photographer. But the real reason they were there was about to reveal itself. Lorelai felt Luke's hand slip into hers, and she looked up into his eyes and said, "I can't believe this is about to happen."

She smiled at the happy tears that were in his eyes when he said, "She's our little girl. How did she grow up so fast."

In the distance, Lorelai watched as Marty got down on one knee in the sand, pulled out a little black box, and looked up into Rory's eyes. It was far enough away to give the young couple their time to be happy, but close enough that Lorelai could see Rory's tears in her eyes as she looked down at Marty.

And then the best part of the whole thing.

Rory nodding. And then she said, "Yes."

And Lorelai knew that her little girl was growing up. She was going to get married. Have a baby. Be a lawyer. And Lorelai was so happy because she knew her daughter would have the life that she had not had. A life that began with the man that she loved. And Lorelai could only hope that Rory and Marty would be as happy as her and Luke were.

 _ **Hours Later- Luke's-**_

After the excitement of the day, Luke and Lorelai head over to the diner, so Luke can take over for Caesar who has to leave early.

Luke smiles bright as he pours Lorelai a cup of coffee in her favorite blue mug, "I can't believe our baby is getting married! It's crazy!"

After Luke finishes pouring, Lorelai puts the cup to her red lips, takes a drink then smiles back at him, "I can't believe it either. Just 21 and a half years ago, I held her for the first time."

Luke nods, "I'll make you a burger! Maybe that'll make you feel better."

Lorelai nods and notices the guilt on his face, as he remembered how he had missed that day and four years.

After Luke heads into the kitchen, Lorelai takes another sip of her coffee and looks down at her left hand, and smiles at the sparkle and elegance of her engagement ring.

Suddenly, the bell above the door rings, and in steps Emily Gilmore.

Everyone in the town remembers Emily and Lorelais shouting match in front of the diner when it was the hardware store, so they all suddenly go quiet, afraid of what was about to unfold.

Emily walks up behind Lorelai and says in calm voice, "I see Luke changed the hardware store into a diner."

Lorelai turns around and drops her coffee cup on the ground, as she jumps in shock, "MOM! What are you doing here? How'd you know where I was?!"

Emily nods, "You spent most of your time here when you were younger, so I figured you'd be here."

Emily looks down at Lorelais left hand, and notices the huge diamond engagement ring and a wedding ring on her daughters finger, then looks back up at her, "You're married. The girls didn't tell me that you married him."

Lorelai nods, "We've been married five years now. What's the big deal?"

Emily gets frustrated, "You MARRIED HIM! I HAD TO FIND OUT FIVE YEARS LATER! YOU HID ALL FOUR OF MY GRANDCHILDREN FROM ME! THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

Lorelai takes a deep breath, "Mother, stop! You're making a scene!"

Emily feels the pain and anger rise in her throat, "WHAT ELSE ARE YOU HIDING FROM ME LORELAI VICTORIA GILMORE?!"

Lorelai gives her mother a dirty look, "It's Danes, mother. I'm Lorelai Victoria Danes. And you wanna know what I'm hiding from you? Well, your oldest granddaughter is four months pregnant! That's right, pregnant! And she's getting married to her boyfriend of almost three years!"

Emily's eyes grow wide, "What?! She's so young. Don't tell me that history is repeating itself! What you did was a mistake! You ruined your life!"

Suddenly Lorelais face turns purple, "MOTHER, I DID NOT MAKE A MISTAKE! Besides, she's almost twenty two! She's not doing anything wrong! MY BABY IS DOING THE RIGHT THING! YOU WANT TO KNOW WHO MADE THE REAL MISTAKE?!"

Emily puts her hands on her hips and narrows her eyes, "WHO?"

Lorelai stands up and yells at the top of her lungs, "YOU DID! MY DAUGHTER GETS TO HAVE THE LOVE OF HER LIFE, THERE FOR THEIR CHILD! LUKE MISSED 4 FUCKING YEARS AND HER BIRTH, BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Emily groans, "I thought I was doing what was best for you both!"

Lorelai rolls her eyes as tears fall, "Yeah sure mom. Keep telling those fucking lies! LUKE ALWAYS FEELS GUILTY! HE WATCHED OUR BABY GIRL GET ENGAGED TODAY, AND HE WAS FULL OF GUILT BECAUSE HE DIDN'T GIVE HIS FIRST BORN DAUGHTER A NORMAL LIFE! I WANTED HIM SO BAD WHILE I WAS PREGNANT AND WHILE I RAISED OUR DAUGTHER ON MY OWN, WITH A TINY BIT OF HELP FROM SOOKIE AND MIA!"

Emily feels her voice rise, louder than before, "YOU DESERVED TO BE WITH CHRISTOPHER! BUT OF COURSE YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH LUKE! AND YOU HAD TO KILL CHRISTOPHER!"

Lorelai snaps, "WHAT THE FUCK MOM?! ARE YOU SHITTING ME?! CHRISTOPHER WAS ABOUT TO MURDER ME! HE HELD ME CAPTIVE FOR FIVE DAMN MONTHS!"

Emily rubs her forehead, "Luke doesn't even deserve you! You are far too perfect for his dumb ass!"

Lorelai clinched her fists and starts walking towards Emily, "FUCK YOU!"

Emily backs up and is against the wall as Lorelai gets closer, "LORELAI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Lorelais blue eyes are a dark shade of black, "MY WORDS DON'T HURT YOU AS MUCH AS YOUR ACTIONS HAVE HURT MY FAMILY?!"

Emily shakes, "I have a confession!"

Lorelai stops in her tracks, "Spill.

NOW!"

Emily gulps, "I had paid Christopher to kidnap you!"

Lorelais face turns a deeper shade of purple, "YOU BITCH! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU!"

"How dare you come into my diner and talk to my wife like that, Emily!" Luke stormed out of the back, his face flying with fury. "You have such audacity to come to my town and treat my wife the way you are."

Emily opened her mouth to argue, but he just continued, "I have a lovely life, here with my wife and our four daughters. I have a wonderful business, and your daughter has opened her own Inn." He was yelling at her. "So you can just turn your ass around and get out of our lives."

Emily's face was red, and she opened her mouth, "You son of a bitch. You think you can talk to me that way?"

And he stepped closer causing her to be quiet. Putting his arm around his wife, he pulled her close to him as he yelled, "You've done enough, Emily."

Luke looks over at Lorelai, who is shaking in his arms, then pulls his cell phone out of his pocket and takes a deep breath as he dials 911.

An operator answers, it's Kirk, "911, what's your emergency?"

Luke chokes back anger as he speaks, "Hey Kirk! We need police dispatched to the diner right away!"

Kirk nods, " Alright Luke. They are now on their way!"

Luke hangs up and points an angry finger at his wife's mother, "You're fucking going down Emily!"

 _ **5 minutes later-**_

The police squad arrives at the diner and busts through the front door, "EMILY GILMORE, YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!"

Emily spats back, "THIS IS RIDICULOUS! MY SON IN LAW AND DAUGHTER DESERVE TO BE ARRESTED!"

The police chief gives Emily a death stare, "Please comply, Mrs. Gilmore!"

Emily looks angry as she screams, "LUKE SLEPT WITH RACHEL! HE LIED BECAUSE I PAID HIM OFF!"

Lorelai looks at him and sees him wipe the tears from his eyes, "Luke. Please tell me that she is lying?!"

Luke feels his heart sink into the pit of his stomach, "She's lying. I'd never do that to you! I promise! You've known me since we were little. Never in a million years, would I hurt you like that!"

Lorelai turns to Emily, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?! YOU'VE SEPARATED US MANY TIMES IN THE PAST! IT'S NOT GOING TO WORK THIS TIME! Oh, and another thing, THANKS FOR TAKING OUR APRIL FROM US FOR SEVEN YEARS OF HER LIFE! SHE DIDN'T DESERVE ANY OF THAT! LUKE AND I LOOKED AND LOOKED FOR OUR BABY! WE WERE DEVASTATED! I CRIED A LONG TIME!"

Emily gives Lorelai an angry glare,"YOU ARE A SORRY EXCUSE FOR YOUR FAMILY! I DID THAT, BECAUSE I TOLD YOU THAT IF YOU EVEN GOT BACK TOGETHER WITH HIM, THAT THERE'D BE HELL TO PAY!"

Lorelai freezes in place as she remembers Emily's words and all the pain she caused her perfect family, and then she suddenly snaps, "IM GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!"

Emily's eyes grow wide as Lorelai lunges at her, her eyes growing dark and her face distorted in unmistakable pain and anger.

The police chief tries to pull her off of Emily, but has trouble as Lorelai kicks and screams, "LET ME GO! SHE HAS TO PAY!"

Lorelai suddenly falls to her knees in tears, and she leans against the wall, "I almost died without Luke. There were many times, before I was pregnant and when Rory was a baby, that I'd drink. I'd still take care of her, but my heart wasn't in it. I'd feel like I was lost and broken. My heart was broken. I couldn't eat or sleep or think. I was able to talk myself out of ending my life."

Emily stands up straight, and nods with a smug smirk, "Well, here's something for you. I called Child Protective Services. They took the three children at home. Good luck getting them back."

Luke's breath hitches and he suddenly goes up to Emily and gets in her face and grabs her by the arms and starts screaming, "WHERE THE HELL ARE MY CHILDREN?!"

Lorelai suddenly can't breathe very well and is in shock, "L-l-l-luke."

Luke turns around to see Lorelai struggling to breathe, "Lorelai?! Honey are you okay?"

Emily cackles evilly as she looks at Lorelais pale face and blue lips, "I told you that there would be hell to pay!"

Lorelai passes out with her head hitting the hard but cold diner floor, causing Luke to run to her side, "Baby. Oh my god. Please wake up."

Emily sees this as her opportunity to make a run for it, so she runs out the door of the diner. The some of the police officers see her run off and follow her but she drives off too fast.

Luke looks down at his beautiful wife, who has lost all color in her face and isn't breathing, and starts to cry.

Luke starts running his fingers through her hair, when he feels something sticky and wet.

Luke removes his hands to find blood. Tons of blood.

Luke starts screaming at the police officer, "TELL THE AMBULANCE TO MOVE FASTER, DAMNIT!"

Luke cries as he fears for his wife's life, and for his children's safety.

 _ **Child Protective Services-**_

April looks around the grey room, and notices her little brother and sister crying for their parents.

Mel looks very distraught and is in tears while she stomps her little feet on the floor, "I want my mommy and daddy!"

Junior is sulking, but April can clearly see the tears in his sweet blue eyes, "Melly, it's okay. Right Apricot?"

April looks into his eyes and nods with a sigh, "I hope so Junior. I hope so."

Suddenly a lady with blonde hair and glasses comes into the room, "Hello children. I'm Matilda. I'm your case worker. Do you kids know why you're here?"

Mel shakes her head, "My mommy and daddy didn't do anything wrong! All they did was go to my daddies diner!"

Junior nods, "Mel is right! My mommy and daddy love us very much! And they didn't do anything wrong!"

April looks up at the lady and pound her hands on the table, "LET US GO HOME! WHY THE HELL ARE WE HERE?!"

Matilda nods and says curtly, "You're under the custody of your grandmother. She feels your parents are unfit to raise you three."

April stands up and pounds her hands down on the table again, "That's fucking bullshit! My parents are the most fit people to raise us! I'm not going with her, and I'm not letting Mel and Lucas Junior go either!"

When Matilda doesn't say anything, April continues ranting, "For one, do your records say that, Aprilanne Marie Elizabeth Danes has legal custody over Melody Victoria Rose Danes and Lucas William Richard Danes? Because, me and my older sister, Lorelai Leigh Danes, are both legal guardians of our brother and sister."

Matilda looks down at her paperwork and shakes her head, "I don't see that in here!"

April raises her voice, "LOOK HARDER DAMNIT!"

Matilda looks at her paperwork, "I've double checked, Aprilanne. It must be outdated."

April gets even more frustrated, "I'll call Lorelai Leigh. She's now a lawyer and is about to graduate from Harvard."

Matilda stops her hand from reaching for her cellphone, making April scream, "GET THE HELL OFF OF ME BITCH!"

 _ **Hartford Memorial-**_

Lorelais body lays stone cold with a hint of breathing on the hospital bed.

Luke looks at his wife, the most strongest women he had ever met in his entire life, and sees a weak, barely breathing, shell of his best friend and partner in crime.

He remembers the shock on her gorgeous face, her beautiful blue eyes losing their sparkle, her smile turning into a grimace of pain, fear, and anger.

Then her head hit the hard floor, fracturing her skull.

What he remembers next, is far worse than what happened in the diner.

The doctors words rang through Lukes ears, "She might not wake up."

The doctor said that this was severe head trauma, most likely, Lorelai may or may not wake up.

But, what made it worse, was hearing the doctor say that somehow, Lorelai was four months pregnant.

Luke looked down at the floor then back up at his lifeline, the only one true person who made him feel like he really was important, and took her tiny hand in his, and kissed it sweetly.

His eyes wondered to her stomach, where his new baby was.

The doctor had smiled sadly when he said that they were expecting a baby boy. Luke was overjoyed for a few seconds, before fear consumed him and his every being.

Luke rubs his forehead and squeezes Lorelais hand, "Crazy lady, how am I supposed to raise four of five children? I could barely raise the four we had when you disappeared."

Luke looks at the time and realizes that her never told Ceaser to take over the diner, so he leaves with a quick kiss on Lorelais forehead and heads to the diner.

 _ **Luke's-**_

After closing up downstairs, Luke goes up to the office to find some of Lorelais old letters that he had stashed up in the old file cabinet.

Luke opens the drawer to find every single one, that happen to be probably twenty five years old, and yellowing from age.

Her perfect writing, the little hearts she put over the I's. Her cute little doodles of _L+L_ forever on every single page.

Luke's eyes fill with warm tears as he thinks of the possibilities of losing the only woman who completed him and gave his life purpose.

As he shifts through the endless pile of letters, he looks back down in the drawer to find an envelope addressed to him from his mother.

Luke opens the envelope to find a letter that looked to be about thirty eight years old.

Luke slowly opens it to avoid tearing it, and inside it reads,

 _Dear Lucas William Danes,_

 _I hope by the time you've read this, you're married to Lorelai, happily married, and you've given me a lot of grandchildren._

 _You're probably wondering how I know your wife._

 _Well, just recently while you were at the hospital for falling off your little slide, we were walking by a room and I noticed the most beautiful baby girl being held in her mothers arms._

 _I couldn't help but go say hello and see this little angel up close_

 _I asked the woman what her name was, and she said her name was Emily Gilmore. She was very kind to me and she even told me how adorable you were._

 _Emily looked down at her baby girl then back up at me and smiled as she said, "This is Lorelai Victoria Gilmore. Shes the most beautiful baby girl I've ever seen."_

 _Of course she was. She had a beautiful dark and curly thick head of hair already, and she was just a new born._

 _When she opened her eyes, they wondered up to you._

 _Those deep ocean blue eyes couldn't look away from you._

 _You looked down at her and couldn't take your eyes off of her either._

 _You clapped your hands and said, "Lorelai."_

 _At one point, Lorelais father, Richard, came in and introduced himself, and then took Lorelai from Emily arms and handed her to me._

 _Richard then proceeded to grab his new camera and took a picture of you two in my arms._

 _I have inclosed a picture for you, so you can remember this moment always._

 _If you are with her today in whatever time period, remember to always fight for her, love her until it hurts, and NEVER give up!_

 _From that very moment, I knew that you both had imprinted on each other._

 _All my love,_

 _Xoxo_

 _Your mama_

Lukes eyes are full of tears as he closes the letter and opens the envolope, to find an old picture still in perfect condition.

Luke looks at it and puts a hand over his mouth.

The picture shows a tiny Lorelai rapped up in her tiny pink blanket, with a tiny toothless smile and her bright blue eyes looking right into a small Luke's baby blue eyes. Both of their tiny hands are intertwined with each other.

Luke takes the picture but leaves the letter for another day, and leaves the diner and drives back to the hospital.


	23. Chapter 23: The Kids Are All Here Part 2

_**Here is Part two! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Attention: I don't own Gilmore Girls and the characters! I wish I did!**_

 _ **It's all God given talent.**_

 _ **Back at the hospital-**_

Luke rushes into the room where Lorelai is, and falls onto the bed next to her and holds her barely breathing, lifeless body in his arms.

Thinking she can't hear him, he pulls the picture out of his wallet and runs the pads of his fingers over their faces, and silently cries, "I can't believe we've actually been together a bit longer than thirty five years, at least part of it in our hearts. Lorelai, my angel, please please please. Don't die. Don't leave me alone. This picture is a reminder from my mom, that we've loved each other always, and that we were meant to be together right from the beginning. Please don't let go, baby."

Luke lays his head in the crook of her neck as he cries.

 _ **The Gilmore Mansion-**_

April is seething.

Emily had forced all three of the Danes children into the back of a black town car, and made them promise to not make a big deal or something horrible would happen to their mom and dad.

April sits on her bed in her mothers old bedroom, and thinks of the ways to get out of the prison that her grandmother calls a home.

She looks around the bedroom and her eyes wonder to her mothers desk, where she sees a small blue book sitting on a pile of baby books.

April walks over and sees the word 'diary' written in fancy script on the front.

Her eyes widen as she opens to the first page, and she silently reads what's written to herself.

 _March 26th, 1984_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _This is not my thing. I'm not the type to write in a diary. But I took a pregnancy test yesterday, and I found out that I'm pregnant. How did I get pregnant, you may wonder? Well, I slept with my boyfriend of thirteen years a month ago. We had been separated for almost a year._

 _So it was long over due._

 _God, it was nice to have someone love me like that._

 _My mother is not the nicest person. My dad has always been the kindest and has always supported me, but my mother is a different story._

 _When I was little, I had knocked over a very expensive vase, and I had cried and cried, I had also said I was sorry many times, over and over. My dad assured me that it was fine, and he could buy another one. But my mother got so angry and slapped me in the face and pushed me into my room, and wouldn't let me eat for days._

 _As for my relationship with my fiancé, my mother has never approved. And if I ever say his name in front of her, it's all down hill from there._

 _Emily has been very violent lately. I haven't gotten much sleep and I haven't eaten lately._

 _Everyday I go to school with a pound of makeup on my face, because she's had a problem with me speaking my mind about her ridiculous rules._

 _Wait until she finds the pregnancy test in my bathroom trashcan._

 _But honestly, I can't wait to get the hell out of here, and live my life with Luke and little baby Danes._

 _Xoxo,_

 _Lorelai_

Aprils mouth slightly opens as she sighs and turns to the next page, to find the most sad entrée from the day her grandmother found out about her sister.

 _July 20th 1984,_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _So, my mom found out about about Rory. Yes. It's a girl! I am naming her after myself._

 _Her full name will be, Lorelai Leigh Danes. Luke and I, will call her Rory. She'll be the most gorgeous baby in the world, considering her mother and her father happen to be very gorgeous._

 _So that day in May, my mother finally found the pregnancy test in the trash, and totally confronted me about it in usual Emily fashion._

 _There was yelling, hitting and some choice words._

 _Emily had told me to abort my daughter. That's right, she wants me to kill my baby girl._

 _If Luke knew about what my mother was doing, or knew about our precious baby, he'd kick my mothers ass._

 _She also made a point of telling me that I'd fuck up Luke's life if I told him I was pregnant._

 _I told her I'd tell him when the time was right._

 _Yeah. Big mistake._

 _She took away every single privilege from me. She also gave me a body guard. He has to be near me at all times, just incase I try to see Luke._

 _She also beat me with one of her fancy Parisian made belts. I had bruises for a long time._

 _I haven't taken a normal breath in so long. I'm always worried for my future. And now I'm worried for Rorys future._

 _I just want my Mr. backwards baseball cap back. I want him to hold me and to tell me that he loves me and our baby._

 _I have not much longer left until she's born, and once I can make a run for it, I'm going to Stars Hollow for good. I'm never coming back._

 _I'm going to find Luke, and tell him to never let me go. To hold me like he's about to lose me forever._

 _We are going to raise our daughter the way we want._

 _Xoxo,_

 _Lorelai_

Aprils eyes are full of tears as she turns the page to a short entry from her mothers eighth month of the pregnancy,

 _September 1984_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Luke called tonight, he was drunk and angry._

 _He wants me with him so bad. I want him._

 _I wish I could tell him about his daughter. I want to have him back._

 _As soon as I give birth to our baby girl,_

 _I'm leaving._

 _And that's final._

 _Xoxo,_

 _Lorelai_

April flips to the next page to find Lorelais quick writing on it and the date of the day after her sisters birth written at the top,

 _October 9th 1984_

 _Dear diary,_

 _This is my last entry in here._

 _I gave birth to Rory, yesterday._

 _She looks just like Luke. So perfect. And so tiny. She's everything I've ever dreamed of._

 _Now I'm packing our things and driving off into the sunset to Stars Hollow._

 _It's really time for me to make my own way until I can be with Luke again._

 _I can't take the rich lifestyle and being Emily's punching bag anymore._

 _For the last time,_

 _Xoxo,_

 _Lorelai Victoria and Lorelai Leigh Danes_

 _ **XXXXX Mel's POV XXXXX**_

Melly just wanted her mommy. Mommy. She would pick her up in her arms. She would hug her close. And she smelled like someone was happy.

She didn't want to play with Lucas. He liked playing with the trucks and the blocks, making big buildings crashing down over and over.

And there were dolls and clothes and even a kitchen set where she could make all the pretend food she wanted. But she didn't want to play.

She just wanted her Mommy. Mommy had given her a kiss goodbye before she left for work. And then Mommy never came back.

Her little hands crossed in front of her chest, hugging herself as she wished they were Mommy's arms around her. Her brown hair hung over her face, sticking to her face because of the tears that trickled down her cheeks. She cried quietly, because she didn't want anyone to come to her, except Mommy. And Mommy always knew when she was crying, even if she couldn't hear her.

She walked into a corner, wanting to be able to see Lucas, but to be alone and away from the middle of the room. From the corner she could see how things were, what was going on, and who was in the room.

She walked into a corner, wanting to be able to see Lucas, but to be alone and away from the middle of the room. From the corner she could see how things were, what was going on, and who was in the room. Her back up against what she thought to be the wall.

But it wobbled behind her, and she looked back just in time to see it was a tall table with something on top.

And suddenly she watched the lamp come crashing down to the ground in front of her, the glass shattering around her feet, which were covered in her shoes.

She screamed, the loud noise and shattering lamp making her scared. She looked at Lucas, who had a toy car in his hand but was looking at Melly with eyes wide. She just stood there, crying, the glass making it impossible for her to move.

She watched her brother walk over to her, his protective shoes covering his feet as he stepped on the glass. He got close enough to her to hold out his hand. And he said, "Mel, come over here. It's going to be ok."

But she was so little. So scared. But she held out her hand, and he wrapped his bigger hand around hers, and started to pull her away from the wreckage.

Until she heard a voice that made her dart right back into the corner.

"What was that?" The scary lady yelled, and when she walked into the room, Melly could see her face was so mad. She had never seen someone so mad. Mommy never got that mad. Especially not at her. And Daddy. Well, he never really got mad either. Sometimes Rory got mad at her, but only a little when she colored in one of her books.

But this lady was so scary, her voice yelling as she walked closer, causing Melly to hide back farther into the corner.

"What did you do?" The lady asked but yelled too. Melly didn't want to answer. She was scared to answer. Because if she told her that she had broken the vase, the scary lady might get mad and yell even more. She just wanted her mommy.

Melly thought she couldn't be more scared, but she could when the lady grabbed her arms and pulled her close to the scary face. "I asked you a question, young lady." The lady yelled. Shaking her arms and squeezing them tight, it made Melly cry even more. "Answer me. Did you do this?"

Melly just wanted her to stop holding her. It was hurting her arms. And her head hurt from being shaken. So she just whispered, "Yes."

She felt the lady let go of her arms, and Melly was almost glad she had told. Because now she could go and not be with this lady. Because she was scary.

But Melly had never felt so scared as when she felt a hand come across her small cheek, the sting of the pain sending her flying to the floor.

"That was so expensive, Lorelai. How could you break that? You have got to learn to be more careful."

Melly didn't have time to wonder why the lady called her Mommy's name. She didn't have time to think about being more careful. Because her face was hurting so much. Like it was on fire.

And all she could think as the hot tears ran down her scarred face was that she wanted her Mommy. Because Mommy would never do anything like that. And Mommy would hold her. And kiss her cheek and make it feel all better. And Mommy wouldn't leave her here with this lady. Something must have happened. But she didn't care what had happened. She just wanted her Mommy.

 _ **Upstairs-**_

April closes the diary as soon as she hears a loud crash and yelling, coming from downstairs.

April runs down to see Emily slap Mel in the face, making the little girl scream in pain.

Aprils face turns purple and she yells at her grandmother, "WHAT THE HELL?! WHY DID YOU LAY A HAND ON MELODY?!"

Emily starts yelling back as Mel backs up against a wall and holds her little hand over her cheek, "SHE BROKE ONE OF MY EXPENSIVE VASES! JUST LIKE YOUR MOTHER DID!"

April runs over and holds her sister in her arms, "DO NOT EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN!"

She looks over at Junior and sets Mel down, "Guys, go find Grandpa. He should be in his study. Do it, NOW."

Junior helps Mel to their grandpas office as April turns around to Emily, "I know what you did to my mother. You seriously fucked up."

Emily spats at her, "DO NOT USE THAT KIND OF LANGUAGE WITH ME YOUNG LADY! What the hell are you talking about?! I was good to your mother."

April rolls her eyes, "Bullshit. I read her diary, Emily.

Emily takes a deep breath and mutters, "She deserves whatever happened to her. She was a little bitch most of the time. Back talking me, sneaking out to be with your father, when I specifically told her not to."

April raises her voice slightly, "You told her to abort Rory. I can't believe that you were that heartless."

Emily is shouting again, "SHE HAD TO GO SLEEP WITH YOUR FATHER!"

April shouts too, "MOM AND DAD DESERVED IT! YES THEY WERE YOUNG, BUT THEY WERE READY!"

Emily gets in Aprils face and gives her an evil glare, "NO THEY WERE NOT READY! EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU WERE MISTAKES! THEY BOTH AREN'T FIT TO BE PARENTS!"

April clinches her fists and looks at Emily with fury in her eyes, "FUCK OFF EMILY!"

Emily slaps April in the face, causing her to stumble back a few feet.

Emily looks away from April and grimaces, "Get away from me!"

Aprils eyes fill with tears as she runs to her grandfathers study.

She opens the door to find her grandfather holding the twins in his arms and telling them stories about what their parents were actually going to name them.

Richard pokes at Mel's nose as he smiles, "When your mother found out that she was pregnant, she and you're father went through many names. If Lucas would have been a girl, he would have been Nancy or Lobe. If he was a boy, Sid or Leopold. Finally we talked your mother into actual names. For a girl, Melody Victoria Rose and for a boy, Lucas William Richard. So luckily they stuck, otherwise you'd have to explain yourselves."

 _ **Two Months Later- March 18th-Hartford Memorial-**_

Luke has laid beside Lorelais cold body for two months.

Her stomach has continued to grow, as their little boy gets bigger.

Luke has cried and cried and just held her close to him.

- _ **Lorelais Nightmare-**_

Lorelai opens her eyes and looks around to see that she's in her old bedroom at the Gilmore Mansion.

She gets up off the bed and runs her hands along the wall as she walks out of the bedroom.

Lorelai whispers to herself as she looks around, "Still looks as scary as ever. Nothing has changed."

Portraits of her Gran, the first Lorelai, stare at her in disapproval as she rounds the staircase.

She remembers the moment she told Gran that she was pregnant with Rory. She was so ashamed with Lorelai.

Lorelai gets down to the bottom and hears a loud crash and a scream of complete anger.

Lorelai suddenly is in front of her mother.

Emily is way taller than Lorelai and towers over her, making Lorelai cringe.

Emily's mouth moves but Lorelai hears no words.

The only noise that she hears, is the sound of her cries.

Emily's hand flies across Lorelais cheek as Lorelai goes to speak.

Suddenly, Lorelai sees from a distance, Mellys small figure laying on the floor in front of her mother in the place of herself, her youngest daughters hand covering the spot where she had been hit.

Lorelais eyes widen and she feels silent anger rise up in her throat.

Lorelai goes to scream at Emily, when she hears her baby boy screaming for her upstairs.

"Mommy! Mommy! Help me!"

Lorelai runs up and almost trips, but regains her footing as she comes up closer to one of the guest bedrooms.

Her hand touches the door knob and as she goes to open it, she realizes it's locked.

Lorelai pounds on the door as she screams, "LUCAS! It's okay baby!"

Lorelai leans against the door and cries, "I'm a bad mother. I can't save my babies."

Suddenly, the voice of her Apricot rings throughout the mansion, "MOM! HELP! PLEASE!"

Lorelai realizes that her voice is coming from the outside of the house, and she runs to the front courtyard.

She gasps as she looks at the front of the house.

A giant brick wall incloses the mansion except one window, where she can see April pounding on the glass and yelling for her.

Lorelai screams but April can't hear her, so Lorelai gives up the fight, knowing that she can't do anything for her babies.

She falls on to her knees and starts to sob, "Maybe I don't deserve them."

 _ **4 Months into the coma- July 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **\- Lorelais 7th month of her pregnancy-**_

Luke is pacing around Lorelais and his bedroom as he thinks of a way to see his children.

Luke remembers that Richard would let him in to see his children.

Luke picks up his phone and dials his father in laws phone number.

"Hi Richard. It's Luke. Is there some way I can see my children?"

 _ **Gilmore Mansion-**_

Luke gets out of the truck as he looks up at the house that he's always dreaded.

He walks in and sees Richard who is gesturing to his study.

Luke follows Richard, and as soon as they both walk into the room, two small children run to him and cling on to him, "DADDY! DADDY!"

Luke's big blue eyes fill with tears as he scoops his son and daughter in his arms, and hugs them close to his chest, "I missed you both so much."

He looks at Mel's face and sees bruises all over her pretty little face, "Angel, what happened to your face?!"

Before she can answer, April comes around the corner and her eyes find Luke's.

Luke puts down his youngest children and opens his arms wide.

April runs into his arms and holds him tight as she sobs, "Daddy. Emily is evil. She hurt me and Mel. Lucas was able to stay clear of her anger."

Luke looks down at her face and sees fresh bruises and scars too.

April wipes her eyes, "Daddy, she hurt mom. I read moms diary from when she found out she was pregnant with Rory. She told her to abort Rory. And when mom talked about you around Emily, she'd starve her. And this whole time, she would hurt us. I would try and protect the twins, but somehow, she's still hurt Melly and me."

Luke shakes his head and looks away from April, "She never told me all of that. It all my fault."

April looks at her fathers face that has turned into a huge painful frown, and grabs his arms, "Daddy. It's not. Don't blame it on yourself. Emily has always been bitter about mom giving her grandchildren at sixteen. Please don't blame it on yourself. Mom wouldn't want you to."

Luke looks down at his hands and messes with his wedding ring as his voice breaks at the sound of hearing April saying 'mom', "Your mom is in a coma, April. She might not wake up. And you're going to have another brother."

Aprils eyes widen at all the news that was just thrown at her, "Oh my god. How many months is she? How long has it been since she was awake?"

Luke wipes his eyes and whispers with gut wrenching pain showing in his weak voice, "She's seven months along. And she's been in the coma for three months."

April falls back into her grandfathers leather office chair in shock and puts her head in her hands, "Oh my god. Oh my god."

Luke rubs his eyes, "I know what you're feeling right now. I've been feeling it for months now. She keeps getting smaller and weaker, and her stomach just keeps getting bigger."

April looks up at him, "Does Rory know?!"

Luke looks back at her, "Oh shit! I never told Rory!"

April wipes her eyes gingerly, as she tries to avoid the painful bruises on her cheeks, "Daddy, you have to tell Rory. Please. For mom."

Luke looks down again then pulls out his cell phone and dials Rorys number, "Hey Lorelai Leigh. I have something to tell you. You are gonna need to sit down, and you're gonna need Marty."

Rorys eyes go wide as she motions to her fiancé to come over to her.

She sits down and Marty takes her hand, "What's wrong daddy?"

Luke looks distraught as he speaks to his eldest daughter, "You're mother, she's… in a coma. She might not wake up. And you're expecting another baby brother."

Rorys hand tenses causing Marty to groan in pain, "Oh my god. How long-"

Luke closes his eyes, "Three months. She's basically been brain dead for three months."

Rorys eyes fill with warm tears, "How far along is she?"

Luke chokes back tears and grips the back of a chair that he is standing next to, "Seven months."

Rorys eyes fill with fear, "She's dues around the same time I am."

Luke takes a deep breath, "She is. Listen baby girl, I'm sorry I waited to tell you. I was scared."

Rorys shakes her head as she forgives the man who helped bring her into this world, the man who was her superhero, "Daddy, it's okay. By the way, I passed my bar exam. I'm a lawyer now. April called me and told me that they are stuck at the merciless of Emily Gilmore. I'm gonna be the lawyer for their court case. Also, if mom somehow wakes up… I'm graduating from Harvard next month. Be there or be square."

Luke smiles, "We wouldn't miss it for the world. Hopefully I won't be going alone. I love you Pumkin."

Rory wipes her eyes and smiles a tiny smile, "Always and forever, Daddy."

They both hang up and Rory leans into Marty and cries.

Luke looks around and suddenly April speaks for the first time in a while, "Daddy, give me your cell phone. I have an idea. It may wake mom up."

Time to go wake sleeping beauty."

 _ **Hartford Memorial-**_

Luke pulls up to the hospital, with hope in his heart.

He runs into Lorelais room, to find her now stone cold body, in the same place he'd left her.

Luke looks at her face, peaceful but hollow.

He takes out his cell phone and walks over to her and takes her hand in his, "Hey baby. I have something for you that might wake you up."

Luke finds a video of Mel and presses play, her cheerful little voice lighting up Lukes face.

"Hi mommy! I miss you so much! Daddy is trying to get us back for you! I'm so happy that we get to come home to you soon! I love you always and forever!"

The next video is Juniors, and it's very short but sweet.

"Hi mommy! I love you and I hope you wake up!"

The last one is April, who is in tears as she looks into the camera.

"Hi mom. Please don't die. We all, especially dad, wouldn't be able to handle it. Do it for us, and future baby boy Danes. I love you so damn much."

Luke looks over at Lorelais face to see no movement, and he starts sobbing.

After a few somber moments, Luke feels a gentle squeeze on his hand, making him look up.

Lorelais big blue eyes, something he had missed so passionately, shook him to the core as she looked up into his eyes and whispered, "Luke."

Luke's eyes fill with wonder and tears of joy as he wraps her fragile body up into a soft hug, "Lorelai Victoria, do not do that to me ever again."

Lorelai looks around and pulls away from him, "Where am I? What's going on?"

Luke looks at her with a frown, "Lorelai, you're in the hospital. You don't remember at all?"

Lorelai shakes her head and blinks slowly as she takes it all in, "No. I don't. What happened? Where are my children?!"

Suddenly Lorelai looks down to see her huge but growing stomach, and her eyes go wide as she screams, "WHAT THE HELL?! I'M PREGNANT!"

Luke shakes his head and puts a hand on her arm, "Lorelai, please. Calm down. Let me explain everything."

Lorelai pushes his hand away, "No. I don't want an explanation. I can't understand why in the hell I'm pregnant again. I mean we haven't had a baby since April."

Luke's eyes grow wide again and he is in shock, "Lorelai, what year do you think it is?"

Lorelai is confused too, "2001. Why?"

Luke suddenly starts pacing, "Oh my god. This isn't good."

Lorelai looks at Luke, "What's wrong Luke?!"

Luke sighs and looks at her, "You have a amnesia Lorelai."

Lorelai shakes her head, "What? How'd that happen?"

Luke rubs his forehead and takes a deep breath, "Your mother."

Lorelai chuckles and nods, "Ah. That explains it."

Luke groans, "Lorelai, this is serious."

Lorelai nods and tries to be serious, "Fine. I'll try."

Luke nods with his lips in a firm line, "We have more children. Two new ones. They were both born in 2001: Melody Victoria Rose and Lucas William Richard. And you're pregnant for the fifth time. We are having another boy."

Lorelai nods and looks down at her left hand and notices her wedding ring and engagement ring, and her eyes fill with wonder and shock, "Luke! Did we finally-"

Luke beams at her with a joyous smile, "We did. We've been married for six years now."

Lorelai smiles brightly, "Took us long enough."

Luke chuckles, "Hopefully you'll remember soon enough. You told me that you'd never forget the adrenaline powered rush from our honeymoon sex."

Lorelai smirks, "It was that good?"

Luke returns a smirk back, "Oh yeah. You always talk about it."

Lorelai laughs, "If I wasn't in here right now, I think we'd have some fun."

Luke gulps and runs a hand through her hair, "Yeah?"

Lorelai nods with a smile, "Oh yeah. Babe you have no idea."

Luke shakes his head, "Lorelai, focus. Please."

Lorelai nods, "Okay. Sorry."

Luke keeps running his hand through her hair as he rants, "Your mother took our children. We weren't doing anything wrong to deserve this. You and I are really good parents. I visited our children and they were terrified. Both April and Mel, have been abused, physically and mentally. I don't know about you, but I want to kick your mothers ass."

Lorelai rubs her eyes and whispers, " She'd said that there'd be hell to pay, if I went back to you."

Luke's eyes grow wide, "Lorelai, sweetheart. It's not your fault. Hey."

Lorelai looks up into his eyes, "What?"

Luke turns around and pulls the picture out of his duffel bag and hands it to her, "Look at this."

Lorelai looks at it confused, "Who the hell are these kids?"

Luke smiles a tiny smile but looks away so she can't see the pride on his face, "It's us, Lorelai. We met on the day you were born."

Lorelais eyes grow wide, "No wonder I felt love for you when I first saw you. I felt that strong connection. Oh my god."

Luke looks concerned, "Lorelai, what's wrong?"

Lorelais eyes fill with anger as she tries to get off the hospital bed, "My mother remembers this. She's been plotting from the beginning. That's it! I'm so pissed right now. I still want to kill her for having Christopher taking me captive."

Luke smiles, "Is my crazy lady back? Lorelai is that you?"

Lorelai nods, "Oh hell yeah. I'm back alright. That bitch will pay!"

 _ **Crap Shack- A Week Later-**_

Lorelai tries to figure out what to wear for dinner with Rory and Marty.

Lorelai looks at her naked body in the mirror, and still notices the scars from the time she was kidnapped.

She shakes her head as she pushes those memories away, and looks down at her bulging stomach and smiles, "Son, you are a pain. I can't fit anything around you. I haven't updated my maternity wardrobe in like six years."

Luke comes in with his dress shirt unbuttoned and messy hair, "Lorelai, could you help me pick out a tie?"

Lorelai nods and walks into their closet and comes back with a blue tie, "Here babe. This tie goes great with your eyes."

He takes it from her as he looks her up and down, "Wow. You are still so beautiful."

Lorelai walks closer and wraps an arm around his neck and softly kisses him, "So are you."

Luke chuckles, "Yeah, I know. I'm beautiful."

Lorelai giggles, "So, we need to pick out a name for baby boy here."

Luke nods and brow furrows as he thinks, "How about Nathaniel Joseph Zachary Danes? Call him Nate for short?"

Lorelai grins and pats her stomach, "I love it. It's perfect."

Luke bends down and paces his hands softly over her stomach, and kisses it softly, "Hi Nate. Daddy and mommy are so excited that you're almost here. We love you son."

Lorelai and Luke both feel Nate kick, and they both laugh joyously.

Soon enough, they hear a knock at the door.

Lorelai is slipping on a lacy black dress as Luke turns to go down the stairs, and grabs his arm before he walks away, "Honey, please be nice. He is going to be a part of this family soon."

Luke nods and rolls his eyes, "Fine. I'll try. Could you let me go please? Our pregnant daughter is out there and probably needs to sit down."

Lorelai lets go, "Fine. But I'm watching you."

Luke goes downstairs and opens the door to a very excited Rory who is carrying a bag of gifts for her mother, and a very happy Marty who looks just as excited as his fiancée.

Rory looks over her fathers shoulder, "Where's my mommy?"

Luke laughs, "Upstairs getting ready."

Rory hands Marty her purse, then slowly speed walks up the stairs to her parents bedroom.

Rory knocks softly, "Mom, is it safe to come in?!"

Lorelai opens the door to find her daughter beaming at her and pulls her into a soft hug, "Oh kid. I missed you so much."

Rory rubs her mothers back as she cries, "I missed you more. How are you feeling? Have you and dad picked out a name for baby number five?"

Lorelai grins and rubs her stomach, "His name will be, Nathaniel Joseph Zachary Danes. We will call him Nate for short."

Rory looks down at her own stomach and smiles, "You ready to hear what we picked for the little princess?"

Lorelai nods happily and smiles, "Yes kid. Tell the mommy."

Rory grins and jumps up and down, "Amelia Tiffany Genevieve Crocker. Isn't her name pretty? I figure that we'll call her Mia for short."

Lorelai smiles bigger, "Honey, it's a beautiful name. I love it."

Rory nods, "I wanted to pay homage to the woman who helped raise me and made sure that you had a normal life, even with a kid."

Lorelai nods happily with a glimmer of a tear in her eye, "She'd love that. She did do a lot for us."

Rory smiles and pats her mothers shoulder, "How are you feeling mom? How are things with you and dad?"

Lorelai looks at her hands, "Pumpkin, I am doing so much better, to be honest. I feel better. Me and your dad are doing okay."

Rory gives her mother a confused look, "Mom, you're lying. You and dad aren't doing okay. What's going on?"

Lorelai sadly replies, "It's the stress of having the kids taken away. It's taking a toll on our marriage. I mean, yeah, we still get along… but he's been icy towards me lately."

Rory shakes her head and looks at Lorelais sad eyes, "Oh mom. I'm sorry. I'm trying to win the court case to get them back home."

Lorelai nods and pats her knee, "Kid, that's all you can do. But, I don't know what to say to him anymore. He becomes so distant."

Rory tries to be brave for her mother, "You both will be okay. Don't give up."

Lorelais big blue eyes fill with many tears, "I don't wanna lose him again. I love him with every part of me."

Rory nods in agreement, "I know mama. I know that he loves you as much. You are his person. I can't see him never loving you."

Lorelai wipes her eyes and takes a deep breath, "Kid, we have been through so much together. Thirty- nine years."

Rory nods with a smile, "That's a long damn time mom. That's an accomplishment. I hope me and Marty will be together for that long. I want to have a love with Marty, like you and dad have."

Lorelai smiles then takes her daughters hand, "You will. You'll have everything, kid."

Suddenly, Lorelai and Rory hear shouts of profanity coming from downstairs in the living room.

Lorelai gets up slowly with Rory behind her, and they both walk down the stairs to find Luke near the answering machine.

Luke looks at Lorelai with anger and betrayal in his eyes, "Lorelai? Who the fuck is leaving messages on our answering machine?! It's a guy with a name of Paul?!"

Lorelai nods, "Yeah. So? It's no big deal, Luke."

Luke slams his hands on the desk, "Bullshit. Bullshit. Bullshit. You're hiding something from me!"

Lorelai throws her hands up in the air, "Lucas, you're being ridiculous. I think you're overreacting."

Luke yells with tears forming in his once sweet baby blue eyes, "OVERREACTING?! GODDAMN LORELAI! I'M NOT OVERREACTING! WHO IS THE FUCKING GUY?!"

Lorelai nods and looks down, "He's just a friend who I see everyday. He helps me with a lot."

Luke glares at her, "Are you having a goddamn affair?! Are you fucking cheating on me?!"

Lorelai shakes her head, "Fuck no!"

Luke slams his fist on the wall, making a picture frame fall to the ground, making it shatter, "THEN WHO IN THE HELL IS CALLING OUR HOUSE AND MY DINER?! TELL ME NOW!"

Lorelai looks down, "I needed a new lawyer to get the kids back! It would be hard for Rory! It's a goddamn personal case. You can't be a part of it, because you'll be too fucking biased!"

Luke shakes his head and yells even louder, "I DON'T FUCKING BELIEVE YOU LORELAI!"

Lorelai shakes her head and feels the hot tears fall onto her cheeks, "You are such a dick. I'M TELLING YOU THE TRUTH! I HAVE NEVER CHEATED ON YOU! AND YOU FUCKING KNOW THAT! AND YOU KNOW WHAT, I KNOW YOU FUCKING SLEPT WITH RACHEL! YOU LIED TO ME!"

Luke shakes his head and points an accusatory finger at his wife as his voice booms, "I NEVER SLEPT WITH RACHEL! NEVER! YOU WANNA KNOW WHY?!"

Before Lorelai can answer, Luke keeps talking, "BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE YOU! IVE NEVER LOVED ANYONE MORE THAN I LOVE YOU! DON'T YOU GET THAT?!"

Lorelai looks down and her voice lowers, "Luke, do you honestly still love me? I mean… we've had a good run. We will soon have five kids."

Luke gets flustered, "Lorelai. Okay. For one… we don't have five kids. We only have two of the kids. Nate and Rory. THAT'S IT! AND NATES NOT EVEN BORN YET! BECAUSE OF YOU, FOR THE TIME BEING, WE DON'T HAVE THE OTHER THREE!"

Lorelai starts shouting again, her face red with fury and her angelic voice breaking with every powerful scream, "GODDAMNIT LUKE! THAT IS NOT MY FAULT! I DIDN'T MAKE MY MOTHER TAKE OUR CHILDREN!"

Luke shakes his head, "WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO LORELAI?!"

Lorelai feels like her heart just exploded as her voice gets quiet, "Maybe we should get a divorce."

Luke stops in his tracks and his eyes fill with tears, "Lorelai, honey. Please don't. I'm sorry. I'm stressed out. We both are."

Lorelai crosses her arms, "I can't keep letting you act like this."

Luke sighs, "Like what, Lorelai?"

Lorelai gulps and looks at her feet, "My mother."

Luke rolls his eyes, "I'm not acting like your mother."

Lorelai pounds her hands on the desk now, "YES YOU ARE! You are blaming everything on me. Being judgmental. God, Luke."

Rory and Marty, who've been quiet the entire argument, get up and head to the front door.

Rory looks at her parents, "We are just gonna go home."

Lorelai shakes her head, "Please don't go kid."

Rory shakes her head, "Mom, I think we should."

Lorelais voice rises at her daughter, which rarely happened, "LORELAI LEIGH DANES! I SAID TO STAY!"

Luke looks from Rory then back to Lorelai, "That's not how you are supposed to treat our daughter."

Lorelai looks back down at her feet, "She wasn't supposed to be our daughter to begin with. She wouldn't be here, if I wasn't so careless."

Luke walks closer to her, but not too close, "Lorelai, are you regretting everything?!"

Lorelai closes her eyes and swallows hard, "I don't know."

Luke looks at Rory who is crying, and wrapped up in Marty's arms, "Marty, please take Rory home or even to Sniffy's. Tell Buddy and Maisie that we'll see them another time."

Marty nods with a sigh and takes a now sobbing Rory, out to their car.

Lorelai stands in the middle of the living room, with her hands clinched and her face red, "I'm so mad at you, that I can barely see straight."

Luke nods, "Let's finish this Lorelai."

Lorelai points a finger into Luke's chest, and gives him a look of anger, "There is nothing to finish. It's done with. Our three children are stuck with my mother, our oldest daughter hates my guts. Our future granddaughter and our future son, are going to come out of Rory and I's wombs, and say… I hate Lorelai!"

Luke shakes his head, "Why are you so angry?"

Lorelai feels a stream of tears roll down her cheeks as she looks at her feet, "It's my fault we are together. My mother told me to stay away."

Luke takes her by the arms gently, "Honey, the feeling is mutual. She told me to stay away too. But I couldn't. You know I couldn't."

Lorelai looks back up at him, "Oh Luke. I screwed up though. She told me that she'd make our lives miserable. I should have listened."

Luke shakes his head again, "Stop saying that!"

Lorelai looks confused, "Are we gonna start shouting again? I'm gonna need a massage. And I'm starving. And Nate is kicking me hard right now."

Luke chuckles, "Fine. Let's take a break. Tell our son to take a

break too. I'll make you a burger."

 _ **10 Minutes Later-**_

After a short break, and a round of burgers for a very pregnant Lorelai, Luke and Lorelai go for round two of their argument.

Luke groans, "For the love of god. Are we bringing this up again?!"

Lorelai nods and slams her hands on the kitchen table, "Hell yes! DID YOU OR DID YOU NOT, SLEEP WITH RACHEL?!"

Luke rubs his forehead, "I DIDN'T FUCKING TOUCH HER AT ALL!"

 _ **5 Minutes Later-**_

Lorelai takes Lukes hand, pulls him closer to her, and gives him a sweet kiss.

Luke kisses her back and lightly touches her ass, "I love you crazy lady."

Lorelai smiles into the kiss, "I love you more backwards baseball cap."

Luke's voice gets low and softens, "I'm sorry."

Lorelai nods and whispers, "I'm sorry too."

 _ **5 Minutes Later-**_

Luke throws his hands in the air, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING NOW?!"

Lorelai is slipping on her shoes, "I'm going to my mothers house. I'm getting back my children, and I don't care if I get arrested."

Luke takes Lorelai by the arm gently, "Lorelai Victoria Danes, are you insane?"

Lorelai looks at him and gives him a sly smile, "Yes. I am. You should know that by now. We've been together for so long, that you should be able to guess what color my thong is, and get it right, and you should know how insane I am."

Luke chuckles and pulls her close to him, "You're wearing the light blue satin ones. And also, I know you're crazy. Why do you think I married you? I don't remember you ever not being insane."

Lorelai laughs then turns serious, "Luke. This is no laughing matter. But you did guess correct. God, you're good. You have to understand, my mother can't do this. Shes going down. Do you hear me? Going down."

 _ **30 Minutes Later- Gilmore Mansion-**_

Lorelai waddles to the front door of her parents house, and knocks loudly.

After a few minutes, a maid comes and opens the door, and then she looks Lorelai up and down, "Who are you?!"

Lorelais hands fly to her bulging stomach as Nate starts to kick, "I'm the fucking daughter. Get the hell out of my way. And his way. He's my husband, and he isn't afraid to kick your ass."

Lorelai pushes past the maid and rushes out into the living room, where Richard and Emily are sitting and reading their favorite books.

Emily looks up to see her only daughter, pregnant and furious, and her son-in-law standing behind her as he tries to hold her up.

Lorelai walks a bit further by her mother and points a finger in her face, "EMILY, GIVE ME BACK MY GODDAMN CHILDREN! NOW!"

Richard goes to walk out and motions to Luke, "Let's go upstairs."

Luke follows Richard up the stairs and into Lorelais old bedroom, to find all three of his terrified children holding on to each other.

April and Mel's face is severely bruised, but Juniors face is fine, which concerns Luke even more.

April looks up at her father and whispers in an unusually tiny voice, "Daddy, are we going home?"

Luke nods, "Of course Apricot. Unless if your mother ends up in jail for the evening."

Mel looks to the stairs and then back at her father as she gets up and runs down the stairs, "MOMMY!"

Luke runs down after Mel, but before he can get down to her, she is at the bottom of the steps with her hands reached out to Lorelai, "MOMMY!"

Lorelai looks at her youngest baby and feels the anger rise up in her throat when she notices the bruises all over her daughters face, "EMILY! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BABY?!"

Emily yells back, "SHE WAS A LITTLE BRAT! SHE IS THE SPITING IMAGE OF YOU! SHE BROKE EVERYTHING AND SASSED ME! SHE DESERVED TO BE DISCIPLINED! SO DID APRILANNE! STUPID CHILDREN!"

Lorelai walks over and picks up Mel and holds her close to her chest, "You bitch! You hurt both of my daughters."

Lorelai turns and hands Mel to Luke, and before Luke can speak, Lorelai walks over to Emily, pulls out her cell phone and dials 9-1-1.

The police chief answers and says with a gruff but kind voice, "Lorelai. What's going on?"

Lorelai looks over at her baby in her husbands arms and starts to sob, "My mom. She. She, hurt my daughters."

The police chief tries to comfort the very upset and pregnant Lorelai on the other end of the line, "Lorelai, it'll be alright. We have the squad on their way right now."

Lorelai covers her mouth with her free hand as a sob escapes her lips.

Suddenly Lorelai feels a sharp pain and both of her hands fly to her stomach, dropping the phone that was in her right hand.

She screams loudly, making Richard run down the stairs holding Junior, with April in tow.

Richard looks panicked, "Lorelai! What's wrong dear?!"

Lorelai bites her lip to hold back the screams, then takes a deep breath, "Nate. Is. Coming. Holy. Shit."

Mel looks at Luke who is still holding her tight in his arms, and points to her mother, "Is mommy having Nate now, daddy?"

Luke nods and hands her to Richard, "Looks like it Angel."

Luke runs over to his wife and picks her up in his arms, then looks over at April, "Apricot, go start the truck."

April runs out of the house and feels the weight of the world fall off her shoulders; She is free. No more pain and suffering.

She puts the keys in the ignition and hears the truck start up with a growl.

April looks out the passenger side window to see her father running to the truck, with her mother in his arms.

She gets out and opens up the passenger side door for Luke, "Dad, will mom be okay?!"

Luke lays a screaming Lorelai across the seat and shuts the door, "I hope she will kid. Listen to me, the police are five minutes away. Do NOT leave your grandfathers sight. Do you understand me, Aprilanne?!"

April nods with a sigh, "I understand daddy."

Luke kisses her forehead before jumping in the front seat of the truck, and driving off.

 _ **5 Minutes Later- Hartford Memorial-**_

Lorelai is on a stretcher and is being wheeled to a examination room.

She is screaming loud profanities and turning beet red, "FUCK. GET. THIS. DAMN. KID. OUT. OF. ME. RIGHT. NOW. GODDAMNIT."

Luke is running after the stretcher, and finally grabs Lorelais hand when he catches up, "Lorelai, calm down honey. It's okay."

Lorelai squeezes his hand tight, "NATE IS HURTING ME!"

The nurses wheel her into her usual room and lay her gently on the bed.

The doctor, who has been the same doctor at every one of her children's birth, comes running into the room, slipping on a pair of latex gloves.

Lorelai screams and throws a fit, "GET HIM OUT! PLEASE DAMNIT!"

The doctor looks down and notices that Nate's head is nowhere to be seen, and shakes his head, "Lorelai, you are just having pre-labor contractions. I'm ordering for three weeks of bedrest for you."

Lorelai shakes her head and looks like she's about to cry again, "No. No! NO! GOD NO! I have an Inn to run, and children to take care of."

Luke looks over at the doctor and then back at his wife, "Doc, please please please, tell me you're kidding. She cannot sit at home all day. She'll get restless!"

Lorelai tries to get up and Luke pushes her down, "Luke! What the hell?!"

Luke shakes his head and tells her with his eyes, to lay the hell down.

Lorelai starts to pout, "Please let me get up. I want to eat."

Luke nods, "I'll take you to the diner on our way home and make you a burger. But you will not get up. I don't care if it pisses you off. You and our unborn son are very important, and the doctor knows what's best for the both of you. If you do NOT stay sitting down or laying in bed, we will never have sex, ever ever again."

Lorelai gives Luke a dirty look and crosses her arms, "Fine."

The doctor nods towards Luke, "I have demerol to give to Lorelai, when she feels severe pain."

Luke chuckles, "It's always a treat to see my wife on demerol. I haven't seen her on it since April was born."

The doctor nods, "I'll give her a dose now since she's still in severe pain. I've timed it so, when she gets home, it'll kick in."

Lorelai groans and sticks her nose up the ceiling, "No. I don't want that stuff."

Luke looks into her eyes and says in sweet voice, "Baby, I'll give you some pie if you take the medicine."

Lorelai melts when she looks into his eyes, "Okay. I'll take it."

The doctor nods as a nurse comes in with a spoon of demerol, and looks at Lorelai, "Say ahhhh."

Lorelai opens her mouth and takes the medicine, while making an ugly face, "Yuck. Why in the hell is this shit so nasty?!"

The doctor chuckles as he turns to Luke, "Still as colorful as I remember her."

Luke chuckles too, "She learned that from me. I think we both need to go to a support group."

The doctor looks at Lorelai then back at Luke, "You better hurry up and head home. Don't want that to start working here."

Luke picks up Lorelai in his arms then runs out the door to the room.

After running down a few hallways, Luke finally makes it to the front door to the hospital.

He gets to the truck and sits Lorelai up in the passenger side, then runs to his side, slams the door, and drives home.

 _ **Crap Shack-**_

Luke takes Lorelai up to their bedroom and tucks her into their bed.

Lorelai is already dazed out and starts to laugh, "Lukeeeeeee. Can I get some of your sweet lovin?"

Luke shakes his head, "Not right now, crazy lady."

Lorelai starts singing an off key version of "Eternal Flame", by the Bangles, making Luke hold back a laugh as he tries to be serious.

Lorelai starts laughing again, "I don't know how I'm seeing this… but I see many unicorns. And they are all so fluffyyyyyyyyy."

Luke looks down into his wife's eyes and rubs her shoulder, "Sookies coming over to keep you company, while I go run some errands."

Lorelai stops babbling and looks deeper into his, "Thank you. Thank you for letting more crazy into this houseeeeeee."

Luke leans down to kiss Lorelai, but before his tongue can make it further into Lorelais mouth, Sookie bursts through their bedroom door, "SURPRISE!"

Luke groans as he forces himself to pull away from his wife, "Could you knock next time, please?!"

Sookie shakes her head, "No. I just like to watch you squirm. So definitely not."

Lorelai giggles and pulls Lukes face down to hers and shoves her tongue into his mouth.

Luke's tongue finds hers and lets them fight for a few seconds, before he pulls away.

Sookie is standing infront of them with her eyes shut, "Are you two done yet?!"

Lorelai chuckles, "Yes. I just wanted to see _you_ squirm too."

Luke kisses Lorelais cheek before he heads to the bedroom door, "I won't be gone long. I love you."

Lorelai waves at him as he shuts the bedroom door, "I love you more."

After Luke disappears down the stairs, Sookie giggles, "He's so good to you."

Lorelai smiles and pats her best friends hand, "He is isn't he?"

Sookie looks out the window then back at Lorelai, "I brought you a surprise! Luke's gonna kill me!"

Lorelai looks at Sookie with wide eyes, "What Sookie? What is it?!"

Sookie pulls out her phone and dials Jackons number, and after a few rings, he answers, "Hey Sookie? Is Luke gone now?"

Sookie giggles, "Yes he's gone now. Bring the surprise on up."

Jackson comes up the stairs and comes into Lorelais bedroom with a tiny polish lowland sheepdog puppy, in his arms.

Lorelai smiles wide as he hands her the puppy, "Oh my god, Jackson. Oooh it's adorable."

Jackson smiles, "It's a boy. You can name him whatever you want. He's all yours."

Lorelai holds the puppy close to her chest and kisses his little furry ears, "I think I'll name you Paul Anka."

Sookie sits back down and rubs Paul Ankas ears, "He's so adorable, isn't he? Also, please tell me that, if you weren't on your meds right now, that you'd name the dog Paul Anka?"

Lorelai nods, "I'd still name him Paul Anka. I promise."

Sookie giggles, "Luke's gonna be so pissed."

Lorelai looks at Jackson, "Get the kids up here. They'll soften him up."

Jackson calls down the stairs to the three Danes children, "Kids, your mother has a surprise for you."

April looks over at Mel and Junior with a smile, "Let's go see what mommy has for us!"

Mel runs up the stairs first and as soon as she reaches the bedroom door, her baby blues light up, "A PUPPY! Mommy! You got us a puppy!"

Junior and April come into the room and Junior jumps on the bed next to his mother and rubs Paul Ankas head, "Mommy, what's the puppies name?"

Lorelai smiles wide, "Paul Anka Danes."

April crosses her arms, "Dad is not gonna let us have a puppy, mom. You know that."

Lorelai scoffs, "For your information Aprilanne, your father will give in. I have the younger ones to help me. Are _you_ in?"

April looks at Paul Anka then back at her mother, "Fine. I'll help. He is pretty freakin cute."

Lorelai giggles, "That's the spirit Apricot!"

Mel giggles, "Mommy, can we take him down to the living room and play with him?!"

Lorelai pats her youngest daughters head and smiles, "Of course angel."

April takes Paul Anka from Lorelai and takes the younger two children down to the living room.

Jackson smiles, "I'll let you two gals get back to causing trouble, and I'll go make sure that Paul Ankas safe."

Jackson leaves the room and Sookie starts looking around in her purse.

Lorelai gives her a funny look, "Sook, what the hell are you doing?"

Sookie digs around until she finds what she's looking for, "Ah ha! My alcohol!"

Lorelai grins, "You keep beer in your purse?!"

Sookie nods, "I've always carried a big purse since high school. Remember the first time you got Luke drunk?"

Lorelai giggles, "I'll never forget that."

Sookie laughs, "I loved his face when he got totally drunk, and he kept slapping your ass over and over. He wouldn't stop laughing."

Lorelai snorts as she lets out a belly laugh, "Holy crap. He was entranced by how soft and round my ass was. He was all like, 'Hey gorgeous, it looks like you've been eating your booty- o's.'"

Sookie laughs hard, "Oh my god. I remember that cereal."

Lorelai giggles, "He's always been such a charmer. That's one of the things I've always loved about him."

Sookie takes a big gulp of her beer and chuckles, "If you weren't the love of his life, I'd date his ass in a heartbeat."

Lorelai playfully slaps Sookies arm, "Sookie Saint James. That's just wrong."

Sookie laughs, "When you wake up when your meds wear off, you won't remember shit."

 _ **2 hours later-**_

Sookie laughs at Lorelai, "Oh my god. I cannot believe this. Fucking Victoria's Secret wants you to be an angel. They want you to walk on their runways! I don't know if I should laugh, cry or be excited for you."

Lorelai laughs and rubs her stomach, "Luke's gonna freak the hell out. Me in skimpy lingerie at fashion shows on a runway, where my ass is being paraded around… even though he might change his mind because I get to take the stuff home for free."

Sookie nods, "True true. So they said that you can start right after you give birth to Nate?"

Lorelai smiles, "Yes. They said that I'm perfect angel material, and that they'd do anything to have me on their team. They want me as soon as they can have me."

Sookie giggles, "Luke's gonna choke. But he will agree that, you are a perfect _ass_ et to the team."

Lorelai laughs, "You got jokes, don't you?"

Sookie laughs, "Duh. Of course. I'm drunk. That joke was bound to come up eventually."

Jackson comes up the stairs with a sleeping Paul Anka in his arms and lays him on the bed, next to Lorelai, "Both girls and Junior are asleep. I figured that me and Sookie should go home."

Sookie gets up and wobbles a bit, "Call me tomorrow and tell me about Luke's reactions."

Lorelai nods with a laugh, "Duh, of course I will. Bye you two."

Sookie and Jackson leave, and Lorelai falls into a restful slumber.

 _ **2 hours later-**_

Luke walks into his bedroom, to find his wife asleep with a tiny puppy on her legs.

Lorelai stirs awake when she feels Lukes strong presence, "Hey babe. How was your errands?"

Luke sits on the bed next to her, "It was great. I got a lot done today."

Lorelai sees him looking at Paul Anka so she pats the tiny puppy's head, "Baby, this is Paul Anka Danes. Sookie and Jackson got him for us."

Luke chuckles, "You remembered that? But you were on your meds."

Lorelai hands him a note, "Sookie left me a note of everything from earlier so I wouldn't forget."

Luke looks at the note and laughs, "Well isn't she swee- ," He pauses mid sentence, and then looks back at her, "… Lorelai, it says that you're gonna be a Victorias Secret model. Is that for real?!"

Lorelai giggles nervously, "Surprise!"

Luke shakes his head, "Your glorious ass is mine."

Lorelai takes his hand in hers, "I know baby. But, it'll be fun for me. And I get everything I wear for free."

Luke's eye brows go up and he quickly changes his stance, "I could get used to that. More slutty stuff for you, means more appearances from Bert."

Lorelai leans in and gives him a sweet kiss, "I knew that'd make you change your mind quick."

Luke looks down at a sleeping Paul Anka, "I'm glad we have him. He's a cute little guy."

Lorelai lays her head in the crook of his neck and smiles, "Really? I thought you'd be pretty pissed."

Luke shakes his head, "No. I'm mad that I didn't get to get him for you."

Lorelai giggles but her giggles stop when Nate kicks hard, "Oh good god!"

Luke puts both of his hands on her stomach and rubs his thumbs across her silky smooth skin, as he says in a soft voice, "Nate, it's daddy. Please don't hurt mommy, pretty please."

Lorelai starts to take off her shirt, and Luke stops her and takes it off for her, "Allow me, Mrs. Danes."

Lorelai feels his hands run along her back and the soft pressure of his fingers massaging her shoulder blades.

She moans and bites her lip, "Oh my god. That's so nice. Luke."

Luke smirks as he moves towards her lower back, "I could tell that you were tense."

As he rubs her back, Luke kisses up and down her spine as he tries to ease the tension.

Suddenly, Lorelai closes her eyes and falls into a deep sleep, which is actually the best sleep she's had in a while.

 _ **2 weeks later- Tuesday- 3 am- Crap Shack-**_

Lorelai wakes up with a trail of sweat running down her face, when she feels her water break.

She screams loud enough to force Luke out of his deep slumber.

Luke quickly scrambles to turn on the lamp on the side table and his eyes widen, "Lorelai?! Oh my god! It's time!"

He runs to the top of the stairs and yells down to Rory, who is staying for the weekend in her old room with Marty, "RORY! GET THE TRUCK READY! CODE BLUE!"

Rory gets up as quickly as she can with Marty right behind her.

Marty rubs his eyes, "You guys have a system for your mothers pregnancies?"

Rory grabs her dad's keys, and heads out the front door, "Dad always wants to make sure that mom gets there as fast as she can. After the crazy ass dangerous birth of Junior and Mel, dad didn't want anything bad to happen."

Marty hears his future mother-in-laws screams echo throughout the the front yard and he looks at Rory as she starts up the truck, "Is she gonna be okay?!"

Rory nods, "She always pulls through."

 _ **Upstairs-**_

Luke is fighting an angry Lorelai as he tries to put on her jeans, "Damnit Lorelai! You need pants! I'm not letting you go out in just a flannel. It's too fucking cold out, you and Nate may get sick."

Lorelai pushes him back, "Lukeeeeee. Please. Let's go. The pants can wait."

Luke groans, "Fine. Come here."

Lorelai raps her arms around his neck, "Luke, is Nate going to be okay? He's not going to be taken away from us… is he?"

Luke pulls her closer to him as he runs down the stairs, "Our baby isn't going anywhere. I swear to you. Of course he has to get checked out by the nurses… but that's it."

Lorelai nods and lays her head in the crook of his neck, as she says softly, "I believe you this time."

Luke gets to the truck and opens the door to her side and gently sits her in, "Take a deep breath. Okay? You can't get worked up because you're nervous."

As Luke goes to shut the door, Lorelai pulls him by the arm gently into her embrace, and kisses him softly.

Luke kisses back but pulls away after a few seconds, "Lorelai, we have to go. You are not giving birth to our son, in my truck."

Lorelais lips turn into a plump pout as she lets him go and he shuts the door.

Suddenly, Lorelai hears Rorys screams coming from the outside of the truck, "MOMMMMMMMM! I WANT MY MOMMY!"

Luke holds Lorelais hand as he stands with his door on his side of the truck open, "Don't get up. You can't. It's not safe."

Lorelais eyes fill with tears, "Is she okay?"

Luke nods, "She's gonna be fine. She's having pre labor contractions, just like you were."

Luke gets in and shuts the door after talking to Marty about going to the hospital to get a check up for Rory, "He's taking her to the hospital. Knowing our flesh and blood, she will proceed to throw a Lorelai sized fit, once she finds out that she has to go on bedrest for three weeks."

Lorelai whimpers as she looks at Luke, "We better go now. Nate is ready."

Luke puts the car in drive, and drives as fast as he can to Hartford.


	24. Chapter 24: The Kids Are All Here Part 3

_**Authors Note: Um… I thought I could post two parts… but apparently, two wasn't enough! So here's part three!**_

 _ **Attention: I don't own Gilmore Girls and the characters! I wish I did!**_

 _ **It's all God given talent.**_

 _ **Hartford Memorial-**_

Lorelai screams as she is being wheeled through the hall to the delivery room, "GET HIM OUT!"

Luke looks at the nurses who have been around since the birth of Rory, "I'm so sorry guys. You know how Lorelai is."

The nurses chuckle in unison at the brunette fire ball, throwing a fit on the bed, "She's been this way for like twenty-three years. We've learned to cope."

Lorelai grabs Luke's arm, "Babe, this is the first birth of one of our children that doesn't end in heart break."

Luke looks down at her and nods with a smile, "I'm glad, because I'd be damned to let something happen to you and our child again."

Lorelai is finally in the delivery room when another wave of contractions hit, making her scream and accidentally punch Luke in the nose.

Luke falls back a bit holding his nose as Lorelai screams in shock, "OH MY GOD! HONEY I AM SO SORRY!"

Luke shakes his head and holds a towel from a nurse over his nose, "Oh sweets. I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

The doctor walks in and smiles at Lorelai, "Lorelai Victoria Danes, still as radiant as ever."

He looks over at Luke then back at Lorelai, "You punched him during contractions, didn't you?"

Lorelai nods, "Yes. I did. I feel terrible."

The doctor looks over at Luke, "Your wife has a good aim. Did you ever think she could play softball or baseball?"

Luke chuckles, "Sports scare her."

Lorelai says in a childish tone, "They do not. You are just scared of me playing sports."

Lorelai then chuckles with a sly look on her face, "The only balls he likes me playing with, are…"

Luke cuts her off before she says anything else about Bert, "Doc, how much longer until it's time? She's restless."

The doctor looks down then looks back up at Luke, "It's time. Nurse, break out the demerol!"

Lorelai squeals, "Noooooo! Let me do it without it this time!"

Luke shakes his head and places a hand on her naked stomach, "Over my dead body, Lorelai Victoria. You are taking your meds."

Lorelai suddenly has a IV of demerol hooked up to her arm, making her scream in anger, "LUCAS I SAID NOOOOOO!"

Luke rolls his eyes, "Wife of mine, you sometimes are a pain in my ass, but I love you anyway."

The doctor looks down and yells to Luke, "Hold on tight to her hand and don't let go. Nate should be here soon. Lorelai, please push."

Lorelai starts to push, making her face turn tomato red, "GAHHHHHH, LUKEEEEEEEEE."

The doctor looks at his watch, "Demerol should kick in in… 3, 2, 1."

Lorelai looks dazed but keeps pushing when she's told.

After a very long time of pushing and squeezing Luke's hand too hard, Nathaniel Joseph Zachary Danes was born.

The doctor hands Lorelai, Nate, making her start to cry at the perfect little boy in her arms.

Luke looks down at his newborn son, and notices that he's blonde, "WHAT THE HELL?! HES BLONDE?! ALL FOUR OF MY OTHER CHILDREN HAVE THEIR MOTHERS AND MY HAIR!"

Lorelai coos as she smiles, "He has the same hair color of your mom and dad. And Liz. He's perfect Luke. Just perfect. He has our eyes though."

Luke looks at the most joyous thing to happen to them since Lorelais coma, and softly kisses his forehead, "My wife. Look how far we've come."

 _ **Three Weeks Later-**_

Rory wakes up in a blind panic as she feels her water break, so she shakes Marty awake, "Marty! Damnit! Come on! Wake up!"

Marty sits up and looks at his fiancé, "Rory, what the… Oh my god! It's time!"

Marty opens the bedroom door and heads to the foot of the stairs and yells for Luke, "LUKE ITS TIME!"

Suddenly, a tiny cry comes from the bedroom, and Marty hears Lorelai say, "Damnit! I just really got him to bed!"

Luke comes to the top of the stairs, barely awake, backwards baseball cap not backwards, "Hey Marty. We'll be down soon. You woke Nate."

Marty starts screaming loudly to get his future father-in-law to understand, "CODE PINK! I REPEAT CODE PINK!"

Luke's eyes shoot up from Nate who is in Lorelais arms, "AH FUCK!"

As Luke makes his way to the bottom of staircase, he trips and rolls down, "AH SHIT! Man that hurt!"

Lorelai hears the thud, comes running to the top of the stairs with Nate in her arms and says sleepily , "Who's hurt?!"

Luke picks himself up off the ground and looks at his wife and son, "Me. But I'll be okay."

Luke hears Rorys cries and runs to her bedroom to find her curled into a ball, "Oh Pumpkin. Daddies gonna take you to the car, okay?"

As her father picks her up and starts walking to her car, Rorys eyes grow concerned, "What about mama? Is she okay?"

Luke nods as Marty opens the passenger side door and lays her down in the seat, "Your mother is just fine."

Rory holds her stomach as Marty and Luke talk about everything that is going to happen, then Marty gets into their car and drives to the hospital.

Lorelai comes out of the house carrying a sleepy Nate, along with her purse and his diaper bag, "I remember the day I gave birth to her so easily. I know exactly how she feels."

Luke looks down at his feet then back to his wife, who starts caressing his cheek, "Lorelai, I'm sorry. I should have fought instead of giving into your moms wishes."

Lorelai says in sweet whisper as she pleads with him, "Don't keep beating yourself up sweetheart. I should be the one to blame. Luke, I should have told you about Rory. But I was trying to make sure you had a future. I didn't want a baby and I to take you away from everything you worked for."

Luke pulls her into his arms and looks down at their sleeping son, "I would have chose you over anything. I wanted you more than a stupid scholarship."

Lorelais blue eyes are full of tears, "Ed told me that you were a wreck. You barely slept at all. He was surprised that you graduated college and passed your bar exam."

Luke sets the sleeping baby in his car seat in Lorelais truck, then turns back to his wife, whose expression is full of pain and regret, "Sookie told me that you stopped speaking to everyone. You became isolated. You'd go back the the shed every night and sit with Rory before the nightly panic attacks set in, and Mia would have to come and take Rory home with her almost every night. You'd go to Yale then come home feeling so alone. Sookie said she'd have to take your phone privileges away, because you kept trying to call me."

They both get in the truck, Luke in the drivers seat, and Lorelai in the passenger seat; and as Luke drives away from the house, Lorelai grips his hand, "She looked just like you. This beautiful little brunette baby girl, sweet baby blue eyes, tiny soft curls. The moment she looked up at me, I saw you. All the dreams we had."

Luke lifts her hand to his lips and kisses her palm softly, "Lorelai. She was our dream. At least part of it."

Lorelai watches his eyes search the road in front of him, and sees the one hand on the wheel tighten, "Luke."

Luke shakes his head, "She was the best thing to even happen to us. Even though, I missed four years of her life because of Emily. We hadn't talked about kids that much at the time because, well, we were still kids. Do you remember the conversation we had about the future Danes children?"

Lorelai giggles, "Of course. It was short, sweet and to the point."

Luke laughs as he remembers the moment, " I was so nervous. 'Lorelai, someday, do you wanna have a fresh kid?'"

Lorelais eyes shine as she laughs, " 'Lucas, what the hell is a fresh kid?'"

Luke chuckles, " 'A kid with me. When we're old enough to grace the world with our offspring. A lot of smart asses to piss Taylor off.'"

Lorelai smiles as she remembers Luke's rants about how bad Taylor pissed him off, and how bad he wanted a kid to piss off Taylor, " 'Luke, I'd love to have a kid with you someday. Keep up the tradition of pissing off Taylor.'"

Luke smiles back her, "'Good.'"

Lorelai pats his shoulder, "I think we deserve a medal. I mean, five kids… but not one has pissed off Taylor yet. I think it'll be Nate."

Luke chuckles, "Yeah?"

Lorelai giggles, "He's his fathers son. He spit up on Aprils senior paper this morning."

Luke chokes back a laugh, "I saw the backend of that argmument. She'll be fine. Shes a Danes."

Lorelai yawns quietly, "I'm sleepy."

Luke goes quiet again but thinks back to his wife giving birth to Rory alone, "Lorelai, how did you feel when you found out that you were pregnant with Rory?"

Lorelai slightly opens her eyes and sighs, "I felt alone. I was scared. I didn't want to raise her without you."

Luke shakes his head as he remembers the last night he had saw her, the night Rory was conceived.

Lorelai was so vulnerable, so weak. She hadn't eaten, barely moved, nothing.

Lorelai notices the look on his face and knows what he's thinking, "Oh Luke. I needed and wanted you so bad. That night I saw you for the first time in almost a year, I felt normal. Like you hadn't left. When you first touched me in a intimate way, I felt like I never wanted anything else in the whole world. I wanted to lay like that forever. But then, you had to go home. You had to leave. Then, on my birthday, I had found out about Rory. I was in shock."

Luke feels tears roll down his scruffy cheeks, "I shouldn't have left. I should have let you go with me. You begged me to let you come move to Stars Hollow. I wouldn't let you."

Lorelai looks back at her baby boy, and notices him smiling a toothless smile at her, then turns back to a sobbing Luke, "Luke, honey, pull over."

Luke shakes his head, tears falling, "No. Rory is having our granddaughter. We have to be there."

Lorelai shakes her head, "You can't drive like that. Pull over.

Luke resists, but knows she's right, so he pulls over into the parking lot of a gas station.

Lorelai unbuckles her seat belt and crawls over into his lap and raps her arms around him, "Oh baby. Don't cry. It's okay."

Luke buries his head in the crook of her neck and let's the tears fall, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Lorelai holds her husband close as all of his walls come crumbling down.

Ever since they got together thirty-nine years ago, Lorelai has always been the only one that Luke can fall apart in front of.

He is still strong in her eyes, no matter what.

Lorelai turns around and sees Nate's bright blue eyes, looking up at them from behind his Yankees blanket, that was once his fathers, "Luke, look at your baby boy."

Luke looks up at his son and grins, as Lorelai wipes the tears off of his cheeks, "He looks just like my mom and dad. Such a looker."

Lorelai giggles, "Hon, he'll be a chick magnet. We'll have to lock him and Junior away in their rooms."

Luke chuckles, "Those girls better run. Mamas crazy."

Lorelai playfully punches her husbands arm, "Oh hush you. Nate, don't listen to daddy. He's insane."

Nate sticks his hand out to Luke with another toothless smile, "Daddies little man. You'll make a fine man someday kid. Ivy League educated too."

Lorelai holds back a snicker, "I think April and Joseph are getting serious. I think it's time to get out your gun."

Luke gives her dirty look, "Lorelai, don't press papa bears buttons. I will get a bigger gun. How is April by the way? How's her filming going? When are we supposed to go visit her on the show?"

Lorelai laughs, "Soon. Real soon. She's so excited to see us and let us see her perform live."

Luke turns on the truck and starts driving again, as Lorelai gets back into her seat and buckles.

After another ten minutes, Luke pulls up to the hospital, "Holy crap. That felt like the longest drive here that we've made in the past twenty-three years."

 _ **Hartford Memorial-**_

Lorelai, and Luke with Nate in his arms, walk to the reception desk, "Hi. I'm Lorelai Danes, and that's Luke Danes. We are Lorelai Leigh Danes' parents. How is she? Where is she at?"

Suddenly a loud cry is heard from the delivery room, "GET THIS KID OUT NOW!"

Luke shakes his head and laughs, "Found her. She sounds just like you when you are giving birth."

Lorelai looks at her husband and glares at him, "It runs in the family."

 _ **3 Hours Later-**_

Lorelai wakes up to find her husband pacing back and forth with their son in his arms.

Luke points at the lights and says in a baby voice, "Those are lights. They are really bright kid."

Lorelai stirs making Luke stop pacing, "Hey beautiful. How was that nap?"

Lorelai rubs her eyes and smiles, "It wasn't too bad."

A few minutes later, the nurse comes running over, "Mia has arrived! Come on to Rorys room!"

Lorelai takes Luke by the arm, and drags him to Rorys room.

When they walk in, they see their daughter holding a tiny bundle with a set of baby blue eyes peeking out over the tiny pink blanket she's rapped up in.

Rory looks up at her mom and dad, "Hi guys. This is Amelia Tiffany Genevieve Crocker. Isn't she beautiful?"

Lorelais eyes are filled with happy tears, "Kid, she looks just like you when you were born. Seeing her gives your dad a chance to see what he missed out on when you were born."

Luke looks at his newborn granddaughter, "Can I hold her kid?"

Rory hands her to him right away, "You don't have to ask dad."

Luke holds his granddaughter in his arms, and silently cries tears of joy, "Hi Mia. It's papaw. I'm so glad you're here with us, finally."

Mia giggles and coos at Luke, making him smile wide, "You are such a gorgeous baby."

Lorelai comes over and raps her hand around Mias tiny one, "Hi baby girl. I'm your mamaw. You are just so beautiful."

Luke watches his wife and granddaughter interact, which makes him think about what could've happened the day Rory was born.

Rory notices her dad's look and she reaches a hand out to him, "Daddy, it's okay. You at least get to be here for Mia."

Lorelai looks over at Nate, wide awake, and draped over her arm, then smiles sweetly at Mia, "Mia, this is your Uncle Nate. You may be about three weeks apart, but he will always look out for you."

Nate smiles his toothless grin at Mia, and Mia does the same to him.

Marty comes into the room with a smile, "Rory, you'll be able to leave tomorrow morning."

Rory grins, "So does that mean I can go to Luke's for breakfast?"

Luke chuckles, "I'll have the chocolate chip pancakes ready, with a big glass of wine sitting right next to it."

 _ **A few weeks later- Crap Shack-**_

Nate starts crying loudly making Lorelai poke at Luke, "Luke, it's your turn to check on Nate."

Luke rolls over to face her, "No it's not. It's been yours for the last five hours."

Lorelai rolls her eyes, "When I'm all healed up, you and Bert are not getting sex. Unless you wanna be a loser who doesn't get laid, you better take care of our boy. He needs you."

Luke gets up slowly and walks down the hallway into Nate's room, and sees his son making mad faces, "Kid, you are gonna be the death of me."

 _ **Luke and Lorelais Bedroom-**_

Lorelai listens to her husband talk to her son, and smiles happily.

A few minutes later, the pitter patter of a tiny five year olds feet take over Lorelais hearing and she smiles wide at Mel, "Hi Melly. What's wrong sweet pea? Bad dream again?"

Lorelai felt the cold feet of her little girl against her skin. Turning over, she said, "Melly, honey? What's the matter?"

Her daughter's voice was quiet. Like always. Lorelai and Luke wondered if she was quiet because that was her nature, or if she was embarrassed about her lisp. Her little quiet girl. "I was thcared." Melly climbed into bed with her, laying her little head down on the pillow beside Lorelai's.

Brushing her fingers through Melly's brown hair, Lorelai sleepily said, 'Sweetie, why are you scared? Did you have a bad dream?"

Melly shook her head. "Will you wuv me when Nate ith here?"

"Oh, Melly." Lorelai pulled her close to her chest. "Of course I will. I will always love my little Melody." The thought that her little five year old daughter had about the new baby – it was normal. But Lorelai had to reassure her that there was no cause for worry. "Baby Nate loves you too."

Melly turned her face to her mother, her eyes squinted in confusion. "But he ith a baby. A baby can't wuv me."

Toughing her finger on the tip of Melly's nose, Lorelai smiled and said, "Oh really? How do you know that?" As her daughter tried to think, Lorelai snuggled her close, setting her head on her daughter's. "I am pretty sure that the first time I saw you, you were just a little kid. I had missed you so much, but you didn't really know me."

"I don't remember thith, Mommy." Melly's voice was getting tired.

Squeezing her daughter a little bit tighter at the memory, Lorelai said, "Well, you were just a few months old." Reminiscing, Lorelai continued, "I remember that the minute you saw me, you took your first steps to get to me. You fell into my arms and I realized that you, mommy's little angel, loved me in that little split second."

The little girl in her arms whispered, "And Baby Nate. He wuvs me wike dat?"

Holding her little girl close, Lorelai agreed, "He sure does, sweetheart." And then they both fell asleep. Mother and daughter together. Snuggled close.

Luke came in after he put the baby back to bed, and saw the sight. His beautiful wife curled up with their five-year-old daughter, fast asleep. Careful not to wake them, he climbed into bed, planted a soft kiss on Lorelai's cheek, and soon they were fast asleep together.

 _ **Marty and Rorys Room- Downstairs-**_

Mia starts getting even more irritated by the second and her cries keep getting louder, making Rory get out of bed.

Rory scoops her baby in her arms, and rocks her gently as she sings a lullaby that her mother used to sing to her as a baby.

Mias big blue eyes look up her mother, and she instantly stops crying.

Marty sits up and rubs his eyes, "That was quick. You must be a baby whisperer."

Rory chuckles as she rubs her daughters soft hair, "No. I'm a Danes."


	25. Chapter 25: Things Change Part One

_**Hey guys! Here is part one of the next chapter in the Luke & Lorelai Saga!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Attention: I don't own Gilmore Girls! I wish I did!**_

 ** _It's All God Given Talent_**

 _ **4 Years Later- June 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **2010**_

"Welcome to the Victoria's Secret Summer Fashion Show. We have top models from all over the globe. Our most recognized Angel, is Lorelai Victoria. She is a four year veteran on our runways, and a kick ass Angel. Out of our Angels, she is the oldest; at forty-two, Lorelai looks like she is actually in her twenties. She is a mentor for every new Angel. Lorelai, please lead the girls out here."

As the first few bars of 'OMG' by Usher ft. will. play, Lorelai comes out from behind the glass leading to the runway, with a trail of younger models behind her.

Sitting in the front row, Luke is grinning with a proud look on his face.

Lorelais body is adorned by a new black lacy strapless bra, tiny little black panties and large sparkly angel wings.

As she gets to the end of the runway, she winks to Luke and mouths, "I love you.", and flips her newly dyed black curls as she heads back up the runway.

Luke can't help but almost drool as he watches his gorgeous wife make her way back up to the front of the runway.

Her long soft and silky legs moving down the runway in perfect time to the music, her beautiful luscious hair swinging back and forth against her perfect ass that shakes to the beat of the music.

The suductive smile on her face, made him want her even more.

Four years ago, a few weeks before she gave birth to their youngest son, Nate, Lorelai had told him that she was going to be a model.

Luke thought it was just the demerol and that she wasn't serious.

But once she gave birth to their son, the modeling agency called and confirmed that Lorelai was serious.

Luke couldn't blame them for wanting her to be a model.

He always thought she'd be a natural. And his thoughts were right.

At first, he didn't want to share his wife with the world and the runway, but once he saw how much she loved it… and that she'd bring home everything she wore, he gave in.

Lorelai is the most respected and highest paid model out there.

She has been able to raise the last three children at home, run her inn with Sookie, and be a model.

Luke thought she was wonder woman.

 _ **An Hour Later-**_

Lorelai comes from the backstage area, in a strapless sundress, over to Luke, "Hey baby. I think today was a success."

Luke pulls her close to him and runs a finger over the tiny freckles on her shoulder, "Bert and I enjoyed it very much."

Lorelai blushes, "You've embraced Bert now I see."

Luke smiles, "I had to eventually. You wouldn't stop talking about it"

They walk out of the stadium, arm in arm to Lorelais jeep.

 _ **New York, New York-**_

20 year-old Aprilanne Marie Elizabeth Danes walks out of her new apartment, to head to her Mercedes Benz to go to the studio in Brooklyn to work on her album with Katy Perry.

As she drives along the road, she pulls out her iPhone and calls her mom over her Bluetooth.

When the line picks up, a giddy Lorelai answers and doesn't give April a chance to answer, "It lives!"

April giggles, "Hi mommy."

Lorelai laughs, "Did you forget about the woman who gave you life, and missed the first seven years of your life?"

April rolls her eyes with a chuckle, "Yada yada ma. I've been in the studio non stop! Like I've been living on coffee and donuts. And I've been wishing I got them from the diner."

Lorelai smiles proudly, "Kid, I'll get your father to bring you some Luke's stuff this weekend."

April grins wide, "You guys are coming to visit me?!"

Lorelai nods happily, "We may bring your siblings too, if you're nice."

April pulls into her parking space and notices her mother get quiet, except for the sounds of tongues colliding on the other end, "Mom, what the hell?! I'm guessing dad is home from work?! Cause I hear some gross sounds."

Lorelai hits Luke playfully then says into the phone, "Your dad was feeding me ice cream. Of course it was gonna sound gross."

April shakes her head, "Those are lies. All liessssss."

As Luke sits down, he yells into the phone, "Hey! She had her hands all over me! I couldn't get her off!"

April rolls her eyes and laughs, "Why the hell you always lying daddy? I know you both were making out with each other."

Suddenly, a familiar voice fills the air when Rory comes in the house and she realizes who Lorelai and Luke are talking to, "APRILLLLLLLL!"

April laughs again and shouts back, "RORYYYYYYYYYY!"

Lorelai giggles, "How long has it been since you two have seen each other?!"

April frowns, "It's been a year mom."

Rory nods with a frown too, "Yes! It's been a year! I'm so coming to see you this weekend! I promise!"

A few seconds later, a new pair of blue eyes appear at the table.

Eight- year- old Mel smiles at her mother, "Mom, is that Apricot?!"

April grins, "Is that my fave beauty queen?"

Mel giggles, "Yassss. It's me. Who else would be as awesome as me?!"

Rory shakes her head and sticks her tongue out at her little sister, "Clearly I'm a lot more awesome than you."

Lorelai and Luke both roll their eyes in sync, making Luke laugh.

April smiles wide, "Okay kids, I have to go in now. I have to finish these last two songs by Friday afternoon, or I'm out of money. And I'm homeless."

Mel giggles, "I miss you April!"

April smiles as she looks out the window of her car, "Back at cha kid. I love you."

Mel smiles back, "I love you too!"

After April hangs up, Mel takes Rory outside to talk with her about the cute boy she likes.

 _ **Inside the house-**_

Lorelai looks from across the table over at her husband, who is going over the deliveries for the diner.

Luke notices her eyeing him and blushes, "Stop it."

Lorelai shakes her head and tries to act innocent as she runs a hand over the milky skin of her chest, "I don't know what you are talking about."

Luke puts down the paper and gives her a look, "I know what you're doing Lorelai."

Lorelai bites her finger and bats her eye lashes, "What am I doing, sweetie?"

Luke gulps and furrows his brow, "You are teasing me. Baiting me. That's not fair. You look so gorgeous today. You're turning me on."

Lorelai chuckles as she stands, "Oh come on babe. You're not being fair. By the way, I'm not wearing any underwear."

She runs out of the room and up to their bedroom, making Luke follow her and pull off his shoes in the process, "I'm not wearing any either!"

When Luke hits the doorway of their bedroom, Lorelai is standing in the middle of the room, with a sweet look of love and longing on her face, and her icy blue eyes turning into sapphire.

As he steps closer to her, the only thing he can hear, is both of their soft but heavy breathing.

Lorelai walks closer to him until their bodies touch, causing Lorelai to shake from the strong sexual tension that exuded from her husbands body.

Luke suddenly feels Lorelais arms rap around his waist as she presses her forehead to his.

The only word able to escape his lips is her sweet name, "Lorelai."

Lorelai looks into his eyes and runs her hands along his spine, causing him to tense up, "Luke. I love you."

Luke smiles as he plants a soft kiss onto her lips.

Lorelai softly tugs at his bottom lip with her teeth causing Luke to moan, "Oh Lorelai. I love you too."

Luke deepens the kiss as he runs his hands over her hips.

As his tongue enters her mouth, Lorelai starts unbuttoning his flannel, "Mmmm. Luke."

Suddenly, their bedroom door flies open, with a very confused Junior behind it.

Luke and Lorelai both break apart with a scream, "What the hell?!"

Junior screams too as he puts his backwards baseball cap over his eyes, "Oh my god!"

Luke buttons up his flannel as Lorelai glares at their oldest son, "Out. _Now."_

Junior runs out of the room, and Luke shakes his head, "I swear, we never have time for each other anymore."

Lorelai kisses his cheek, "I'm sorry baby."

Luke looks at his watch and rubs his eyes, "I have to go to the diner."

Lorelai smiles, "Hey, you should take Nate with you. He can see daddy on the job, _andddddd he can annoy the shit out of Taylor."_

Luke leans in and kisses his wife, "You are a genius. I'm so lucky to have you, and to call you my wife."

 _ **Luke's Diner-**_

Luke opens the diner door, with his three year old son in his arms, and smiles at Ceaser, "Hey Ceaser, is Taylor around?"

Ceaser chuckles, "He is in the restroom. He should be out in a minute."

Luke nods, "Where is his seat?"

Ceaser points to the table, that happens to be Lorelais favorite table in the whole diner, "That's his seat."

Nate looks up at his daddy, "Mommy is gonna be mwad."

Luke sits Nate down on his feet and points to the table, "Remember what I taught you?"

Nate nods, and Luke smirks with an amused look on his face, "Go get him kid."

Ceaser comes up behind Nate, and hands him a can of whipped cream, making Nate grin with excitement.

The little angel faced boy, runs to the table and shakes the can, then says before spraying it all over the cushion, "This is for you mama."

Luke tries to hold back a laugh as Nate runs back over to him, "Daddy, this is so much fun."

Suddenly, Taylor makes his way over to his seat and sits down.

He sniffs the air and stands up, "Oh my god. Who put whipped cream on my seat?!"

Luke picks up Nate and snickers, "Nobody Taylor."

Taylor groans, "Lucas, I know when you are lying to me. And now you're training your three year old son, to lie as well."

Nate shakes his head and frowns, "You were sitting in my mommies seat. She always sits at that table. I don't think she'd be happy if she were to have found out about this."

Taylor glares at Luke, "I can't believe you let your son get away with this. I am ashamed."

Luke gives a glare back to Taylor as he motions to the table, "That is my wife's favorite table. I know you know it Taylor. It is very sentimental to her _and I._ "

Taylor raises his eye brow as Luke continues to rant, "That was the table she sat at and claimed, when we first opened the diner _together_ with _our_ first born daughter, seventeen years ago. Every day, for the past seventeen years, my wife has sat there with five generations of Danes children. She has ordered pancakes, bossed me around, fed our children, gave me really cute kissy faces, and many other things at this table."

Taylor goes to speak but Luke keeps ranting as tears fill his eyes, "She even carved _LVD + LWD Forever, in the wood on this table the day we bought the damn thing."_

Taylor clears his throat, "This is a public place. I don't care if Lorelai loves this table or not. Unless she reserved it, it's not her table."

Suddenly, the woman of the conversation walks in and she notices the tension, "What's going on in here? Why is Luke crying?"

Nate looks up at his mother and shakes his head, "Mommy, Taylor stole your table. And daddy was trying to get it back."

Lorelai grabs Luke's hand from across the counter and gives it a gentle squeeze before turning to Taylor, "Excuse me. But, did my son say what I think he said? That's my table, mine. I don't care if you don't like that, but this has been my table for seventeen years. I'm not giving it up for nothing."

Taylor snorts, "Maybe you should stop trying to make everything about you, Lorelai. Nothing revolves around you, twenty-four seven."

Lorelai feels an aching pain in her chest and heart as she remembers the first time they had brought seven year old April to the diner.

It was the day after they had got her back from Anna and the police, after seven years of waiting.

They had sat right at that table, as the whole town flocked to it, excited for the official return of Aprilanne.

Lorelai snaps back to reality, and snaps at Taylor, "Screw off Taylor! I don't want to listen to you tell _me,_ that _I_ , The owners wife, who also _is the_ co owner , that I can't let this be my damn table."

Taylor shakes his head, "I'm writing you up Luke."

Luke's eyes grow wide, "Why in the hell are you doing that for?!"

Taylor smirks slyly, "You are being rude to me and I won't stand for it. Just because she is your wife, doesn't mean she deserves special treatment."

Lorelai feels the rage build up in her body, and finds her voice, "DAMNIT TAYLOR! STOP BEING SUCH AN ASS! THIS IS MY DAMN TABLE! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?! THIS IS MY DINER AS MUCH AS LUKES! GET THE HELL OVER IT!"

Taylor shrinks down a bit as he gets his coat and leaves without a word.

Lorelai crosses her arms and wipes her eyes, "That's what I thought."

After a few quiet moments, Mel and Junior walk into the diner, talking about what they learned in school that day.

Mel notices her parents are as quiet as a mouse and she raises her dark brown eyebrow, "Mom, dad? Was Taylor just here? Need me to kick his ass?!"

Luke's mouth drops wide open, "Melody Victoria Rose Danes! Do not _even_ use that language young lady."

Lorelai holds back a chuckle and Luke looks over at her, "Don't encourage her. She's almost nine! She looks like you, but she doesn't need to act like you."

Lorelai crosses her arms over her chest and glares at him, "What's that supposed to mean? What if I said the same damn thing about Junior?!"

Junior looks at his dad and shakes his head, "Dad, did you really have to go there, just to prove a point to mom?"

Luke shakes his head and raises his voice, "I'll be damned if she comes home to me at sixteen and says that she's pregnant."

Lorelai throws her hands up in the air in anger, "I'm not the one who got me pregnant. YOU DID!"

Junior raises his voice, "Dad stop! We all know damn well that you helped bring Rory into the world too. So stop blaming it on mom."

Luke scoffs, "Not you too goddamnit. No cursing for you too. I mean it, Lucas."

Junior crosses his arms, "Don't treat mom like she doesn't have a say. She's just as important as you are."

Lorelai looks at her son with pride and sadness, "Kid, it's okay. You don't…"

Junior stops her midway through her sentence, "It's not! Stop pretending everything is okay! Look, y'all are going to therapy! That's final!"

Luke scoffs, "Hell no. Danes' don't go to therapy. When your grandparents had problems, they worked them out on their own. They didn't go to a therapist."

Lorelai crosses her arms again, "Sweetie, I appreciate the idea. But it's not a good idea."

Suddenly Rory, Marty and Mia walk into the diner, "You two are going. I made the damn appointment."

Mia looks at Lorelai and smiles her special Mia smile, "Plwease mamaw. Plwease papaw."

Luke looks at Lorelai and whispers, "She's got the Mia face. We cannot deny her."

Lorelai grits her teeth and a fake smile appears, "Fine. We'll go. _For Mia."_

Rory looks at her little sister and nods, "We thank you for listening to us. This is important. Not just for you, but for us."

Luke squints his eyes, "What are you taking about?"

Mel looks at Rory and nods, "I'll take it from here…" She pauses and clears her throat, "… Daddy, we have to have a stable home life with parents who are still together. Otherwise, we will become lowlifes or addicts. Do you want that?"

Luke's eyes grow wide at his daughters seriousness, "Of course not."

Rory and Mel both nod and say at the same time, "Then you are going to therapy."

 _ **The next day- Therapy-**_

Rory pulls up the therapists office and turns to look at her parents, who are in the backseat looking out each of their windows, "Alright, we're here. Please exit the vehicle. I have to go pick up my daughter and my sister. And I don't want to be late, otherwise I'll never live it down."

Lorelai sits there for a minute before getting out and planting a kiss on her eldest daughters head, "Bye kid. I love you. Give the girls love for me."

After Lorelai walks into the building, Luke turns to look at Rory and sighs, "Pumpkin, are you sure this will help us get past all our problems?"

Rory smiles and pats her fathers shoulder, "Daddy, this is all you can do. Forty-two years. That's a long damn time. You guys have been through a lot. Five kids, evil grandmothers, blasts from the past, you _and_ mom both almost dying. It's time to go against what grandma Rebecca and grandpa Will, would want you to do."

Luke chokes back tears, "How well do you remember your grandpa?"

Rory smiles as she feels a tear roll down her cheek, "I remember him just like it was yesterday. I miss him dad, so does mom. I know you do too. I wish April would have gotten to know him like I did. And I wish the same thing for Mel, Junior and Nate."

Luke finally gets the courage to get out of the car and smiles back at Rory as he shuts the car door, "Thanks kid. I hope this works. I love you very much."

Rory smiles back, "You're welcome daddy. You better hurry, mom will get mad if you leave her alone. I love you more than anything."

Luke waves back at Rory as he heads inside.

 _ **Inside-**_

Luke walks into the lobby to find his wife siting in a leather chair, waiting for him, "Hey baby. How long is the wait?"

Lorelai nods and says curtly, "Not much longer."

Luke gives her a look, "What's your problem?"

Lorelai groans, "You know. Don't play dumb."

Luke shakes his head and rubs his temple, "Honey, why are you acting like this?"

Lorelai glares at him, "This is dumb. People do not need to know about our problems."

Luke chuckles, "You never know, this could be good for us."

Lorelais demeanor changes and she laughs, "Really? Just yesterday, you bitched about how Rebecca and Will, didn't do therapy. That Danes' don't do therapy."

Luke smirks, "Well, my ideas changed since yesterday."

Lorelai grins, "Okay. If you say so babe."

Luke pats her knee lovingly, right as the therapist walks over to them and extends her hand, "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Danes. I'm Sandy Irving, your therapist. Nice to meet you."

Both Luke _and_ Lorelai _,_ shake her hand, "Nice to meet you too."

Sandy waves towards her office, "Shall we?"

Luke and Lorelai get up and follow Sandy to her office.

 _ **Sandys office-**_

Once Luke and Lorelai sit down, Sandy slips on her glasses and smiles, "Tell me about you both and how your relationship started."

Luke smiles as he pulls out the aging forty-two year old Polaroid and smiles, "We actually met forty-two years ago, at the birth of my wife. She was just a few minutes old, when my mom stoped and saw her as we were walking down the hallway."

Lorelai smiles wide, "After that day, we didn't see each other again until the first day of elementary school, August 1972. I was in kindergarten, he was in the second grade. I had just turned four that April, and Luke was five going on six in October. I'll never forget getting pissed at him. Can I curse?"

Sandy nods, "Yes. You may. Please continue."

Lorelai giggles, "I got pissed at him for running into me in the hallway. He was pissed off because one of the teachers _wouldn't_ let him read his book, and made him go straight to class."

Luke smiles, "It was truly the best day of my life, having Lorelai yell at me. She was such a little spit fire. Her wild brown curls, that beautiful smile that took my breath away even when she was across the room. I remember askin her, 'What cha readin?' and after that, history forever changed for the better."

Sandy nods, and Lorelai speaks again, "Hon, I think you should take this part."

Luke grins wide as he pulls out the worn box and opens it to find the promise ring that he had given Lorelai, seven months after they officially met, and what she wore until Luke could buy her an adult engagement ring. It had been sized so many times up until 2000.

Luke speaks again but keeps an eye on the ring, "It was seven months after we officially met, and I knew I loved her right then and there, the day we met. I knew that it was strange because we were so young, but my heart told me that this was it. That _she_ was _it_. But I asked her to marry me, when we got older, and to move to Stars Hollow too. She accepted. I couldn't have been a happier boy…," He pauses and pulls the ring out of the box and holds it up to let Sandy see, "… She wore this for twenty-eight years. My dad had helped me pick this ring out, once I had told him that I wanted to marry her someday. He was so excited for me, so we went out right away and purchased the ring. My dad loved Lorelai so much. He took so much pride in her. And my oldest daughter. Even though I couldn't know about Rory, my dad could. He had pictures of her all over his office, and he would pretend like she was a town members kid. Not his granddaughter. I always tried to brush it off. No matter how I tried, I couldn't help but wonder if that baby was mine."

Sandy finally speaks, "Lorelai, he wasn't supposed to know about your daughter?"

Lorelai rubs her forehead, "I knew this was coming eventually. So, Luke and I had our first time together, when I was fifteen, almost sixteen, and he was seventeen going on eighteen. I didn't give birth to Rory until October 8th 1984. I was definitely sixteen then. Before she was born, my mother hated Luke with a passion. I guess she hated that he wasn't a Hartford man. But what's crazy, is that, Luke went to Harvard for a track scholarship, and came out of there a lawyer and at the top of his class. But I guess she thought that he wasn't good enough either way."

Lorelai pauses to collect the thoughts and emotions that are running through her head, then takes a deep breath before starting again, "Luke couldn't be there for Rorys birth or the first four years of her life. I remember the first word she said was… d-daddy…," Lorelais eyes fill with tears as she remembers Rorys very first word, and the determination from her first born.

Luke watches his wife break down and he can't help but feel his eyes grow wet as he listens to her speak again, "She kept on asking about him, but if I didn't want to lose my baby, I had to keep quiet. I kept dodging questions. I felt so guilty. And angry. My daughter wanted her father, and I couldn't let him even know she existed. I felt so helpless. I drank every night. Sookie and Mia had to watch her for me. I was pretty much all alone."

Lorelai wipes her eyes and grimaces, "The only reason Luke even found out about his daughter, was the day our middle daughter Aprilanne, was kiddnapped."

Luke shakes his head, "Fuck no. This is not going to be one of those times where we bring that shit up again, is it?!"

Sandy frowns, "A sour subject between you two I assume?"

Lorelai turns around to look at Luke, "YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER BROUGHT ME THOSE DAMN PAPERS AND THEN THE WHOLE THING WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!"

Luke's face turns red, "I THOUGHT I WAS DOING THE RIGHT THING DAMNIT!"

Lorelai crosses her arms, "Fuck no. Trying to give another woman, our child? That's not _even_ doing the right thing. You pretty much betrayed me. You hurt me. I trusted your ass!"

Luke stands up and points a finger at her, " _ME? BETRAYED YOU? HOW ABOUT HOW YOU BETRAYED ME BY KISSING CHRISTOPHER?! DID YOU NEVER THINK I'D FIND THE HELL OUT?!"_

Lorelai turns as white as a sheet, "The fuck. I never kissed him!"

Luke slams his hands on the table in front of him, "Goddamnit. Do not lie to me! I FUCKING SAW IT! THE WHOLE DAMN TOWN SAW IT! WHO FUCKING KNOWS. RORY PROBABLY ISNT MINE!"

Lorelai stands up, "WHY IN THE HELL WOULD YOU EVEN QUESTION IF SHES YOURS?!"

Luke groans and spats back, "BECAUSE IM PRETTY SURE SHES NOT MINE!"

Lorelai feels the tears burning at the corners of her eyes as she spats back loudly, "YOU FUCKING SLEPT WITH RACHEL!"

Luke nods and points a finger into his chest, "FUCK YEAH I DID!"

Lorelai shakes her head as she throws the rings on her finger into his face, "YOU LIAR! YOU WERE TESTING MY TRUST! YOU KNOW THAT I NEVER KISSED THAT ASSHOLE! YOU FUCKING MONSTER! BUT I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU WOULD LIE TO ME FOR THIS LONG! WE'RE DONE! GO TO HELL!"

Lorelai grabs her coat and stumbles out into the lobby in a blind panic.

Barely able to hold back the sobs building in the back of her throat, Lorelai runs out into the parking lot, breaks down and falls to her knees and cries.

Luke holds Lorelais rings in his hand and grips them tight, "Sandy, we must be going. I don't think we'll be back for a while."

Sandy nods with an apologetic frown, "This is my fault. I am so sorry."

Luke shakes his head, "No, we needed to get that out. Thank you."

He gets up and rushes out of the building, but is too late when he watches a truck hit Lorelai as she was standing up.

He hears her strangled scream, but then nothing afterwards.

Lorelai is knocked down and sprawled out on the pavement, her wild black curls spread out behind her.

Luke feels his heart stop and the world start moving in slow motion, as he runs as fast as he can to her side.

An ambulance pulls up along with police cars, and a few people block Luke's path.

Luke tries to get past them, but they all push him back and tell him to not get anywhere near the body.

Luke rubs his forehead in frustration and starts to yell, "THAT'S MY WIFE! PLEASE LET ME GET TO HER!"

Sandy walks over, her make up smudged, "Luke, I am so sorry."

Luke grinds his teeth together, "She could be dead. She looks dead."

The police chief puts up the bright yellow tape and looks over at Luke and sighs as he motions for him to come over, "Luke. I'd never thought we'd meet again."

Luke nods, "Me either. How is she?"

The chief shakes his head, "I don't know. But it doesn't look good."

The head nurse comes over to the chief and whispers, "It's time for the body bag."

The chiefs eyes fall as he whispers back, "Should Luke get a good look at her, beforehand?"

The nurse nods, "Only if he wants."

Chief turns back to Luke with tears in his eyes, letting him know that she is gone.

Luke feels the anger build up in his body, as he asks the question he already knows the answer to,"She's gone isn't she?"

Chief nods as he wipes his eyes, "I'm so sorry Luke. They really tried to save her. They really did."

Luke clenches his teeth together as he holds the tears back, "Can I see her?"

Chief nods again, "Yes. You may see her."

Luke turns away from the chief, lifts up the tape and walks under it.

The nurse hovering over Lorelais covered body, notices Luke walking closer and sighs, "Are you ready?"

Luke shakes his head as he gets on his knees by Lorelais body, "No. But yes."

The nurse pushes the sheet down to Lorelais waist and Luke's eyes fill with a billion tears as he covers his mouth, "Oh my god."

Lorelais lifeless face is peaceful and her beautiful blue eyes are wide open and staring up at Luke.

Luke feels his heart break into a million pieces as he shakes his head, "No. No. NO! GODDAMNIT! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO DIE!"

He looks deep into her lifeless eyes, "I should have followed you out of there! IM A DAMN FOOL!"

Luke puts his hands on her cheeks as he sobs, "Lorelai. Please. Come back. I'm sorry. Please. I made a mistake. I shouldn't have. You are everything to me."

Luke's voice starts to break, "A- -always and f - - f - - forever."

Suddenly, Luke falls apart completely, "What am I gonna tell Melly? She's going to fall apart."

Luke leans against the tree behind him as he sobs, "Lorelai. Please. Come back to me."

 _ **Weeks later- The Funeral-**_

Luke arrives at the graveyard in Hartford.

He gets out of the truck and carries his three year old son to the casket of his mother.

Rory walks over with Marty, Mia, April, Melody, Junior and Nate.

All three of the girls notice their usually strong father, break down for the first time in years in front of their mothers casket, making them cry as well.

Rory feels the most guilt for trying to force them to go to therapy.

As the casket is being lowered into the ground, Luke pleads with the guy from the funeral home to let him go down with it.

Rory and April have to practically pull him away as he tries to jump into the hole with the casket.

As Marty takes Luke by the arm and pulls him away from the gravesite, Luke passes out from the stress.

 _ **XXXTHE END OF LUKES DREAMXXX**_

Luke's eyes open and a sob escapes his lips.

His eyes grow wide as he notices where he is and who he is sitting beside.

Lorelai is staring at him with wide eyes and a gaped mouth.

Luke looks at down at her left hand, and notices the rings are there and not still clinched into his hand.

Sandy is the first to speak, "Luke, you were asleep for a long time. You seemed to be in distress. Lorelai tried to wake you several times."

Lorelai grabs his hand, "Baby, did you have a nightmare?"

Luke nods with a stream of tears running down his face, "You died. We were in the middle of this session, and we got into a fight. A bad one. You threw your rings at me and told me to go to hell, and…," Luke pauses when the memories of the dream run through his head and bites his knuckle to hold back the sobs.

Lorelai shakes her head, "Honey, it's okay. You don't have to talk about it."

Luke nods and feels his voice break, "No. I want to."

Sandy nods, "Luke, tell Lorelai how you feel. What you feel is important."

Luke turns to Lorelai and takes her hands in his, "Lorelai Victoria Danes, I love you so much. We have been through so much in the past forty-two years. I need you to understand that, no matter what, I'll keep loving you."

Lorelai lowers her voice and squeezes his hand, "Luke. What's wrong? You can tell me anything."

Luke looks down and lowers his voice too, "It's just… I'm afraid your mother is coming back."

Lorelai shakes her head, "No. she's in prison. She is going to be there for a long time."

Luke gets frustrated, "No. Lorelai. I can feel it. In my dream, she made me say that I slept with Rachel. She somehow manipulated me. She really got in my head this time."

Lorelai stands up and paces the floor, with silent tears rolling down her cheeks, "This is impossible. Truly impossible."

Sandy looks at Luke, "Will you be ready this time? Will you do everything and anything to protect Lorelai, your kids, your granddaughter and future son in law?"

Luke clinches his teeth together, "On my life. I swear to protect them."

Lorelai stops pacing, her blue eyes full of fear, "Oh shit. What about Anna?"

Luke's eyes grow wide as he looks at Lorelai, who is standing still and barely breathing, "Lorelai. I don't know about Anna. As a guess, she could be free too."

Lorelai starts hyperventilating, "My babies. We have to get them out of Stars Hollow. Right now. As fast as we can. I don't care about anything else. I don't care about the house, the jeep, the trucks, the girls cars, the inn or the diner. I care about my girls, my sons, my dog, and my husband. That's it. And I intend for them to be safe. Even if that means we have to leave our home for a while."

Luke gets up and takes her softly by the shoulders, "We need to go to the police. We can't risk our lives Lorelai. You know that."

Lorelai grimaces, "Luke, it isn't safe at home. You _know_ it. The police can't help."

Luke shakes her by the shoulders a little bit and his voice gets bit louder, "Damn it Lorelai. I'd rather die in the house that we grew up in and built from the ground up, together. You, me and the kids. Not in a fucking safe house!"

Lorelai sobs loudly, "So, you want us to die in that house and not be safe? Oh, real smart. You are pathetic!"

Luke shakes his head and barks back at her, "Real mature. Running away from your problems?! Is that what we teach our children?! You're the one who's pathetic."

Lorelais voice lowers as she wipes her eyes, "Says the one who wants to die in our house."

Luke says nothing back but lowers himself down on the couch.

Lorelai looks at him, her eyes full of pain, "We are leaving tonight. You can stay in that house and die alone, or you can come with me? Is that clear?!"

Luke shakes his head, "No. We are going to the police. Is that clear?!"

Sandy clears her throat again, "Luke is right Lorelai. It's safer to go through the police."

Lorelai sits back down and crosses her arms, "Fine. Since apparently, you are the only one who makes the decisions in this family."

Luke turns around to her, "Don't start with me. We both are supposed to make decisions. I am making the right ones, because I'm not as paranoid as you."

Lorelai goes to speak and Sandy cuts her off, changing the topic, "Okay. Well, Lorelai, you had something to say earlier before news broke. Go ahead. Tell Luke how you feel."

Lorelai turns to Luke again, his eyes washing away the anger in hers, "Baby. I love you. I'm sorry that I'm a pain, and I tend to piss you off more than usual, but I love you more than I can explain."

Sandy smiles, "Ah. Calm. So, I've been wondering, have you all thought about having another child?"

Luke laughs as does Lorelai, and they hit the other on the knee at the same time.

Luke is the first to speak, "God no. We haven't."

Lorelai nods, "I'm getting too old anyway."

Sandy nods, "You two could always adopt or get a surrogate."

Lorelai sighs, "That's something I wasn't ready to talk about."

Luke sighs too, "We don't have to now. How about we end it and go home."

Lorelai stands up and grabs her purse, "Thanks Sandy."

Sandy smiles and stands too, "When would you like me to make your next appointment?"

Luke shakes his head, "We aren't coming back."

Sandy frowns and sighs, "Okay. If that's what you wish. Good luck, and I hope you get to have another baby soon."

Luke and Lorelai run hand and hand out of the building, to Luke's truck, and Luke races home.

 _ **Crap Shack-**_

Luke and Lorelai walk into the kitchen still holding hands.

Lorelai looks at Luke for a minute before jumping into his arms and kissing him passionately.

Luke is shocked, but holds her body close to him as his tongue enters her mouth.

Lorelai whimpers into Luke's mouth as she unbuttons his flannel, "Luke. Now."

Luke nods as he sits her on the counter, and helps her unbutton the worn, old, but soft fabric on his body.

As both of their fingers hit the very last button, Lorelai looks up into his eyes, the same as she does when they make love, "Luke. Please. I need and want you so bad"

For the two of them, they have barely made love in months, they both have been so busy. But that night was going to change that.

Luke can feel the heat radiating from between her legs, when his baby blue eyes looked into her eyes, "Oh Lorelai. You have no idea how bad I want and need you."

Lorelais voice grows low and husky just for him, "Show me baby."

Luke pulls off her shirt quickly as he kisses her neck, "Shouldn't we call the police?"

Lorelai cups his chin in her hand and looks him in the eyes, "That doesn't matter right now. I don't care."

Luke leans in closer to her and puts his lips on hers and kisses her hungrily, but then pulls away slowly, "Lorelai, we can't do this now. Not when our life is at stake."

Lorelai pushes his lips back on to hers, "I don't give a shit about that right now."

Luke pushes her down on the counter so she is laying down flat, "Hold still."

Lorelai watches Luke unbutton her skinny jeans and throw them into the floor, "Luke, where are the kids?"

Luke is very focused on getting her thong off when he chuckles, "At Sookies. They are safe. Don't worry sweetheart."

Lorelai closes her eyes as Luke runs his hands down her stomach, "Oh, Luke."

Luke takes a deep breath as he leans down to press a kiss to her thigh, "Hold still baby girl."

Lorelai watches Luke take off his jeans and boxers, and notices his length when he's fully undressed, making her moan and say in a raspy voice, "Fuck. Me. Now."

Luke licks his lips as he grabs her soft hips in his hands as he gets ready to fill her, "You have no idea how long I've waited for this moment."

Lorelai closes her eyes, before shooting them open again when Luke's length fills her, making her scream in pleasure, "AH FUCK!"

Luke can't help but smirk as his wife whimpers, "Oh god. Lorelai, you're so wet."

Lorelai gulps as he moves slowly, almost teasing her to the core, making her scream again.

Luke pushes her further back on to the counter and gets on top of it, not breaking his rhythm.

He pushes himself down on top of her body and wraps an arm around her neck as he looks into her eyes, and his voice turns seductive and gravelly, "You want me to go faster?"

Lorelai nods and can barely get out a word as Luke sucks on the sweet spot on her neck, knowing the bruises would be there by morning, "Please."

Luke pulls away from her neck as he starts moving faster, and he watches her gorgeous face.

Lorelais hands rap around his neck and her fingernails dig into his shoulders as Luke moves even faster, "OH MY GOD! YOUR DICK FEELS AMAZING INSIDE OF ME! LUKEEEE!"

Luke feels himself and Lorelai reaching their climax, and his hips buckle, "Holy fuck! Oh god! Lorelai! Mmmmm."

Lorelai feels herself feeling shocks going through her body as she comes, "Luke. Baby. I'm coming too."

Luke takes his hands and places them on hers as her hips buckle too, making Luke shake, "Lorelai!"

Luke and Lorelai ride out the ecstasy of their shared climax, together.

As one.

As Luke pulls out of Lorelai, she looks into his eyes again with tired but sexy smile, and pants quietly, "Don't let go of me. Hold me in your arms. Right here. I want to keep this moment alive."

Luke smiles and pulls her back into his chest as he kisses her damp hair, and tries to regain his breath back, "God. That was amazing."

Lorelai giggles as she plays with a stray curl that is laying on his forehead, "Have you been holding out on me?"

Luke chuckles with an eye roll, "Lorelai. I never hold out. I go all out during sex."

Lorelai gives him a look that screams, liar!, "Don't lie. Especially since we haven't had sex in months."

Luke sighs in defeat, "Fine. I was holding out. Are you happy?"

Lorelai laughs and pushes him gently, "Aha! I got you there bucko."

 _ **20 minutes later-**_

Luke watches Lorelais eyes start to shut, "Lorelai, are you sleepy?"

Lorelai mumbles as her eyes slowly shut again, "Mmmmhmmm."

Luke chuckles while running a hand through her wild curls, "You wanna go to the bed or are you okay here?"

Lorelai buries her head in his neck as she mumbles again, "Mmmmmhmmmm."

Suddenly Lorelais phone rings from across the room in her pants pocket, making her jump out of Luke's arms, and off of the counter.

She walks to where the ringing is and picks up her phone, and presses answer as she puts it to her ear, "Hello? Oh hey Sookie. What's wrong?"

Luke watches his wife's face turn from happy, to concerned, then to terrified.

Lorelai puts a hand over her mouth as tears start falling down her cheeks, "Oh my god. Did you call the police?!"

Luke gets off of the counter and pads over to Lorelai and watches her mouth, "Melody", to him.

His face turns to shock and worry as Lorelai tries to get Sookie to tell her what happened, "Sookie. Hon, please slow down. Tell me everything. Please. My baby is missing. Yes Sook. I know she's almost nine. But she's still a baby to me."

Lorelai puts her hand over the mouth piece and turns to Luke, "Mel wanted to take Nate to the park and play. Sookie had turned around for two seconds to feed Nate, when Junior came over to her, asking where Mel was. They searched high and low."

Luke looks angry and growls with low voice, "I had told her to keep them in the house at all costs."

Lorelai put the phone on speaker and Sookies voice is soft and broken, and she is in tears as she speaks, "I- I'm so so sorry Luke. I tried, but she kept insisting. She gave me the Mel face. I had to or she'd pout like Lorelai."

Luke turns away and paces around the room but then a tiny voice from Lorelai stops Luke in his tracks, "Emily. She took Mel."

Luke gulps, as he feels that his premonition was coming true.

Emily was free, and Anna could be as well.

Luke felt as if they were a packaged deal.

Luke pulls out his phone and dials Rory, "Rory! You need to get Mia and Marty, and make a run for it! Don't come home. Okay? Please. Emily took Mel."

When Luke hangs up with Rory, he calls April and tells her to run, and to call Rory and make a plan to meet her wherever.

Lorelais heart is pounding as she dials 911, "Hello, I'd like to report a kidnapping. An eight year old girl, brunette, extremely curly hair, with blue eyes. Her name is Melody Victoria Rose Danes. I'm her mother, Lorelai Victoria Danes."

Luke is on the phone with the police chief practically in a blind panic as he pulls on his pants,"Hey Frank. Yeah. Melody has been kidnapped. We need everyone to be on a lookout for Emily Louise Gilmore and Anna Nardini. Yes. They both escaped from prison. I am very positive that they took my daughter."

Lorelai feels her body go numb and falls to her knees.

Luke pulls on his flannel and shuts his cell phone, before turning around to look at his very strong wife who is falling apart, "Lorelai?"

Lorelai looks up at him, her makeup smudged and eyes full of pain, "Mom took her, because she reminds her of me. From her hair, eyes, and sarcastic jokes, she is my mini me."

Lorelais body starts to shake as sobs escape her lips, "I feel like I'm missing a piece of me. My beautiful baby girl. I feel like I did the day she was born. She was so helpless in her incubator. Chris told me that if I didn't go with him, that he'd kill her. Except this time, my mother has her and there is probably no way out for her. I don't want her to die."

Luke shuffles over, sits next to her and pulls her into his arms, "Lorelai, she won't die. I promise you that."

Lorelai looks up into his eyes, "You can't promise me that she'll be fine this time. There is no guarantee that she'll be alive. We kept getting lucky in the past. But, I don't think we'll get lucky this time."

Luke shakes his head and tries to stay calm, "I think she'll be okay."

Lorelai rips her body out of his arms and jumps up with anger showing in her eyes, "MY DAUGHTER WONT BE FINE AT ALL! MY MOTHER DIDN'T WANT ME TO HAVE HAPPINESS AND TO LIVE, SO SHES TAKING IT OUT ON MEL!"

Luke can't convince himself that Lorelai is right, so he walks out of the room with his head down.

Lorelais leans her body against the couch and cries hard.

 _ **Upstairs-**_

Luke quietly shuts the door to their bedroom and goes to their photo album drawer.

He notices a picture hanging out of an album and pulls it out.

It's a photo of Melody and Lorelai when their youngest daughter was five.

They had just went to showing of the Lion King on Broadway, and Lorelai had picked up Mel like Rafiki did to Simba in the movie.

Both of them, radiant and happy, gazing into the camera, but actually, they both were looking at Luke.

Lorelai and Melly both looked like each other. It was evident.

Their eyes, nose, lips, even their smile were the same.

Their laugh matched the others perfectly.

Luke could have never imagined the most perfect daughter, but Mel was it.

Lorelai loved all of their children equally, but Mel had become her everything.

Luke felt guilty for trying to convince Lorelai to believe that everything was going to be fine, when in his heart, he finally started to understand that it wasn't going to be fine.

Not this time.

He sits down on his side of the bed, and finally… the tears fall.

 _ **Downstairs-**_

Lorelai dresses herself before slipping on her shoes and grabbing her car keys and rushing out the front door.

 _ **Outside-**_

Lorelai turns the keys in the ignition and the jeep starts to run.

She wipes her eyes as she looks at the house, "I'm going to do this on my own and he can't stop me."

Lorelai looks back to the driveway in front of her as she pulls away.

 _ **30 Minutes Later-**_

Lorelai pulls up in front of the Gilmore Mansion and puts the car in park.

She reaches into her purse and takes a deep breath as she dials her husbands number.

Luke picks up in a panic, "Lorelai, where the hell are you?!"

Lorelai leans her head against the head rest and sighs, "Babe. I'm at Emily's house. I'm still in the jeep. Please come. I need you. I thought I could do this alone. But I can't."

Luke steps on the gas pedal, "I'm already on my way. Listen honey, I'm sorry I tried to tell you that this was all gonna be okay this time. I know that it won't be okay."

Lorelai smiles a slight but tearful smile and nods, "Thanks baby. I love you."

Luke blinks back tears as he grips the steering wheel, "I love you too."

When they both hang up, Lorelai let's out a deep breath before saying a silent prayer to herself.


	26. Chapter 26: Things Change Part Two

_**Hey guys! Here is part two!**_

 ** _Attention- I don't own Gilmore Girls! I wish I did!_**

 ** _It's All God Given Talent!_**

 _ **Gilmore Mansion-**_

Lorelai stumbled down into the basement, cringing at the chemical smell all around her. Luke was following behind her, but she didn't slow down as he called her name.

"Melly?" She called out. Trying to find the light switch, her voice full of terror. "Melly! Answer me!"

The scared little voice that met her ears broke her heart. "Mom?" She called out.

"Luke, turn on the light." Lorelai calls out as she walks to the voice. "Melody, where are you?"

Cries of pain comes from the corner. "I don't know."

Suddenly the light turned on. And Lorelai's heart broke. Even more.

There she found her little girl, huddled in a corner, her face covered in blood and boils. Screaming. Holding her head in her hands.

Lorelai was on her knees by her daughter in a flash. "Luke, call an ambulance." And then she pulled her little girl close, searching before the perfect face of her small twin. "Melly, what happened?" Her daughter's face, burns running down all around her eyes, her eyes were full of white scar tissue, red and bleeding. Tears came to Lorelai's eyes, and she knew she should be angry. She knew she should scream and cry and find her mother and tear her throat out.

But the way her little girl's hands grabbed onto her shirt, and the cries of pain coming from her mouth – Lorelai could never leave her daughter to go kill Emily. "Mommy, it hurts. So bad."

An astonished Luke soon fell beside them. "Oh my god."

"Melly, what happened?" Lorelai asked yet again.

Melly just screamed.

And Luke said, "It looks like acid." He said, his eyes fixed on the burns on his little girl's face. "God, your mother… poured acid in her…"

Lorelai couldn't speak, but just pulled her little girl close to her chest, holding her wailing child as the little hands grasped her shirt.

The ambulance arrived, and Lorelai wouldn't leave Melly's side – despite Luke's insistence on coming with them – she sent him ahead. She had to be with her baby.

Lorelai couldn't speak, but just pulled her little girl close to her chest, holding her wailing child as the little hands grasped her shirt.

The ambulance arrived, and Lorelai wouldn't leave Melly's side – despite Luke's insistence on coming with them – she sent them ahead. She had to be with her baby.

 _ **TWO HOURS LATER-**_

Lorelai stood, pacing outside of the doors where they had taken Melly. The doors flew open, and the doctor pulled his surgical mask off of his face.

Lorelai rushed over, and frantically asked, "Doctor, what's wrong? Is she fine? What is the…"

The doctor held his hand up to quiet her, and said, "Mrs. Danes, I have some bad news for you."

Lorelai gasped as he told her that the substance that had been poured over her eyes had eaten away at her corneas, and that she would never see again.

She started to faint, but the doctor grabbed her arm to steady her. "Mrs. Danes, I know this is a very hard time for you, but your daughter is asking for you."

Lorelai nodded, unable to speak – and unable to imagine going to see her daughter. But she had to. She followed the doctor to the room, where she walked in.

Her daughter's eyes were wrapped in gauze, all the way around her head. And she looked so scared, her lips quivering as she asked, "Who's there?"

Immediately Lorelai knew she had to be with Melly. She had to go with her. She ran to the bedside, and said, "Oh, my baby Melly, it's Mommy."

"Mommy?" Her little girl's faint voice asked, "Mommy, where are you?"

Dear god, no one had told her daughter that she couldn't see. Looking back at the doctor, who nodded encouragingly, Lorelai said, "I'm right here." She grabbed her daughter's hand and said, "Melly, honey, something's happened to your eyes."

Melly's hand squeezed back tightly, and she asked, her voice full of fear, "Mommy, what? Why can't I see you?"

Lorelai's heart broke as she whispered, "Melly, you can't see anymore."

Her daughter's breathing increased, and she said, "Why, Mommy? Is it that stuff that Grandma poured on my face? When will I be able to see again?"

Holding her daughter's hand tightly, she leaned down and placed a kiss above the bandages on her eyes and said, "I'm going to be here to take care of you, Mel. I promise."

Her little girl's lips quivered as she whispered, "Promise, Mommy? You won't let Grandma hurt me again?"

"Darling, no one is ever going to hurt you again, do you hear me? Not while I'm here."

 _ **BEFORE THE AMBULANCE TAKES MELLY-**_

Luke gets into his truck and wipes his eyes as he tries to get the image of his hurt child out of his brain.

But Mel was burned into his brain, scared for her life.

Luke follows the police chief down the road barely able to hold the sobs in.

The sound of the sirens keeping him alive.

Luke wanted to die.

He wanted himself to be in pain, not his little girl.

He didn't want his wife to be alone right now, but he had to bring his baby justice.

The chief pulls up to Emily and Anna's hiding spot in a fancy victorian cottage outside of New Jersey.

Luke gets out of the truck and runs to the front door with the a few officers in front of him.

The officers break down the door and Luke runs in with anger in his eyes, "EMILY, ANNA, IM GONNA FIND YOUR ASSES!"

The officers run through the house, and Luke hears screams coming from the back, causing Luke's feet to move towards the screams.

Suddenly, Luke sees Emily and Anna trying to get away from an officer.

Luke runs to them and gets in both Emily and Anna's faces, "YOU TWO NEED TO FUCKING DIE! YOU HURT MY BABY! YOU HURT HER, HORRIBLY! I DON'T KNOW WHATS WRONG WITH HER YET, BUT IT DOESN'T LOOK GOOD! YOU STUPID BITCHES! YOU'RE GOING TO HELL FOR THIS! MY BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER IS IN PAIN AND I CANT HELP HER!"

Emily scowls at Luke and spits in his face, "That baby isn't worth anything. She's just like her mother."

Anna laughs evilly, "I enjoyed watching her squirm. Reminds me of April."

Luke fills with even more rage, "MY DAUGHTERS DID NOTHING TO YOU! ANNA, YOU ARE SCUM! EMILY, GO TO FUCKING HELL!"

Luke turns around to think, when Emily spats back at him, "Your sons aren't safe."

Luke sucks in a deep breath and turns around quickly, "What the fuck did you just say to me?"

Anna smirks, "Someone is going to take them from Sookie. That's your wife's best friend? Isn't it?"

Luke's eyes grow wide, "Don't you dare touch my boys. Do you understand me?"

Emily snickers, "That's what you get for impregnating my daughter at fifteen, almost sixteen years old."

Luke shakes his head and looks at the police chief, "Frank, The boys! Tell Sookie to…"

Anna cuts him off, "You're too late. The boys have been confiscated."

Luke starts to shake as he grabs Emily by her throat, "WHO THE FUCK TOOK MY KIDS?!

Anna chuckles, "A man by the name of Jason Styles."

Luke tightens his grip, "FUCKING TELL ME WHERE HE TOOK MY SONS DAMNIT! NOW!"

The police chief turns to one of the officers, "Get an urgent APB up for a Jason Styles. He has three year old Nathaniel and 8 and a half year old Lucas Danes the second. The oldest boy responds to Lucas or Junior and the youngest responds to Nate."

 _ **20 Minutes Later-**_

The chief gets a call from the station, "Hello. You got an exact location?! Thank god. Alright. We are on our way now."

Luke looks up at the chief, "What's going on, Frank?"

Frank looks at Luke and smiles a slight smile, "They know where Jason is!"

Luke nods, "Let's go get my boys back!"

 _ **New York, New York- Aprils Apartment-**_

April is covered in blood and shaking, but holds on to her baby brothers.

Twenty minutes ago, Jason Styles an old business partner of her grandfathers, had knocked down her front door, and put a gun to her own head, then to Nate and Juniors heads.

April had panicked and pushed her brothers into her bathroom as quickly as possible and locked the door.

She had ran to her bedroom, over to her safe and grabbed her knife.

Luke made her keep it for moments like this.

At that very moment, she felt like she had to save her brothers, more than herself.

Knowing that if they died, her mother and father would never forgive her.

Jason came running in her direction with a sharp object.

He did cut her pretty good, but what April would do next, would be even better.

When he cut her, April dug the knife into his heart.

Her face filled with rage.

But knowing that she saved her brothers, made her fill with pride.

Once Jason slumped over, April ran to the bathroom and let her brothers out.

Both of the boys were terrified and worried for their big sister, who looked like she was about to break out into tears.

Junior learned how to deal with wounds in Boy Scouts, so he was able to keep his sister from bleeding out.

Nate held Aprils hand as she cried, and he never let go.

 _ **30 Minutes Later-**_

The police and Luke arrive to Aprils door.

Anna and Emily go through the door first and April jumps up with her knife in her hand, while shielding her brothers.

Aprils voice quivers, "Stay back. Don't come any closer. Please don't touch them. Don't touch me."

Emily steps closer to her granddaughter and spits in her face, "You are worthless. You don't matter to anyone."

April feels anger rise up in her chest as she speaks, "No. you're worthless."

Anna goes to slap April in the face, making April stab her in the stomach in self defense, "Now you can slowly die in pain. Feel your life slipping away. You took me away from my family. You hurt my mom and dad for a long time. And that day you came into my home and you hurt me and Rory. It's time for you to pay. Pathetic."

April pulls the knife out of Anna's chest and walks over to Emily, "You have a lot to pay for. I'm utterly disgusted."

Emily spats back, "You don't deserve to live, Aprilanne. You don't deserve anything."

Emily grabs Aprils wrist and twists it, until the sound of bones breaking fills the mostly silent room, "You were a mistake. They didn't want to have anymore kids at that time. So you were unwanted. There was no need for you."

April sobs as Emily twists harder, "Please let go. Please."

Emily keeps twisting but then, her hand lets go and she slumps over on her knees as blood starts gushing out of her gaped mouth,

April stands there in shock, barely breathing, but able to leave her dying grandmother with the last words she'll ever hear, "Go to fucking hell bitch."

Luke comes in through the door once the police let him in, and he runs to his daughter and pulls her close.

April raps her arms around Luke and shakily speaks quietly, "Daddy."

Luke kisses her forehead and his grip around her goes tighter as he whispers in her ear, "Thank you for saving the boys. And you were amazing for knowing how to save yourself. I'm so proud of you Apricot."

April pulls away slightly but keeps her arms around him, "Daddy, say goodbye to the boys and get to the hospital. Mom and Melly need you."

Luke nods before pulling her into his embrace one more time, "I love you Apricot."

April lays her head on his shoulder and holds back tears, "I love you more daddy."

Luke lets go of his middle daughter slowly before running over to both of his sons and holding them close to his chest.

Luke kisses his sons goodbye and runs out of the door to the truck.

He gets in and dials Lorelai catching her voicemail, *Beep* "This is the voicemail of Mrs. Lorelai Victoria Danes. Please leave your name and number, and a detailed message. I'll return your call as soon as I can… Owww. Paul Anka. You bit mommy. Bad boy…." *Beep*

Luke slams his phone shut and fear fills his eyes again, making him press the gas harder, determined to get to his wife and daughter as fast as he can.

 _ **Back at Aprils Apartment-**_

Once Luke leaves, April slumps over on to the floor, and starts to black out.

Junior looks over at April and is alarmed, "Frank?! April! She looks like she can't breathe!"

Frank looks down at Junior then over at April, "Oh my god."

He looks at one of the officers and motions to him, "Reagan, call 911 right away!"

Junior gets pulled away from his sister and cries for her, "April! Apricot! Please don't die."

Frank hurries and crouches down beside April, "April. Can you tell me your full name? Stay with us baby girl. We can't lose you too."

April perks up slightly and coughs as she fades in and out, "My - my name is Aprilanne Marie Elizabeth Danes. What's wrong with my sister?"

Frank sighs, "We don't know yet. No one knows yet."

April tries to stand up, but Frank softly pushes her back down, "We have to get you to a hospital."

 _ **10 Minutes Later-**_

The ambulance arrives and they take April out on a stretcher.

Junior holds on to Nates hand as Sookie runs up and pulls them into her arms.

Sookie doesn't say a word as the ambulance drives away with her niece in it.

Nate and Junior look up at Sookie, to see her wiping her eyes.

All three of them go to Sookies car, with all three of them in tears.

 _ **Hartford Memorial-**_

Luke runs up to the front desk and frantically looks for the receptionists.

Once the receptionist comes back, Luke rushes back over and says through tears and worry, "Ma'am, I'm looking for Melody Victoria Rose Danes' room. Please."

She looks up at him and nods, "Relationship to the child?"

Luke looks very annoyed as he rubs his forehead, "I'm her father! Look, I know her doctor. He brought every single one of my children into this world. He outta know something."

A nurse walks over along with Dr. Cameron and waves to Luke as he gets closer, "Luke. It's not a good time."

Luke puts his hands on his hips and grimaces, "What's wrong with my baby? Why do you look at me strangely?"

Dr. Cameron puts a hand on Luke's shoulder and sighs sadly, "Come with me. There is something you have to see yourself."

 _ **Mel's Room-**_

Luke and Dr. Cameron stop in front of room 202, and the doctor takes a deep breath, "Luke, this will be a shock to you. Now, I've already briefed Lorelai about everything. She will fill you in. Now, if you have any questions, please come and talk to me. I'm always here for you."

Dr. Cameron opens the door to Mel's room and Lorelai jumps up from her seat to run into Luke's arms.

Lorelai raps her arms around him tight and plants a soft kiss on to his scruffy cheek, "My god. I have never been this happy to see you, in my life."

Luke smiles a tiny but worried smile, "That makes two of us."

A tiny voice from behind them, makes Luke turn around to see who is speaking, "Mommy, who's there?"

Luke's deep voice is thick with emotion as he looks at his daughters face, "It's your daddy, sweetheart."

Melly sits up and puts out her hands as she searches for Luke, "Daddy! I was wondering when you would come."

Luke's heart breaks even more as he walks closer and takes her little hands in his, "Baby girl. I'm so sorry."

Mel squeezes his hands, "Daddy, mommy is too afraid to tell you that I'm blind. I'll never be able to see again."

Luke can no longer move, but looks straight at Lorelai, "Honey, are you okay?"

Lorelai shakes her head, "Our baby can no longer see. So I'm definitely not okay."

Luke lets one hand grab one of Lorelais as he looks down at his feet, "The boys were kidnapped. Then they were taken to Aprils apartment in New York City, where the kidnapper proceeded to stab our middle daughter. And she killed him…"

Lorelai cuts him off, "Wait, our daughter. Our Apricot, killed a person?!"

Luke shakes his head, "No. she killed three: Jason Styles, your mother and Anna."

Lorelais mouth turns into a smile, "She killed all three of them?! Oh my god! Finally somebody did!"

Even Mel laughs, "April? My big sister killed grandma, Anna and Jason?! How much training did you give her?"

Lorelai grins, "Honey, that's the first time I heard you laugh today."

Mel sighs with a small grin, "Its nice to laugh at someone else's expense. And, I'm so happy that Apricot got rid of the enemy. I don't want what happened to me, happing to to someone else."

Luke couldn't help but see so much of Lorelai, shining through his little girl, "Melly, you feeling alright?"

Mel smiles, "I'm a Danes. I have to pull through. Remember, I was the miracle baby. Besides, I'm not as scared as I was earlier. I don't want to be like this though. I remember reading about girls who are sixteen, and they can't even drive."

Luke watches Mel's face turn from hope, into despair as her voice quivers, "Daddy, I wanna die. Why didn't I die when I was born? It would have been easier that way."

Lorelai grips Luke's arm as tears fill her eyes, "Melody Victoria Rose, do not say that. Baby girl, you were a miracle. The most amazing gift. You were perfect. And still are."

Mel shakes her head, "No. I'm not perfect. I'm just this sad excuse."

Luke shakes his head and out of his mouth comes his thick New Jersey accent, "Melody Victoria Rose Danes, you are perfect! You are the most amazing child and I'm so lucky to be your dad. You are so smart, beautiful, strong, and an angel. You were the greatest surprise that your mother and I received that day when you were born."

Mel rubs her forehead and tries to imagine her mom and dads faces, knowing that they'd be in tears at that very moment.

She takes a deep breath, "Daddy, you wouldn't want me anymore, after you see what my eyes look like now."

Luke leans over and takes her small hand into his, "Angel, I would never ever not want you."

He feels billions of tears roll down his cheeks, "This is all my fault. If I wouldn't have wanted alone time with your mommy, then you could have been saved from this ever happening."

Mel feels around the air in front of her before touching Luke's face and wiping his tears away with her tiny little thumb, "Daddy. Please don't be so hard on yourself. You didn't know that this would happen."

Luke sighs, "Are you sure? I don't want you to hate me."

Mel imagines her fathers face: his eyes bloodshot, his face so scruffy (just the way her mom loved it), eyes filled with guilt and pain.

Mel feels like she should apologize, because it was her fault that Aunt Sookie got in trouble, "Daddy, mommy, I'm so sorry. This is truly all my fault. You had told us to stay at Aunt Sookies house, because you were trying to prevent this from happening."

Lorelai leans her head against Luke's shoulder, both of them happy that their baby can't see them cry.

 _ **The Next Day- Therapy-**_

"Melody, you're almost there baby girl!", Cindy the therapist says as Mel walks slowly on her cane.

Luke holds Lorelai in his arms as they watch.

Lorelai smiles and gives a thumbs up at the therapist before her daughter looks up at her, "Sweetie. You are doing amazing! And it's only day one!"

Mel steadies herself and takes a deep breath before tilting her bandaged face up to her mother, "Mom, did you have to go to therapy when you came home from being kidnapped?"

Lorelai looks down at the scars on her hands and arms (happy that the rest of those scars were covered by her jeans), making the memories run through her mind.

Usually, she would cover up her scars for photo shoots and the shows, and even for work at the inn.

But she didn't have time to cover them up the last time she had seen her daughter the morning before she went to therapy.

Lorelai and Luke had never told Melody about her mothers kidnapping.

They had planned to keep it that way.

Lorelais eyes grow wide as she grips Luke's arm, "Melody. Honey, how did you know about that?"

Mel sighs, "I had by mistake, opened the door to the bedroom yesterday when you were giving yourself your daily pep talk. And I had noticed all the scars."

She pauses for a minute before continuing, "Christopher hurt you badly, didn't he?"

Lorelai nods and says with a heavy heart, "Yes. He did."

Mel nods, "You didn't tell me because you were trying to push those memories out of your mind?"

Lorelai nods her head as the tears fall, "That, and I didn't want to have that memory overshadowing your birth. I barely got time with you and your brother, before I was dragged away with a gun to my head. I still remember you, laying in your incubator. So little. Only a pound. Chris told me that he'd kill you if I didn't go with him."

Mel's hand reaches out for Lorelais quivering hand, "Mama. Please don't cry."

Lorelai squeezes Mel's hand and whispers quietly through her tears, "You were the most beautiful baby girl. I wanted to stay with you, so much."

Luke remembers the moment he found Mel alone and Lorelais rings next to the incubator.

The fear, the sadness, the pain.

Luke's eyes fill with tears, "I remember finding you there, all alone. I had to wait until Dr. Cameron gave me the all clear to take you home. I couldn't be around all of you kids, but I would hold you. I would tell you that I loved you and I'd never leave you. I would tell you, that you are your mothers twin. A replica of her. From the top of your head to the tip of your toes. Every time I looked at you, I saw your mom."

Lorelai sighs, "Hon, this is why we could never tell you. It brings up too painful memories. It makes us feel horrible."

Mel shakes her head and rubs her mothers arm, "Does Junior know? About that, and about me?"

Lorelai wipes her eyes, "He doesn't know about why I was gone. He used to think Rory was his mommy. But he does know about you. He has a sense and can feel your pain. Sookie is trying to calm him down as we speak. She said he keeps covering his eyes with his baseball cap, and crying. He's so scared for you sweetie."

Mel feels a pang of confidence, "Hey Cindy?"

Cindy comes over and takes Mel's free hand, "What is it sweetie?"

Lorelai whispers, "Cindy was my therapist. Mental and physical. She saved my life."

Cindy smiles wide at Lorelai, "How far you've come Lorelai. I'm so proud of you."

Cindy turns back to Mel, "What do you need honey?"

Mel nods, "Please take off my blindfold. I'm ready for them to see my face without it."

Cindy nods with tears filling her eyes, "Are you sure you're ready?"

Mel nods again, "I'm ready."

Cindy takes off the cloth rapped around Melody's eyes, and Luke and Lorelai cry quietly.

Lorelai is the first to speak, "Baby, you are still my Melly no matter what."

Luke nods, "Still look like your mama."

Suddenly the door to the therapy room opens, and Junior, Nate, April, Rory, Marty, and Mia walk in.

Rory, April, Junior and Nate walk over to Mel.

Junior puts a hand over his mouth as tears fill his eyes.

Mel feels his presence, "Junior, is that you?"

Junior nods and reaches out his little hand to place on to his twins cheek, "Melly. What did grandma do to you?"

Melly puts her hand on his cheek, "I missed you. I could feel you hurting."

Junior sighs, "I could feel _you_ hurting. I missed you so much Melly."

April takes a deep breath, "Kid, I got the fancy pair of ray bans for you, that you requested."

Mel smiles her megawatt Lorelai smile, "God bless you big sister."

Rory gives Mia to Marty and runs to her little sister and picks her up into her arms, "Mellyboo! I was so worried about you! My sweet baby sister! You've been through way too much bullshit since you were born!"

Mel's arms rap around Rory's neck, "I love you Pumpkin."

Lorelai takes Mel from Rory's arms, and holds her close.

Mel puts her head in the crook of Lorelais neck and takes in her mothers scent.

Lorelai always smelled like a bowl of fruit, mixed with Luke's Tim McGraw cologne.

Mel loved her mom and dad so much, and she knew that not being able to see their faces anymore would kill her.

Luke walks over and kisses his youngest daughters forehead and rubs Lorelais arm as all of them cry in silence for Mel.

 _ **Two Weeks Later-**_

Melody runs around the room after Junior, who lets her know when she's about to hit something.

Lorelai walks through the front door, arguing with the caterer on the phone.

Luke comes in behind her, arguing on the phone with Ceaser about a shipment for the diner.

Mel sighs as Junior stops running and puts an arm around her, "S'kay Melly."

Mel tilts her face up at Junior, "What do mom and dad look like today?"

Junior smiles, "Mom has her hair in a high ponytail, no makeup, and a purple dress. And Dad is wearing his bank clothes."

Mel starts to cry silently, making both Luke and Lorelai hang up their phones and turn to her.

Lorelai wipes her youngest daughters tears away, "Honey bun, what's wrong? Please don't cry."

Luke bends down to Mel's level and pulls his baby close, "My Melly bear, don't cry angel."

Mel sniffles, "I wish I could see your faces again."

Lorelai looks up at Luke to notice a tear falling down his cheek, "Sweetie, I'm so sorry. I wish I could go back in time and fix this. You know that daddy and I, love you so damn much. Okay? Don't be sad baby girl."

Mel nods and pulls away from her parents, and quietly finds Juniors hand and pulls him to her bedroom.

Lorelai and Luke stand up at the same time before pulling the other into a tight hug.

Luke kisses Lorelais forehead while rubbing her back, "Honey. I feel so horrible. I want her to be happy."

Lorelai kisses his neck softly as she sighs, "Babe, I feel ya. But, we can't reverse what my mom did to her. Our perfect baby needs to realize that we'll love her no matter what."

Suddenly a knock at the door breaks them both out of their fog.

Luke rubs her shoulder before pulling away to open the door.

Behind that door is, Jess, Liz, TJ and Doula.

Jess smiles wide at his uncle and gives Luke a hug, "Uncle Luke! Thank god it's you. These people are insane."

He looks over Luke's shoulder and notices his aunt wiping her eyes, "Hey Aunt Lorelai. Are you okay?"

Lorelai smiles slightly, "Hi my favorite nephew. Come give Aunt Lorelai some lovin too."

Jess lets go of Luke and walks over to Lorelai, and pulls her into a tight hug, "How you holding up? How's Melly?"

Lorelai pulls away slightly, "Kid, she's doing wonderful. But me, not so great."

Liz sets Doula down and the five year old bolts to her aunts side, and raps herself around Lorelai, "AUNT LORELAI! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

Liz laughs, "This kid has been dying to see her favorite aunt. She has been talking about you non-stop."

Lorelai picks Doula up and snuggles her close, "My precious baby niece. Still as gorgeous as ever. You are getting so big honey bun."

Doula smiles, "Mommy is gonna let me change my name. She and daddy both agree that I shouldn't be named 'Doula'."

TJ smiles wide, "We feel bad for doing that to her."

Lorelai smiles wide as she puts down Doula and takes Luke's hand in hers, "How about naming her Rebecca? After your mom?"

Luke hisses at her in a whisper, "I thought we were naming our next daughter after my mom?"

Lorelai rolls her eyes at him before turning back to Liz, "How about Amanda Lillian?"

Liz's eyes brighten, "That's perfect! How about that Doula?"

Doula smiles wide, "I love it!"

Jess looks over at his uncle and smiles, "Where's Mel?"

Luke looks up the stairs, "She should be in her room. She's missed you Jess."

Jess pats Lukes shoulder as he walks away and up the stairs to Mel's door.

He knocks quietly before hearing a tiny voice speak, "Come in."

Jess opens the bedroom door and laughs, "Hey Melly Victoria Rose. It's Jess."

Mel's face lights up, "Jess! Omg it's you!"

Jess walks over and raps his arms around his cousin and pulls her away to look at her for the very first time in months, "Melly bear, you are still so gorgeous. Look just like your mom still."

Mel sighs, "Jess, why did this happen to them? I mean, they almost lost me at birth, I had too many health problems later on, then I'm blind because my grandmother was holding on to a long ass grudge."

Jess chuckles and says in a mock stern voice, "Melody, language."

Jess' face goes soft, "Melly, please don't be hard on yourself kid."

Mel closes her eyes and sighs, "I miss being able so see them. I miss reading and writing. I miss seeing my brothers, sisters and my niece. I miss seeing Paul Anka too."

Jess sighs, "Angel face, I have a story to tell you. It all starts with the surprise birth of my beautiful cousin, Melody Victoria Rose Danes…."

 _ **Downstairs-**_

Lorelai takes a drink of her wine and runs a free hand through Luke's hair.

A rare moment when company is over, that Luke didn't wear his hat.

Liz broke the silence, "Did you guys hear about April? She's got a new man."

Luke looks confused and turns to his wife, "Lorelai, did you know that?"

Lorelai shakes her head, "Hell no. I didn't actually."

Liz pulls out her cellphone and dials her nieces number and on the first ring, April answers, "Hello Aunt Liz."

Liz smiles, "Hey kid. Your mom and dad wanna know who your man is."

Lorelai turns to Luke then back to the phone, "What happened to Joe?"

April sighs, "He wanted me to change. I said hell no, and kicked him out."

Luke is getting impatient, "Aprilanne, who is the new guy?"

April gulps, "I'm dating Ray Romano."

Lorelais mouth gapes open, "What the fuck?!"

Luke's eye twitches, "Do you realize how old he is?!"

April shakes her head, "That doesn't matter daddy."

Luke shakes head and takes a swig of his beer, "You better be joking, Aprilanne."

April stops her foot, "I'm not joking dad."

Lorelai pushes Luke slightly, "Honey, does he treat you right?"

April nods, "Yes mama. He does."

Lorelai nods, "Then that's all I can hope for. Congrats kid…. I love you."

April smiles slightly, "I love you more."

When Liz hangs up the phone, Luke stares at Lorelai in astonishment, "Really? You're cool with this?"

Lorelai shakes her head at him, "I have to get over it. She is almost twenty-one."

Luke rubs his forehead, "Liz, tell Rory to do some snooping and get Rays address. I'm going over there."

As Luke stands, Lorelai grabs him by the arms and says in a stern voice, "Lucas William Danes, don't you dare interfere with our daughters love life."

Luke looks her in the eyes and groans, "Why?"

Lorelai rubs his arm, "Because I don't want our baby single."

Luke sighs, "Fine. But, you have to promise me something."

Lorelai clears her throat and turns to her sister-in-law, "Liz, Luke and I are going to Martha's Vineyard for the next few days. Do you mind watching the kids?"

Liz happily shakes her head, "I wouldn't mind at all!"

Lorelai turns around and hands Liz a sheet of paper, "So I've assigned Jess to Mel, you to Junior, and TJ to Nate."

Luke runs up stairs and packs their suitcases before coming back down five minutes later, "I'm gonna put the bags in the truck."

Lorelai yells up the stairs to the kids as Luke makes his way out to the truck, "Bye kids! Mommy loves you!"

"Bye mama!"

"Bye mama!"

"Bye mommy!"

"Bye Aunt Lorelai!"

Lorelai and Liz giggle at them as she heads out the front door to the truck.

Lorelai gets into the truck and looks over at Luke, "Hi."

Luke starts up the truck and affectionately grabs her hand, "Hey pretty lady."

Lorelai pulls his hand to her lips and softly places a kiss to his palm, "What do you have planned for me this time?"

Luke takes the truck out of park and puts it in reverse, "You'll see."

Lorelai bites her lip and giggles before turning to look out her window in silence.

 _ **4 Hours Later- Martha's Vineyard-**_

After sleeping the whole way there, Lorelai wakes up to Luke's big strong arms rapped around her body as he carries her into their fancy villa.

His sweet scent fills her nose as she places her head in the crook of his neck.

Luke feels her hot sweet breath on his neck, as he climbs the stairs, making him gulp loudly.

Lorelai presses her lips to his neck and starts to suck on the soft skin, making Luke glad that he had shaved hours before.

He opens the door to their bedroom and shuts the door, before laying her on their bed.

Lorelais eyes look up at him and they beckon him to her.

Luke suddenly whispers, "I wanna make love to you, Lorelai. And I wanna do it right. You're the model. But I wanna be something for you, that isn't lawyer Luke or normal flannel wearing Luke. I wanna be the stripper that you had at your bachelorette party."

Lorelai sits up by propping up herself by her elbows, "Please go on."

Luke turns to the iPhone behind him to turn on "Pony" by Ginuwine.

Lorelais eyes light up as she giggles and claps her hands, "Ooooh. My man's a stripper."

As the opening chords play, Luke starts to strip slowly.

Lorelais eyes never leave his as he pulls off his jeans and boxers.

Luke licks his lips and walks closer to Lorelai, "Shirt. Now."

Lorelai raises her arms and lets Luke pull off her shirt.

He then pushes her down on her back, and pushes her skirt up over her bare stomach to reveal the tiny little leopard print thong that Luke loved so much , "Lorelai, you're wearing the thong I love again."

Lorelai giggles, "Of course. I aim to please."

Luke grins before pulling them slowly down her long legs, "I like what I see. So smooth and beautiful. Mmmmmm."

Lorelai closes her eyes as he kisses her thigh softly, "Mmmmmm. Luke. Oh my god."

Luke smirks, "You want me in you now? No foreplay?"

Lorelai nods breathlessly, not being able to speak.

Luke picks her up and pushes her body against the wall.

Lorelai raps her legs around his waist and back as he kisses her neck softly.

Luke breathes heavily on her neck as he sticks his length in her, making Lorelai tense up in his arms and cry out.

Luke smiles against her neck as he moves slowly, "Lorelai. I love you."

Lorelai leans her head back against the wall as moans escape her lips.

She then tilts her head back down to look him in the eyes, "Luke… I- I love you so much. Oh my god, this feels so wonderful."

Luke touches her cheek softly as he leans in to kiss her lips.

Lorelai kisses him back, pushing her tongue into his mouth as she moans louder.

Luke's tongue fights with hers for a few minutes before pulling away and moving faster.

He feels Lorelai tense up and hears a scream leave her lips, making him scream with her in pleasure.

Finally Luke and Lorelai hit their climax.

Since their first time twenty-six years ago, they both have always finished at the same time.

Both holding each other close, and riding out the pain and pleasure together.

Once both of them were calm enough, Luke takes Lorelai to their bed and lays down with her still in his arms.

Luke wipes the sweat from Lorelais forehead, and plants a sweet kiss between her eyebrows.

Lorelai melts into his touch and rubs her thumb over his soft cheek, "Baby."

Luke looks down into her beautiful blue eyes, "Angel."

Lorelai smiles, "That was quick."

Luke chuckles, "It was. We both must have been way too ready for it."

Lorelai giggles, "Duh. I've been wanting you in me for hours."

Luke rolls his eyes and blushes, "Jeez Lorelai."

Lorelai lays her head against his chest and peppers his chest with kisses.

Luke moans quietly, "Ma'am, you keep turning me on. I don't think I have anymore energy left to do a round two."

Lorelai traces a heart onto his stomach as she listens to him talk, before finally breaking her silence, "Babe, I have the energy to do something for you."

Luke gulps, "Good god Lorelai. I'm getting older now. Everytime we have sex or say dirty things to each other, I'm afraid that I'm gonna have a heart attack."

Lorelai cracks a smile, "Is that a yes? God I love when you rant. That turns me on."

Luke nods with a sigh, "Go ahead. Do whatever you want. But if I die…"

Lorelai giggles, "Jeez babe. I know."

Luke feels a soft touch on what Lorelai affectionately calls Bert.

Lorelai gently kisses the tip of him and sighs a sweet sigh, "Oh Luke. Feels so nice."

Luke lets out a small moan as he grabs her hair.

His voice grows soft and hoarse "Lorelai. Oh my god. Don't stop. Please."

Lorelai feels his body shake as she starts sucking him, "Baby, you like this? Do you want me to go faster?"

Luke nods with a whimper that let her know, that he was right where she wanted him to be, "Fuck. Yes please."

Lorelai starts sucking faster, making Luke's hips buckle as he starts moaning louder.

Finally, Luke starts to climax and pulls Lorelais hair in the process.

Lorelai pulls away from him and wipes her mouth, "Oh my god. That was amazing babe. You have the most amazing taste, I'm telling you."

Luke's hand gently pulls her hair again, but this time he pulls her to his lips.

As soon as her lips crash into his, his tongue pushes open her plump red lips to get to hers.

They fight for a while, making sure that they maintain skin to skin contact in the process.

Hands roam every single inch of each other's bodies.

Luke smirks through it all, because he knows it's turning on her on so much.

Finally after what seems like an eternity, both tongues stop fighting, and the kisses become soft and sweet.

Lorelai finally breaks it and leans her forehead against his, looking deep into his eyes, "Hi."

Luke kisses the tip of her nose and looks into her beautiful blue eyes, "Hey."

Lorelai rubs his arm softly, "That was just mind blowing."

Luke chuckles as he runs a hand up and down her side all the way down to her hip, "You got that right. Damn you know how to love me just right."

Lorelai giggles, "We've been doing this for the last twenty-six years. I've learned a few things."

Luke's heart flips at the sight of the smile on his wife's face, "A few things? That's an understatement sweetheart."

Lorelai hits his chest playfully, "Whatever. Look babe, we should get some sleep. I don't want you to run out of energy again."

Luke kisses her lips before closing his eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

Lorelai gives his shoulder a soft pat, before falling asleep herself.

 _ **3 AM-**_

Lorelais iPhone rings on the table next to the bed, causing Lorelai to roll over and rub her eyes before answering, "Hello?"

A tiny little voice speaks softly, "Mama? Are you awake?"

Lorelai sits up and rubs her eyes again, "Mel Rose? What's wrong baby girl?"

Mel sighs softly and sniffs, "I miss you and daddy. I'm all alone and it's scary because I can't see anything anymore."

Lorelai feels the tears burning at the corners of her eyes, and her body starts to shake, "Honey, mommy and daddy miss you so much. You know we just needed time to ourselves. But we didn't forget about you angel."

Mel wipes away her tears, "Okay mama. I believe you. I'll go to sleep now. I love you."

Lorelai sighs, "I love you too Mel Rose."

When they both hang up, Lorelai keeps shaking as she cries.

Luke feels her shake and pulls her into his chest.

They both fall back to sleep.


	27. Chapter 27: Things Change Part Three

_**Hey guys! Here is part three!**_

 ** _Attention- I don't own Gilmore Girls! But I wish I did!_**

 ** _It's All God Given Talent_**

 _ **9 AM-**_

Lorelai wakes up to the smell of bacon being fried, and smiles.

She gets up out of bed, and heads down the stairs without remembering that she needed to get dressed.

Lorelai pads into the kitchen to find her husband cooking away.

Luke smells her perfume and turns around to look at her.

He drops his spatula and starts to stare, "My god. You are… breathtaking."

Lorelai grins, "Babe, you dropped something."

Luke licks his lips, "I'll get it."

He bends down to pick up the spatula before turning back around to look at his wife, "So you said that you wanted to talk about something important?"

Lorelai nods, "Yes. It's about Rory."

She sits down at the dinner table and taps her fingers on the wood, "You need to understand that I hid this from you because of Emily."

Luke shuts his eyes and runs a hand through his hatless hair, before sitting down across from her.

Lorelai pulls out an old envelope and lays it on the table before finally speaking, "It was late December 1984. Rory was a month old. I was so nervous to take her to the hardware store. But Sookie went with me. She had Ms. Celine put me in a fancy disguise."

Lorelai looks down at her wedding and engagement rings, before taking a deep breath and speaking again, "We went in, and Sookie came over to you to ask you about a part that we needed for the inn. I came over and handed you our daughter and ran out the door saying that I was going to Weston's."

Lorelai feels the sob at the back of her throat as she starts to speak again, "You didn't notice that I was still there. Standing outside. Looking through the window. I saw you, gruff Luke Danes, melting as you looked into your baby girls eyes."

She pauses again to look at Luke, his head is in his hands as he silently cries, then she speaks again, "Honey, Sookie said that was the first time you had smiled in months. I could tell you weren't really there. You looked miserable. But seeing Rory, it made those baby blues light up. And you only saved them for me."

Lorelai feels a tear drip down her cheek, "I stood out there and cried. With the town walking by, knowing why I was breaking down. They knew it was me. What other sixteen year old mother would be standing out in front of her fiancés place of business, looking like a complete wreck? Anyway, I watched Sookie who was a few feet away from you two, take the most beautiful picture of a father and his daughter… meeting for the very first time. Luckily the flash was off. Otherwise, I'd never have this picture for the last twenty-six years."

Lorelai takes the old polaroid gently out of the envelope, and sets it in front of her teary eyed husband, "Here you go baby. You deserve to see this beautiful picture in its glory."

Luke looks down at the picture and gasps.

It shows an eighteen year old Luke, so young; his curly brown hair peeking out through the baseball cap his wife had given him years before, and on his body, was a red flannel that Lorelai had loved, and always told him that it made his blue eyes pop.

Luke's eyes are looking down into the eyes of his first born daughter, Lorelai Leigh Danes.

A smile appearing on both of the Danes' faces.

Luke's eyes are showing just a tiny spark as he looked at his baby, not knowing that he already missed out on so much, and he wouldn't see her for the next four years.

Rory's beautiful blue eyes never left her fathers matching eyes, as her little fingers rapped around his thumb.

Her curly brown hair looking just like Luke's, peaking out of the tiny pink winter cap on her head.

Luke looks back up at his wife and a sob escapes his throat, "She was so beautiful. The most beautiful thing in the whole world. I can't believe that I didn't realize that she was mine."

Lorelai reaches across the table to grab Luke's hand, but Luke pulls his hand away, "Luke… I'm sorry. You know that Emily could have taken Rory away if she knew that you knew about her."

Luke stands up fast, making the chair tip over in the process, "Goddamnit Lorelai. She would have taken Rory away over my dead body. You should have told me about my goddamn daughter!"

Lorelai feels something inside of her snap, and she stands, "LUKE, YOU KNOW THAT SHE WOULD HAVE SOMEONE KILL YOU TO GET RORY AND ME! GOD LUKE! DO YOU CARE ABOUT OUR DAUGHTER?"

Luke grinds his teeth together as he yells, "I CARE ABOUT OUR CHILDREN MORE THAN MYSELF! BUT I WOULD HAVE FAUGHT FOR YOU AND RORY!"

Lorelai puts a hand over her eyes and she starts sobbing again, "Why the fuck are you treating me like I didn't love you? Like I hid Rory from you on purpose? Why in the hell would you think anything like that?"

Luke shakes his head and wipes a tear from his eyes, "I don't wanna talk about this right now."

Lorelai points a finger to the couch, "Well, you're sleeping there until you're ready to stop being an ass."

Luke grunts out an okay, before going to the living room.

Lorelai runs upstairs and puts on a pair of Luke's sweats and a flannel, before falling face first on their bed.

Lorelai turns over onto her side and shakes as she cries, "I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry."

She suddenly hears a knock on the bedroom door, and gets up to open it.

Luke is standing on the other side with tears in his big blue eyes, and after a few quiet seconds, he pulls Lorelai into a loving embrace, "I'm so so very very sorry Lorelai. I shouldn't have been an ass. You were protecting our little family. And I respect that. And I'm so proud of you. You handled it well."

Lorelai lays her head in the crook of his neck and tries to hold back the sobs, "You have to understand how hard it was for me. You have to see it from my perspective. My mother had so much control over us."

Luke pulls back to look into her eyes, "Thank you for giving me that chance to see Rory. Thank you for everything. You are the most amazing woman to ever live, and I know where our daughters got it from."

Lorelai leans her head back and laughs an airy laugh, "Duh of course. They didn't get it from my mother."

Luke laughs and plays with a strand of her hair without saying a word.

Lorelai suddenly breaks the silence, "Luke. I'm late."

Luke's hands cover his mouth, "What? I thought…"

Lorelai shakes her head, "Maybe… but it could be a false alarm. I just thought you should know, just in case."

Luke's eyes grow wide and he sighs, "Don't get too attached. Got it."

Lorelai closes her eyes, "I would love to have four boys and four girls. It'd really even It out."

Luke nods, "I'd like that too. The kids would stop complaining."

Lorelai giggles as she mimics her daughters, "Moooooommmmm! This isn't fair. Just because Nate's the baby, doesn't mean that he should get special treatment!"

Luke laughs, "You wanted girls first."

Lorelais mouth drops open and she pushes him slightly, "Not true. I wanted boys or girls and both at the same time."

Luke rolls his eyes, "Fine. You win. Do you want pancakes?"

Lorelai laughs, "You know that answer. Do you have to ask?"

Luke chuckles, "Sorry. My bad."

 _ **September 15th- Crap Shack-**_

Lorelai wakes up to a empty bed.

She searches around for Luke's hand, and finds nothing.

Lorelai gets out of bed and heads down the stairs to find all five of her children in the kitchen.

April notices her mother and smiles at her, "Hi mama. What are you doing up?"

Luke suddenly walks in wearing his penguin suit, and jumps when he sees his wife, "God, Lorelai. I almost had a heart attack. What are you doing up?"

Lorelai rubs her eyes, "You weren't in bed anymore so I got worried. Why are you wearing your suit? Did I miss something here?"

April smiles wider at her mother, "Mom, my album release party! You guys are on my VIP list. There's a red carpet… and a buffet… and I'm pregnant. Surprise!"

Lorelai and Luke stop in their tracks and their eyes grow wide.

April waves her hands in front of their faces, "Mom? Dad?"

Lorelai suddenly squeals and pulls her daughter into her arms, "APRILANNE! Oh honey I'm just so excited for you! How's Ray doing? Is he excited? God. I was the same age when I found out that I was pregnant with you. Well, you're almost twenty one. Just until Saturday! Three more days away! Luke? Babe, aren't you excited?"

April clears her throat, "Ray proposed. I'm getting married."

Luke looks like he's about to yell, but suddenly smiles, "Rays a good guy, kid. He'll make an amazing father and husband. He even asked me if he could marry you and I gave him my approval."

Lorelai starts jumping around, "Can I see the ring?"

April smiles so wide that everyone of the Danes family, had tears in their eyes, "Yes mom."

April sticks out her hand and Lorelai grabs her hand to admire the diamond on her daughters finger, "Honey, that's beautiful. Congratulations. You'll make a beautiful bride."

Rory comes over, "In other news, I'm pregnant too!"

Lorelais mouth drops open, "Damn, is there something going around? Because I have tried and tried to have more kids, but every test comes back negative."

She looks over at Luke and he shrugs at her, "What? You're not gonna be pissed because both of them are pregnant at the same time? Are you serious? My god. I wanna have a baby!"

Luke watches his wife start pouting and sighs, "Lorelai…"

Lorelai shakes her head, "This is bullshit."

April sighs, "Mom, I'm sorry. Please don't be upset. You could adopt or get a surrogate?"

Luke shakes his head, "No, I want to have a baby naturally with the mother of my children."

Lorelai starts sobbing, "This isn't fair. I want another baby."

April puts a hand over her stomach and looks back to see her older sister do the same, as if they were in sync.

As soon as both girls had found out that they were expecting, they both called each other to only find out, that they were expecting at the same time.

Luke rubs his forehead, "Fine, we'll go talk to a doctor."

April squeals, "Yay! Let's get the show on the road for siblings one, two, and three."

 _ **Next Day- The Doctors Office- After Tests Were Ran-**_

The doctor comes into the room.

It had been thirty minutes since she had left to go to the lab.

Luke's heart was breaking for his wife, who was biting her nails nervously and rocking back and fourth in her chair, as they waited for the results.

Lorelai could hear her heart beating so loud that it made her anxiety go through the roof.

After a few seconds, the doctor finally speaks in a sad whisper, "I'm so sorry to tell you this… but since you are in your forties now, chances are slim. But you can no longer officially have children unless you get help from a fertility clinic."

Lorelai suddenly curls up into a ball in her chair and sobs.

Luke's mouth falls open and he suddenly stares off into the distance.

Lorelai feels her head spinning as she tries to calm herself, and leans her head back, before looking at Luke.

Luke finally looks over at her, tears falling down his cheeks.

She reaches over and takes his hand in hers, as they silently mourn their dreams together.

 _ **Later That Evening- Crap Shack-**_

Lorelai excuses herself to go take a bath after a quiet dinner.

She turns on the water and gets in.

After a few minutes, the tears start rolling down her cheeks again.

She turns off the faucet and sinks her body down further into the water until it fully covers her head.

Luke opens the bathroom door right as she goes under, and runs over to pull her out.

Lorelai tries to push him away, but he doesn't let go as he pulls her naked body into his arms.

All that comes out of her mouth is angry sobs and muffled cries, "Luke."

She shakes against him as the sobs get louder and louder.

Luke lays his head on hers as she screams, "Baby, shhhh. It's okay."

Lorelai says the words that he'd never thought he'd hear again, making the tears pour out of his eyes even more, "Luke I want to die."

Luke rubs her shoulders, "Don't say that. Ever Again. Do you hear me? We just need to keep trying. Prove them and ourselves wrong."

Lorelai shakes her head, "No. No. No. it's over. The doctor said so. It's over."

Luke makes his grip on Lorelai tighter as he holds her closer, "It's never over until _we_ say so."

Lorelais breath hitches as she sobs louder, "Why did I have to get older? Why did _we_ have to get older?"

Luke shakes his head, "Baby, come on. It's all gonna be okay. You will have another chance."

Lorelai shakes her head again and mumbles, as Luke picks her up and moves her to their bed.

He places her gently under the covers and lays beside her, "Lorelai. It's all gonna work out. You'll see."

Lorelai takes his hand in hers, interlocks their fingers together, "I hope you're right."

Luke smiles, "We are gonna be grandparents again. I mean, that's amazing, right?"

Lorelai smiles a tiny smile, as she tries to calm herself, "I can't believe it. I mean, it feels like just yesterday, Rory came home and announced she was going to have Mia. Now she's having another baby. And April… wow. Our baby is having a baby. She's still so young."

Luke chuckles, "They are both strong women who will succeed just like you did and still do."

Lorelai sighs as she looks into Luke's eyes, "Do you think we'll have another baby? Like for real? You're not just saying it to make me feel better?"

Luke nods, "Sweetheart, it'll be tough, but I know somehow it'll happen. It'll all work out."

Lorelais mouth suddenly breaks out into a mischievous grin, "Lets start right now."

Luke's eyes grow wide, "Right now? With all of our children in the house?"

Lorelai nods, "Mmmhmmm."

Luke grins, "Let's do this."

 _ **A few days later- Aprils 21**_ _ **st**_ _ **birthday- September 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2010-**_

April looks over at her future husband from across the dinner table, as Lorelai and Luke give them both the rundown on the birthday festivities.

Ray smiles wide at her, making her smile wider back at him.

Lorelai snaps her fingers in front of her daughter and laughs, "Kid, focus. So, you're gonna perform some songs tonight? Right?"

April nods, "By the way, so are you."

Lorelai points at herself, "Me?"

April nods, "You've got some pipes on you so I made you a setlist. Now you can serenade me for my birthday."

Luke smirks, "This will be pretty good."

Lorelai points her finger at him now, "You are evil."

Luke laughs, "Lorelai, you're music major. It's in your blood."

Lorelai giggles, "I know. I'm just trying to be modest so I don't get a big head."

Rory walks in with Marty and laughs, "I think it already happened."

Lorelai rolls her eyes, "Roryyyyyy."

Rory mock rolls her eyes, "Mommmmmm."

Marty grins wide, "We have to all leave right now. Our wedding is at Miss Pattys in ten minutes!"

Lorelai grins too, "Oh my god! Let's go! Luke, lets go."

Luke stands there taking it all in before taking his wife's hand and leading her out to the truck.

April looks at Ray, "Guess my birthday is gonna be eventful."

Ray laughs, "Of course it is Apricot."

They both stand up and run out to the car together.

 _ **Miss Pattys Dance Studio-**_

Once they arrive, Sookie is standing up at the front of the studio, holding Lorelais wedding dress.

Rory walks up to her then turns back to her mother, "Mom, you didn't have to…"

Lorelai cuts her off gently, "I know. But I thought you deserved a proper wedding. Marty did too. Which is why, you're getting married in the gazebo in a proper wedding."

Rorys eyes fill with tears but grow wide as she turns to Marty, "Marty? You knew all along?"

Marty nods, "Your dad did too."

Luke groans, " Oh jeez Marty. She's gonna kill me."

Rory reaches over and pulls her mother and father, into her arms, "I love you both so much. Thank you."

Lorelai kisses Rorys hair as Luke kisses Rorys forehead, "Anytime kid. Now go get ready. I'll be in to check on you in a few. Sookie will get you all dolled up and your dad will be waiting to walk you down the aisle."

Rory squeezes her parents tighter before pulling away and running into Miss Pattys.

Luke raps his arm around Lorelais waist and pulls her closer to him, "She'll look just like you honey."

Lorelai grinned, "That dress was the greatest choice."

Luke squeezes her hip, "Of course. It was fit for a queen."

Lorelai kisses him with a smile, before pulling away and walking into towards Miss Pattys, giving him a goofy look before shutting the door.

 _ **Inside Miss. Pattys-**_

Lorelai walks in and finds Sookie waiting in front of a screen, where Rory was waiting.

Sookie has tears in her eyes and she speaks, "Lorelai Leigh Danes, please step out from behind the screen."

Rory steps out with a big smile on her face.

Sookie had replicated Rory to look just like Lorelai had on her wedding day.

Lorelais eyes fill with tears, "Oh my god. Baby girl, you are truly stunning. Marty's a lucky guy, babe."

Sookie smiles wide, "Truly a goddess. Look more like your mother every day."

Rory takes her mothers hands in hers, "How did you feel on your wedding day mom?"

Lorelai smiles, "Hon, I was so nervous. But so excited, because I was marring the love of my life. And I couldn't wait to spend the rest of my life with him."

Rory grins, "That's how I feel too. Thanks mom."

Lorelai squeezes her hand, "Anytime kid. Anytime."

Sookie sees Jackson peek his head through and nods to him, "Ready Pumpkin?"

Rory nods as she places her vail over her face and starts walking out the door, "Lets do this."

As Rory rounds the corner, Luke sees his little girl and can't help but cry.

Rory links her arm with his as soon as she gets close to him, their looks doing the talking for them.

As they get up the the gazebo, Rory looks back at her mother and father, tears in their eyes as Rory marries the love of her life.

 _ **Later at Aprils Party-**_

April looks over at Ray and takes his arm, "Lets dance babe. Please?"

Ray laughs, "Aprillllll, I'm tired honey. But I'll do it anyway."

On the stage, Rory walks up with a big smile on her face, "I know that Marty and I already had our first dance together as husband and wife, but I think we're gonna throw it back to the year 1991. That's when this song was played and it became my parents song, and many years later, it was played at their wedding for their very first dance as husband and wife. So please welcome my parents, Lorelai Victoria Danes and Lucas William Danes to the dance floor. Kirk, please play the song."

As "It's Your Love" by Tim McGraw starts to play, Luke takes Lorelais hand in his, and leads her to the floor.

Lorelai wraps an arm around Luke's neck as he spins her around.

Rory and April watch Luke and Lorelai spin around the floor, hand in hand with their foreheads pressed together.

Rory smiles wide, "They look like they did the night of their wedding. So happy, and content."

April grins, "They are relationship goals. I want Ray and I to be just like them."

Rory looks over at her little sister, her smile never leaving her face, "They are one of a kind. One of greatest couples I have ever had the pleasure of calling my parents. But I think in someway, we will be like them someday."

As soon as the song stops, Lorelai goes up to the stage with a smile on her face, "Wow. I'm a proud mommy of these two beautiful angels. My beautiful daughters, Lorelai Leigh Danes- Crocker and Aprilanne Marie Elizabeth Danes, are absolutely the best gifts a mother can receive. I had Rory when I was sixteen and April when I was twenty-one. I was so young but I was so lucky that God chose me to be their mom. Rory and Marty, you remind me so much of Luke and I. Younger then we were. But, you two have so much greatness coming for you, especially a new baby on the way. And my darling April. Honey bun, I cannot believe you are the same age I was when I found out I was expecting you. Twenty-one. I feel bad for you because you can't even have a drink to celebrate your big day. But don't worry kid, I couldn't have one when you became known either. She's expecting."

Lorelai smiles at April, "April has me singing tonight. Cause she's says I got some pipes on me."

April giggles and claps, "YOU KNOW YOU DO!"

Lorelai smiles, "I'm gonna sing, 'I Will Always Love You' by Whitney Houston. This is for you April."

 _ **Later that evening-**_

Lorelai is flat out drunk and singing somehow in key.

Luke has to drag her off the stage and off to the truck.

Once they get to the truck, Lorelai pushes him up against the passenger side door, and starts kissing him.

The smell of her perfume, mixed with the s'mores flavored vodka that she had drank for the past few hours, filled his nose making him drool.

Luke suddenly feels her tongue force open his lips to find his tongue, and her hips grinding up against Bert.

Lorelai grins into the kiss and gives his ass a pat, "Luke. Get. In. Truck. Now. Hurry."

Luke opens the door and pushes her down into the long front seat and literally tears open her shirt before shutting the door, "Lorelai, I'm ready to devour you."

Lorelai moans, "Please. Baby. Please."

Luke leans down and kisses her softly as he unbuttons his pants, "Ready?"

Lorelai nods, "Now. Do. It."

Luke carefully places his length inside of her as she holds onto his shoulders.

Suddenly a scream comes from her lips, "HOLY HELL! LUKE!"

Luke chuckles, "You'll feel this tomorrow morning for sure."

Lorelai whimpers, "Fuck me til I can't walk."

Luke nods, "I'll make sure to do that my beautiful queen."

Lorelai suddenly feels him start to go faster, and she screams louder, "LUKEEEEEEEEE! GOD! GO FASTER!"

Luke goes faster and faster as Lorelais hips keep grinding against him, making him moan in pleasure.

Luke grits his teeth as Lorelais hips suddenly start to buckle, signaling her climax.

He finally hits his climax too and breathlessly pulls out of her, before flipping her over and laying her on his bare chest.

Lorelai smiles contently, "Woah. I'm very impressed for the billionth time."

Luke laughs, "I've heard that since eighty-four, and I've gotten used to it."

Suddenly there is a knock on the window, and Lorelai jumps, "Luke, quick change. Hurry now."

Luke scrambles to get Lorelais clothes on her first before himself.

Once she's dressed, Luke puts on his clothes quickly before rolling down the window, to find both of his eldest daughters.

Rorys eyes are wide as she speaks, "Are you guys okay? It sounded like somebody died in here."

Lorelai gulps and nods, "Yeah kid. Everything is fine."

April snickers, "Dirty."

Luke blushes, "Damn it Aprilanne. Must you embarrass me. Look we did the dirty in the truck okay?"

Lorelai giggles, "We sure did, and it was magical."

Both girls faces turn into a grimace as they turn away from their parents as April groans, "Gross. Jeez. Can you both just have a little compassion?"

Lorelai sticks her tongue out of them, "My loin fruits, this is how you got created. So don't judge mommy and daddies technique."

Luke nods and smirks, "Yeah girls, listen to your mother. She's right. If it wasn't for us, you wouldn't be standing here today."

Rory rolls her eyes, "Can we all go back inside to the party? You have Eastside Tilly on watch."

Luke gets out of the truck pulling Lorelai up with him.

He gently pulls her close to him, and wraps his arm around her waist as they walk back to the gazebo.

April and Rory watch them from afar, smiles appearing again on the oldest Danes girls faces.

Rory looks at her sister and sighs, "Mom is doing pretty well. Usually on my birthday, she's a gigantic mess."

Rory nods, "Well, you were taken away from her twenty one years ago today. She's still probably gonna cry about it. Give her time."

April nods and wraps a arm around Rorys shoulder as both girls walk back over to their mom and dad.

Lorelai suddenly is hit with the pain and guilt of Aprils kidnapping the day of her birth, and starts sobbing.

Luke feels sadness and guilt too, and cries with his wife, while both of their daughters pull them into their arms for a long overdue hug.


	28. Chapter 28: It's Over

June 21st 2011-

Lorelai comes home from the inn, looking drained.

Luke hears her foot steps and comes to the front door to greet her, "Hey honey. How was work?"

Lorelai looks at him and yawns, "Ugh it was horrible. Michel was a bigger pain in the ass than usual. God. He kept asking me when were going to have any more kids. I finally snapped."

Luke's eyes widen then a sigh comes from his mouth, "Lorelai we are trying. Isn't that enough?"

Lorelai looks away from him, "It's not enough. We've done too little."

Luke turns Lorelai around to look at him, "We have no time to keep trying. We have three young children to take care of! One is blind. You seemed to have forgotten."

Lorelai shakes her head at him as she blinks back tears, "It's now or never! We keep getting older!!"

Luke puts his hands on his hips and sighs, "Lorelai, look what do you want from me?? I'm trying as hard as you are. You know that."

Lorelai wipes her eyes, "I'm going to bed."

Luke grimaces as Lorelai brushes past him, not long before his face softens, "I love you."

Lorelai gets half way up the stairs before turning around and whispering, "I love you too."

Luke watches her walk up the stairs and once she's no longer around, pulls out his phone and dials a number before putting it to his ear, "Hey Nicole. I'm leaving the house now. No Lorelai doesn't know what's going on. But let's get this over with so Lorelai and I could have that fresh kid."

The Next Day- The Apartment-

Luke wakes up with a pounding headache, closes his eyes again and rolls over to rap an arm around who he thinks is Lorelai.

Suddenly he opens his eyes and sees Nicole, one of Taylor's lawyers.

He peeks under the covers and notices that he is naked, making him cover his mouth in surprise.

Nicole suddenly wakes up and pulls Luke down to kiss him, "Hi Lukey."

Luke pulls away before her lips could touch his, "Get the fuck off of me. How the hell did you get in my apartment?"

Nicole looks at him in surprise, "I didn't realize this wasn't a one time thing…"

Luke looks down at his finger, and notices that his wedding band has disappeared, "Where the fuck is my wedding band?"

Nicole sighs, "You threw it down and refused to put it back on."

Luke shakes his head, "I'd never cheat on my wife. I'm not that kind of guy."

Nicole shakes her head, "You've been so depressed lately. I mean, you and Lorelai have been trying for kids for a while now, and she hasn't been able to even get pregnant."

Luke shakes his head again, "No. no. This isn't right. I'd never hurt Lorelai. Never."

Nicole smiles a sly smile and touches his hand softly, "Ready for round four?"

Luke gags and walks to the front door of the apartment, flings it open and barks angrily, "GET THE FUCK OUT!!! NOW!"

Suddenly Lorelai comes bouncing up the stairs and finds her naked husband standing in the doorway of their apartment, and Nicole Leahey, naked in their bed, that they shared when they wanted a break from home.

Lorelai feels the anger rise up in her chest as Luke turns around to look at her in shock, "Luke, what the actual fuck. Why is that bitch in our bed? WHY IN THE HELL ARE YOU BOTH NAKED???"

Luke shakes his head and tries to take her hand, but she pulls away, "Lorelai…"

Lorelais eyes fill with tears, "To think, I thought you would never cheat on me. That I was the only woman you ever loved. Fuck you. Stupid piece of shit."

She turns and runs down the stairs leaving Luke speechless.

Crap Shack-

Lorelai runs into the house and locks the front door.

She falls on to the couch and starts to sob.

Lorelai feels a sharp pain in her stomach from cramps, as she screams.

She suddenly remembers that she had missed her period a while back.

Lorelai shakes her head over and over, "No. This can't be happening."

She looks down at her pants and sees the blood start seeping through.

Lorelai runs to the bathroom and lays on the floor in a fetal position, as she lets the miscarriage take its course.

20 Mins later-

As Lorelai fades in and out of consciousness, she hears Sookies voice calling out for her, "Lorelai!! Where are you?!?!?!"

Lorelais dry lips can barely whisper, "Sookie."

Sookie suddenly hears a loud sob come from Luke and Lorelais downstairs bathroom, making her run towards it.

When Sookie gets to the doorway and sees her barely conscious, and bloody best friend, she runs outside to Babette's house, screaming loudly, "BABETTE!! CALL 911!!! LORELAI IS BLEEDING OUT!!! HURRY!!"

Babette runs out holding her phone in her hand, "Calling 'em right now sugah. Where is Luke? Shouldn't he be home?"

Sookie shakes her head, "I don't know. But it looks like to me that that something happened because Lorelai wasn't wearing her rings."

Babette starts to fear the worst as she dials 911.

Sookie runs back into the house, back to Lorelais side, "Lorelai, sweetie, what happened?"

Lorelai closes her eyes and feels the tears roll down her pale cheeks, "Luke. He- he cheated on me last night. It's over. We're over."

Sookie is speechless, "That's not something Luke would do. He would never hurt you like that. That's not him."

Lorelai shakes as she feels a sharp pain in her stomach, "It is. It's over. We are done."

Sookie watches Lorelai fade out of consciousness again.

Sookie starts to sob, glad her best friend couldn't see her cry.

25 Minutes Later-

The ambulance arrives, and Lorelai gets wheeled away with Sookie by her side.

And as soon as they are in the ambulance, the sirens turn on and it pulls out of the driveway quickly and down the street

The ambulance drives off past the diner.

As Luke is taking an order, he sees it going toward Hartford, and he turns to Miss Patty, "Hey Miss Patty, did that come off of my street?"

Miss Patty nods, "Yes dear. I was just visiting Babette when Sookie ran up to the front door screaming that Lorelai was bleeding out. Babette told me to come here, and to let you know."

Luke is in shock and freezes in place, "What? Is she okay?"

Miss Patty shakes her head, "We don't know what's wrong yet. But you should go see her."

Luke turns to Ceaser, "Ceaser, please close up the diner. I have to go be with my wife, no matter how much she probably doesn't want me there."

Ceaser nods, "On it boss. Be careful."

Luke pats him on the shoulder, before twisting his wedding ring around on his finger and running to the truck.

Hartford Memorial-

Luke runs through the doors and heads to the front desk, tears filling his baby blue eyes, "Please tell me which room my wife is in! Please!!!"

A nurse comes over, "What's her name?"

Luke rubs his forehead, "Lorelai Victoria Danes."

The nurse nods, "We have a Lorelai Victoria Gilmore. Not a Danes."

Luke shakes his head as anger fills his chest, "That's her maiden name. She hasn't been a Gilmore in ten years. She's Danes legally. Where is she?? My god. Tell me where she fucking is!!!"

The nurse sighs and point towards Lorelais room, "She's the first room at the end of the hall on the right."

Luke nods at the nurse before running to Lorelais room.

As soon as Luke walks to the doorway, he notices how tiny Lorelai looks and bites his knuckle to hold back a gut wrenching sob.

Sookie looks up and notices him, "What are you doing here? Get out!"

Luke shakes his head, "Why the hell did you tell them that this is Lorelai Gilmore, when we've been married for ten years now?"

Sookie gets out of her chair and pulls Luke out into the lobby, "YOU FUCKING DOUCHEBAG!!! YOU CHEATED ON HER!!!"

Luke balls up his fist, "I DIDN'T DO IT ON PURPOSE!!! I WAS DRUNK LAST NIGHT!!!"

Sookie shakes her head and looks down at her feet, "Even the drunk Luke I know, would never cheat on his soulmate. Never in my wildest dreams or hers."

The doctor comes over, "Mr. Danes, your wife had a miscarriage."

Luke's eyes fill with tears again and a hand goes over his mouth, "What? I didn't even know she was pregnant. Why didn't she tell me? I mean I know it's too early to tell if the baby will make it since she's forty three, and not twenty. But why would she never tell me?"

The doctor sighs, "The baby died due to stress. Not just because of how old Lorelai is."

Sookie pushes Luke in anger, "SHE LOST THE BABY BECAUSE OF YOU!!!!"

Luke yells in rage, "IF SHE WOULD HAVE TOLD ME, I WOULD HAVE NEVER SLEPT WITH A WOMAN I DESPISED LAST NIGHT!!!"

Sookie rolls her eyes, "So you slept with Nicole, because Lorelai couldn't have a baby, even though you kept trying? Fucking pathetic Luke. I am ashamed of you. Get out of my face."

Luke goes to speak again, but she cuts him off, "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!!! DON'T YOU DARE GO NEAR HER!!!"

Luke runs past her and to Lorelais room, where he sees Lorelais icy blue eyes open and look at him right as the security guards drag him away.

Luke's eyes fill with tears as he screams her name over and over, as he's being pulled down the hallway.

Luke fights back but ends up being thrown out the door of the hospital.

Back in Lorelais Room-

Sookie comes back in and finds Lorelai staring at the wall, "Lorelai, are you alright?"

Lorelai turns to look at her, "No. I'm not. He came to see me like he always would if I needed him."

Sookie nods, "I know hon. I told him to stay away. It's okay."

Lorelai bites her lip, "Sookie, I want a separation. Not a legal one. But I think it's time that he and I take a break. It's time for us both to move on. We've been together long enough. But maybe someday, I may be able to forgive him."

Sookie moans, "Divorce him. It'll save you the trouble of ever having to look at him again."

Lorelai shakes her head, "Get yourself a pen and a notepad, because I have a list of demands and things for him."

The Next Day-

Sookie comes into the diner after driving Lorelai home.

Luke looks up and barks, "What???!!!"

Sookie rolls her eyes, "What's wrong butch?"

Luke nods, "What can I do for you Sookie? I'm running a business."

Sookie hands him a piece of paper, "This is from your former wife."

Luke snorts, "We are still married Sookie."

Sookie rolls her eyes again, "Look, this is her list of demands."

Luke nods, feeling the pain in his heart, and looks at the list.

Sookie looks at her feet, "I've memorized this list. Her first demand, is that you only get the twins and Nate on the weekends and when she works late. The second is that you come and get your stuff while she's at work tonight. And the third is that, she doesn't want you to be around as her husband anymore. She's done."

Luke feels his lips quiver and he nods, "You better go Sookie. Thanks for coming by."

Sookie feels a tear roll down her cheek as she walks to the door and turns around to look at him, "Do you still love her, Luke? Do you really?"

Luke nods again as tears roll down his cheeks, "Always and forever. I'll never stop."

Sookie gives him a tiny smile, before she walks out the door.

As Sookie walks out to her car, she sees Luke look down at the wedding ring and engagement ring that Lorelai made her give back to him.

Luke suddenly breaks into a full on sob before running up to the apartment.

December 2011- 3pm-

Lorelai packs up Mel's bag and hands it to her without saying a word.

Mel sighs, "Mommy, you seem sad."

Lorelai was always amazed at how her daughter could read her, even without being able to see

Lorelai shakes her head and looks at her daughter in surprise, "I'm fine angel. It's just, you have never been away from me for this long since I was kidnapped."

Mel laughs, "Mom. It's only two days. I'll be fine."

Lorelai leans down to hug Mel, "I know, babe. I know."

Suddenly Sookie walks through the door, "Hey guys. Where is Junior and Nate?"

Lorelai calls up the stairs, "BOYS, YOU BETTER HURRY! YOUR DADDY IS GETTING RESTLESS!"

Junior runs down the stairs with Nate behind him, "Mom, Do we have to go? Dad looks so lonely, and he barely talks much anymore. We used to talk about baseball, now it's just a couple words and mostly silence."

Lorelai shakes her head, "You have to go. No buts, Lucas! Go with your Aunt. And have a good time."

Lorelai kisses each of her children goodbye before they walk out the door with Sookie.

Lorelai is suddenly paralyzed with overwhelming sadness, as she watches Sookie drive away towards the diner.

She finally falls to her knees in tears.

Luke's Diner- 3:20pm-

Luke is cooking a omelet in the kitchen, when all three of the youngest Danes children burst through the front door.

Mel smells the food cooking, and runs to her father, "Daddy!!"

Luke looks down at the most sweetest face, an exact replica of his estranged wife, and slowly stops himself from crying as he pulls his baby close to him.

Luke can't help but hold his daughter close to him for a while, and suddenly a whiff of Lorelais perfume enters his nose, making him feel a pain that he thought he wouldn't feel again.

He sits Mel down quickly, and runs over and hugs both of his boys, "God I missed you both so much."

Mel sighs and turns to Sookie, "Auntie Sookie, daddy don't want me anymore."

Sookie looks down into what was the most beautiful blue eyes, not long ago, and takes Mel by the arm gently, "Sweetheart, that's not true. Why would you think that?"

Mel starts to cry, "Because I remind him of mommy. And he didn't want mommy."

Sookies eyes fill with tears, "Baby girl, don't cry. Please don't."

Mel shakes her head as she sobs, "I wanna go home to mommy. Please. I don't wanna be here."

Luke, who had taken to the boys upstairs to the apartment, comes down to see his little girl in tears.

He walks over and crouches down and takes her into his arms, "Baby girl, what's wrong?"

Mel sobs harder, "Daddy, you don't want me anymore, like you didn't want mommy. You- you don't love me anymore, because I'm the tiny version of mommy."

Luke looks up at Sookie, who is looking down at him with tears falling down her cheeks, then back down at his daughter,"Sweetheart, listen to me. I love you. I'm going to never stop loving you. And I did want your mother. Please never forget that."

Mel buries her head in her father's chest as she sobs, "I love you, daddy."

Luke holds her tighter, "I love you more angel."

Crap Shack-

Lorelai is laying on her side of the bed, and staring at the wall.

Her phone rings and she rolls over and answers, "Hello?"

April sighs, "Mom, you okay?"

Lorelai sits up and rubs her forehead, "Yeah kid. I'm alright. What's going on? How are the twins doing? How's Ray?"

April nods, "They are all fine. They all say hi. So tonight, you, me and Rory are gonna go out and party. You can't say no because you're going."

Lorelai rolls her eyes, "Fine. That's better than me sitting here crying all night. Or walking around finding stuff your dad left behind."

April smiles, "Yasss. Pick you up around seven. Love you mom."

Before Lorelai could answer, April hangs up.

Lorelai lays back down, hoping her pounding headache would stop.

Later That Evening-

Lorelai hears the door bell ring, and she goes to open it to find both of her eldest daughters behind it.

Rory looks her mother up and down and looks back at April, "Mommmm. Why are you still in your 'I'm a bum" clothes?"

April reaches out and takes her mother by the hand, "Lets go get on big girl clothes."

Lorelai starts moaning and groaning, "Aprilllllll. Noooo. Let me get dressed at my own pace."

Rory shakes her head, "Go. Room. Now."

A Few Minutes Later-

Rory and April come down the stairs with Lorelai behind them, "How does it feel to be clean and look pretty? Do you go like that to runway shows?"

Lorelai shakes her head, "Nope. I actually shower and put on a brave face. Look like I give a shit."

Aprils eyebrows go up in surprise, "Mother, Language!"

Rory rolls her eyes, "You need to get out more."

April scoffs as Lorelai looks at her face in the mirror.

Her face once full of life, looks hollow and her once glimmering blue eyes, are dull and sad.

When she turns to look at the girls, they both give her a sweet smile.

Rory pats her mothers arm, "Ready to go?"

Lorelai nods, "Ready, kid."

Luke's-

Junior and Nate are watching Casablanca on Luke's flat screen, while Luke reads to Melody.

Luke luckily gets to 'And they lived happily after", right as Mel yawns.

As Luke puts her in her princess bed, She turns her head and speaks softly, "Daddy?"

Luke tucks the blanket under her, before he starts folding her clean clothes, "Yeah angel?"

Mel sighs, "Do you miss mommy? Because she misses you, but she won't admit it."

Luke keeps his back turned away from her as he puts a pair of Mickey Mouse pjs away, but Mel senses that Luke is very upset, "Melody, I don't want to talk about it."

Mel groans, "You two are silly. April and Rory tell me that you both are stubborn."

Mel continues when her father stays silent, "Mommy cries every night. She does does drink. She also thinks about the baby she lost that day."

Luke bites his lip to stop himself from sobbing, before turning around and kissing his daughters forehead, "Night Melly belly. Love you."

Mel starts to close her eyelids and whispers, "Always and forever daddy."

New York- New York- The club-

All three Danes women walk into the club, and April sees Taylor Swift from afar, "Taylor!"

Taylor runs to them and gives April a big hug, "Oh my god, April! I missed you girl."

April pulls away and turns to her mother and sister, "Tay, this is my mom and sister. Lorelai and Rory."

Taylor smiles wide, "Nice to meet you both. Lorelai, a lot of my songs are based on you."

Lorelai is speechless, "What? How?"

Taylor chuckles, "April started writing with me when I first started out writing songs for my albums.. She would tell me about your life, and your relationship with your husband. I know right now you both aren't speaking. But I want you to know, that I'm here for you."

April frowns, "Mom I had to talk to her. Please don't be mad."

Lorelai smiles, "How could I be mad at you? I mean, I'm so happy that I have songs based on my life."

Taylor laughs, "Well, its both of our lives. But yeah. I'm glad you feel that way."

April puts her arms around her mothers neck and leans her head against Lorelais, "Tay is performing a few tonight. And I thought you'd want to know who they were about and why."

Lorelai lets go of her daughter and gives her a kiss on her forehead, before letting go and turning to Taylor and giving her a big hug, "Thanks Taylor. Thanks for taking care of my Apricot. And thank you for basing your songs on me. That's truly an honor. I honest to God, love your music."

Taylor hugs tighter and smiles, "No problem. You are truly sweet and an amazing mother. And for what it's worth, an amazing wife."

A few hours and drinks later-

Lorelai turns to the bartender and smiles, "Another one please."

As the bartender goes to make her drink, a guy comes up behind Lorelai and takes her by the arm, "You are mighty fine. Would you like to dance?"

Lorelai shakes her head, "No thanks. I'm married. But thanks anyway."

The guy looks at her strangely, "But you aren't wearing your ring? Are you sure that you're not trying to tell me off?"

Lorelai shakes her head, "No. I left my rings at home. They are very expensive. And if you don't believe me, those are my offspring."

When she points to April and Rory, the guy shakes his head, "You have very good genes."

Lorelai suddenly gets up in a hurry and runs to her daughters, "Girls, I have to go home."

Rory looks worriedly at her mother who looks like she's about to break down, "Can we drive you home?"

Lorelai shakes her head, "No babe, it's fine. I can get a cab."

April sighs, "Mom…"

Lorelai grabs her purse and waves goodbye to her daughters as she runs out to catch a taxi.

Back at the crap shack-

Lorelai bursts through the front door as she sobs.

Lorelai runs over to the answering machine and goes back through her old voicemails, and she finds the one from the morning before Luke hurt her deeply.

As she listens, she touches a finger to her lips.

The last time he had kissed her, was when they were curled up together on the couch before Luke had suggested that they go up to their bed.

Lorelai silently whispers to herself, "I miss him so much."

Midnight-

Rain starts pouring out of the clouds as Lorelai takes her old CD player with her to the front porch.

Taylor had handed Lorelai, her most recent album as she was on the way out the door, and told her to listen to track thirteen.

As Lorelai skips to track thirteen, she raps her arms around her legs.

"I still remember the look on your face

Lit through the darkness at 1:58

The words that you whispered

For just us to know

You told me you loved me

So why did you go

Away

Away…"

Lorelai puts her head in hands as she sobs quietly.

"I do recall now

The smell of the rain

Fresh on the pavement

I ran off the plane

That July ninth

The beat of your heart

It jumps through your shirt

I can still feel your arms…"

She looks back up at the front yard and through the rain, she imagines seeing Luke standing with her in the rain like they used to.

"But now I'll go sit on the floor

Wearing your clothes

All that I know is

I don't know how to be something you missed

Never thought we'd have a last kiss

Never imagined we'd end like this

Your name, forever the name on my lips…"

Lorelai puts her finger on her lips again and smiles a sad smile.

"I do remember

The swing in your step

The life of the party, you're showing off again

And I roll my eyes and then

You pull me in

I'm not much for dancing

But for you I did…"

"Because I love your handshake

Meetin' my father

I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets

How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something

There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions…"

Lorelai stands and walks toward the bottom step, and lets the soft drops of rain hit her tear stained cheeks.

"And I'll go sit on the floor

Wearing your clothes

All that I know is that

I don't know how to be something you miss

Never thought we'd have a last kiss

Never imagined we'd end like this

Your name, forever the name on my lips…"

Lorelai sighs as she raps her arms around herself as the rain pours down on her.

"So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep

And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe

And I'll keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are

Hope it's nice where you are…"

"And I hope the sun shines

And it's a beautiful day

And something reminds you

You wish you had stayed

You can plan for a change in weather and time

But I never planned on you changing your mind…"

That last line shook Lorelai to the core, making the tears fall harder.

She looks up at the sky and lets the rain wash her flowing tears away as she tugs on Lukes flannel that she rapped around herself.

"So I'll go sit on the floor

Wearing your clothes

All that I know is that

I don't know how to be something you miss

Never thought we'd have a last kiss

Never imagined we'd end like this

Your name, forever the name on my lips…"

"Just like our last kiss

Forever the name on my lips

Forever the name on my lips

Just like our last…"

When the song ends, Lorelai realizes that she was moving her hips around to the song, like she was dancing, but without her partner.

3 Weeks Later- A Day Before Christmas Eve-

Paul Anka comes running up the stairs to Lorelais bedroom, and hops on the bed beside her.

Lorelai groans as she rolls over to look at him, but a small smile spreads across her face when she sees it's him, "Hi baby boy. How's mommies handsome boy?"

Paul Anka lays his head down and wags his tail as Lorelai rubs his back, "It's okay sweetie. Mommy misses daddy too."

Downstairs-

All three of the youngest Danes children are sitting around a fake tree that Lorelai put up, since Luke usually cut down their very own tree and put it up himself.

Junior sighs, "I miss our real tree."

Mel looks surprised, "Mommy didn't get a real tree?"

Junior sighs louder, "Dad usually got it for us."

Nate looks at his feet, "And mommy would tell daddy how amazing it looks. And daddy would be so excited. I miss that."

The twins sigh and say together, "Yeah. Me too."

Mel rubs her forehead, "Do you think she's okay? I can sense that she isn't."

Juniors eyes light up and he turns to Nate, "Nate, you should go get mom and we can open up presents!"

Nate nods happily before running up the stairs to Lorelais room screaming excitedly, "Mommy!!! Mommy!!!! Mommy!!! Can we open presents???"

Lorelai rolls over to look at him, "Yeah sweets. Let's go."

Nate comes down the stairs pulling Lorelai by the hand, "Lets open presents!!!! Mommy said we could!"

Junior puts everyone's gifts into their own pile before opening his own.

Lorelai starts to choke back tears and can't sit down, "I can't kids. I'm sorry."

Junior looks worriedly at his mother, who loved Christmas so much, "Mom, what's wrong?"

Lorelai closes her eyes, "Your father and I went shopping for this stuff at the beginning of the year. That pile over there is his…," she feels a tear roll down her cheek…", That shouldn't be here."

Junior rubs his forehead, "Mom, it's okay. But you don't need to make a big deal about it…"

Lorelai cuts him off before he could finish, and points her finger at him as she says through clinched teeth, "Do not tell me, that I don't need to make a big deal of it!! Your father hurt me!! I have a right to feel angry and upset! So Lucas William Richard Danes, you need to mind your own goddamn business!!"

Lorelai wipes her eyes quickly before running up the stairs, leaving Junior speechless.

Christmas Eve-

Lorelai gets the courage to drop the kids of at Luke's.

Lorelai lets all the kids out the car after giving them her goodbyes.

As she drives away, she can see Luke standing on the front steps of the diner, watching her drive away with a longing look on his face.

The Apartment-

As the kids walk in, there is a pile of presents for each of them, but no tree.

Junior looks over at his father and raises his brow, "No tree this year?"

Luke sighs, "Oh… yeah. I thought it'd be low key this year."

Luke continues once he realizes his eldest son didn't believe him, "It's no fun without your mom."

Junior smirks, "I knew it."

Mel crosses her arms, "So you do miss mommy, don't you?"

Luke nods and looks down at his work boots, "Yes I miss your mother, Melody. A lot."

Mel sighs, "Daddy, mommy got a fake tree this year. And cried because you weren't there to open presents with us."

Junior rolls his eyes, "Melody, you weren't supposed to tell dad that."

Mel pouts, "Daddy, mommy needs you. I don't care if you are fighting. She's falling apart, I can feel it."

Luke shakes his head, "Melody Victoria Rose, it's not that simple."

Junior looks at his father and squints, "That's a lie."

Luke looks over at Junior and groans, "Lucas William Richard Danes, don't you start with me."

Junior rolls his eyes and Luke points a finger at him, "You know, if we were at the house, I would send you up to your room."

Junior scoffs, "If only."

Luke gets frustrated and crosses his arms, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Junior stands up and starts to pace, "I know a lot more about this then you think."

Luke's blue eyes grow wide, "What do you know son?"

Juniors blue eyes literally pierce Luke through his soul as he turns to look at his father, "You were upset because mom couldn't get pregnant. You tried and tried, but nothing happened. You went and slept with someone else. But you know what the saddest part was? It was that, mom was pregnant. Mom didn't know it yet, but she was expecting a baby. You couldn't have waited just a little longer, could you?"

Luke clinches his teeth, "That is none of your business!!"

Junior sighs, "You lost that baby, because of stress. Mom couldn't handle the pain of being cheated on, and you should know that stress is not good for mom and the baby."

Luke looks even more surprised, "How do you know all this stuff?"

Junior looks down at his feet, "I hear mom crying about it every night and she talks to aunt Sookie about it too."

Luke clinches his fist, "Alright. That's it. It's time for bed. Every single one of you!"

As the kids get ready for bed, Luke calls Sookie.

Sookie finally picks up and laughs, "Well isn't it Butch Danes. What do I owe the pleasure?"

Luke barks into the phone, "Sookie, I know you told Junior about what happened. I'm not dumb."

Sookie rolls her eyes, "Apparently you are dumb enough to cheat on your wife."

Suddenly all the kids turn around to look at him and they all look terrified.

Luke starts to feel his eyes fill with tears, "Whatever Sookie. Look, the kids are coming home tomorrow."

Sookie looks over at Lorelai and mouths, 'They are coming home tomorrow.'

Lorelai shakes her head, "Tell him that they are supposed to stay until the day after Christmas! That was our agreement."

Sookie nods and speaks back to Luke, "They stay until the day after. That was your agreement with your wife. Take it or leave it."

Luke scoffs, "These kids don't love me as much as her. I betrayed them too."

Before Sookie can speak, Luke hangs up the phone.

Two Years Later- Early July 2013-

Lorelai is at the inn checking in a guest when the phone rings.

Lorelai answers quietly, "Dragonfly Inn, Lorelai speaking."

Max Medina answers, "Mrs. Danes, this is Max Medina, I am calling on behalf of your son, Nathaniel."

Lorelai drops her pen and rushes to grab her coat, "Oh my god. Is he okay?"

Max shakes his head, "Your son is in the principals office. He has been acting out since your separation. I need to speak to you."

Lorelai groans, "Mr. Medina, I run a business, I have no time to come and speak to you at this very moment."

Max sighs, "Mrs. Danes, you need to be here."

Lorelai huffs, "Fine. Let me check in this guest, then I will be right there."

Max nods again, "Goodbye Lorelai."

Lorelai sets the phone down after Max hangs up, and turns back to the customer, "Alright, ma'am. You are now all checked in. Enjoy your stay."

Once the customer walks away, Lorelai finds Michel and pats his shoulder, "Okay Michel. I have to leave. Family emergency."

Michel groans, "Do not leave me here, please."

Lorelai rolls her eyes, "This is about my kid. Okay. Look, This is your job. So do it. And do it right, or you won't get your bonus, and you and your wife and dog children, will all be very hungry."

Michel stomps his feet and pouts, "Fine."

Lorelai waves at him as she walks out of the inn to her jeep.

Stars Hollow Elementary School-

Lorelai pulls up to the school in a hurry and runs through the front doors as fast as she can.

Once she enters the front lobby, she sees her son sitting in on a bench beside the office and she points a finger in his direction, "Son, we'll talk about this later."

A few feet away at the corner of her eye, she sees her estranged husband of twelve years, looking at some old pictures of them that were in an old yearbook.

Lorelai closes her eyes slightly as she tries to hold back the tears, but wonders why he is there.

When Luke doesn't look up at her, Lorelai goes to over to her son and sits beside him.

Nate starts rubbing her back in an attempt to calm her down, "It's okay mommy."

When Lorelai isn't paying attention, Luke looks over at her and feels his heart break, but keeps his cool.

Lorelai feels a sharp pain in the pit of her stomach, and gets up to walk out with Nate, when Max comes out of the office, "Mrs. Danes, glad to see you. Mr. Danes, what are you doing here?"

Luke nods, "I was called earlier by Nate. He wanted me to come get him."

Lorelai clinches her teeth, and balls up her little fists, "Nathaniel, you are in so much trouble son."

Luke rolls his eyes and looks at Max who is looking Lorelai up and down, "Excuse me, but don't you have something else to look at, and not my wife?"

Max shakes his head, "Lets go. Nate, stay here okay? Your mom and dad will come get you soon."

Lorelai walks to the table and sits down, and Luke pushes his chair as far away as possible and sits down.

Max gives Lorelai a sly smile from across the table as his foot touches hers, and she kicks it away.

After a few minutes, Max speaks again, "You both look very uncomfortable."

Luke nods, "It's the first time we've seen each other in two years, so of course."

Lorelai crosses her arms, "Just get to the point Max."

Max sighs, "Nate hasn't been himself lately. He's been acting out, and not doing his work. At this point, he won't get into Chilton."

Lorelais eyes grow wide, "No! He has to get into Chilton! That's what are working toward!"

Max crosses his arms, "Well, Lorelai, your son has to get this in gear. I know that you're so stressed at home and it's hard to not have Luke at home, but you two need to do a better job of communication, because your son sees you both falling apart at the seams everyday. It's bothering him to the point of no return."

Luke groans, "Mr. Medina, no disrespect, but you know nothing about my marriage and nothing about my children. So please keep your thoughts to yourself."

Max nods and puts his fingers to his chin as Lorelai starts to speak, "Look, what ever you can do that will help our son. We'll do whatever."

Suddenly Lorelais phone rings and she gets up to answer it, "I'll be right back."

When Lorelai steps outside of the room, Max gives Luke an evil grin, "You better watch out. I'm gonna steal her right out from under you."

Luke stands up and points a finger at him, "I knew you've always had a thing for Lorelai. But she is my wife, not yours. I know we're separated and haven't even spoken in two years. But if you even try anything, I'll kill you."

Max pretends to be scared, "Oooh. You are so scary and threatening. You don't scare me, Lucas."

Luke grits his teeth, "You don't understand how hard it is, to watch my wife live without me, because of my own stupidity. So I suggest that you fuck off. Because she's still mine."

Max scoffs, "Not before I convince her to put together those divorce papers."

Luke looks shocked, "What fucking divorce papers?"

Max shakes his head, "Oh, she didn't tell you? We are together."

Luke's heart falls into the pit of his stomach and he gets up and walks out of the room and past Lorelai.

Max follows him out, "That's what you get for hurting a strong woman like your wife. Fucking asshole."

Luke turns around, "Excuse me? Who the fuck do you think you are?"

Max rolls his eyes, "Someone who could treat your wife better than you could."

Luke wipes his eyes, "Fuckin douche bag."

Max's face turns red, "You are disgusting."

Lorelai gets off the phone as she witnesses Luke and Max's shouting match, "Max, what the fuck did you tell Luke?"

Max rubs his forehead, "That we are together."

Lorelai shakes her head, "We aren't together. And never will be. Look, can we talk about this later?"

Max nods as Lorelai takes Nate by the hand, "Come on baby. Let's go home. I'm not so mad anymore. I know you miss your daddy."

As they walk out to jeep, Lorelai hears Luke's work boots hitting the ground as he runs after her.

Lorelai turns around and sees his tired, but lovely blue eyes look into hers, "Hey. I'm sorry that Max was an ass."

As Luke takes off his hat and runs a hand through his hair, Lorelai sees that he is wearing his wedding band, "No, I'm sorry he was an ass to you. I hate that guy."

Lorelai smiles politely, "So how's the diner? Is Taylor still trying to take my special table?"

Luke laughs, "The diner is great. He is always trying to take it. Never changes. So how's the inn?"

Lorelai runs a hand through her hair, "Its good. Michel is still pain in my ass. And Sookie is making the most amazing food. You need to come by sometime and try it, as long as she doesn't kill you first."

Luke looks down at his youngest son, "Have you been noticing anything different with Nate lately?"

Lorelai shakes her head, "Kinda. He's just been out of his element lately."

Luke nods, "I've noticed. So how are the girls? They won't answer my calls or texts."

Lorelai looks down at her feet before looking up into his worried eyes again, "They are okay. Their kids are adorable per usual. But that's strange. They are supposed to call you every once in a while. How long has it been?"

Luke nods and says quickly, "Two years."

Lorelai cringes as she thinks about giving their two oldest girls a very big mouthful later that evening, "Luke, I'm sorry. They shouldn't be ignoring you."

Luke shrugs, "What can I say, they stick up for you. I'm proud of them for that."

Lorelai looks at her watch and turns to their youngest son, "Nate, we better go. Say bye to daddy."

Nate runs over to Luke and hugs him tight, "Bye daddy."

Luke hugs his son tight, "Bye son. Take care of your mommy for me. See you later."

Nate smiles and runs over to Lorelai and reaches his arms out for her to pick him up.

Once Nate is in her arms, Lorelai looks over at Luke, "Bye Ba-, Luke. By the way, Santa came. A little late, but he came. Make sure you check outside of the apartment."

Nate giggles, "Mommy, he came two years late."

Lorelai laughs, "Santa has been busy, baby. So of course it'd be late."

Luke looks into her eyes and sees a tiny spark for a second, before it disappears and nods back at Lorelai, "Thanks. I better go. By the way, I had Lane drop off a vat of coffee for you. I miss giving you your coffee."

Lorelai nods back, "Thanks."

Lorelai gives him a small shrug before walking out the door, leaving him to think about what he had done to her.

As he looks around the hallway, and he sees the spot where they first met, it makes him choke back a sob.

A Few Weeks Later-

While the kids are at school, Lorelai is laying out on the couch watching The Office, when she hears a pipe bust in the kitchen.

Lorelai gets up and runs into the kitchen and sees water pouring out from under the sink.

She screams and runs to grab her phone and dials Luke on instinct, "LUKE!! HOUSE!! NOW!!!"

Luke looks at the phone in shock, "Lorelai?"

Lorelai nods, clearly frustrated, "The one and only. You don't have other wives do you?!"

Luke shakes his head, "I'll be right over."

5 Minutes Later-

Luke walks to the front door and hears his wife squealing from in the kitchen.

He unlocks the door and peeks his head in and yells, "Lorelai? Where are you?"

Lorelai yells back, "Kitchen!!!"

Luke opens the door all the way and walks casually into the kitchen, "Lorelai Victoria Danes, what on earth happened here?"

Lorelai looks up at him, "The pipe burst while I was watching tv."

When Luke looks worried and confused, Lorelai continues, "The pipes must have froze."

Luke shivers and thinks to himself how cold it is in the house.

He looks Lorelai up and down, and he notices that his usually barely clothed wife, is wearing all of her clothes that she usually wouldn't wear unless if it was cold in the house on rare occasions.

Luke raises his eyebrow, "Lorelai, are you having trouble with money? Because this is something you don't do."

Lorelai looks down at her feet then back up at him, "I am. I'm running out of money. And it's getting harder to do this without you here."

Luke shakes his head, "It doesn't have to be this way. I could help you. I'm still your husband… that has to mean something."

Lorelai wipes her eyes and whispers, "Luke. That's asking for too much, and you know it."

Luke sighs, "Please. Lorelai, I wanna help."

Lorelai feels her pride getting the best of her, "Please just fix this problem and we'll talk about this later… okay?"

Luke nods, "Sounds good. Now I need to go get Bert the toolbox out of the truck. Don't do anything that would cause the house to float away."

When Luke walks out the door, Lorelai watches him walk away, her old feelings coming back.

She had tried to push her love for him, far far away, but she can't.

In a few minutes, Luke comes back with his tool box and a cup of coffee, "Here. I brought this with me. I figured that you drank the last batch up before you even finished the week."

Lorelai takes it and gives him a grateful smile, "Thanks. How did you know?"

Luke chuckles, "Oh it isn't a big deal. I've been a Lorelai expert since 1972, so I feel like I'm the oracle. I carry all the knowledge."

Lorelai smiles bigger, "You better get to work and leave before the kids get home, they'll get suspicious."

5 Minutes Later-

Luke is under the sink as he fixes the pipe.

Lorelai peeks under the sink at him before looking further down his body, and sees where his hips begin while his shirt is raised up, making her literally choke on her water.

She finally speaks, "Need anything?"

Luke shakes his head, "No, I'm good at the moment."

Lorelai looks back down and starts imagining him naked, before slapping herself and whispering to herself, "You're mad. Be mad."

10 Minutes Later-

Luke finishes and stands up and by mistake, runs into Lorelai and raps his arms around her body by instinct.

Lorelais breath hitches as she feels his body against hers for the first time in almost three years.

Luke feels her wet clothing against his uncovered skin, and he pulls away, "I should go."

As he goes to walk away, he turns and looks Lorelai in the eye, "For what it's worth, I still think about you everyday. You haven't left my mind since we separated."

Lorelai watches him walk away from her and feels her legs wobble, as she restrains herself from going after him.

November 2013-

Lorelai is reading a magazine on the couch when the phone rings.

Lorelai leans over, looks at the caller ID then picks it up, "Ah, long time, no hear sister in law of mine. What's new?"

Liz smiles wide, "I'm expecting twins Lorelai!!! Oh my god! I can't believe it!!"

Lorelai feels her heart shatter, but puts on a brave face, "Oh my god Liz. That's amazing."

Liz smiles wider, "I guess since the move to New York, I think God was trying to give us another amazing thing to be grateful for."

Lorelai feels an small tear leak down her cheek, "I'm so happy for you, hon."

Liz clears her throat, "I want you to come with me to find out the sexes today!"

Lorelai nods, "Sure. I'd love to go with you."

Liz cheers, "Yay! I'll be over to pick you up soon."

Once they both hang up, Lorelai looks around the empty house and sighs, "Just my luck."

A Few Hours Later- The Ultra Sound-

Once in the room, Lorelai smiles at Liz, "Are you excited? I mean, whenever Luke and I found out that I was pregnant, we had friggin parties."

Liz smiles wide, "Yes!! TJ is already building cribs."

Lorelai feels a sadness wash over her, "Luke did that too. He's so good at building stuff."

Liz frowns and takes Lorelais hand in hers, "Hey, you okay?

Lorelai shakes her head, "No, I'm fine. Look sis, this is your big day. Don't worry about me."

Lorelai somehow isn't sad anymore and finally feels like it's really over, as she watches her sister in law squeal with joy, when she finds out the she was having a boy and a girl.

She walks out to the hallway and pulls off the decades old locket that Luke had given her, and throws it in her purse and whispers to herself, "It's over. I can't keep holding on to the hope anymore."

December 9th- Crap Shack-

Lorelai walks into the house to find both of her oldest daughters laying on either sides of the couch watching '90210'.

When she walks over and sits next to them, both girls sit up and look at her.

Lorelai shakes her head, "Nothings wrong. I'm fine girls."

April shakes her head, "Mom, it's not that."

Lorelai sighs; She had just went to her lawyer and filled for divorce from Luke. Now coming home to find out that something else was going on while she was gone, made her cringe.

Rory takes her mothers hand and sighs, "Junior is with dad. And he is going to get full custody of junior."

Lorelai shakes her head, "That's bullshit. Did your father take him on his own?"

April shakes her head, "Junior said and I quote, 'I wanna live with you dad. Please please please.' And dad took him home."

Lorelai sighs and wipes a tear from her eye, "I did the best I could. I really did."

Rory wraps her arms around her mother and pulls her in for a tight hug, "It's okay mama."

As Lorelai cries into Rorys shoulder, April leans over and rubs her mothers arm, "Mom, none of this is your fault."

Lorelai tightens her grip on Rorys waist as she sobs, "I can't tell him no. Junior needs your father, no matter how much it hurts."

Rory looks over Lorelais shoulder at her sister, who is wiping her eyes, and takes Aprils free hand and gives it a loving but sad squeeze.

February 18th 2014- Dragonfly Inn-

Lorelai is making a reservation with a guest over the phone, when Luke's new lawyer walks through the front door and over to her, "Are you Mrs. Lorelai Victoria Danes?"

Lorelai nods curiously, "The one and only. What can I do for you?"

The lady nods, "I'm Jennifer Marx. I'm your husbands lawyer. I am here on behalf of your son. Your husband is taking you to court for sole legal and physical custody of Lucas William Richard Danes. The court date is next Wednesday. And here all all of the papers. Have a wonderful day."

As Jennifer walks away, Lorelais mouth hangs open and tears start falling down her cheeks.

Sookie walks into the room and takes Lorelai by the arm, "What's wrong sweetie?"

Lorelai sniffs, "Luke's taking me to court."

Sookies eyes grow wide, "Why? What's going on?"

Lorelai silently hands her best friend the papers in her hand, and Sookie reads them without a word.

Her eyes grow wide, "Lorelai, he's taking Junior away?!! Why?! What happened Lorelai?"

Lorelai closes her eyes as she wipes the tears away, "Junior wanted his father. I couldn't tell him no. I couldn't tell my baby boy, no."

Sookie grabs her keys, "This is getting out of hand. He's such a jackass."

Lorelai shakes her head, "No Sookie. Don't. You'll just make it worse by going over there. He won't let me see my son. Please don't make it worse."

Sookie closes her eyes and rubs her forehead while she thinks, "Lorelai, you can't let him treat you like that. You brought Junior into the world, not him."

Lorelai chokes back her tears, "I can't do anything now. It's too late. He doesn't love me anymore, and he's taking Junior to piss me off."

Sookie rushes past Lorelai and to her car, and Lorelai follows her, "Sookie Saint James!! You better get back here!! Don't you dare put those keys in the ignition!!!"

Sookie puts the keys in the ignition, and shuts the door and locks it quickly before Lorelai gets closer.

She rolls down the window as she pulls away and yells back at Lorelai, "I'm going to Luke's!!"

As Lorelai watches her best friend drive away, she feels the pain run through her, and basically paralyze her for a moment, before she takes off her heels and runs to the jeep.

Luke's Diner-

Sookie pulls up to the front of the diner, quickly gets out and runs in.

She finds Ceaser who is cleaning off a table and walks over to him, "Hey, where is Lucas? I have a bone to pick with him."

As soon as Luke walks down the stairs and into the diner, Sookie walks over to him with her fist balled up, "You are in so much trouble! Why in the fucking hell, are you doing this to your wife? She just got the papers for court, and she is in deep deep destress and pain."

Luke scoffs, "This isn't your problem. This is my problem with my wife, and it doesn't concern you."

Sookie crosses her arms, "So you say 'my wife', like she's a burden to you. She's the one who gave you five precious children. She is the one who supported you when you wanted to open the diner, and she made this place as amazing as it is. She has lost many of your children due to miscarriages. She's still dealing with the last one, from the day you cheated on her. So I don't want you to ever say 'my wife' like that ever again."

Luke shakes his head, "Get the hell out of my diner Sookie. I mean it."

As soon as Sookie goes to yell again, the door to the diner opens wide, and the whole diner suddenly goes silent.

Lorelai steps through and sighs.

Miss Patty is the first one to speak to Lorelai, "Hi honey. Looks like you may have let yourself go a little. Are you alright?"

Lorelai nods, "Miss Patty, I'm alive, that's all that matters."

Luke who was looking down at Sookie, finally looks up at Lorelai.

He notices how tired she looks, instead of her chippy demure, she looks agitated and weak.

Her perfect blue eyes were more of a cloudy grey, and there are wrinkles all over her face, which shocked Luke.

'She never ages.', Luke thought as he looked at her face.

Lorelai walks over and grabs Sookie by the arm, "Sookie, please calm down…"

Before Lorelai can finish her sentence, Junior comes downstairs.

Lorelais eyes light up at the sight of her twelve year old son, in his flannel and backwards baseball cap.

She runs over and hugs him tight, "Oh honey! Mommy missed you so much. Are you okay? Is your dad treating you right? And feeding you?"

Junior laughs into his mothers hair, "Yeah mom."

Lorelai feels the tears roll down her cheeks as she hugs him tighter, "I missed you so much kid. You have no idea. My sweet baby boy."

Junior lays his cheek on his mothers shoulder, "I missed you too. More than you could imagine."

Lorelai kisses his cheek before letting him go and walking away with Sookie.

Luke watches her walk away, then looks at his son sternly, "You weren't supposed to see your mother. Go get ready for dinner. We'll talk about your punishment later."

Junior groans, "You've changed. You aren't the same without mom. By the way, mom is much more kind and fun."

Luke barks back at his son, "Do not bring your mother into this! She's not going to be your primary guardian! I will! So you better start listening to me!! You will never see your mother again! I'm done feeling guilty for your mother not being able to have another baby!! I never wanted another one anyway!!!!"

Junior chokes back a sob, "You monster!! I can't believe you would be this stupid!! Poor mom. She had to deal with this long before I was born."

Before Luke could say anything else, Junior ran up the stairs to the apartment.

When he turns around, he notices that the diner is deserted.

Luke instantly regrets what he said and starts to sob as he falls into a chair, "I didn't mean it. Any of it."

Crap Shack-

Lorelai is laying on the couch, practically in a daze.

She finally gets the courage to go back up their bed.

Her and Luke's bed.

After dressing in her pajamas, Lorelai climbs into her side of the bed, and sighs as she lays her face into Luke's pillow.

After three years, the pillow still smells like Luke.

Lorelai finally falls asleep after a while of crying.

The Apartment-

After finally getting Junior to bed, Luke climbs into his side of the bed he shared with her.

His beautiful wife.

The guilt that Luke had said that he wouldn't feel again, comes back and hits him hard.

He rolls over onto his back and stares at the ceiling for a moment, wide awake, before falling to sleep quickly.

April 26th 2014-

Lorelai wakes up and rolls over to stare at her youngest daughter, who is sleeping soundly next to her.

At almost thirteen years old, Melody was starting to look more and more like Lorelai everyday,

Sadly, since the accident, she no longer had Luke's eyes, but Lorelai could still picture them. They were once so beautiful.

She rolls over to look at the clock and yawns, "Melody Victoria Rose, it's time to get up."

Mel groans from her father's side of the bed and rolls over to face her mother, "Do we have to get up?"

Lorelai nods as she sits up, "Yes honey. It's my birthday today, and I have the big expansion of the Inn today, so we have to get up sweets."

Mel sits up, her wild long, and curly brown locks framing her face, "How old are you today mom?"

Lorelai cringes, "Forty six."

Mel chokes back a giggle, "Oh my god."

Lorelai looks at her daughter with a smile as she gets out of the bed and runs to the bathroom.

Mel yells back at her mom before heading downstairs, "I'm going to get ready. Happy birthday mom."

Lorelai yells back, "Thanks sweets."

When she hears her bedroom door shut, she grips the edge of her bathroom counter and sighs.

It's been almost three years since her separation from Luke.

She's had to always put on a brave face on for her children.

But today, was a day that always brought her joy.

Today she gets to open an expansion of the Inn with Sookie.

Lorelai was elated, but a part of her always felt missing, and that was taking some of her joy away.

20 Minutes Later-

Lorelai walks down the stairs to find Mel playing with Paul Anka.

She smiles at her daughter, "You ready to go kid?"

Mel nods and gives Paul Anka a loving pat on the head, before getting up and walking out to the jeep.

Lorelai grabs her keys and pats Paul Ankas head, before waking out the jeep.

The Dragonfly-

Luke looks at his watch then back at his daughters, "Girls, shouldn't your mother be here by now?"

April nods, "Yes Mr. Impatient. She'll be here any minute."

Luke pulls at his tie, "I hope so."

Rory rolls her eyes, "She'll hate us because you're here."

Suddenly, Rory hears her mothers voice and looks at Luke, "Dad, are you ready? You better not fuck this up. Or she'll stop talking to us all together."

Luke nods at his oldest daughter, "I'm as ready as I'll ever be Lorelai Leigh."

He turns around and sees Lorelai come into his line of sight, making a small smile spread across his face.

Lorelais long hair is still dyed raven black, and piled up on top of her head in a high bun.

Her toned body is adorned in a blue dress with a plunging v-neckline.

Luke can't help but stare at Lorelai from across the room.

He turns to his daughters, "Girls, your mother never ages does she? She doesn't even look forty six."

April and Rory nod, "She still looks twenty six."

Suddenly, Lorelai turns around to see her hatless husband in his fancy penguin suit.

Lorelai feels her heart burst with love before stopping herself and giving her daughters a stern look.

She walks over and puts both of her arms around both of her daughters shoulders, "Hi girls. What are you doing?"

Rory laughs and points to her father, "Oh, just hanging out with dad. Right Aprilanne?"

April nods, "It's true Lorelai Leigh, we are hanging out with dad."

Lorelai turns to her estranged husband and smiles a kind smile, "Hi Luke, thanks for coming. You look nice, really nice."

Luke grins, "Thanks. Happy Birthday, Lorelai. Also congratulations for the expansion. By the way, you look beautiful."

Lorelai smiles before leading the girls away, "Hey, I'm gonna go talk to the girls. I'll see you later."

She yanks the girls into the pantry and turns on the light, "What the fuck?? What did I tell you girls?"

Rory rolls her eyes, "Mom, what's the big deal? He's here to support you."

April crosses her arms, "After you talked with us about treating him right no matter what, we asked him along time ago if he wanted to be here for you. And he said yes."

Lorelai rolls her eyes, "Fine. Whatever."

When Lorelai walks out, she sees Luke looking at her again and he walks over.

Luke is the first one to speak, "The inn looks mighty beautiful. You have done an amazing job with it. I'm very proud of you honey."

Lorelai sighs and crosses her arms, "Luke, not here. Not now."

Luke shakes his head, "Lorelai, please. I don't want this anymore. I want us back. Please don't keep pushing me further away. It's been almost four years."

Lorelai feels a tear roll down her cheek as she walks out the front door of the inn, "I can't forgive someone who hurt me. Especially the way you did. That's unforgivable, Luke."

Luke runs a hand through his hair, "Please. Please. I love you. Don't run again."

Lorelai looks up into his eyes, "That baby would have been the most beautiful thing in the whole world. We could have been so beautiful. Also, you could never love me. You have never loved me."

As she turns to walk away, Luke grabs her arm gently and turns her around to look at him, "Lorelai please don't leave me again. I've been angry with myself for so long."

Lorelai feels a drop of rain hit her face and Luke speaks again, "Lorelai, don't go."

Lorelai looks up at the sky and the rain starts pouring down on her face as she looks back at him , "Luke, I cant. You know I can't. This can't happen. You and I have drifted apart. You don't love me, and- and, I don't… love you anymore."

Luke holds back a sob, "You don't mean that Lorelai. You aren't over me yet. You can't be."

Lorelai looks down at her feet, "It was now or never. You picked never. So that's your problem."

When Luke goes to speak again, Lorelai walks away from him, her shoulder brushing against his as she went back into the party.

Sookie sees Lorelai walk in, her whole body drenched from the rain.

She wants to go to Lorelai, but is afraid to make this worse for her best friend.

Sookie looks at Lorelais face and sees mascara smeared all over her cheeks, and tears, maybe raindrops too, but mostly tears.

Lorelai grabs Mel and runs out the door to the jeep and drives away, never looking back.

Inside the inn-

Luke runs in and is in a blind panic, Sookie sees him and runs over to him, "What the fuck did you do to Lorelai? She took Melody and left. She was sobbing."

Luke shakes his head, "She's gone. She's never coming back. Ever."

Rory and April run over, "Where's mom? Where is she? Dad what did you do?"

Luke wipes his eyes, "She's gone. She's absolutely gone."

Rory and April look at their father in defeat and hug each other in silence.

Mel's Therapist-

Lorelai and Mel go into the office and sit in front of a big black desk and wait quietly for Mrs. Hanna, Mel's therapist.

Mrs. Hanna comes in with a folder and a box of tissues, "Hi ladies. How are you today?"

Lorelai smiles a fake smile, "I'm fine."

Mel nods with a wave.

Mrs. Hanna nods back, "You probably have wondered why I have a box of tissues with me today, Lorelai."

Lorelai nods and curiously looks at the box again, "I did, yes."

Mrs. Hanna sighs, "Lorelai, I really don't want to have to tell you this, but Melody has autism. That's why she's been shutting people and having trouble communicating."

Lorelai sighs, "She's stopped speaking. Is she becoming nonverbal because of it? Or her life is falling apart and she's shutting us out because of it?"

Mrs. Hanna looks up at Melody then back to Lorelai, "It could be either. Time will tell."

Lorelai brings a hand to her mouth as she watches Mel's eyes fill with tears, "Honey, don't cry. Please don't."

Mel sighs before pointing to the door and signing 'home' to Lorelai.

Lorelai talks to Mrs. Hanna for a few minutes, before being lead out the door by a quiet Mel.

As she walks out, her phone rings.

Lorelai looks at it and rolls her eyes when she sees Luke's name popping up on her screen, "He needs to get a life."

Hartford Beer Company- Later That Evening-

"I'd like another beer please.", Luke says to the bartender as he finishes another bottle.

Luke had been trying to call Lorelai all day, because he wanted to fix what was broken even more after their fight.

Now Luke was trying to drink away the pain of losing her for good.

As he was handed another beer, Luke dialed her number again.

Once he heard her voice on her voicemail, Luke slowly felt his heart break.

Then throughout the night, Luke proceeded to drink his pain away and called her a few more times.

Finally, at 1am, Luke decides to get into his truck and drive home.

As he drunkenly gets into the drivers seat and turns the key in the ignition, Luke looks down at his wedding band and finally decides to give up on his marriage.

As he pulls out into the road, Luke drives out in front of a truck and is struck.

Crap Shack- 2 am-

Lorelais phone starts to ring, jolting her out of her sleep.

She sits up and looks down at her iPhone screen and sees Luke's picture and name appear on her screen.

Frustrated, she picks up the phone and hits answer, "Lucas William Danes, stop calling me damnit. We are no longer speaking! Do I make myself clear?!?!"

The police chief answers with a sad voice, "Mrs. Danes, this is the Hartford police chief Jim Danvers, I have something I have to tell you. It's not good news. You'll need to sit down."

Lorelai sits down, Jim starts to speak again, "Your husband pulled out into the middle of the road at 1:05. He was very drunk. And another car was coming from the direction from where he was pulled up at. The car hit him. His truck is torn up horribly. And as for Lucas, he's in critical condition. They don't know if he'll make it. But when they found him, he was whispering your name, until he passed out."

Lorelai puts a hand over her mouth and speaks again, "Is he allowed visitors? I want and need to see him."

Jim nods, "They will let you in since you are still his wife. Right? You aren't officially divorced are you?"

Lorelai sighs, "Jim, how do you know?"

Jim sighs too, "I'm friends with your daughters. They go out with me and my wife on occasion. They needed to vent, we listened."

Lorelai bites her knuckles, "Tell the doctors that I'm leaving home right now."

When Lorelai and Jim hang up, Lorelai starts to sob, luckily Mel and Nate were at Lanes house for the night, so they didn't have to see her cry.

Luke's Apartment-

Lorelai runs through the front door, and over to her abandoned jewelry box where Junior had told her that Luke had placed her wedding and engagement rings.

She takes them out and places them on her finger and smiles at them.

They felt right again. Like they were supposed to be there all along.

Lorelai missed the feeling of them touching her skin. As much as she missed Luke's touch.

She closes the box and takes a look around the room, noticing how everything was still in the same spot.

Luke was never a fan of change, but when she wanted to change something, he gave in because he loved her so.

Across the room, Luke's old blue baseball cap caught her eye.

She remembered how Luke was wearing his dress clothes to her party and that he frowned upon wearing his cap to fancy functions, even to his own wife's party, even though she had told him countless times that he could wear a box on his head and she wouldn't care, because she loved him too much.

Lorelai walks over to their bed and pulls the baseball cap off of the bed post and holds it close to her heart, "Please don't die. Please. Don't leave me. I know I'm still really hurt and angry, but I'd never want to lose you."

She tucks the hat into her purse, before giving the room one last look before shutting the door and running out to the jeep, and quickly driving away towards the hospital.

Hartford Memorial-

Lorelai runs into the hospital, becoming blind with fear as she expects the worse.

As she rounds the corner, towards the room Jim had told her was Luke's, she sees a face that she's always loved and missed more than anything.

Richard Gilmore sees his daughter and runs to her side.

He raps his arms around Lorelai as she starts to break down.

Lorelai cries into his shoulder, "Daddy. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have fought with him last night. He got drunk because he was giving up."

Richard rubs her back and whispers, "Angel, don't be sorry. You both are just trying to forget this but it's hard when the love is still strong and won't go away."

Lorelai pulls away and shows her father her rings, "I put them back on."

He squints, "Why?"

Lorelai rubs her eyes, "They probably wouldn't let me see him without them. I mean, we are still married. But not for long."

Richard raises his eyebrows, "What are you talking about Lorelai? Don't tell me that you are honestly going to divorce the love of your life because of one mistake."

Lorelais voice cracks as tears fill her eyes again, "I am daddy. It's over. By next summer, the papers will be all drawn up and we can sign them. You don't know how bad I don't want to do this to him. How much I want to fix this. But I'm not sure if it can be fixed."

Richard wipes his eyes and hands Lorelai his handkerchief, "Does he know?"

Lorelai shakes her head, "He doesn't know. Because if he knows now, he'll fight me on it. He won't let me go, when he knows he needs to."

Richard looks down at his feet before sighing, "I'll go get your step mom and we'll go home, so you can have time with Luke. We love you dear."

Lorelai leans over and kisses her dad's cheek before walking away, "Love you daddy."

She walks further down to the open door of Luke's room, to find him laid on the hospital bed, wrapped in bandages and tubes.

Lorelai takes the old hat out of her purse and walks further into his room.

She pulls up a chair and sits next to him, "Hey baby…" she pauses to run a hand down his scruffy cheek, "… I want you to know that I love you. I never stopped. All those things I said last night was in anger."

As she listens to his breathing, she looks back down at his hat, "I brought you your hat. I thought you may want this when you wake up. I found it at the apartment."

Lorelai sighs with a laugh, "I can't believe you got drunk. You are defiantly your father's son."

She fumbles with her rings, "I'm keeping the rings. Because I'll always have you when I wear them. Because no matter what, I'll always need and want you. Always and forever."

Lorelai suddenly feels a squeeze from Luke's hand making her look down at the bloody wedding band on his finger, "Baby, it's good to know that you're still in there."

She kisses his hand and intertwines their fingers together and sings in a whisper, "Stay stay stay, I've been loving you for quite some time."

When the doctor comes in, he tells Lorelai that Luke is still in critical condition, and that he has a fifty/fifty chance of living or dying. He also explains a lot of Luke's injuries, which made Lorelai throw up in her mouth.

Lorelai feels like it's all her fault, that she could have prevented all of it.

If only she could've gotten pregnant sooner.

Once the doctor leaves, Lorelai looks around the room before laying next to Luke.

Knowing that this may be the last time they have physical contact, she holds his hand tighter and places a kiss on the exposed skin of his forehead.

Right then and there, Lorelai makes a plan to leave Stars Hollow the next day, giving the people she loves a chance to live without her.

She also decides to leave Melody and Nathaniel with Lane.

'They'll be better off without me and better with her.', Lorelai thinks so herself as she caresses Luke's hand with her fingers.

Lorelai starts to cry when she finally lets go of Luke's hand and Luke himself as she gets up to leave.

She places a sweet kiss onto his lips before leaving the room, and pushing herself to not turn around and forgive him so easily.

Crap Shack- 3 Am-

Lorelai places a store bought for-sale sign on the front lawn, before turning to pick up her bags and walk towards the jeep.

She opens the door to the back seat and throws her bags in.

Lorelai looks back up at the house as she gets into the drivers seat and slams the door.

A tear falls down her cheek as she starts the car, feeling a painful jolt of guilt.

Lorelai never expected it to turn out this way, but she knew that it was for the best.

She takes in the sight of her home that had been hers for twenty-one years; from the blue paint that her and Luke had bought the same day they had bought the house, to the chuppah that he had built for their front yard for them to get married under long ago, long before Aprils return, built with strong, and loving hands.

She looks back to see Paul Anka sitting in Babette's living room window, looking at her with sad eyes, knowing that his mom was leaving him.

Lorelai smiles at her sad little dog, knowing he'll be safe.

Finally she pulls out the driveway, and watches the house fade out of view.

Tears fill her icy blue eyes as she takes a sip of Luke's coffee, that she picked up the night before from Ceaser, from his favorite Red Sox cup as she forces herself to not turn around.

Later That Morning-

Rory pulls up to her childhood home as she sees some people looking through the windows, "Hey! Get away from my house!! What do you people think you're doing?!"

The lady points to the sign in front of the Danes home and looks over at Rory, "I'm sorry dear. There was a sign up so I thought we'd come look at it."

Rory looks at the sign before calling her sister, "Aprilanne, we have a huge problem! Mom's gone."

Crap Shack-

April comes over to the abandoned house to find Rory sitting tearfully on the porch.

She gets out and walks over to her sister, "Hey, where's Marty?"

Rory looks up at her, "He's at home with the kids. Where's Ray?"

April shrugs, "Babe's at home with the kids. Olivianna wanted to teach him how to color the right way. And Newton wanted to teach Ray how to read big books the way he does. So I rode solo."

Rory sighs, "April, mom left everything behind. She left Paul Anka, Mel and Nate. She left the house filled with everything. She only took a few bags of clothes. But she left everything."

April sits next to Rory and runs a hand through her curls, "Why would she do this? Is this because of her fight with dad and his accident? She wouldn't ever just leave without a warning."

Rory wipes her eyes and looks down at her feet, "What are we supposed to tell Dad? I mean, we don't know where she is. But he's going to lose his mind."

April looks over at the chuppah and crosses her arms, "We'll have to tell him as soon as he wakes up. We can't hide it from him."

Both girls sit in silence before Rory speaks again, "I went into the house… she still had all the pictures on the wall. Dad was still in every one of them."

April looks at her sister, "She didn't even burn them, or crop him out?"

Rory shakes her head, "They are the same ones that she's been putting up since we moved in like twenty one years ago. She's not over him. She still loves him."

Aprils mouth drops open and she looks at her sister, "She took her rings too. I'm very positive that she took them with her."

Rory raises her eyebrow like her father does, "What the… how do you figure? She hasn't been in the apartment in almost four years."

Aprils big blue eyes hold back the tears as she touches Rorys shoulder, "Junior… he saw mom come in the night before when dad had been taken to hospital. He heard her sobbing and that woke him up. He saw her take the rings out of her jewelry box and slip them on."

Rory sighs, "You think someone will take our house?"

April sniffles, "I hope not."

New York-

Lorelai wakes up from a nightmare of Luke getting stabbed by Christopher.

Drenched in sweat, and breathing heavily, Lorelai looks at her clock and wipes her eyes.

'I haven't had that dream in years.', she thinks to herself as she swings her feet over to the edge of the bed.

As soon as her feet hit the floor, she walks into the kitchen to her refrigerator and pulls out a cup of coffee that Ceaser had given her from Luke's.

After heating up her cup, Lorelai walks out to the back porch, sits down in a chair and watches the sun rise.

She looks down at the sparkling rings on her finger and instantly feels an airy touch and the smell of Lukes cologne.

Lorelai takes a deep breath and looks down at her phone

Always and forever.

Hartford Memorial-

April and Rory walk into Luke's room and sit next to their father's bed.

Luke's eyes open at the presence of his two eldest daughters and he says groggily, "Hey angels. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home with your families?"

April looks down at her wedding ring then back up at her dad, "Daddy… there is something we need to tell you."

Rory takes Luke's hand, "Daddy, mama is gone."

Rory scoffs, "Aprilanne, did you have to tell him like that."

April turns to look at her sister and gives her a death glare, "You wouldn't tell him. So I figured that I will!"

Luke squeezes Aprils hand, "Did she leave a note? Anything?"

Rory sighs, "Daddy, she took two bags, her wedding and engagement rings and left everything else in its place. She put the house for sale."

Luke starts to sit up in a fit of tears, "No. No. No!!!"

Rory yells for a nurse and one runs in a few seconds later, and pushes Luke down into his bed.

Luke's eyes dart to both of daughters and he whispers in a broken voice, tears streaming down his scruffy cheeks, "She needs to come home. She can't be gone. I want her back. I love her… so much."

April starts so cover her mouth as Luke fights off the nurse with his gruff voice telling her to 'fuck off.'

Rory looks back at her father and grabs his hand again, "Daddy, it's no use fighting. It is what it is."

Luke shakes a bit as he looks into his daughters deep blue eyes, "Pumpkin, what happened to your brothers and sister? And Paul Anka?"

Rory sighs, "Paul Anka is with Babette, Junior is at Lanes, and Mel and Junior are with Lane as well."

Luke covers his mouth as he sobs, "She's gone and it's all my fault."

Rory looks back over at April as she grips Luke's hand tightly.

April sighs, "Daddy, you fucked up! You should have stayed away from Nicole!!"

Luke spats back at his middle daughter with fire in his blue eyes, "APRILANNE MARIE ELIZABETH, I DIDN'T DO IT ON PURPOSE!!!"

April yells back with rage, "THEN WHY IN THE FUCK DID YOU DO IT???"

Luke shakes his head as he calms down, "I was talking to her about getting a surrogate and needed to make sure I had legal representation in case something went wrong. I wanted to give your mom that last fresh kid or kids. She was so upset when she found out that we couldn't have any more. I told her that somehow we would try for another kid. That's why I met with Nicole that night after our fight. I wanted to make things right. I had no intention of fucking Nicole in the bed I shared with your mother. I think Nicole slipped something in my drink, because I didn't remember how she even got in my bed. I don't even remember having more than one drink."

Rory looks up from her father's wedding band and her eyes widen, "Emily Louise Gilmore."

April looks at her older sister in disbelief, "What the fuck? How? She's… Oh my god."

Rory stands up paces for a minute before turning to look at her father and sister, "I think she knew that she'd be dead long before you killed her April, and she decided to ruin mom and dad by implementing an evil plan. One that involved the marriage falling apart, and mom leaving and dad almost dying."

April looks back over at Luke, who is wiping his eyes, "Daddy, Emily did this to you guys. It's not your fault. You and mom were the victims. Nicole was a part of her plan to ruin your marriage. You were trying to make it right so mom could have a last chance at motherhood before she couldn't anymore. And Emily and Nicole ruined that chance."

Rory leans her head down in disbelief as she tries to understand why Emily had to ruin her parents picture perfect marriage.

Luke finally speaks, his voice cracking with every word, "It was never over. Emily really wanted us to fall apart to show us that she still was going to hover for the rest of our lives. She probably has something else cooking up that we didn't know about. I should've seen it coming. I know how much your mom hated Nicole, but Nicole was the last chance I had to lock down that last fresh kid."


	29. Chapter 29: Starting Over

August 24 2015-

It's been a little over a year since Lorelai had left Stars Hollow, leaving her family and old life behind.

She worked herself to death with her modeling career, but it paid more than she imagined and she was okay with that.

But everyday, she never stopped thinking about her family, her inn, Stars Hollow, and Luke.

Mostly Luke.

She missed him so much.

But she had to let him go.

Today was the day she would sign those divorce papers.

Lorelai looks down at the plane ticket in her hand.

It was a ticket to go back home to Stars Hollow to meet with her attorney.

She cringes at the thought of taking off her rings and letting go of forty-seven years of being together. Fourteen years of marriage. Five beautiful children. Who would of course pick sides. But she knew that they were on her side indefinitely.

Lorelai takes a look at her left ring finger and squeezes her eyes shut.

Finally she gets the courage to board the plane.

Crap Shack-

Luke rolls over to Lorelais empty side of the bed and ends up being face to face with Paul Anka.

Paul Anka licks Luke's cheek and wags his tail, making Luke crack a rare smile, "Hi boy. You look happy this morning."

After getting out of the hospital for his injuries from the car accident, Luke took up the opportunity to live in the house he had once shared with his wife, and children.

After getting the house back, he tried to take the kids back with him, but they didn't want to leave Lane and Sookie.

The only thing he got back was Paul Anka.

Luke's heart broke instantly.

He had lost his entire family because of a big mistake.

Luke was all alone, and he wanted to die.

He got up like normal this particular morning , not realizing that it was the anniversary of their second meeting as children.

Luke goes into the kitchen and feels an eerie presence and a whiff of Lorelais favorite perfume.

He feels a chill go down his spine as he grabs his keys, "What the hell?"

Luke pauses, "Lorelai? Are you here?"

When Luke gets no response, he shakes his head and walks out to the truck.

As he drives away from the house, Luke feels her presence back in the air, and whispers, "I hope you come back."

Stars Hollow Courthouse-

Lorelai walks through the doors with her head held high, but a frown on her face.

It had been so long since she was home, that the whole town was in shock to see her back.

That wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to go away. Luke and her shouldn't have had a falling out. They were really happy.

Lorelai had to put on a fake smile when greeting any townspeople, and she hated it.

As Lorelai sits down at the table with her lawyer and is handed a pen, her iPhone rings.

The lawyer gives Lorelai a stern look but Lorelai gets up anyway to answer it.

"Lorelai!! Your father…", Lorelais step mother Camille says with a sob.

Lorelais eyes go wide, "Cami, what's wrong with daddy?"

Camilles voice breaks, "He's. He's had a severe heart attack Lorelai. He's barely holding on."

Lorelais mouth drops open and she drops the pen in her hand.

Camille sounds concerned about Lorelai after she goes silent, "Lorelai, sweetheart. Are you alright?"

Lorelai can barely speak as she looks down at the papers in front of her.

Finally after a few seconds, Lorelai whispers, "I can't do this."

Camille sighs, "What is it dear?"

Lorelai shakes her head, "I can't divorce Luke. I can't do it."

Camilles heart breaks for her stepdaughter as she listens to Lorelais ragged breathing, "Then don't do it Lorelai. This won't be something that'll make you happy. If your… if your father goes, I don't want him to watch you fall apart because your marriage fell apart."

Lorelai looks up from the paper to her lawyer, "Tear this up. I'm not going through with this."

Lorelais lawyer looks at her in shock, "Lorelai, what is wrong with you? You were so adamant on doing this."

Lorelai shakes her head, "I can't lose him, he's all I got left."

Her lawyer looks over at the security guard, then back at her, "The papers are on route to the diner. They are five minutes away."

Lorelai grabs her things before running out the door and down the street to the diner.

Half way there, she pulls off her high heels, almost stumbling over the curb.

Once she gets to the diner, she sees Luke's lawyer talking to Ceaser before getting a few feet away from the curtain that leads to the apartment.

Lorelai runs through the door and right over to the lawyer.

She grabs the papers from him and, runs into the kitchen, and sticks the papers in the fry less fryer.

Luke's lawyer mumbles something at her before she speaks, "This divorce is no longer happening. Okay? Thanks. bye."

After the lawyer leaves, Lorelai looks around the diner at the customers, "Free coffee on me."

Lorelai turns and looks at Ceaser, "Is he up there?"

Ceaser nods, "He's up there. Welcome back Mrs. Danes."

She pats his arm, "Thanks. I missed home."

Upstairs-

Lorelai knocks on the door softly, afraid of his reaction.

Luke walks over and opens the door, and before him, is his wife.

Lorelai hadn't changed a bit, she still looked as radiant as ever.

Her ocean blue eyes are full of tears and pain, and that scared Luke too much.

The first words to come out of her mouth, were quite a stunner, "My dad's dying."

Luke's mouth falls open and his arms outstretch on command, "Come here."

Lorelai walks slowly over to him and falls into his outstretched arms, tears streaming down her rosy cheeks.

Her voice breaks as she lays her head on his chest, "I'm losing my daddy. This isn't fair."

Luke wraps his arms tighter around her and he strokes her back, "You know, I felt this way when I lost my dad. I was so hurt. Asking God why he had to take him so soon. But you know that I had you and Rory to get me through it. I was so lucky. Lorelai, you have me and I'm not going anywhere. I'm gonna be here forever."

Lorelai nods her head, "You promise?"

Luke kisses her forehead, "Promise. Baby I'm sorry."

Lorelai looks up into his eyes and grabs the soft flannel on his arms, "The town filled me in. Emily did this. She planned this before she died. You were just trying to give us another chance at fresh kid hood. Why didn't you tell me that?"

Luke's eyes go wide, "I didn't even know what happened. It took me years to figure out what happened that night. And besides, you wouldn't let me tell you anything."

Lorelai sighs and takes his hand in hers, "I'm here now."

Luke leans down and presses his lips onto hers, and silences her.

Lorelai closes her eyes and moans at the warm taste of his mouth on hers.

Lorelai feels Luke's hands slowly make their way down her body making her tremble with a sense of pleasure.

Lorelai pulls away for a second, "Luke, are you sure…"

Luke's eyes are dark and full of passion as he pulls her closer, "Its time. No more waiting. I've wanted you back here with me, for so long."

Lorelai leans in and kisses him gently, as she caresses his chest.

Luke bites her lip softly, making Lorelai moan quietly, "Oh Luke."

He pulls away and tugs on to her shirt, "Lets get this off please. No more holding back."

Lorelai holds her arms up so Luke can take off her shirt.

Once he has her shirt off, Luke's eyes widen at the soft skin on her upper body, "Still so beautiful."

Lorelai grins, "I'm not a fan of change."

Luke reaches up and softly caresses her cheek, "You know I'm not either."

Lorelai looks up into Luke's eyes and reaches out to unbutton his jeans, "Luke, please don't let me go again. I need you so much."

Luke leans down and moves his hand down to help her, "You have my word. Never again am I gonna leave you."

Lorelai smiles sweetly as she feels his hand help her unbutton his jeans, and pull them down his legs.

Once they are naked, Luke picks up Lorelai and lays her softly onto their bed.

Lorelai leans up and kisses his neck making him softly moan, "Luke.", Lorelai pauses to touch his ass, "Can you still keep up? It's been a while."

Luke growls before playfully biting her neck, "Lorelai Victoria Danes, do not underestimate my talents."

Lorelai laughs with a moan, "Oh. So having sex with me is a talent now?"

Luke nods, "Hell yeah. I get better every time."

Lorelai grins, "Baby, I'll be the judge of that."

Luke smiles seductively at Lorelai before pushing her arms down gently with one arm, "Hold still honey."

Lorelai moans as she watches Luke push himself in her, "God, Luke. Oh."

Luke leans down to run his lips along her neck, "Lorelai."

Lorelais eyes widen at the sound of him breathlessly saying her name with a strong dose of carnal ecstasy, which was a missed sound.

Luke's heart goes into overdrive as he starts moving faster.

He grabs her hands and places them over his shoulders, "Lorelai, it's time. I can feel it coming."

Lorelais fingers dig into his strong and thick shoulders as he climaxes, making her go down with him, "LUKE!"

Once he finishes and pulls out of Lorelai, Luke rolls onto his back and pulls her onto his chest.

Lorelai raps her arms around Luke's neck as she lays her head on his chest, "You know how to make it amazing and quick."

Luke chuckles, "You know it baby. I don't mess around."

Lorelai suddenly feels the tears fill her eyes, "Luke."

Luke wraps his arms around her tightly and pulls her closer, "Shhhh. It's all gonna be okay."

Lorelai shakes her head, "No Luke. It's not okay. You lost both Rebecca and William and I watched you fall apart. Once as a little boy and as a grown man. You were so heartbroken. But you focused on me and Rory. You put your heart and soul into being an amazing father and an amazing fiancé. I have no one to put my heart and soul into now. Our children are grown and are growing up."

Luke shakes his head as he rubs her back, "Lorelai, you can worry about me if you want. Look, you aren't alone in this. I got you.", He pauses to kiss her forehead and to wipe tears out of her eyes, "I love you so much. Everything is going to be okay."

Lorelai nods and squeezes her eyes shut while laughing a tiny laugh, "Sorry I ruined the sexual tension by crying."

Luke chuckles, "Its okay. If you remember, I did the same to you when my dad died."

Lorelai smiles a tiny smile, "I remember the cry fest."

Luke gives her a goofy grin, "Glad we're even."

Lorelai sits up and looks into his eyes, "Hey babe, happy forty fourth anniversary. I love you."

Later that evening- Hartford Memorial-

Luke and Lorelai walk hand into Richards room.

His pale and weak body is unmoving on the hospital bed.

Luke shudders at the remembrance of his father, on the day he died.

William looked just like Richard does.

Once both strong men, but near the end, weak and fragile.

Lorelai leans her face into the soft red flannel on Luke's chest, and lets out a sob.

Luke's grip tightens around her as he buries his face into her hair.

Suddenly they hear Richards weak voice, "Luke? Lorelai?"

Lorelai looks up from Luke's flannel and Luke looks up from her hair, both Danes' in tears.

Lorelai rushes to his bedside, "Daddy. How are you feeling??"

Richard rubs his eyes, "I'm okay. I feel weak but I'm okay."

Luke walks over and places a hand on her shoulder, "Richard are you sure? You had a very severe heart attack. The doctors didn't think you'd be awake right now."

Richard groans, "They don't know what they're talking about. That's not how Richard Gilmore goes down. Never."

Lorelai wipes her eyes, "Daddy…"

Richard looks Lorelai dead in the eye and takes her hand in his, "Princess, listen to me, I have a feeling that you feel like you won't have someone or something to worry about if I die."

Lorelai shakes her head, "Daddy, don't talk like that."

Richard squeezes her hand, "Let me finish. Something told me that you will have something or someone to worry about. I can feel it.

2 Weeks Later- 9 AM

Lorelai walks into the kitchen only wearing Luke's blue flannel, and eye out for a specific fruit: one that she only ate when a special gift was on the horizon.

She looks over at the counter to Luke's fruit stash, which she dared to touch, but couldn't stop herself this time.

Once she had the small green apple in her hand and positioned to her lips for a bite, Luke's voice stopped her from taking a bite.

"LORELAI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH AN APPLE? SPECIFICALLY MY APPLE?"

Lorelai giggles, "Babe I was craving one. It's so weird."

Luke's mouth drops open at the realization and drops his baseball cap to the floor.

Lorelais voice fills with confusion, "Luke, babe are you okay? Why do you look so pale?"

Luke points to the apple, "Honey, do you realize why you're holding one of those? It's a rare moment. But it's happened four times."

Lorelai looks down at the apple then down to her stomach, "OH MY GOD!! IM PREGNANT!! LUKE I'M PREGNANT!!! HOLY SHIT!! WE ARE GONNA BE PARENTS AGAIN!!!"

Luke runs up to her, picks her up and spins her around, "Finally!!! LORELAI WE NEED TO GO SEE THE DOCTOR TO MAKE SURE THAT THIS IS FOR REAL!!!"

Lorelai leans down and kisses Luke's lips softly, "I love you backwards baseball cap."

Luke smiles into the kiss, "I love you too crazy lady."

Lorelai giggles, "Let's go visit the doctor. Quick! To the jeep!"

Luke puts Lorelai down and groans, "Not the jeep."

Lorelai rolls her eyes, "Fine,my truck then."

Luke shakes his head, "No. Mine."

Lorelai laughs, "Fine. But I get to listen to whatever I want."

Luke nods as he grabs his keys, "Deal."

Hartford Memorial-

Luke and Lorelai head into their family doctors office after a round of tests and prayers.

Lorelai leans over and squeezes Luke's hand as the doctor walks in.

The doctor sits and smiles at them, giving their nerves a rest, "The tests came back. And you'll be happy to know that you are…expecting. It's a miracle."

Lorelai jumps up at the same time as Luke, and they both rap their arms around each other as tears fill both of their blue eyes.

The doctor had tears in his eyes as he motions to Lorelais stomach, "Are you ready for the ultrasound?"

Lorelai pulls halfway away from Luke and nods, "I've been ready."

A second later, a nurse comes in with some ultrasound equipment and lays Lorelai down on the bed.

The doctor has Luke raise Lorelais shirt as he places the gel on her stomach.

What comes next is the feeling of the wand running along her skin, along with the sound of tears of joy and laughter.

Then the best words she's heard in a long time, "There is three tiny heartbeats."

Luke looks right into Lorelais eyes with a huge grin playing on his lips.

Lorelai grins back at him then looks at the little screen at the best last dose of fresh kids

that she'd ever get.

Richards Room- 5:30 pm-

Lorelai and Luke come to Richards bedside and Lorelai sits down next to him.

She lightly taps Richards arm and he opens his eyes, "Princess, what are you doing here?"

Lorelai wipes her eyes, clearly still shocked from the life changing and happy news that she was just given, "Hi daddy. We just came to check on you and give you amazing news."

Richard perks up a bit, "What is it?"

Lorelai smiles, "Remember when you told me that something would happen. That I would get to worry about something or someone if I lost you, like Luke did when he lost his mom and dad?"

Richard nods, slightly confused, "Yes. Go on."

Luke brings over a black and white photo of three tiny little blobs and puts it in Richards weak hands, "You're gonna be a papaw again. See there is three this time. It's triplets."

Richards sad dark blue eyes grow a little lighter as he listens to Luke's words, "Really? Are you guys serious?"

Lorelai takes her fathers free hand as more tears fall, "Yes daddy. This is for real. You get to love on new grand babies."

Richard starts to smile a drowsy smile as he mumbles, "I'm so proud of the both of you. You will be such amazing parents again…"

Lorelai watches his eyes shut and feels his hand fall away from hers.

The machines start beeping loudly as a scream comes from Lorelais lips.

Luke pulls her into his arms and holds her as tight as possible, with nothing able to come out of his lips.


	30. Chapter 30: God Save The Queen

A Week Later- Hartford Funeral Home-

"We meet here today to honor and pay tribute to the life of Richard James Gilmore, and to express our love and admiration for him."

Reverend Skinner takes a deep breath as he pulls his thoughts together, and looks back down at his carefully planned notes, "Richard died peacefully last week at Hartford Memorial, with only daughter, Lorelai Victoria Danes and son in law, Lucas William Danes, by his side."

As he speaks, his eyes wonder to the front row where Lorelai is being held by Luke's strong arms.

Lorelai hasn't eaten in days and has barely slept at all.

The whole town doesn't even know about the amazing pregnancy, because Lorelai has barely said a word to anyone, not even Luke, since the day Richard passed.

Reverend Skinner clears his throat, making Lorelai come out of her daze, "Lorelai, would you please come up and say a few words?"

Lorelai nods as she stands, practically falling over.

Luke catches her before she hits the ground.

He holds her up as they make their way to podium.

Lorelai looks at Luke with sad but loving eyes before turning to the guests, "Hi. So this is really hard for me. My father was a loving, brilliant, daring, God loving, larger than life man. He loved stamps, books, his five grandchildren and his six great grandchildren, and my stepmom. But he also loved me more than anything. He took my side when I got pregnant at fifteen, then pregnant again at twenty one. He approved of my marriage when no one in that rich society would. He loved my husband. He was like a son to him until his last breath. My father let me go to school and let me live like a normal kid. He let me chase my dreams and let me wear jeans…" Lorelai pauses to lean her head on Luke's shoulder and let out a soft sob.

Once Lorelai gains her composure, she looks back up at all the people she loves and speaks again, " The day he died, I had found out something spectacular. Once I found out, Luke and I rushed over to tell him. Because, we were unsure of how long dad had left. He was so excited…" She pauses again to cry and wipes her eyes quickly, "… I told him that I finally was going to give him grandkids one more time. Three. I'm having three this time. He told us that he was so proud of the both of us. And that we will be such amazing parents again. Those were his last words. He died peacefully knowing that we would be alright, and that I'd have something or mostly someone to worry about when he was gone."

Lorelai takes the ultrasound photo out of her notebook and takes a deep breath as she holds it up for the attendees to see, "When he died, he had let go of my hand, but he didn't let go of the picture. It was his way of saying that he'll still be around for his grand babies in spirit. But it was time for him to let go. He did his duties as a father and I couldn't be prouder of all he's done. Thank you everyone for coming. It would mean the world to him to know how much he was loved."

Lorelai lets go of Luke and bolts out of the room, tears streaming from her baby blues.

20 Minutes Later-

After every Danes family member has finished speaking on behalf of Richard, Luke goes on a search for Lorelai.

When he sees Lorelai from across the room, he notices a tall man in an expensive suit introducing himself to his wife.

Lorelai forces herself to shake the lawyers hand, "Nice to meet you Daniel. Thanks for coming. What can I do for you?"

Daniel nods and pulls out a legal pad, "I have your fathers will. It contains things you need to know."

Lorelai takes a deep breath and reaches out for Luke who suddenly comes to her aid, "Go on."

Daniel sighs, "Lorelai Victoria Danes, your father has left behind his fortune, his home, and the cars. He has also wanted you to know the secrets he has hid from you all of your life."

Luke grips Lorelais hand tightly as Daniel speaks again, "Before you were born, Richard had the house built in Stars Hollow. He had the town hide that from both you and Lucas. Next, your father and mother were actually extremely close to Lucas's parents. Your father grew up with his father, and your mother with his."

Lorelais eyes widen, "Hold on, but Emily hated Luke's family. What in the world are you talking about?"

Before Daniel could speak, a soft voice speaks over the silence, "Lorelai."

Lorelai looks over across the room, to a older version of herself and stares questionably at the woman, "Wait, you're Pennilyn Lott. My dad talked a lot about you. What are you doing here?"

Pennilyn looks toward Daniel and shoots him a confused look, "Daniel, did you not tell her?"

Daniel rolls his eyes, "Lyn, I was going to but you interrupted me."

Pennilyn looks back at Lorelai, "Hon, I'm your real mother."

Lorelai looks over at Luke, tears filling her eyes, then back at her newfound mother, "How?"

Pennilyn sighs, "Sweetheart, Emily took you and your father away from me."

Lorelai looks at her with a confused face, "What do you mean?"

Pennilyn takes a deep breath, "Your father was married to me. And Emily came in and wrecked our marriage. She promised him that she was perfect for him and could give him the perfect city life. Your father didn't want any of that. He was a small town man. He hated the city. She wanted to make him something he wasn't. He didn't want her. Emily forced him to leave me because the socialites wouldn't except me. So he was forced to marry her. She slept in my bed, right beside the love of my life. He changed for her. But he called me every night, telling me he missed me and that he loved me so much. He just wanted to get away from her so badly."

Lorelai looks at her feet then back at her mother, "How did I get here if you and dad had been forced to separate?"

Pennilyn bites her lip, "After he left, I found out I was pregnant with you. I told him and he was overjoyed. But Emily overheard our conversation, and forced me to give you to her. I fought her on it and she didn't give in. Emily said that when you were born, that I had to give you to her. If I wanted you to live a normal life I had to."

Pennilyn looks up at Lorelai as she fights the tears, "We had lived with William and Rebecca during that time. They did everything in their power to protect you and I."

Luke gasps, "Mom and dad? You lived with them?"

Pennilyn nods, "Yes sweetie. We were actually best friends with them. We grew up with them in Stars Hollow. We were also at your birth because your mother insisted that we'd be there."

Luke sits back and rubs his forehead as he takes in the new information.

Lorelai takes a long breath, "The day I was born, did you feel like your heart was ripped out of your chest as I was taken away from you?"

Pennilyn nods, "More than anything. I felt like I lost the other half of me. I had already lost your daddy, but I had to lose you too."

Lorelai shakes her head, "She ruined my life. She hurt my children. Your youngest granddaughter is blind because of her. I was kidnaped by a man who she had forced on me as a teenager and I have so many scars left. The same guy she forced on me, almost killed your son in law, in our house. She kidnaped our three youngest children. She ruined my marriage, but luckily for us we have been able to patch it back up and are expecting triplets. And I can go on and on about the shit she did. But she shouldn't have been in my life. I don't care that those idiots at the club didn't want people from Stars Hollow living in their snobby ass town. You deserved to be with your family. I needed you, and Emily took that away."

Pennilyn takes Lorelais hand gives it a gentle squeeze, "You got me now kid. I'm not leaving you and I'm not letting anyone take you from me this time."

Lorelai stands up and pulls her mother into a tight hug, "Promise?"

Pennilyn nods and kisses her daughters soft brown hair, "I promise."

Luke looks up at the loving embrace of the reunited mother and daughter and feels tears fall down his scruffy cheeks.

Lorelai pulls away for a moment to look at her mothers tired face and smiles a slight smile in the midst of her heartbreak, "Thank you. Thank you for coming back. Dad would be happy you're here."

Pennilyn smiles slightly, "I know kid. I know."

A few seconds later, four young brown haired children run to their grandmothers side.

Newton pulls on Lorelais dress and gives her a big grin, "Mammaw!! Can we go play with Melly??"

Olivianna and Madelyn give her their best puppy dog eyes, "Please mammaw??"

Mia walks over with Theodore and rolls her eyes at her little sister and cousins, "Really guys? Mammaw doesn't have time for this."

Lorelai looks up at her mother who is in awe of all the tiny children who look a lot like her, "Mom. I'd like you to meet these five beautiful children who I have the honor of calling my grandchildren. I know it's strange to meet the offspring of my loin fruit before meeting the loin fruit. But they beat them to it.

Pennilyn smiles bright, "Lorelai, they are beautiful."

Lorelai giggles and points to them, "My oldest is Amelia, she's eight and Rory's oldest with Marty. Then the two sets of twins. Rory's youngest, Madelyn and Theodore. They are both four. Then you've got Aprils only children with Ray right now, Newton and Olivianna. They are the same age as are Maddie and Theo."

Pennilyn looks at Lorelai her eyes wide as Lorelai takes the words out of her mouth, "Yes the girls weirdly got pregnant at the same time. And gave birth to them the same day."

Pennilyn smiles wide at her only daughter and looks down at the five sets of blue eyes looking up at her, "Hi sweet babies. I'm your great Mammaw."

Newt smiles wide at her and reaches out to shake her hand, "Hi new Mammaw. I'm Newton James. But you can call me Newt…," He pauses to grab his twin sisters hand and points to her, ",… And this is my sister Olivianna Jasmine. You can call her Liv."

Liv giggles, "Newty gets nervous. It's nice to meet you new Mammaw."

Lorelai smiles wide at the joy on both of the twins and her mothers face.

Maddie comes over with her twin brother Theodore and smiles brightly with a curtsy, "Hi new Mammaw. I'm Madelyn Isabelle and this is my brother Theodore Vincent. You can call me Maddie and him Theo. I know Mammaw has always wanted a mommy like you. So I'm glad you're here."

Lorelai looks up into her mothers matching set of baby blues, and sees her eyes are full of tears.

Mia looks over at her great Mammaw and ruins right over into her arms, giving her the biggest hug she could give, making Lorelai find Luke's strong shoulder to lean on as she sobs quietly.

5 Minutes Later-

Rory, Marty, April and Ray walk over to the reunion and they all look confused.

Rory speaks first, "Mom, what's going on?"

April chimes in next, "Yeah. You guys okay? Not a dry eye in the house."

Ray chuckles at April and Rory smacks him in the chest, "Ray shut up. Mom I'm serious. Dad do you get it?"

Luke nods at her as he gives his son in law a stern look, "Yes Pumpkin. I get it."

Lorelai squeezes Luke's shoulder as she looks over at Pennilyn, "Girls, I'd like you to meet your biological grandmother, Pennilyn Angela Lott Gilmore. And Mom, I'd like you to meet your oldest granddaughters, Lorelai Leigh Danes-Crocker and Aprilanne Marie Elizabeth Danes-Romano. I gave birth to Rory, as you know from the town, at sixteen. And also a town relayed message, April at twenty-one."

Pennilyn looks at the oldest Danes Girls with a sweet smile and reaches out for their hands, "Hello my beautiful girls. Finally I get to meet you after years of waiting. You both look just like your mother with a touch of your father."

Rory giggles, "You obviously haven't met our younger sister Melody yet. She's literally the spitting image of mom."

April nods with a soft smile, "You'll love her. She's as witty as mom. But a reminder, she's blind because of Emily so she can't see you."

Lorelai smiles with a sense of pride, "They are right. She's my twin. As she is a twin to to her brother Lucas junior."

Pennilyn grins, "You had twins too?"

Lorelai nods happily, "Luke and I got home from our honeymoon when I took the pregnancy test. It's been fourteen years since they were born. We've been married fourteen years now. It feels like it's been forever ago."

Luke softly places a kiss on to Lorelais forehead and smiles, "It does feel like centuries ago. We were in our thirties and finally got to have our happily ever after. Even though sometimes it didn't feel like it because of our problems. But it was the greatest thing we ever did. I still remember how beautiful you were on our wedding day."

Lorelai feels a tear roll down her cheek, "That was a magical day babe."

A few minutes later, the twins in question come running in with both of their brother in laws in tow.

Both Ray and Marty are switching between who guides Mel.

Once Mel is standing in front of Lorelai and Luke, she feels her mothers arm rap around her shoulders.

Lorelai takes a deep breath, "Melody Victoria Rose, Lucas William Richard Danes, I have someone you both need to meet. Raymond, Marty, you too."

Mel nods, "Okay mom. Who is it?"

Lorelai smiles, "It's your real Mammaw kid. Her name is Pennilyn."

Junior giggles, "Papaw talked about you a lot."

Pennilyn holds back tears, "He did?"

Mel nods, "He did Mammaw. All the time. He missed you."

Lorelai looks over at Luke, who's eyes are filled with tears still and whispers to him, "Baby are you okay?"

Luke nods quickly while holding back tears, "Yeah honey I'm fine."

April takes Rays hand in hers and turns to her grandmother, "Mammaw, I'd like you to meet my husband Raymond. But we call him Ray."

Ray extends his hand to Pennilyn, "Hi Pennilyn. It's really great to meet you. My wife is elated to have you officially in her life."

Pennilyn suddenly pulls Ray in for a bear hug and holds on for a few minutes before pulling away and giving him a soft smile, "I'm pleased to meet you Ray. You're really funny. I've seen every episode of Everybody Loves Raymond."

Marty walks over and pushes Ray out of the way with a laugh, "Somebody's being a kiss ass."

Rory laughs too, "Mammaw, this is my husband Marty."

Pennilyn grins, "My dear boy, you are quite a vision. Rory is a very lucky lady."

Marty blushes and he goes to give her a soft hug, "Thank you. That's very kind of you to say."

Daniel walks over and nods his head at a guard standing over by the door before walking back over to Lorelai and the rest of the family, "Lyn, are you going to tell her or not? It's the biggest secret of them all. She needs to know,"

Pennilyn turns her head to him and whispers, "Why so impatient dear? Richard wanted me to tell her at the right time."

Lorelai looks up from her four youngest grandchildren, "Mom what's going on?"

Daniel says in annoyed tone, "Your mother is trying to not tell you. But it's an urgent matter. Get on with it Lyn."

Pennilyn takes a deep breath, "Lorelai, you are in line to be the successor of your grandmother, Queen Elizabeth the second."

Lorelais mouth drops open and she puts a hand over her mouth in disbelief, "What the hell…"

Pennilyn nods, "Hon, you are the future queen of England. You are the princess of Wales."

Luke looks wide eyed over at his wife as she takes a deep breath herself, "Lorelai are you okay? This is really big. Extremely big news."

Lorelai rubs her head with the palm of her hand, "This is a lot to take in. Like a lot."

Pennilyn looks over at her son in law, "Luke, your mother was a queen of the neighboring country. You're actually the king of of Scotland.

Luke's eyes grow wider, "Holy shit."

Pennilyn glares at Luke, "Lucas, language."

Lorelai pokes Luke in the ribs with a sly smile, "Oh you're in trouble. Hahah."

Luke turns to give her a dirty look with a small laugh, "Shut up Lorelai."

Pennilyn laughs and gives the couple a positive smile, "I feel like you both are going to be some work. But I think this will be an interesting journey."


End file.
